KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants CLIMAX
by BlueBearHero21
Summary: What happens if you were pulled into a world you don't recognize? A strange world where hunters and huntresses protect the weak, humans have animals traits, a terrorist group called White Fang and black monsters known as Grimms. Would you freak out? Totally! But if you have 4 Imagins to fight alongside you and a belt to transform with, this is gonna be Awesome! ORE SANJOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

' _Henshin'_ Normal Thought

" **Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 _ **'Henshin'**_ Imagins/Den-O Thought'

* * *

In an alleyway, a boy around 18 years old standing 6'6 who has short blond hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of "M" shape. He has sharp, gold eyes, a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black indoor shoes and black Sage Handkerchief top worn on his shoulders his body was those of a basketball players his name is Ryan Smith a star player in his school and the pinnacle of perfection to all women who ever saw him.

He was walking peacefully when suddenly he hears a cry in the corner, when he looks, he sees 3 men or Thugs beating up a young man who was helpless and about to pass out.

Ryan: Hey!

The 3 thug's turns around and directly look at him.

Thug 1: what you want?!

Thug 2: Can't you see were busy here!

Ryan approaches them with his hands on his pockets and glared at them.

Ryan: All I see are a bunch of losers beating up a defenseless guy!

Thug 3: why do you care huh?

Ryan: Because he looks like he's about to pass out and I can't stand seeing someone getting hurt!

Thug 3: well is his fault anyway! So back-off fucker!

But Ryan didn't listen and still approach the thugs, then he stops in front of one of them.

Ryan: ohh? Then care to explain what he did?

Thug 2: This Fucked-up bullshit just bump me while I'm drinking coke and mess-up my jacket!

The Boys was barely standing and yelled.

Boy: THAT'S NOT TRUE THEY BUMP TO ME ON PURPOSE!

Thug 1: Shut it!

*PUNCH*

The Thug punch the boy hard in the cheek as he fell back against a wall.

Thug 3: so here is the thing Mr. Hero! You don't want to mess with us while we beat the crap out of this loser and maybe take some of his money too… you know replace the damage jacket? Right guys?

Thug 3 said while smirking.

Thug 2: hehehehehe… yup!

Thug 1: That's right! So take a hike will you!

As thug 3 looks at Ryan and gave him a glare while holding what seems to be a metal baseball bat and point it at him.

Thug 3: So I suggest that you get the fuck outta here while you can before we change our mind and beat you up instead or after we beat him and take all this guy money then we beat you, how's that? *smirking*

Ryan put a finger on his chin and take a thinking pose

Ryan: hhmmm….. Maybe I should leave and run…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NAH!

*THUD*

Suddenly Ryan kick Thug 3 in the Face HARD.

Thug 2: Ahhh! You Fucker!

Thug 1: The hell did you do?!

Ryan: I kick him in the face. That's what I did!

As Thug 3 was standing up he glared at the guy who kicked him, holding his face with a slight blood on his nose, the kick was like someone threw a brick to his face.

Thug 3: so that's how it is huh… well? Get him!

The two Thugs followed and surrounded Ryan.

Both he and the 3 thugs did nothing, waiting for the one who'll act first. Then, Thug 2 charged towards Ryan, aiming for a punch to the face, but he easily side-stepped out of the way and grabbed his face. He then slammed him on the Nearest Trash Can then slammed him to the ground, knocking him out.

Thug 1: Y-you! Imma Kill you!

Thug 3: Wait you Idiot!

Thug 1 tried to hit him, but Ryan stepped back, avoiding the attack. He then grab's Thug 1 outstretched arm and elbowed him in the gut. He then Elbow strike the guy's chest, sending him flying and crashing against the wall, knocked out.

Thug 3: Sonovabitch! You're dead!

Then Thug 3 grabbed His Metal Baseball bat and went to bash Ryan's head, but he ducked and swept his feet, making him fall to the floor. Ryan then elbowed him in the gut, picked him up by the leg, swung him around, and then threw him into a wall landing on the ground with a huge thud.

Thug 3 was Knockout.

Thug 3: Oooouucchh…

Thug 2: zzZZzzz…..

Thug 1: X_X

The Boy who witness everything couldn't believe what he saw, a single guy took down 3 Men in less than 5 minutes it was like watching a superhero fighting a bunch of bad guys

Ryan: hey you ok?

Ryan approach the boy with his hand extending to help him up.

Boy: h-huh? Oh yeah, I'm ok

He reaches out the hand to help him stand up.

Boy: Thanks! If you didn't come I might be beaten up to a pulp

Ryan: no problem, just be careful next time if you're going in the alley again who knows what kind of other people are here aside from those thugs.

Boy: yeah! I'll probably walk in the streets rather than the alley

Ryan: Good. Well if you'll excuse me I might be late for my date

Boy: Thanks for helping again!

As Ryan took off with a two finger salute he made his way to a restaurant. Here he was greeted by a beautiful woman.

Girl: so how was your day?

As the woman caress his cheeks then wrap her arms around his neck.

Ryan: I just save a guy from 3 Thugs.

She giggled at her boyfriend answer.

Girl: you always help other people who are in need to be saved.

Ryan: you know full well that it's becoming a habit of mine

Girl: that's is what I love about you

Then their lips touches each other and savor the moment like it was their last time being together.

Ryan Smith a man who helps people who is needed to be saved, an example of good moral among his classmates and schoolmates many believed that he will be the next president or an ambassador of peace among the world. **(A/N seriously?)**

A man who is worshiped by girls because of his good looks and charming personality, an idol among the men that surrounds him because of his good conduct, high grades and the star player of all sports club! Even he became the student council president.

Ryan Smith

A Down to earth man.

A loving Boyfriend.

A faithful husband-to-be.

A Great father to his future children or Children's.

A perfect man indeed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Too bad that this guy isn't our Main Character for this Fanfiction.

And if you are asking who's our lovable MC is well… it's this guy.

Boy: Man, I wish I was strong as that guy! So I can depend myself and beat up these thugs instead!

This guy or our MC name is Kurt Thomas, he Stands 6'2 a little smaller than that side character Ryan Smith, Kurt's age is 17 years old who has a short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes, he had very little in the way of his muscle frame **(A/N: just think of Tsuna, Kurt's body is like that)** he wears a white T-shirt with a Smiley symbol in it. A Blue pants and a pair of Black Jordan sneakers

Kurt: yeah! When I'm stronger you three got nothing on me you hear?!

Upon reflex Kurt kicks one of the fallen thugs, then he noticed that they were about to wake up from their beating… much to his surprised.

Boy: Oh Crap Baskets what have I done… RUNNING AWAY!

Then Kurt run as fast as he can away from the danger that was almost upon him.

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants Climax**

Chapter 1: The Loser and his Imagins

* * *

 **-INSIDE THE TRAIN-**

" _Ore Sanjou!_ " was the sound of Kurt's phone while watching another episode of his favorite kamen rider show Kamen rider Den-O.

Kurt was a big fan of this series since he can relate to the main character Ryutaro Nogami, a boy with intense bad luck, but that didn't stop him from saving the timeline against evil Imagins as well as evil kamen riders. Ofcourse being a huge fan that he is. He wanted to buy all of the Den-O Merchandise such as the Den-O Driver/Belt itself but unfortunately all he could afford was a Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and Sieg Plush toys who were in a chibi forms so it was much cuter in appearance and the den-liner in keychain.

Today he was going to visit his uncle on his work, ever since the death of both his parents in a car accident, only his uncle volunteered to be his guardian.

Kurt: ' _alright! It's time for Momotaros Climax!'_

*BEEP*

 **[** _Attention to all Passengers we are now Arriving to the next station please make way for those who are dropping there. Attention to all Passengers we are now Arriving to the next station please make way for those who are dropping there._ _ **]**_

Kurt: oh! Look like it's my stop, better watch this later

As Kurt put his phone on his pocket he then exited the train station and went to the nearest building. This was MOSCORP Tower a colossal skyscraper that stands as headquarters for the industry. Inside holds many fancy rooms and facilities; its work areas, where loyal employees and even interns can concentrate on their research, its robotics lab department, cross-species facilities, homerooms, the Bio Lab and security areas. This is where his uncle works as a scientist in the Research Department for nearly 20 years. As Kurt entered the building he went straight to the attendants in the lobby. A woman in her 30's was sitting in the attendants table She has shoulder-length hair with parts of it on both sides of her head braided up and tied at the back. She has sharp blue eyes. She wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a black necktie, black long skirt and black high-heels. This was Macy Morgan one of his uncle's closest friends.

Attendant: Welcome to MOSCORP how can I help you?

Kurt: hey miss Macy! *waving at the attendant*

Macy: Oh Kurt! How are you? It's been 11 years the last time I saw you

Macy Greeted Kurt in a cheerful manner, Kurt sheepishly scratch the back of his head because of how beautiful the woman was in front of him.

Kurt: well just started, college is a little tough compared to hishschool but I'm getting the hang of it!

Macy: oh college boy now huh? Getting the age where you want to have a girlfriend I see *she smiled*

Kurt suddenly blushes hard as smokes appeared out of his ears. Waving his hands in denial.

Kurt: h-huh! Heck No! I came to C-College to study my c-course!

Macy: hahaha relax! I was just kidding Silly

Kurt: oh.. I mean hahahaha! Good one Miss Stacy!

Macy raised an Eyebrowed but keep his grin, clearly enjoying the teasing she's doing to her friend's nephew.

Macy: hhmmm… anyway you're here to visit your uncle peter?

Kurt: yup! Where can I find him?

Macy: he's in the Research Lab, go take the elevator and go to the 23rd floor that's where you can find your uncle.

Kurt: Cool! Thanks miss Macy!

Macy: no problem Kurt! You should visit again from time to time

Kurt: I will!

Our hero Kurt went to the elevator, as it opens a familiar face greeted him. He has blonde hair that looks gelled. He dons a Brown suit with a white shirt and a black necktie. This was Larry Bourne his uncle childhood and Bestfriend.

Man: what floor Son?

Kurt: Mister Bourne?

Larry: yes? Do I know you?

Kurt: it's me Sir Kurt Thomas, Peter's Nephew

Larry: Kurt? Is that you? as in peter's Scardy nephew?

Kurt: yeah….

Kurt look dejected as Larry mentioned the word "Scardy", the CEO of Moscorp didn't even realized what he said.

Larry: My Goodness you grown up looking like a real man hahahaha! Look how tall you are now!

Kurt: Thank you sir

Kurt entered the elevator with the CEO of OSCORP Larry Bourne, he notice the Plastic bag he was carrying.

Larry: you're here to visit your uncle?

Kurt: yeah, He texted me to come here, I think he want to show me something that was cool or in his term "badass".

Larry: hahaha typical peter, he was always like that when he was a kid

Kurt: hehehe yeah he acts way more childish than I am…

Larry: indeed

As much as Kurt doesn't want to invade Larry Bournes privacy, he just couldn't control himself from asking the CEO about the plastic bag he was carrying, curse his Curiosity.

Kurt: Mr. Bourne, I can't help but noticed um… what with the plastic bag?

Larry: hhmm? Oh this!

Larry pick up something that was inside the plastic bag and showed it to him. Kurt's eye widen when he saw that inside the plastic bag was the Den-O Belt the replica of the driver in the Kamen rider Den-O series, The said belt had a red, blue, yellow, and purple next to a circle that had a T with a tip pointing to the right.

Kurt: ' _the Den-O belt?!'_

Larry: yup! My son wouldn't stop bugging me! I tell you that boy of mine really was desperate just to let me buy this Kamen rider kiva belt thingy….

Kurt was focusing on the belt until he heard something that wasn't right from Larry.

Kurt: wait….. Kamen rider kiva belt?

Larry: yes! This is the Belt that masked superhero kiva used, right?

Kurt: errr…. Hate to burse you bubble Mr. Bourne but that's the Kamen Rider Den-O belt….. That's not the belt Kiva use…

Larry just stared at Kurt, then look at the wrong toy he brought.

Larry: … well I'll be damned. Hahahahha I brought the wrong one!

Kurt sweat dropped at Larry Bourne reaction, truth be told he was expecting him to be angry not like this or not like he was expecting to buy the wrong toy.

Kurt: you ok Mr. Bourne?

Larry: yes I'm perfectly fine Kurt no worries! Thou… I don't know what am I supposed to do with this thing

As he was checking the box, Larry doesn't even know what to do with the wrong toy that he brought for his son, should he throw it? Or donate it at a kid's orphanage? He looks at Kurt to ask for some advice then he noticed that he was staring at the toy too but with a star in his eyes. Larry smirk at this.

Larry: say Kurt, you're very knowledgeable at this belt right and series, right? Are you a fan?

Kurt: huh? Oh yes sir! See it's because it's my favorite kamen rider series of all time!

Larry: I see….. *he smiled* well then why don't you have it!

Kurt: what?

Larry: since it's your favorite TV show! I'm giving it to you!

Kurt: seriously Mr. Bourne?!

Larry: yes! Consider it as a Welcoming Back gift from me!

He places a hand in Kurt's shoulder as Larry gave him the Den-O Belt, Kurt shyly grabs in and stared at like for a minute, giving a blissful smile.

Kurt: W-Wow! Thank you, Mr. Bourne!

 _*ding*_

 **[** _23_ _rd_ _Floor_ **]**

Kurt: it's my floor! Well thank you for the gift Mr. Bourne!

Larry: no problem! Say hi to your uncle for me, alright Kurt.

Kurt: will do sir, bye.

As Kurt exited the elevator, he puts the box of the Den-o belt inside his Bag pack along with his Taros plush dolls, then he proceeds to the research lab. Whe he arrived he took noticed of a man in a lab coat, he dark brown Messy hair and brown eyes with some stubble around his chin, this was Kurt's uncle Peter Thomas. As Peter was working on some kind of Giant Cannon type device with some other people. Kurt tap the window two times for the scientist to notice him. And once it did the man beamed a huge grin on his face and went outside the door.

Peter: were you waiting long?

Kurt: nah uncle peter I just arrived here

he smiled at his uncle.

Peter: oohh hahaha

Kurt: I talk with Mr. Bourne in the elevator, he said hi.

Peter shook his head but keep on smiling.

Peter: ohh that best friend of mine… he should just come here and tell it to my face.

Kurt: you know that Mr. Bourne is busy running this place, uncle.

Peter: true true… he is such a workaholic ever since.

Kurt: so, what are you working on?

As Kurt look at the device inside.

Peter: that thing *he points at the device through the window* that's one of MOSCORP new project that will take the world by storm!

Kurt: so what is it uncle? *looking at the device*

Peter: a Dimension Warp Device!

Kurt: a dimension what?

this time looking at his uncle.

Peter: Dimension Warp Device, a machine that can open a door or portal to another dimension aside from ours, prof. Ben Richards first discover it 13 years ago, and he creates a prototype of it, then after years of attempt, he finally did it and open a portal to another world.

Kurt: a p-portal to another world?

Kurt's eyes widen and look at his uncle.

Peter: yup! Mr. Richards was astonished after seeing that world! He wanted to check it out and went inside but after 3 years of his journey there, he decided to destroy the machine….

Kurt: what happen uncle? What he did saw there?

Peter: what he sees in that world was….. terrifying, he saw some ordinary humans and other beings of humans with animal traits such as bunny ears, skins of strips black and white like a zebra and animal tails like monkeys or wolfs.

Kurt's eyes were widened after hearing his uncle explanation of that world

Peter: other than that he also witness some strange creatures, evil creatures with skin of pitch black and skulls sticking out of this creatures body… if I remember it correctly the people in that world called it "the creatures of Grimm"…

Kurt: *Gulp* y-you mean like in the F-Fairy tales?

Peter: yeah, so Mr. Richards Close the portal and destroyed the machine to insure our safety… but after Larry manage to discover his Diary and the blue prints of the Machine, he wanted to see the world itself too, so we in the research department are task to continue it after Mr. Richards's death of course. And thus the continuation of his project which we called "Project: Remnant".

Kurt: Project: Remnant?

Peter: yup Remnant, which Mr. Richards call it is the named of the world he visited, so we decided to name this project "project: Remnant" and also as a symbol for Mr. Ben Richards hard work. It's a pretty cool name huh?

Kurt: Nice…..

Peter: well enough about the D.W.D! let's talk about your first day at your school?

Kurt eyes landed on the floor.

Kurt: aside from almost getting beat up by 3 thugs, everything was ok…

Peter: yikes bad day already?

Kurt: yeah you could say that…

Peter place his hand on kurt's shoulders and stared at him in the eye.

Peter: Kurt, I promised myself that I will take care of you on your parents grave, and I intend to keep that promised, why? It was when I was little, big Brother, your father had taken care of me too, he supported me in my studies until I graduated, now is the time for me to return the favor and do the same for you, alright?

Kurt smiled at him.

Kurt: thanks uncle peter…

Peter nodded and let go of his shoulders.

Peter: well….. Anyway, I got a present for you!

Peter went to his desk and grab something, it was a plastic bag.

Kurt: what's with the bag?

Peter: open it! *with a huge smile*

Kurt opens the plastic bag and his eyes were wide open and squeal like a fan girl, what he saw inside the plastic bag was another Den-O merchandise but instead of the belt, this time it was the DenGasher, Den-O's primary weapon, it is composed of four separate parts that, when not in use are attached to the Den-O Belt.

Kurt: Sweet!~

Peter: hahahaha knew you like it!

Kurt suddenly put his backpack down and open it to grab the Den-O belt, ripping the box open he immediately grab the Driver/Belt and wear it around his waist then rip open another box which is the DenGasher, grabbing the parts and place it in each side of the belt. And Kurt holding the pass in his right hand and doing various poses like he was transforming.

Kurt: aaahhhh… this is the best day ever!

Peter blinked at the belt.

Peter: where you get the belt? Did you buy it?

Kurt: Mr. Bourne give it to me. Well, he was supposed to give it to his son but this isn't what his son wants so he just gave it to me as a welcoming back present

Peter: I see… ' _Larry you should really ask for some help when buying stuff, it's becoming a habit of yours and I don't like it one bit'_ *he sweatdropped at his best friend antics*

A scientist tap Peters shoulder from behind.

Scientist: Professor Thomas, all scientist of the research department is having a meeting and we need you there.

Peter: ok, ill catch up with you

The Scientist nodded and walks away.

Peter: ok Kurt, I'll be in a meeting why don't you stay in my office and let's grab something to eat later sound good?

Kurt: sure Uncle

Peter: Good

As peter leaves and went to the meeting, Kurt just stared at the Dimension Warp Device once more. And thought about what his uncle said, new place, strange people, evil creatures.

Kurt: a new world huh? Sound pretty cool…

*Crash*

Kurt: Huh?

As he was about to leave, he suddenly heard a crash sound and notice a man in his 60's not in a lab coat but was wearing a brown worn out long coat and a brown fedora hat, the features of the figure was his hair were all black with white on his sidelines and a goatee, he just entered in the fire exit and immediately the stranger was busy doing something in the machine and looks like he was sweating hard.

Kurt wanted to call the security then he remembered the side character Ryan smith who saves him against 3 thugs, as impulse he quietly entered the room silently with his backpack and the belt still around his waist. As he comes closer he looks at what the strangers and what it was doing on the contraption.

Kurt: _'what is he doing?'_

The Stranger then noticed another presence in the room,he quickly grab something inside his coat, it was a miniature size the Dimension Warp Device in gun form and pointed at Kurt who was hiding, kurt in panic stood and the man suddenly fired the device, Kurt's eyes widen as he realized what was about to happen to him, as the blast touch him a spiral dimension suck Kurt inside it.

Kurt: _'what the heeee-*_

As the spiral suck Kurt completely along with him was his things, The stranger walks where Kurt vanished.

Stranger: I'm sorry but no one must know that I was here…..*he then look at his gun* I just hope who ever I send can help that world *he noticed the boxes outside the room* hhmm…. Looks like it will.

* * *

 **-INSIDE THE PORTAL-**

Kurt who was barely conscious noticed he was somewhat floating and looks around but all he sees was black as in absolute darkness and his Taros Plush toys who were also floating separately to each other's, then he noticed a light as he reaches it with his right hand, the light grew brighter then faded in darkness as Kurt finally becomes unconscious.

* * *

 **-UNKNOWN FOREST-**

4 little figures were standing side by side and looking worriedly at the unconscious Kurt.

 **?: ya guys think he'll wake up?**

 **?: I don't know senpai, but he is breathing.**

 **?: guess yer right, what ya think bear?**

 **?: zzZZZzzzz….**

*SMACK*

 **?: h-huh? What? Who?**

 **?: I said what do ya think? He'll wake up or not?!**

 **?: I don't know.**

 **?: of course ya don't, ya stupid Bear…** *he facepalmed*

 **?: ne ne ne~ what if we poke him with this stick?**

 **?: the heck ya doing brat?! Throw that pointy thing out of here!**

 **?: geez I was only trying to help! Baka Momotaros!**

Momotaros who was red from head to toe with red body armor that had black markings on it. On his waist was a belt with a metal peach on it. His shoulder pads had spikes on them and his face looked like that of an oni with silver teeth, black eyes, and long red horns on his head.

 **Momotaros: Shut it ya Stupid snot-nosed Brat!**

 **?: Say Turtle, where are we anyway?**

Urataros was donned mostly in bright blue armor that looked more like carapace in some spots. On each of his shoulders was a single hexagonal gray plate. His face seemed close to what someone would expect to see on a turtle. His eyes were a bright orange which caught attention whenever someone would glance at his face.

 **Urataros: I don't know kin-Chan but it is very likely where in a forest or a strange forest perhaps?**

Kintaros had a bulky body and was wearing a jacket with fuzzy lining. His head was covered halfway with a helmet of some kind that had a horn sticking out of the forehead and a visor acted as a pair of eyes. He also pair of legs that looked just as muscular with boots. He was colored mostly gold with the helmet being black.

 **Kintaros: hhmm.**

 **Momotaros: and let's not forget about that Freaking moon.** *he pointed it with his finger*

 **Urataros: ahh yes that is a very strange moon inde- WWWOOOHH! RYUUTA-CHAN! DON'T POKE HIM WITH THAT DANGERSOUS STICK!**

And Finally, there was Ryutaros. He looked like he had a large purple trench coat on which had black designs on it. He was wearing white gloves, purple pants, and purple boots. The shoulders had fins running from them as well. His head was purple and very dragon-like. He had both fins and whiskers running along the sides with a pair of horns on top of his head. A long braid of purple hair ran from the back of his head while it looked almost like he had a pair of headphones.

 **Ryuutaros: ehhh~~ but it's taking so long!** *he continues to poke Kurt's cheek*

 **Momotaros: Didn't I said to throw that stick away, ya stupid Brat!**

 **Ryuutaros: Baka Momotaros! Make ME!**

*SMACK*

 **Ryuutaros: Fine.** *as he throws it away*

Kurt: uuggghh….

 **Kintaros: Everyone! he's waking up!**

Kurt raised his heads and sat up.

Kurt: oh, Man… my head feels like it's going to split….

He took noticed of his surroundings, he was in a forest and seems far away from the city.

Kurt: how did I get in the forest?

 **Momotaros: Beat's me all we know we were transported here with ya.**

Kurt turn his head at the one who spoked and this made him jaw drooped.

 **Momotaros: yo! wazzup?** *doing a two Finger salute*

 **Urataros: How are you Kurt-chan?**

 **Kintaros: Greetings, Kurt-Dono *** he bowed*

 **Ryuutaros: Heya! Kurty!** *giving him a peace signs*

Kurt who was still looking at the 4 Imagins he knows very well.

Momotaros he looks like a red Oni and his appearance was also influenced by the legend of Momotaro. He has a hot blooded, arrogant, and comedic Personality.

Urataros is a Casanova Imagin with a very convincing personality he has a turtle-like in appearance.

Kintaros has a Sumo-Wrestler like personality and he also has a habit of deep sleeping (akin to hibernation) he looked like a Yellow bear.

And Finally Ryuutaros is most childish in personality with a love for drawing and animals. He also appears to enjoy break dancing, to the point to that it is incorporated into his flashy fighting style. His personality is one of a fun-loving dancer/disc jockey but is reckless. He looks like a purple Dragon.

Everything in Kurt's mind was processing the things he is seeing right now, all he could think of was the Four taros in the series was alive and talking in front of him, but also he was asking himself some question too like…

1\. How the heck did he end up in a forest?

2\. Were these taros the same ones in the series?

3\. Taros instead of them being tall they were…. **(A/N how should I put these…)** These Taros were in their Chibi Appearance, yes not in a humanly height in the series but in a baby height in other words: Chibi.

His head was going bananas but after deliberating everything his mind can process, there was only solution to it all, he knows he mustn't do it but looking at the situation right now he thinks that it was the perfect solution.

Kurt: KYAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **Momotaros & Urataros: EHH?!**

 **Kintaors: hhmm?!**

 **Ryuutaros: AAHHH! Stop yelling! It hurt my ears!** *as he covers both of his ears using his headphone*

Our MC then started to run, getting away from the four little cute critters/Imagins, this day much to his regret was the day he will probably remember because he let out the most feminine scream he had ever made while running away from the said 4 Imagins. This make the Taros to notice him.

 **Momotaros: O-OI! COME BACK HERE!**

Kurt: KYAAAAHHHHH! *still running*

 **Momotaros: After him ya Idiots!**

In cue, the four taros started to run after him but since Kurt as a child was a running veteran because of bullies who constantly taking his lunch money was much faster than the 4, well it was also because of their little legs that they can't catch up to him.

Kurt: good! *pant* *pant* I think I'm losing them!

 **Ryuutaros: ne! ne! ne!~ why are you running? are we playing a game?**

Kurt looked at his left side just to find ryuutaros already catching up to him or was already beside him.

Kurt: What the?!

 **Ryuutaros: so, what are we playing anyway? Cops and Robbers?** *GASP* **are you the Robber because you are running and were the Cops because were running after you? So does that mean I can capture you now? Is that it? Then are we going to put you to jail or something? Or are we going to play again with a different Robber? OH OH OH! Can I be the Robber this time?! And you guys can be the cops!**

Kurt: ' _man he talks a lot_ ' *he sweatdroped*

 **Momotaros: OI brat! What are ya waiting for catch him!**

 **Ryuutaros: don't tell me what to do! Baka Momotaros!**

 **Momotaros: Imma Smack you in the head if you don't catch him!**

 **Ryuutaros: MUUH!** *he pouted* **Turtle-Chan! Baka momotaros bullying me!**

 **Urataros: I'll talk to senpai about not smacking you later, but please capture him Ryuuta!**

 **Ryuutaros: OK!** *he jumps at Kurt*

Kurt: Waahh!

Then Ryuutaros tries to tackle Kurt. Keyword: "TRIES" but due to Ryuutaros body being a chibi all he could do was tug and grab his left arm and clinging to it. Much to the dismay of a certain red Chibi.

 **Momotaros: the heck are ya doing?!**

 **Ryuutaros: I'm trying! But his too strong! I can't tackle him hard enough, all I can do is hold on to his arm and maybe slow down his running!**

Kurt: nope, I can still run fast because you so little and light that you can't put me or slow me down.

Ryuutaros just look at Kurt with stars in his eyes for some reason then shifted his look at his brothers.

 **Ryuutaros: I'm so sorry that I'm light and not heavy!** *smiling*

 **Momotaros: the fuck are ya smiling then?!**

Kintaros appeared in the middle of the two other chibis.

 **Kintaros: Peach! Turtle! I have created a plan to catch Kurt-Dono!**

Both of them glared at Kintaros

 **Momotaros & Urataros: DON'T CALL ME THAT BEAR!/KIN-CHAN!**

 **Kintaros: Forgive me, but just listen to my plan first**

 **Momotaros: all right what's your plan bear?**

 **Kintaros: I want you to throw me as hard as you can just in front of him, then I can palm strike him hard enough to stop him running**

 **Urataros: it makes sense senpai! For some reason… but Kin-chan may do it!**

Momotaros just stared at Kintaros and Urataros, since he can't think of a plan himself, he just went with it.

 **Momotaros: Alright Bear! I like your plan, get ready!**

 **Kintaros: I am always ready Momonga!**

 **Momotaros: DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!**

Momotaros and Urataros then grab kintaros shoulders and legs.

Kurt: what are they doing?

 **Ryuutaros: I don't know? I think they're going to throw Kuma-Chan** *who was still clinging*

Kurt: WHAT?!

 **Momotaros: on three! One! Two!**

 **Urataros: Three!**

They both throw Kintaros as hard as they can towards Kurt.

 **Kintaros: my strength will make you cry!** *as he was flying towards Kurt*

Kurt: oh Crap Baskets…

Kintaros then landed safely just some millimeters in front of Kurt as he poses in a sumo wrestler way.

 **Kintaros: stop running or I shall use force kurt-dono!**

 **Momotaros: YEAH! Ya go Bear! Palm strike him! But not hard enough!**

 **Urataros: Nice one, Kin-chan!**

 **Ryuutaros: yeah Kuma-chan Attack him! Just don't attack me too!**

Kurt: oh man! Oh man! *he panics but still running*

 **Kintaros: I'm sorry for doing this Kurt-dono!**

Kintaros position himself as he pulls back his right arm for a strike and bend both his knees

 **Kintaros: prepare for my… zzzZZZZzzzzzz….**

Kurt: _the heck?!_

 **Momotaros:** _ **'SERIOUSLY?!'**_

 **Urataros:** _ **'Kin-chan!'**_

 **Ryuutaros:** _ **'Baka Kuma-Chan!'**_

Just as Kintaros suddenly falls asleep a dead silence came and everyone stop running and instead look at the sleeping and load snoring yellow little imagin.

Kurt: right, in the series, he always does this?

 **Ryuutaros: yeah... Except maybe if we were battling, he might be fully awake.**

Then came the other two who also stop running and goes beside Kurt and Ryuutaros.

 **Urataros: He really is a heavy sleeper if you ask me…**

 **Momotaros: well I was going to smack his head but it did make ya stop running so I'll let it slide**

Kurt: yeah, I'm just tired of running now… *he falls on the ground in a sitting position* so where am I anyway?

* * *

 **-INSIDE THE DEEP UNKNOWN FOREST-**

Kurt: another world huh…

 **Urataros: yes, as you can see** *he pointed out the moon* **our moon was never like that.**

Indeed, the moon in this world was shattered by the side.

Kurt: huh… so that man holding a gun wasn't an actual gun but was a mini dimension thingy?

 **Urataros: a Mini Dimension Warp Device in some sort of gun form. Yes.**

 **Momotaros: and that's why we were transported here in this world.**

Kurt: wait, you mean you guys were with me when I was transported here?

 **Taros** (except for Kintaros) **: Yes**

Kurt: but I never—

 **Momotaros: we were your plush toys Kurt! What did ya think? we were born from here?**

Kurt: WHAT?! How? I mean how can you guys be alive?!

 **Momotaros: ok, that kinda hurt... but Turtle, if ya please.**

 **Urataros: allow me to explain** *as he put on his glasses* **you see, when we were floating inside the portal, for some reason the energy living there went inside of our bodies and slowly giving us life thus making us real.**

 **Ryuutaros: Like Pinocchio! I got no strings to hold me down!~**

AS Ryuutaros was singing, Kurt was in disbelief that his plush toys came to life and now talking to him, part of his body was screaming that he has his own Imagins just like in the series, he smiles at that, looking at Momotaros who was scolding the hyperactive Ryuutaros, then there was Urataros who was breaking the two before some bad happens and Kintaros who was sleeping on top of his head. But another part of him was worried, how will he get back to his original world? Kurt was sure that his uncle must be really worried by now. This makes him sad, he was in a unknown world, if he recall correctly, he's uncle called it remnant, all he got was his things and the taros, then he noticed something.

Kurt: wait a minute, where Sieg?

The 3 taros look at him.

 **Urataros: well…. Ehhhh… he's.. umm…. senpai?**

 **Momotaros: what turtleneck is saying…**

 **Urataros: SENPAI!**

 **Ryuutaros: Hahahahahahaha~**

 **Urataros: Ryuuta-Chan it's not funny!**

 **Momotaros: ….what Turtle saying is that when we got here, he's nowhere to be seen, it's like he went to a different place or something.**

Kurt: so basically, he's lost within this world?

 **Momotaros: yup! Chicken wing bastard probably at the end of this place or the other island.**

Kurt: shouldn't we look for him?

 **Momotaros: nah he'll be fine! That bastard is tough as a rock, besides we need to locate and find a city, who knows what strange creatures lurks in this forest.**

*GROWL*

Kurt: please tell me that was kintaros snoring….. *as he was sweating*

 **Ryuutaros: or maybe Momotaros hungry tummy hehehe~**

 **Momotaros: Shut It ya Brat!**

*SMACK*

 **Ryuutaros: OWW! Kurty! Baka Momotaros smack me in the head!** *holding his head because of the pain*

 **Momotaros: How dare you call Kurt to defend you!**

 **Urataros: SShhh senpai be quiet…**

 **Momotaros: But he-**

Kurt: guys be quiet!

*GRWOLLLL*

Then out of the Bushes jump some huge dark figures in front of them. They froze at the white masked monstrous like werewolf who stood on their legs, albeit in a slouch and muscular, they have a pitch-black fur and red eyes. Their heads appear made out of bones and display a skull like fractures.

*GRROOWWLLL…*

Kurt: t-the heck are those urataros? * Practically scared right now*

 **Urataros: I-It's an S-Some kind of new breed of werewolves?!**

Urataros said, clearly not sure.

 **Momotaros: it's like those werewolves from twilight!**

 **Ryuutaros: Nah… those are a bunch of huge dogs with steroids, if you want real werewolves go watch the Underworld franchise, those are true werewolves~.**

 **Momotaros: SHUT IT YA BRAT!**

The Beowolves begins to slowly approaches them, with their fangs ready to bite and claws ready to rip some flesh.

 **Urataros: Oh, dear, I think they'll going to attack us…**

 **Momotaros: yeah! no shit Sherlock! How come I didn't figure that out?!** *sarcastically said*

 **Ruutaros: what are we gonna do?** *who's scared right now too*

Then Kurt got in front of the 3 taros while holding Kintaros in his arm, which makes them surprised at the sudden action of their master.

Kurt: guys get ready! *he positioned himself in a fighting stance*

 **Momotaros: Kurt? '** _ **I see… so he's planning on fighting them'**_

Kurt: when I give, you guys the signal! Run as fast as you can like your life depends on it! *as he was sweating hard*

 **Momotaros: '** _ **or not.'**_ *he sweatdropped*

Kurt: I hoped this works…

The Beowolves growled and was about to attack them.

Kurt: Oh my god is that Scarlet Johansson?! *he pointed behind them*

The Beowolves didn't look at what kurt said, none of the grimms were fooled, except for-

 **Urataros: WHERE?!**

Him.

*SMACK*

 **Urataros: OOWW! Senpai!**

 **Momotaros: Idiot!**

 **Urataros: what? It's scarlet Johansson for crying out load!**

 **Ryuutaros: nah it's "thinking out loud" not "crying out loud" and I'm pretty sure it wasn't scarlet Johansson who sang that.**

*SMACK*

 **Ryuutaros: OOWW! BAKA MOMOTAROS!**

 **MOMOTAROS: YA A FREAKING IDIOT TOO!**

As the 3 taros started Fighting again Kurt was practically scared to shit right now, because his plan was not working and the taros was not helping at all, he look at the beowolves who was still coming at them as he tries again with a different approach.

Kurt: …..Oh my god is that Caesar Milan?! *he pointed behind them again*

The Beowolves just stared at him

.

.

.

.

.

.

But this time they looked at the direction where Kurt pointed at.

When they look the Beowolves Growled loader when the place kurt pointed at was nothing to see but a bunch of trees and little nevermore chirping.

When they turn back at them, kurt and the taros were gone, only leaving message written in the ground saying.

' **SAYONARA BITCHES** ' – Momotaros and Co.

"GRROAWWWRRR!" in cue the beowolves Give Chase to the Taros and Kurt

Kurt: DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO WRITE THAT MOMOTAROS?! *as he was running holding a sleeping kintaros*

 **Momotaros: Ghahahahahahaha!**

 **Ryuutaros: hahahahahahhahahaha!~**

 **Urataros:** *who was just giggling*

Kurt: seriously guys that just makes them angrier!

.

.

.

.

But heck it was actually funny *as Kurt started to laugh as well*

 **Momotaros: I know right hahahaha! UUGH-**

Momotaros Slipped and fell on the ground colliding with Kurt and Kintaros who still in his arm, then followed by Urataros and Ryuutaros. It was like a Domino effect.

All: **UUgghh….**

As Kintaros finally woke up.

 **Kintaros:** Yawn* **hhmm? What happen?**

 **Urataros: hey Kin-chan it's nice that your awake….aagghh..**

 **Kintaros: Seriously what happen? And why are you all on the ground?**

Kurt: long story…ouch…

 **Ryuutaros: baka momotaros..uughh…**

 **Momotaros: not my fault there was a fricking bump in the road..ooww..**

Kurt: ummm Guys.

 **Momotaros: what?**

As they look the Beowolves who were chasing them surrounded them and block all of their chance of escaping.

 **Momotaros: oohh….**

 **Kintaros: ok what are these Creatures?** *he crossed his arms*

As the rest of the gang stands up.

 **Ryuutaros: They're Werewolves in a cosplay!~**

 **Urataros: no, they're just some kind of new breed werewolves**

 **Kintaros: like in the twilight movie?**

 **Momotaros: Nah! Those are a bunch of huge dogs with steroids, if you want real werewolves go watch the Underworld franchised, those are true werewolves.** *as he said it proudly*

 **Kintaros: Oohh I see. Thank you for the information Peach.**

 **Momotaros: heh.** *he smirk* **it was nothing.**

 **Ryuutaros: OI.** *looking at Momotaros in deadpanned expression*

Kurt: well its looks like we can't escape them… *a hint of losing hope*

 **Momotaros: well if I'm going down! I'm going down while taking ya fleabag mutts with me!** *as he summons his red sword named Momotarosword *

 **Urataros: well, I haven't flirt with any girls in this world yet so why not fight to the death** *he summons Uratarod a rod with hexagonal blades at each end * **let's go senpai! Kin-Chan and Ryuuta!**

 **Kintaros: My strength will make you all cry!** *He summons a giant battle-axe named the Kintaros Axe *

 **Ryuutaros: ne ne ne Werewolves!~ Can I shoot you guys?** *he summons a shotgun named the Ryuvolver * **what, can't hear you!**

Kurt who was astonished by the bravery of his taros taking on the beowolves even if they are in a disadvantage, then he remembered his beating from the thugs and being save by Ryan. If any day he will fight for the first time in his life this was that day, he will die while fighting rather than die being not able to do anything or help his taros.

Kurt: uncle peter….

He then remembered his beloved uncle who took him and raise him like he was his own child ever since his parent's funeral, he recalls all the good memories he had with his uncle from the day he was sleeping in his uncle's house to the day he received a present from his uncle that was the den-o Denga-

Kurt: wait a minute! *he looks at his waist*

The Den-O belt was still attach to it as well as the weapons.

Kurt then look at his taros who were waiting for the Beowolves to strike.

Kurt: ' _if my plush toys taros became real… does my Den-O Belt/Driver becomes real too?'_ *as he touches the belt he notices it was not plastic but real metal _* 'so it is real now! So, that means….'_

Kurt Grab the Rider Pass unclipped it, looking at it in doubt but what chances that he got left, so no choice, kurt just swipe the Rider pass in front of the belt.

A sound was heard coming from the belt which grab the attention of the taros and beowolves.

White pixels came out of the belt and forming up on Kurt. Kurt was now in a black bodysuit with a chest plate in black and white with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like a train tracks. The Helmet has a silver line running down the middle with a silver mouth plate and black visor in the eyes. This was the Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form.

Kurt: oh my….

 **Ryuutaros: Wooaahh!~~**

 **Kintaros: Isn't that the?**

 **Urataros: I see, so the Belt around Kurt's waist becomes real too**

 **Momotaros: Holy Smokes!**

Kurt was inwardly having a fangasm; he had become Kamen Rider Den-O! He wanted to scream in joy and hug all his taros. But that didn't matter at the moment; he had some butts to kick, except he wasn't the one who's doing the kicking! So, with smile hidden inside the helmet, he look at the taros.

Kurt: hey Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryuuta! You guys ready to kick some Mutt asses?

The Taros was Surprised at what Kurt said, but it was replaced by Smiles from Ryuutaros and Urataros, a smirk from Momotaros and a nod from kintaros.

 **Momotaros: do ya have to ask?**

Kurt: well then! *as he presses the red button on the belt* Lets do this thing!

Which soon played an electric keyboard kind of tune similar to the Sound the Denliner possess was heard coming from the belt and the logo from white then turned into red.

Kurt: HENSHIN! *he swipes the Rider pass in front of his belt*

 **SWORD FORM!**

That moment Momotaros was starting to glow red and became transparent.

 **Momotaros: Alright! Let's Go!**

Then Momotaros just jumps into Kurt like he was possessing him.

Soon red pieces of additional armor then appeared on his shoulders and chest as well as black armor trimmed in yellow snapped to his back. A red metal peach slid over the helmet and snapped onto the front before splitting in two, the points extending to become antennae and the two halves of the peach now resembling eyes. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.

Den-O SF: **"Ore Sanjou!"** *striking a pose*

(BGM Play: CLIMAX JUMP by AAA)

 **Urataros: Alright Senpai!**

 **Ryuutaros: OI! Momotaros Leaves some for us will you!** *as he jumps happily*

 **Kintaros: hhmm!** *he nodded*

Den-O SF was getting pieces of equipment from his belt and placed them together

Den-O SF: **Let me tell you something ya crazy Mutts. From the Beginning to the End, I'm starting with a climax!**

Den-O SF explained before forming a sword from pieces of equipment. He got into a combat stance.

Den-O SF **: Let me show ya how a Kamen Rider Den-O Fights!**

One Beowolve attacks Den-O SF while the others Attacks the 3 other Taros.

Kurt: ' _Momotaros, Let's GO!'_

Den-O SF nodded.

Den-O SF: **Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!** *He announced before charging himself*

He slashed the Charging Beowolve in the chest before slashing it some more. Just as he finished it with one final strike, Some Beowolves became furious. As two charges at him.

Den-O SF: **You all want some too?! Bring it on then Bitches!**

When the two beowolves jumps to attack him. He stabbed one in the gut before decapitating another attacker from behind. More beowolves appeared and attack aswell, Den-O SF just slashes them effortly while having fun.

Den-O SF: **Take this! And some of that! And Another of this! Some of that also!** *He yelled before fighting and slashing more*

 **Ryuutaros: He's getting hype Turtle-Chan!** *as he fired his gun to some beowolves*

 **Urataros: indeed!** *Stab a beowolve on its chest* **I just hope he left some for us before we possessed Kurt and henshin too.**

 **Kintaros: Hmp! I want to henshin now, before he finishes all of them!**

Just then Kintaros became yellowy transparent and stepped up.

 **Kintaros: Peach! Let me have some fun!** *Kintaros announced before jumping into Den-O SF*

Just then Momotaros was ejected out of the body while the light on the belt turned from red to yellow. Den-O presses the yellow button and a calming instrumental music can be heard then he Swipe the Rider pass in front of the belt.

 **AXE FORM!**

The visor disappeared and the armor rearranged itself. The backside armor soon switched to the front and red to the back. Just then an axe with yellow sides slid down the silver line on the helmet. Soon the yellow pieces opened up and went down to the eyes, becoming the new visor. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form.

Den-O AF: *cracked his neck* **My Strength had made you cry!** *he announced then he throws some tissues on the ground* **Here, wipe your tears with these!**

As Momotaros got up he summons his sword and got into fighting stance.

 **Momotaros: Ya Fucking Dumbass bear! Don't do that so suddenly!**

 **Ryuuta: No Fair!** *he whined*

 **Urataros: Kin-Chan!**

Den-O AF rearranged the DenGasher to form it into an axe.

Den-O AF: **Sorry Kurt-Dono for possessing you so suddenly.**

Kurt: ' _it's okay Kintaros, let's just kill these Werewolves'_

Den-O AF: **Okay!** *he got into Fighting*

He was Chopping through the Beowolves just as merciless as Momotaros did. He slashed and Chops a few of them before one was coming at him from behind. Den-O AF looked behind and palm strike him in the chest so hard that it went far away and killed it thanks to the force the palm strike unleashed. He grabbed one beowolve on the ground and threw it into a few more of them.

He soon dived into the pile and began fighting them as if he was wrestling them before getting up and getting his axe and slicing through them. Ryuutaros was jumping up and down and wanted to henshin too.

 **Ryuutaros: I can't take it anymore!**

Ryuutaros became Purplely Transparent

 **Ryuutaros: Oi, Kuma-chan! Kuma-chan! I want to henshin too!** *he announced before jumping into Den-O*

Den-O AF: **No wait, Ryuuta-!**

But before he could finish, he was already out of Den-O's body. He presses the Purple button and a Hip hop Instrumental sound can be heard then he Swipe the Rider pass in front of the belt And the Logo turns from yellow into purple.

 **GUN FORM!**

The yellow armor went back to its original position but the red chest plate folded out and turned inside out before being attached on. Just then the axe visor disappeared leaving room for a new one. Just then the head of a purple Chinese dragon appeared down the railing of the helmet before parts of it unfolded turning it into a V shape visor. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form

Den-O GF: **is it okay I kill you guys?** *as he did a little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointing his hand at the Beowolves like a gun* **can't hear your Answer!**

 **Kintaros: Don't do that Ryuuta!**

 **Momotaros: oh, ya felt that? Because that's what I felt after you suddenly jump into Kurt's body!**

Den-O GF soon transformed the DenGasher into a gun. Den-O GF then started shooting but some of the Beowolves managed to reach him. He dodged them in a dancing manner before shooting at them with bullets. He jumped on one of them and started spinning around while shooting at the same time. He jumped off and shot the Beowolve that he was on. Soon about five more appeared.

Den-O GF: **Alright Come to Ryuutaros!** *he effortlessly shot them all in the head*

A few more Beowolves appears. Den-O GF proceeded to shoot them all but they started to gang up on him.

Den-O GF: **You guys are really annoying!**

Urataros: **Hey Ryuuta-chan! How about we switch? I want some actions too you know!**

Den-O GF: **OK!**

Urataros becomes bluely transparent and jumps into Den-O, ejecting Ryuutaros out in the process. He presses the Blue button and an Oceanic Instrumental sound can be heard this time and then he Swipe the Rider pass in front of the belt and the Logo turns from purple to Blue.

 **ROD FORM!**

Den-O changed again and this time the red armor parts went back to the rear, the yellow pieces spilt apart and became shoulder pads, and a blue chest plate was left on. The Gun visor disappeared and a blue turtle with orange lenses took its place. The head and legs folded while the arms are moved upwards forming the new visor. This is Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form.

He rearranged the DenGasher in the form of a staff and laid it on his shoulder.

Den-O RF: **Hey… Mind if I reel you guys in?**

The Beowolves attacks again, Den-O RF stabbed his staff into one of the Grimm monster in the chest before flinging him in the air thus exploding him. Den-O RF then proceeded to fight the rest of them. He strikes at them from in front and rear. Den-O RF even used his staff as a javelin. He pulled the staff out and continued fighting all of them. While this was happening the other taros was killing most half of the beowolves, It didn't take that long before there was only one left.

Den-O RF: alright, Let's proceed to finish this up!

 **Momotaros: Oi! Oi! You're getting ahead of yourself Turtle!**

By then Momotaros ran up to him.

 **Momotaros: Don't hog my climax!** *He then jumped into Den-O*

 **SWORD FORM!**

He went back into his Sword Form as Urataros jumps out and landed to the side with the others.

 **Urataros: Senpai!**

 **Ryuutaros: No Fair! how come he gets the finisher**?! *he pouted*

 **Kintaros: it is because it's his Climax.** *he crossarmed himself*

Den-O SF looked at the one last remaining Beowolves, who was growling angrily at him, Den-O SF was transforming the staff back into a sword.

Den-O SF: **Now to take my climax!** *He announced as he got his pass and placed it in front of his belt*

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Red energy flowed from it and into the sword. The blade then flew out of and floated in the air.

Den-O SF: **Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 1!**

Den-O SF then swung the bladeless sword towards the Beowolve. The floating red blade followed its arc and put a large cut onto the little yellow machine. He did it one more time before doing an overhead slash destroying the monster. And with that the Beowolve exploded.

Den-O SF: **Like I said, from the Beginning till End, I'm at my climax!**

he said with pride, resting the Den-O Grasher sword on his shoulder.

 **Urataros: Seriously senpai…..**

 **Kintaros: I could have said something better…**

 **Ryuutaros: MUUH! Next time we fight! I'm doing the finisher!**

Den-O SF: **Shut it ya damn Bastards!**

And once again, they started arguing then turn it into a brawl. Which Den-O SF won of course, since he is still in wearing the armor.

Den-O SF: **Gahahahahha I won!**

 **Urataros: uugghh…. Cheater…**

 **Kintaros: you have.. no.. shame…**

 **Ryuutaros: Baka momotaros….**

Kurt: _'hehehehe well atleast we won'_

Momotaros jumps out of Den-O body who reverted back to kurt, dismissing the armor, kurt meanwhile transformed into its 4 forms drops on the ground, feeling the exhaustion of transforming 4 times.

Kurt: uugghh… I cant feel my body…. Ouch..

 **Urataros: hhmm….. maybe it would be best if kurt-chan transform one pre-day?**

 **Momotaros: Agree with ya there turtle.**

 **Kintaros: it would be wise to rest, we had a very long day…**

 **Urataros: yes, I support your decision kin-cha- RYUUTA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT STICK AGAIN?!**

The 3 taros look at the Purple chibi who was poking kurt again with another pointy stick, since kurt couldn't move, he coulnt do anything just lay on the ground and let Ryuutaros poke his cheek.

 **Ryuutaros: I'm just making sure that kurty is still awake?**

 **Momotaros: That's it! You're getting a Smack in the ass!**

 **Ryuutaros: uh-oh…**

With that Ryuutaros started to run, Momotaros and Urataros chases him leaving Kurt with Kintaros who immediately sleeping.

Kurt:….haahh I hope Uncle Peter is alright…

* * *

 **-NEAR THE END OF THE FOREST-**

 **-NIGHTIME-**

The Group were walking at the end of the forest, luckily then found the city, as they enter Kurt who was being possessed by momotaros was amazed by the sight in the city during the night.

Kurt: _'wooaahh….'_

M-Kurt: **I'll say, this world isn't so bad…..**

When possessed by Momotaros, M-Kurt appearance has slight changes. His hair spikes up slightly with a single red streak and he gains more muscular definition and the physical strength to go with it.

 **Urataros: indeed… oohh! I can see a night club from here!** *he peeks from M-Kurt Shoulder*

Besides M-Kurt was Kinataros who was holding Ryuutaros hand so the Purple chibi doesn't wander off on his own.

 **Ryuutaros: say Kuma-Chan, what is a nightclub?**

 **Kintaros: you are still too young to know that ryuuta.**

Ryuutaros just tilted his head in confusion.

 **Urataros: Say everyone! why don't we go and grab something to eat first I'm starving**

M-Kurt: **yeah... I could use some coffee right now**

 **Kintaros: indeed, me too!**

 **Ryuutaros: Say Kurty!~ can we eat at a fast-food restaurant here! I want some toys!~**

Kurt: _'sure thing ryuuta'_

M-Kurt: **Alright! Let's go grab ourselves some Foods!**

 **Taros: YEAH!**

M-Kurt was walking at a pedestrian lane, he didn't noticed an incoming High Speeding Motorcycle that was about to hit him.

?: HEY WATCH OUT!

M-Kurt: **hhmm? What the-**

*CRASH*

M-Kurt: **GYYAAHHH!** *as he was send Flying*

The Motorcycle rams into M-Kurt, Momotaros jumps out of Kurt's Body and went straight to the Trash Can and Kurt just flies half way and crash at the asphalt with a THUD, but still in one piece and only a few Bruises.

Kurt: uugghh…. That's going to leave a mark...

Driver: Hey you okay?

The Driver offered her hand to help Kurt stand up.

Kurt: *he took the hand and stands* yeah I'm…fine?

Kurt just stared at the driver who hits him and Momotaros, at first, he thought that it was a guy who were driving the vehicle but instead he saw was a teenage girl about his age She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

Kurt noticed that the girl was staring at him too like she was checking him out or something, since her eyes were looking at all of his body parts, probably to know it he was injured or not, yet for some reasons he feels like he is being violated but kurt let it slide, Talk about being a MAN.

Kurt: umm…. Are you okay?

Girl: huh? Oh sorry kind of space out back there *as she scratches the back of her head and blushing*

Kurt: _'so she was actually checking me out!'_ well anyway you probably should look when you're driving so this accident wouldn't have happen, lucky for me I only got bruises… and some scratches I think?

Girl: yeah I should, sorry by the way…

Kurt: nah it's good, like I said I only got small bruises *he smiled at her*

Girl: but still we better patch up those with some bandages..

Kurt: hhmm... Guess your right

Yang: oh yeah! I haven't introduced myself * she offer her hands* I'm Yang by the way, Yang Xiao Long.

Kurt: *Kurt shakes her hand* Hello, my name is Kurt, Kurt Thomas.

Yang: nice to meet you Kurt *she beamed him with a grin*

Kurt: Likewise, Yang *he smiled while blushing a bit*

* * *

 **-BACK WITH THE TAROS-**

Urataros, Ryuutaros and Kintaros was standing and staring at the Trash can where Momotaros was send flying into, only his legs was showing off at the top of the trash.

 **Urataros: you alright in there senpai?**

"…"

"…"

No response.

 **Kintaros: you want us to get you out of there?**

"…"

"…"

No response.

 **Ryuutaros: how's the smell from the inside Momotaros?**

"…"

"…"

 **Momotaros: JUST GET ME FUCKING OUT OF HERE! YA FUCKING BASTARDS!**

 **Urataros:** *sighed* **well, you heard him**

And with that, the 3 taros help Momotaros out of the Trash.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. The first chapter of my RWBY X Kamen Rider Crossover. I do hope you enjoyed this Fic. I know there are some bad grammars but I'm just beginning so maybe in the near future I might get good at it. Also, this will be based on volume 1 and I might add some small Extra chapters not related to RWBY it will begin after Volume 1 and before Volume 2. So, until then guys! STAY VIGILANT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's me gundamfankart with another new exciting chapter of my RWBY x Kamen Rider Crossover Fanfiction. Sorry if my story is Script Format type of writing. But it is much easier to use it if there are 5 people talking or speaking at the same time, also thank you for the reviews I kind of like reading those it gives me a happy feeling. Anyway let's continue our story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

 _'Henshin'_ Normal Thought

" **Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 _ **'Henshin'**_ Imagins/Den-O Thought'

* * *

The Night in vale is a very beautiful scenery, some people and faunus were walking around enjoying the sight they are seeing in the city, The Police are patrolling the streets, making sure everyone are safe, People entering some Bars to enjoy themselves, Others like couples are hiding in the park doing what I think they are doing, probably kissing and stuff, but one couple, a boy and a girl no wait…. not a couple-couple, but newly Friends or should I say two individual who just introduces themselves to each other a minute ago, are sitting in a bench of a bus stop, the girl is seen patching the boys small injuries.

Yang: and there! You're all fix!

as she places the band aid on Kurt's Left Forearm.

Kurt: thanks *he Smiled*

Yang: you're Welcome *she smiled*

These people are none other than Yang Xiao Long the Yellow/Blond Haired Brawler Girl and Kurt Thomas, our Cute and Lovable New Kamen Rider Den-O.

Yang: sorry for ramming into you by the way

Kurt: it's ok really, stop apologizing too much

Yang: but seriously Kurt, for a guy like you

she looks at Kurt's bruises.

Yang: you must have a really Hard steel like body! I mean, I was driving very fast when I hit you and look at you! You only received those small bruises from me, tell me, is it your semblance?

Kurt: my sem-what?

Yang: you know semblance! What, you don't know what a semblance is?

Kurt: no, actually….. Kind of new here..

Yang: huh, so where you come from anyway, Kurt?

Kurt: well.. ummm…

he scratches his head

Kurt: let's just say from where I'm come from… its very far away and well.. you might not believe me…

Yang: try me Cutie *she smirk*

Kurt: ok.. _'Wait did she just call me cutie?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Anyway C'mon dude let's just focus on telling her how we got here'_ Well here's my story…

As Kurt explain to yang the world he came from, on how he ended up in the forest and how he fought against an army of werewolves which yang corrected him by calling those werewolves as Beowolves, one of the many other Monsters of Grimm. He still continued the explanation but left out the part of his Transformation into Kamen Rider Den-O and the Taros with their abilities to possess him.

Yang stares at him with a Seriously? look on her face, this makes Kurt think she might not believe him, I mean c'mon, she just met the guy and now he's telling her that he is from another world or Dimension.

Yang: let's just say I believe you, but I want proof that you are from another Dimension.

Kurt: ok here!

kurt pick up his cellphone on his pocket but most precisely his Samsung Galaxy Note 4 and gave it to her.

Yang: Sooo… what is it?

Kurt: that is what we call a cellphone in our world! It is a small communication device so that we can contact our family from any distance! Plus we can takes pictures, videos, and download some applications to it too like games and other things! *he said proudly*

Yang: so, it's like a scroll?

Kurt: Scroll? You mean those paper?

Yang: not those Scrolls silly!

Kurt: excuse me for thinking that it was a paper mam, but I'm from another Dimension remember?

Yang: yeah, but I still need some other proof that you are from another Dimension remember?

she picks up a device from her pocket

Yang: well anyway in this world our communication device is called a scroll

then she showed her the said device.

Yang: this is a scroll.

It's an object that appears to function as a collapsible, holographic tablet. It is able to gauge a user's Aura and depict it as a life bar, along with those of the user's teammates, as well as stream video from cameras.

Kurt: _'so it's like a tablet then…. Except its much cooler'_ *as he stared at the device*

Yang: yeah it's pretty cool if you ask me *she smirk proudly* much cooler than this thing *holding the cellphone*

Kurt: hey! That thing can download many apps!

Yang: so does ours.

Kurt: it can take pictures! And Videos!

Yang: so does ours.

Kurt: it has a huge amount of memory space!

Yang: so does ours, but much bigger space.

Kurt: it can communicate from long distance!

Yang: so does ours.

Kurt: eerrr….

Yang: what? *she grin* got nothing?

Kurt: _'crap basket I'm losing'_ uumm… it's unbreakable?

Yang: huh…. Wow, really? Ours is not unbreakable….

Kurt: y-yeah! Because it is made of the most finest Me-

*SNAP*

Kurt face paled when he heard the sound of snapping, looking at the direction of the sound his eyes widen seeing his phone.

his Samsung phone.

his Samsung Galaxy Note 4 Phone.

His Samsung Galaxy Note 4 Phone worth 43,267, just happens to be broken into two pieces.

Yang: Oopps.

Kurt: m-my p-p-phone…

Yang: Eerr… Sorry? *looking apologetic*

Kurt: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kurt Cries on his knees, looking at the ground crying, all his data in the phone was broken, well the memory card was safe, meaning the data inside was safe since it's small but the phone was different! All his games in the phone, his hard-fought battle games, his Clash of Clans! His Farmville! Heck his Instagram account was the very important of them all! He manages to make some Hollywood stars to follow him.

Yang: I'm so sorry Kurt! You said it was unbreakable so I try to test it! I didn't mean to-

 **Momotaros: ALL RIGHT! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT DRIVER?!**

As yang was apologizing to Kurt, 4 little Imagins came to their side, The 3 Little Cuties are trying to calm one angry little red chibi.

 **Urataros: Senpai, please calm down!**

 **Momotaros: calm down?! CALM DOWN?! WHY WOULD I CALM DOWN?!**

 **Kintaros: nothing good will happen if you're always angry peach!**

 **Momotaros: I just got ram by a Freaking Motorcycle! A FREAKING YELLOW MOTORCYCLE! HOW CAN I NOT BE ANGRY AT THAT?!**

 **Ryuutaros: but Kuma-chan isn't Momotaros always angry?~**

 **Kintaros: oh yeah…**

 **Momotaros: WHERE IS THE FUCKING DRIVER?! IMMA GIVE THAT SHIT A PIECE OF MY MIND, RAMMING TO ME!**

 **Urataros: Calm down already!**

Yang was looking at the taros with his jaw open and her eyes where like saucers, she can't believe on what she is seeing right now. Then Momotaros spotted her and the crying Kurt.

 **Momotaros: Oi you! The hell is our master- I mean why is Kurt crying?!**

This caught the attention of the rest as they run and went to the crying rider calming him down.

 **Kintaros: Kurt-Dono what happen?!** *as he robs Kurt's back*

Kurt: my…. Sniff…. p-p-phone….

 **Ryuutaros: your phone?** *he looks at the destroyed phone* **GASP! What happen to your Samsung Galaxy Note 4?!**

 **Urataros: Who did this?** *as he pick up the phone*

Momotaros look and march at yang with an angry scowl on his face.

 **Momotaros: Oi woman! Did you do that?!** *he pointed at broken device*

Yang was silent and staring at the Red Oni

 **Momotaros: Oi! I'm asking you a question here?!**

Yang was still staring at momotaros

 **Momotaros: are you deaf or what?!**

As Momotaros was about to approach her. Yang immediately did what a soon-to-be huntress do when a Grimm approaches her.

Yang: KKYYAAAAAHHHHHH!

*BOOM*

*UPPERCUT*

 **Momotaros: GGYYAAHHH!**

An Explosion was heard coming from her Gauntlets and Momotaros was send flying to the air really high by Yang's uppercut and might take a minute for him to fall down too.

The Taros and Kurt who was their saw everything went paled and they hug themselves except for Kintarso and Urataros of the horror they just witness. the yellow Brawler snap to her senses, blinking she looks at the flying Oni then at kurt.

Yang: Ooppss… umm was he with you?

Kurt: Y-Yes! *who was practically now scared of yang*

 **Ryuutaros: God Speed Baka Momotaros** *saluting*

Everyone who was still looking at Momotaros who was still flying in the Air and yelling for help.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Den-O: Remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 2: The Power King Meets the Sun Dragon

* * *

A couple of minutes and momotaros was still in the air, our Hero and his 3 other taros with Yang were still explaining to her about how they got here, but this time yang actually believe their story.

Yang: so a guy, hit you with some kind of Portal Device thingy and got you fellas here in vale, Is that correct?

 **Urataros: that's right, Sugar lips** *he winks at yang*

Kurt: so do you believe me now?

Yang: well no…. but after seeing this little things *he looks at the taros* I think I might believe you.

Kurt: might?

Yang: still have doubt kurtie

Kurt: Kurtie?

 **Ryuutaros: HEY! That's my nickname for Kurty!**

Yang look at ryuutaros at the left side of kurt, she immediately grabs him and raised him above head level to yang.

Yang: and who's this Adorable cutie?

 **Ryuutaros: I'm Ryuutaros! The Youngest of the four taros! But you can call me Ryuuta!**

Yang: hello Ryuuta I'm Yang!

 **Ryuutaros: Nice to meet you Yang-neechan!** *he beamed her with a smile*

Yang: Nee-chan?

Kurt: it means Big Sister *he smile watching the two*

Yang then Hug Ryuutaros Tightly Burying his face on her chest as she squeal because of him calling her Big sister.

Yang: aww~ what a cutie you are! Calling me big Sister! *she Hugs him even Tighter*

*Crack*

 **Ryuutaros: Help… me…** *some of his bone was being crush* **can't.. Breath…**

Kurt: umm yang….. Can you let go of him? *he was worried*

Yang: Oh! Sorry Ryuuta! *she apologized to ryuutaros*

 **Ryuutaros: its ok yang-neechan** pant* pant* **finally air!** Pant* Pant*

 **Urataros: ehem!**

Kurt: hhmm? Oh right! Hey Yang this are my Taros by the way! This blue one name is Urataros, the yellow one over there is Kintaros and the Red one who is still in the air is Momotaros and of course you already meet Ryuutaros *he introduce to her* and Guys this Yang xiao long a new friend of mine.

As kurt introduce the rest of the Taros to her.

Yang: Nice to meet you, little Critters!

 **Urataros: it is a pleasure to meet a girl with such beauty as yourself Miss Xiao Long** *he grab her hand and kiss it*

Yang: a gentleman huh?

Kurt: more precisely a Casanova *he laugh*

 **Urataros: Kurt! Don't tell her that!**

 **Ryuutaros: Hahahahahhahaha~**

 **Urataros: Don't laugh Ryuuta-chan!**

Yang just giggled at them for teasing the Blue turtle.

 **Kintaros: Greetings Lady-Yang** *he Bowed*

Yang: Greetings too, Fellow Yellow! *she grin*

 **Kintaros: ahh, a comrade of yellow! With our combined strength other colors will cry!**

Yang: what?

Kurt: He meant to say it was nice to meet you

Yang: oohh…

 **Ryuutaros: are you a Fighter?~**

The Small purple Chibi suddenly ask her.

 **Ryuutaros: Because you look like a fighter!**

Yang: not a fighter, but a soon-to-be Huntress! *she said it proudly*

 **Ryuutaros: oohhh…. What's a huntress?~**

 **Kintaros: Probably a profession here?**

 **Urataros: are those some kind of police in this world?**

Kurt: you hunt animals?

Yang laugh at the innocent questions coming from the boys.

Yang: no guys! A huntsman or Huntress are this world defenders against evil!

Everyone (except Urataros): ooo **ohhhhh**

 **Ryuutaros: that is soooo cool!** *his eyes were like stars*

Kurt: a warrior of justice, then?

Yang: yeah, you could say that *she grins at him*

Kurt: _'why is she keep grinning at me?'_

 **Urataros: so, why is a lovely lady like you riding a Motorcycle at Night?**

Yang: Well I was about to go to a Night Club, you know typical place to get some information and stuff

 **Ryuutaros: yeah, I see those in Police movies!~**

 **Kintaros: hhmmm..**

 **Ryuutaros: so what is a nigh club?~**

 **Kintaros: until you are older.**

Ryuutaros just pouted, clearly annoyed that no one is answering his question.

Kurt: so you're seeing someone there?

Yang: ppfftt, yeah, a guy who knows something that I don't

Kurt: ahhh..

Yang: Relax, kurtie, I'm single and looking for a guy, but the guy I'm about to talk to is not in my ideal boyfriend list~

Kurt: ooohhh?… _'ideal Boyfriend list?'_

Yang just playfully punch his shoulder for making a curious expression, but the impact of the punch was enough for kurt to felt the pain from it, Urataros eyes quickly shines.

 **Urataros: so, what is your ideal type of a boyfriend then?**

 **Ryuutaros: oohhhh, so cheesyy~~~**

Yang had her hand on his chin in a thinking position.

 **Kintaros: you must prefer someone strong in a male.**

Yang: Nah, I like a guy who isn't strong, I prefer a guy who is weaker than me.

 **Ryuutaros: just like kurty~**

Kurt: ehh?

Kurt look at the smiling Ryuutaros.

 **Urataros: maybe someone who is brave, just to save you?**

Yang: Nah, I like a guy who's a chicken but will still try to protect me, even if he's shaking scared as fuck, now that is bravery there!

 **Ryuutaros: just like kurty~**

Kurt: wait what?

 **Kintaros: how about a dashing young man?**

Yang: I like cute ones better.

 **Ryuutaros: just like kurty~**

Kurt: R-Ryuuta!

Kintaros and Urataros smirked. This was getting somewhere.

 **Urataros: how about a guy who has money and can buy you anything?**

Yang: Hell no! I prefer a guy with no money but likes to take care of me even if he's low on lien.

 **Ryuutaros: just like kurty~**

Kurt: Please stop!

 **Kintaros: how about a lean guy who is a loser, but your family loves him, even if he really is a complete loser?**

Yang: oh yeah! If my dad, uncle and sister likes him, then he is the one for me.

 **Ryuutaros: just like kurt-OOPP!**

Kurt hands was covering Ryuutaros mouth.

Kurt: please stop.

The Purple chibi just giggled at him.

Yang: so, you guys know a guy like that?

The Blue turtle and Yellow bear smiled and Pointed at kurt, who in respond Blushed, Ryuutaros was pointing at him too, Yang Smirked and walks to kurt, leaning to his face.

Yang: so, you're my ideal guy huh?

Kurt: h-huh? W-w-w-w-w-wha, eerrr wh-who? What?

Yang grinned and gently grab his chin.

Yang: looks like you are~

Kurt was blushing enormously, this was the first time that some girl was flirting with him, true Yang was indeed a beautiful girl in front of Kurt's eye, and right now, she was on top of the most beautiful on his list. He doesn't know if she was just joking about her ideal guy, but some part of him was saying it is true.

Kinataros, Urataros and Ryuutaros was watching the two, silently high fiving each other, if Momotaros who was still in the air was with them, he may add more good points on kurt to yang.

 **Ryuutaros: but is it just me that I find this wrong?**

 **Urataros: that it's supposed to be kurt doing the flirting and not yang?**

 **Ryuutaros: yeah, that one!~**

 **Kintaros: hhmm…**

From their point of view, it was like kurt was in a girly outfit, because of how hard he blushes and yang in a boyish attire trying to win Kurt's heart.

 **Ryuutaros: ….kurty looks great to be a girl~**

 **Kintaros: and yang being a boy is much greater.**

 **Urataros: we gotta help Kurt-chan to man up.** *he muttered*

Still Blushing Madly, Kurt think of a way to stop what was happening, then he thought of asking her a question.

Kurt: w-what info?!

Yang: huh?

Kurt: so! what information where you searching for?

Yang: Oh that! We'll its an information about- umm…

Yang for some reason hesitantly wanted to answer kurt. While our MC look Curiously at her.

 **Uarataros: about what?**

Yang: my mother…..

 **Kintaros: your mother?**

 **Ryuutaros: why, is she gone?~**

Yang Didn't answer him, no she didn't want to answer them, this makes Yang space out a bit, Kurt notice a change of her looks from a happy and Flirting girl now to a sad one, when she mentioned her mother, he looks over at Urataros and Kintaros with the same expressions that they may just walk into something personal in her life, he quickly acts to change the subject.

Kurt: ummm… y-yang?

Yang: …

Kurt: s-so anyway I think we should go! W-we don't want you to miss your appointment with the person you are seeing right guys?

 **Urataros: yes! You are right Kurt!**

 **Kintaros: it is getting late I suggest we leave.**

Kurt: right! So I guess see you, when we see you?

Kurt and his Taros was about to leave when Yang snap at her thoughts and look at Kurt.

Yang: wait!

Kurt and the taros look back at her.

Yang: you guys got a place to stay?

Kurt: what?

Yang: I ask if you guys got a place to stay?

Kurt: errrrr… no, we were thinking of spending the night at the Park and after that, find myself a job and an apartment?

he scratches the back of his head.

Yang: well.. uumm.. Why don't you stay at our place, we'll technical not our place since we live in patch, it is our uncle's apartment, the only people in there is just me and my little sister anyway, our Uncle is on a mission and may not comeback soon, while dad is in patch.

Kurt: what?

Yang: it's just for tonight *she smiled* then after that you're on your own

Kurt: umm.. You just meet us you know? What if we.. I mean what if we are robbers? Or killer? *he look at urataros* or rapist…

 **Urataros: Oi.**

Kurt: You just can't say to some people you just meet to sleep at your uncle's apartment like that, especially if it's just you and your sister, yang

Yang: No worries Kurt! I mean I can feel you're an extremely nice guy! And the Little Gremlins too! Besides if you guys turns out to be bad while you're in our house me and my sister will just beat you up dead! *she grins*

 **Urataros: she forgot to mentioned her ideal Boyfriend part.**

Urataros whispered to Ryuutaros and Kintaros who nodded, Kurt look at yang for a second then call his taros to huddle up and talk about the girl's offer.

Kurt: well what do you guys think?

 **Ryuutaros: I say we accept it! I don't want to sleep at the park, its cold!**

 **Kintaros: if you ask me, I am fine sleeping anywhere**

 **Ryuutaros: of course you are kuma-chan!~**

Kurt: well what do you think Urataros?

 **Urataros: well, it is just for a night so why not?**

Kurt: I don't know guys, I mean what if her sister refuse for us to sleep there?

 **Urataros: well, if she declined then we have no reason to stay there, do we?**

 **Ryuutaros: I hope she won't refuse us** *he said sadly*

Kurt: hhmm.. What do you think Kintaros? You okay with that?

 **Kintaros: zzZZZzzzzz…**

The 3 sweatdropped at the action of the sleeping imagin.

Kurt: man, you are definitely are a heavy sleeper…..

 **Urataros:** *sigh* **where is senpai when you need him…**

 **Ryuutaros: Baka Kuma-chan..**

Kurt: so we accept it then?

Urataros & Ryuutaros Nodded at him while yang was curious what were they meeting about. Then the 4 broke their meeting and walks towards her.

Yang: so?

Kurt: we accept your offer *he smiled*

Yang: Great!

Yang ran to Kurt and immediately gave him a bone crushing hug.

*Crack*

Kurt: yang… bones cracking…

Yang: ooopps sorry!

 **Ryuutaros: I know that feeling…** *he still feel the pain of the hug*

Yang: Right! Let's go home! But firs-

 **Momotaros: GGGYYYAAAHHHH!**

*Crash*

Just as yang was in the middle of talking Momotaros finally landed or should I say crashes near Kurt and yang, leaving a huge crater on the road.

 **Momotaros: uuugghhh…..**

Kurt and the taros ran towards the little red chibi.

Kurt: momotaros! Are you ok?

 **Momotaros: oh me? Yeah I'm fine, I just landed really hard on the ground with I think some broken bones and bruises, etc. but other than that I'm fine!** *he said sarcastically*

Kurt: really?

 **Momotaros: HELL NO! I JUST CRASH HARD ON THE EFFING GROUND! IT HURTS LIKE HELL! I MEAN HOW LONG WAS I FLYING?!**

 **Urataros: about 20 minutes Senpai**

 **Momotaros: That long?!**

 **Ryuutaros: you were like superman, Momotaros!~**

 **Momotaros: really?**

 **Ryuutaros: YEAH! But much lamer!~**

 **Momotaros: Shut up Brat!**

Then yang came and approaches momotaros

Yang: hey there!

Momotaros look who was talking to him and his eyes went wide and started to scream in terror at the being who punch him hard that sent him towards the sky. The Red Chibi was on his knees begging forgiveness to yang.

 **Momotaros: P-Please! Have M-Mercy, Scary Woman!**

Yang: Hey! Hey! Its okay! I just wanted to apologize to you about ramming and punching you.

 **Momotaros: A-Apology accepted!** *still scared and still on his knees*

Yang: thanks…

Kurt walks beside yang as he pat her right shoulder.

Kurt: wow this day is full of apologizing for you huh yang? *smiling*

Yang: tell me about it. *sigh*

Kurt: what were you saying when momotaros landed?

Yang: oh right! Before we get to my uncle's house, can you guys accompany me to the place where I'm going at, y'know the informant?

The taros minus kintaros who was still sleeping and Momotaros who was still shivering at the presence of yang look at Kurt and he just gave them a nod, which the two-nodded back.

Kurt: sure!

 **Ryuutaros: you can count on us Yang-neechan!**

Momotaros just snap and stop shivering and looks at the blond and his comrades curiously then he ask urataros.

 **Momotaros: what are they talking about?** *he whispered*

 **Urataros: oh, we'll be spending the night at yang's uncle house**

 **Momotaros: …who the heck is yang?**

 **Urataros: The Girl who punched you, senpai**

 **Momotaros: Oohh…**

Then came a little silent but was broken by Momotaros Surprise cry.

 **Momotaros: What?!**

Yang: alright! Let's go then! *she raised her fist*

 **Ryuutaros: YEAH!** *he raised his tiny fist*

Kurt: Banzai! *he raised his fist too*

 **Kintaros: zzzZZZZZzzz…zai…..**

 **Momotaros: W-Wait!**

As he was about to protest Urataros grab his shoulder and slowly shook his head signaling that it was already too late to call it off, Momotaros just sigh at it.

* * *

 **-HIGHWAY-**

The echoing roar of the motorcycle's engine was ear-splitting in the quiet city night.

Yang riding it carefully pumped the accelerator, keeping the cycle dead on to her destination behind her was Kurt holding her waist for support and balance while she was driving, behind him was the taros Ryutaros sitting on his shoulder enjoying the ride while momotaros, urataros, and the waken kintaros was Clinging for their lives grabbing their master's back, trying not to fall.

 **Urataros: Kurt! Mind telling Scary Woman to slow down?!**

Kurt: i did! But she just rev it up some more!

Yang: alright guys, I'm gonna speed it up! So Yang on!

 **Momotaros: did she….. just say "Yang on"?**

 **Urataros: she did senpai…**

 **Momotaros: aahhh….**

Then came an awkward silent after yang's Pun which makes her a bit nervous that they may groan at her puns, but they suddenly laugh.

 **Momotaros: Ghahahahahhaha!**

 **Urataros: hahahahaha! that was a good pun. Yang-chan!**

 **Ryuutaros: hahahahahhahaha!~**

 **Kintaros: hahahahahhaha!**

Kurt: Nice one yang hahahahaha!

Yang Smiled and appreciated them that they were laughing at her puns, most of her friends and her sister didn't like her attempted puns.

Yang: ' _Well at least there are some people who likes my Puns'_

Yang suddenly speed it up so fast that it makes the guys almost lost their balance.

Kurt: wwoooohh! Easy yang!

 **Urataros: We almost fall back here!**

 **Momotaros: can ya drive a little slower?!**

 **Ryuutaros: Weeeeeee!~~~**

 **Kintaros: oh dear, I'm getting sleepy..**

 **Momotaros: Don't you dare fall asleep, bear!**

* * *

 **-NIGHT CLUB-**

Yang: Guys, where here!

Arriving, they quickly got off the vehicle and the 3 taros immediately kissed the ground and thanking any gods for the safe trip while yang quickly stored away the keys of her vehicle.

Yang: well this is the place!

Kurt: the "club"?

Yang: yup, this is where a guy name Junior Xiong has the information I need, so you guys stay here and guard my Bumblebee while I interrogate the junior. *she smiled*

Kurt: how about I come with you inside?

Yang: you sure Kurt? This may not end up in a simple peace talk you know

Kurt: nah I'll be fine trust me! Besides all I need is one taros with me to accompany you

Yang: huh? What do you mean you needed one taros only?

Kurt didn't reply to her instead he look at the four and giving them the looks saying "so which one of you guys want to fight?"

 **Momotaros: no thanks, I'll pass! My body still hurts….**

 **Kintaros: zzzZZZZzzzzz….**

 **Urataros: I also will pass this opportunity so I can guard yang's motorcycle and also take care of kintaros and senpai**

Kurt: *he nodded* well ryuuta? Looks like it's just you and me accompanying yang

 **Ryuutaros: YEAH!**

Kurt: now do you thing!

 **Ryuutaros: ok!~**

Yang was about to ask him suddenly ryuutaros body became purple and transparent which make her surprised, then ryuutaros jumps into Kurt body and possess him.

R-Kurt: **Ohh yeah! Let's go and interonate the guy!~**

Kurt: _'it's interrogate ryuuta'_ *he chuckle*

R-Kurt: **oohh.. hehehe my bad~** *he scratches the back of his head*

When possessed by Ryuutaros, He grows one long purple and black streak of hair in front and is always seen wearing a brown cap. And Incorporating dancing into everything he does.

Yang who saw it was speechless and stunned at the same time. But manage to pull it off.

Yang: did ryuuta just possess Kurt?

 **Urataros: indeed he did**

 **Momotaros: heh! It's our ability to possess Kurt and Kurt only, but we can't possess other people. It's like we are only contracted to him.**

Yang: soo.. Is that Kurt's semblance?

 **Momotaros: Eeerr…. I think so?** _ **'the fucks a Semblance?'**_

Yang: hhmm… well now I know what your semblance is kurtie, let's go inside!

R-Kurt: **I hope we can get to fight!**

Kurt: ' _I hope not!'_

The doors opened automatically as they approached it, As they entered a bubblier remix of "Red Like Roses" was playing on the club's sound system as a spotlight shone on the glass door.

R-Kurt: **wooohh nice Beat~ I kinda like it here! Maybe we should go here from time to time~**

Kurt: _'Focus ryuuta'_

R-Kurt: **hehehe ok!~**

Yang giggled at the childish action of R-Kurt. As they walked down the stairs and past the dance floor, the lights changed to red as the lyrics began, operated by a DJ wearing a bear suit, and red rose petals seemed to drift through the air.

R-Kurt: **Kurty! Kurty! Look! It's the bear from Five nights at Teddy!~~**

Kurt: ' _Focus ryuuta, where not here to sight see! Also its Freddy not Teddy'_

Yang took note of the tuxedo wearing men with red shades that were watching them, but her full attention was focused on two men who seemed to be having an argument. One of them was wearing a white coat over dark clothing, making his Orange hair stand out, and he turned and walked away with his cane under his arm.

The other man was tall and bearded, wearing a suit without the jacket, and gloves on his hands and as the first man walked away, he shook his head in irritation.

Yang: Kurt or Ryuuta come here..

R-Kurt saw her and went beside her then she whispered to him.

Yang: you see the guy with the beard?

R-Kurt: **yup~**

Yang: that's junior the one I'm looking for

R-Kurt: **ooohh~ does that mean we can get to beat him and break his legs?**

Kurt: ' _ryuuta.. We are doing this on a peaceful talk, so no fighting'_

R-Kurt: **ahh, Poop Basket!** *he pouted*

Yang just smiled at R-Kurt and signal him to follow her. The two made a beeline for the bar beside him. As soon as he saw her not caring that R-Kurt was beside her, the man gestured towards the two gothic looking girls beside him – one in white, one in red – and they walked away.

Yang: Strawberry Sunrise

She said to the bartender, another of the tuxedo wearers.

Yang: No ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas. How about you? *she ask R-kurt*

R-Kurt **: eehhhhh~~ oh! A Beer!**

Kurt: _Ryuutaros.'_ *he warned the purple imagin*

R-Kurt: **I-I mean ice tea p-please.** *gulp*

The Bartender Nodded.

Yang: *sign* just wait until your older ok? *he patted his back*

R-Kurt: **ok…..**

Junior: Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie? *turning to her*

Their attention was now focus to their target then Yang giggled, turning to the man and putting her hand on her hip.

Yang: Aren't you a little old to have a name like 'Junior'?

R-Kurt: **hahahahaha~ junior! pfft!~** *he chuckled*

Kurt: _'hahahahahahahahahha.. Oh man good thing he can't hear me laughing'_

Xiong or Junior nodded with a smile at Yang but give R-Kurt a Glare.

Junior: So you know who I am

Yang crossed her arms.

Junior: You got a name, sweetheart?

Kurt: _'wait a minute….. is he hitting on her?'_ *with a hint of anger*

R-Kurt: **what? Why kurty are you.. Jealous?~~** *he giggled*

Kurt: _W-What?! N-No!_ _Of course not!_

Yang smiled, and walked closer to her target.

Yang: Yes, Junior, I've got several

She ran her finger up and down his suit.

Yang: But instead of 'sweetheart,' you can just call me 'SIR!

Grabbing junior's crotch and squeezing it hard with a maniac grin on her face.

R-Kurt: *wide eyes* **what is yang-neechan doing?!**

Kurt: _I don't know but please cover my crotch ryuuta!_

R-Kurt comply and covered his crotch with his two hands. As junior blanched with an unflattering yelp of pain.

Yang: People say you know everything!

Junior moaned in pain. She pulled out her Scroll and showed Junior a picture of a woman.

Yang: Tell me where she is and I'll let you go!

Junior: I've never seen her before! *he yelped* I swear!

Yang: S'cuse me?! *squeezing harder*

Junior: I swear…SIR!

R-Kurt: **goodbye junior's future Children…**

Kurt: _oh, why do feel his pain!_

Suddenly A group of the tuxedo-clad men raced up, wielding red axes. Yang took note of them out of the corner of her eye.

R-Kurt: **Yang-neechan! We got company** *as he smiled at the new faces*

Yang: Hmm, looks like we have an audience *she looks at the group* this must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward~

Junior: Listen blondie- *she squeeze again* -sir! If you and your boyfriend want to make it out of this club alive; I suggest you let me go. Now!

Kurt: _I'm not her Boyfriend!_

R-Kurt giggled at Kurt's reaction and Yang just shrugged, then released him.

Junior: Uhh! *he moaned* you'll pay for that

Back to his more composed self. As he withdrew a pair of red-lensed sunglasses and slipped them on.

Yang gestured R-Kurt and they followed him as he walked away, with the mobsters surrounding them.

Yang: Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you! Don't be so sensitive!

R-Kurt Laughed at what yang said but Junior ignored them, even though they were right beside him.

Yang: Come on, let's just kiss and make up, okay?

Junior: Huh? *turning around*

Kurt: _What?'_

R-Kurt: **don't worry, Yang-neechan won't do it.**

Yang giggled, and blew a kiss.

Junior: Okay… *walking up to her*

They both closed their eyes and leaned towards each other.

R-Kurt: **….or maybe she will?**

Kurt: _WHAT?!_

Suddenly Yang sucker-punched Junior, sending him flying.

R-Kurt: **See!~ See!~ I told you she won't do it!~**

Kurt: _phew….._

Junior was flung wildly through the air, and he crashed through a glass and steel pillar before smashing hard into a bar bench.

Junior: Uhhhhhh…*he groaned*

Before a bottle landed on his head, knocking his shades askew.

The mobsters recovered from the shock of seeing a girl half their bosses size punch him across the room and charged. As most of the partygoers fled behind her, Yang smiled, and drew back her arms, the golden bracelets, Ember Celica, expanding into the dual-ranged shot gauntlets.

Kurt: _Nice Gauntlet's!_

R-Kurt: **Cool Yang-neechan!~**

Yang Wink at him then she drew her right arm – which she'd used to send junior flying – back and pumped out a shell. As the mobsters ran towards her, Yang leapt into the air and drew her arm back. She smiled as she reached the apex of her jump. The music changed to an instrumental of as Yang's hair and gauntlets glowed, and she slammed her fist into the ground. The shockwave knocked the mobsters backwards, throwing them onto the ground, as Yang rose from the circle of flames with a large grin on her face.

R-Kurt was just standing and looking at Yang in awed.

R-Kurt: **Yang-neechan is awesome!~**

Kurt: _should we help her?_

R-Kurt: **do you think she even need our help?**

Kurt: _hhmm… good point. But just in case!_

R-Kurt: **ok!~**

R-Kurt Grab the Den-o belt from his pocket and swing it around his waist and secured it so it won't fall, he then grab the rider pass. Then they look back at the the Brawler.

Yang leapt into the air and brought her foot down, knocking a mobster who had barely begun to rise to the ground. She fired a shell, boosting her punch into another mobster, and then brought down a third man with a kick as she landed from her leap. Seeing their fellows in jeopardy, the other mobsters charged. Yang ducked and dived, dodging the axe strikes, launching punches and firing shells, leaping off the men to slam them with powerful strikes. She knocked down a few men, and then a more experienced fighter assaulted her, delivering blows that she had to block, and she stopped both of his strikes and snapped out with a kick, throwing the man into the air, his unconscious body shattering the second pillar. Another man charged, holding a red-bladed katana, and he lashed out with quick strikes. Yang blocked the blows with her gauntlets, and delivered several shell-fueled punches that knocked the man backwards. The bear-suited DJ pulled out a submachine gun, and opened fire. Yang ran from side-to-side, dodging the bullets, and as soon as the man began to reload, she fired her gauntlets and used the recoil to vault over a barrier and into the DJ's booth, double-kicking him with both feet. She fired her left-hand gauntlet, slamming her elbow into him, and then fired the right hand one, slamming his head into his desk and changing the song, before lifting him up and firing both gauntlets, blasting him into the air. He hit the dance floor his bear headdress falling off, beside the bladed heels of the white clad girl and a red clad girl brandishing the long claws attached to her wrists from earlier. This was the twins Melanie and Militia.

Militia: Melanie, who is this girl?

In a bored tone as she walked up to her twin.

Melanie: I dunno, Militia, but we should teach her a lesson

Yang scoffed, and shook her arms, ejecting the empty orange ammunition belts from Ember Celica. Just as yang was about to attack R-Kurt jump in the Middle with the Belt around his waist.

R-Kurt: **ne~ ne~ ne~ Yang-neechan, can I fight too?~~~**

Yang: Ryuuta? What are you doing! Get out of here and hide somewhere!

R-Kurt: **Eeehh? But it's boring!~ I wanna fight too, beside! You already took out all the grunts so leave some for me!**

The Twins Notice R-Kurt.

Melanie: oohh, well hello There Cutie pie

Militia: why is a Cutie like you with her?

R-Kurt: **duh! Because she is my masters friend!**

Militia & Melanie: Masters Friend?

As they tilt their head the same time. Kurt some was amazed by the same and perfectly timed movement the twins did.

Kurt: _huh…. must be twins Magic_

R-Kurt: **Yup! And if my master Friend or** _*he giggled*_ **should I say his future girlfriend~~~ is in trouble…**

Kurt: _RYUUUTAA!_ *he Blush hard*

Yang: Future Girlfriend? *she Blush also*

R-Kurt: **We, his Taros must protect and fight besides her!**

He press the purple button and a hip-hop sound was heard and the logo of the belt turned into purple.

R-Kurt: **Henshin!**

He Swipe the Rider pass in front of the belt.

 **GUN FORM!**

As White pixels surrounded R-Kurt's Body and then followed by some purpled additional armors to transform him into Kamen rider Den-O Gun Form.

Yang: Wooh… *she stared at the purpled Armored Rider*

Militia & Melanie: What the?!

Den-O GF: **hey is it ok if I shoot you girls?** *he did the little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointed it at the twins* I **can't hear your answer!**

Militia & Melanie: That's because we didn't answer yet!

Kurt: _definitely twins magic…_

The twins Attack and Den-O GF leapt into the air while spinning, firing his Gun, which sped through the air with high whines. Melanie and Militia backflipped away from the shots but still manage to hit them where they struck the ground, and then Melanie charged forwards. Den-O GF continued to fire, but the twins dodged each shot, getting closer and closer, Melanie even using her bladed heel to block one of the shots. Militia caught Den-O GF's attention, giving Melanie time to lash out with a kick that Den-O GF only just blocked with his left arm and jumps backward. Den-O GF spins and fired a shot that shattered another pillar, and the twins dived forwards again, taking him on in tandem. Yang was watching him in amazement.

Yang: _he's just dancing around while fighting? Never seen this kind of fighting style, it's unpredictable!_

Melanie leapt into the air, and kicked out several times, with each one being blocked by Den-O GF, before dropping to the floor in a crouch and allowing Militia to leap over her to strike. Distracted by Militia's attack, Den-O GF didn't see Melanie rise to her feet and kick out – hard – several times.

Den-O GF: **Gaahh!**

Den-O GF was thrown through the air, landed hard on the ground, then he Kick up to his feet, sprinting forwards and unleashing several shots that connected squarely with Melanie then kick her in the chest to knocked the white-clad girl down

Kurt: _Ryuuta, you okay?_

Den-O GF: **yeah~ didn't see that attack but I did get the white bitch!~**

Kurt: _ryuutaros language._

Den-O GF: **I'm sorry!**

Left on her own, Militia engaged Den-O GF directly, the two were trading blows and shots. Unfortunately, Militia's claws, while fast and deadly, simply couldn't match up to the sheer Speed and intensity of Den-O GF's recoil boosted shots and kicks, and with a flurry of shots, he sent the red-clad twin flying with a cry, smashing through another pillar.

Melanie had just risen to her feet went to assist militia. Ready to attack again.

Melania: this Cutie is getting really annoying!

Militia: I say we finish him!

Den-O GF: **Couldn't agree more!**

Den-O GF place the Rider pass in front of the belt.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

He positioned himself by holding the gun with both of his hands and pointed it to the twins as Purple energy flowed from it and the two orbs that was attached to the armor also flows the same energy and into the Gun as it charges creating a huge purple Orb. Then he fired it towards his two targets.

Den-O GF: **WILD SHOT!~**

Melanie & militia saw the orb like attack and was about to dodged it but it was already too late and the attack hit them.

*Boom!*

Melanie & militia: KKYYAAAAHHH!

Yang: Holy Shit!

The music changed as the twins fell limply to the ground knock out.

Den-O GF: **BOOYAHH!** *he dances around in victory*

Kurt: _Good job Ryuuta!_

Den-O GF **: ne! ne! Did you see that Yang-Neechan?** *doing a peace signs*

Yang was looking at the rider with her eyes wide open she couldn't believe at what she just witness but she eventually smiled at him.

Yang: that. Was. Amazing. *giving him a grin and a thumbs up*

Den-O GF: **hehehehehehe~**

The music reached its peak, revealing the reason for the change Junior Xiong, illuminated in the spotlight, hefting a large projectile launcher over his shoulder.

Junior: You're two are gonna pay for that

Den-O GF: **OOHH! He's still alive!** *as he prepared to fight again*

Yang: alright Ryuuta I'll handle this one.

Den-O GF: **aawww…**

Kurt: _hehehe let it go Ryuuta_

Den-O GF: **OK! Kick his ass!** *as he went to the sideline*

Yang drew back her fists and charged. Junior levelled his launcher and fired four small projectiles at Yang, forcing her to jump away from the explosions, rolling across the ground and rising in a crouch.

Junior: Come at me!

Junior aimed and fired again, the four min-rockets roaring through the air. Yang knew she couldn't dodge those blasts, and she drew back her arms and fired several times, the force of her ammunition blocking the rockets with a large cloud of smoke. Junior drew back the weapon, the back half sliding up to cover up the front as he leapt through the cloud of smoke the projectiles collision had created. He swung with the resultant club, dealing powerful blows that knocked Yang back. Caught off-guard by the sudden attacks, Yang could only take the strikes as best she could. Yang rolled with the blows, and looked up just in time to see Junior swinging his weapon, a mighty blow that knocked her flying through the air. Yang landed hard, smashing through several glass structures, and Junior smiled, bringing the club up behind his head, resting it on his left shoulder. Yang rose to her feet, with a large grin on her face, and she chuckled as her hair began to glow. Kurt and R-Kurt saw her hair glowing.

Kurt: _Ryuuta are you seeing this?_

Den-O GF: **yeahh…..**

Kurt: _I've seen this before…_

Den-O GF: **me too….**

Kurt & Den-O GF: _SHES GOING_ **SUPER SAIYAN!**

She slammed her gauntlets together, and her hair briefly shot upward, glowing with a flaming light. Yang charged, and Junior brought up his launcher and fired. Yang sidestepped the projectiles with ease, and Junior switched his weapon to the club form again as she got close and swung. Yang ducked with ease, and lashed out with several powerful punches. To his credit, Junior was taking far more hits than his subordinates had. Yang punched and punched again, and dealt a final punch, her eyes glowing red. The punch connected with Junior's weapon, and he was thrown backwards. Junior's weapon had snapped in two, and he landed painfully.

Junior rolled with the impact, getting to his feet as he looked at what he was holding; the bottle-like remains of his weapon, and a few strands of Yang's blonde hair. He looked at Yang and smirked. Yang gasped in shock, her lilac eyes turned red, and she drew back her gauntlets, as her hair exploded in flames, and a fiery power wave shattered the glass behind her.

Den-O GF: *GASP* **OH NO! She's going Super Saiyan 3!**

Kurt: _Oh Shit! Ryuuta Brace for impact!_

Den-O GF Position to defend himself from the incoming force while yang charged once more, far faster than she had before, running full tilt for Junior, who had just started to realize that this might have been a bad idea…

Junior: Oh dear me….

Yang screamed as everything around her turned white in her vision, she drew back her right fist, and punched. The blow connected squarely with Junior's left cheek, throwing him through the window and outside the stone building

* * *

 **-OUTSIDE THE NIGHT CLUB-**

 **Momotaros: hmm? Wonder how's those three are doing?**

 **Urataros: well knowing Ryuuta being a reckless fighter, I'll say he probably trashing the place**

 **Kintaros: zzZZZzzzz…**

 **Momotaros: damn Fucking bear, sleeping peacefully….** *irritated*

 **Urataros: leave him be senpai, you shouldn't be worried about his sleeping habit**

 **Momotaros: I'm not worried about him! I'm more worried about Kurt with the gun slinging brat and that scary woman!**

 **Urataros: ohh don't worry so much about those guys senpai! I'm sure Kurt is fine, besides what could happen with those three?**

 **Momotaros: well if ya put it like tha—**

*BBBOOOMMM!*

 **Momotaros: WHAT THE HELL?!**

 **Urataros: WOOHH?!**

 **Kintaros: zzzZZzzz.. HMM?! W-What is going on?!**

R-Kurt **: AAHHHHHH!** *falling*

Taros: **Kurt?!**

R-Kurt Landed Hardly on the Ground face first. Then Ryuutaros jumps out of Kurt's Body and started skipping around him and the taros.

 **Ryuutaros: YEAH! That was fun let's do it again!**

Kurt please…no….. *still on the ground*

 **Momotaros: what happen?** *he looks at ryuutaros*

 **Ryuutaros: we were fighting! Yang-neechan has this cools gauntlets that exploded and she was beating all this bad guys! Kurt suggested to help but I said no! Then this twin came and started to insult yang-neechan I think? Anyways that's where I come in and challenge the twins! Of course I won eventually but suddenly junior came and challenge us! Then he and yang-neechan started to fight! While fighting junior grab yang-neechan's hair then she went Full super-saiyan! Then she went Ka-BLOOWWEEYY!~ And beat him up Good!**

 **Momotaros: I didn't understand a word you just said, Brat…**

Kurt: he meant to say was we beat up the person named junior and his goons…. *still on the ground*

 **Momotaros: ahhhhh…**

 **Urataros: I see**

 **Kintaros: …. So who is this junior?**

Kurt pointed up and the 3 taros follows the direction there they see a man in a tuxedo falling and crying at the same time. Junior falls with a Loud THUD as he hit and groaned as on the ground at the feet of a black and red clad girl in a cape.

A young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. She has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. She had silver rose symbol.

Yang leapt out after him, and landed solidly

Girl: Yang? Is that you?

Yang: Oh! *as the red glow faded from her eyes* Hey, sis!

The girl put her hands on her hips.

Girl: What are you doing here?

Yang sighed, looking up at the broken moon.

Yang: …it's a long story

Girl: ok, so who's this? *she pointed junior*

Yang: that's junior, just don't mind him he's not important

Girl: ok then who's that guy lying on the ground with those four- wait? Are those some kind of new Grimms?! *she pointed Kurt and the taros*

Yang look at the direction her sister pointed at and saw Kurt lying and not moving on the ground she immediately runs towards then and went to Kurt as she kneeled beside him.

Yang: Kurtie?! Are you alright?

Kurt look up to yang.

Kurt: just a nasty fall… but other than that I'm alright hehehe….

Yang just nodded slowly but not buying the "I'm alright" look Kurt is giving her then the red clothed girl came.

Girl: yang is he okay?

Yang: well he said he is

Kurt looks at the new arrival

Kurt: hello there! My names Kurt Thomas! Yang's friend… *he smiled*

Ruby: oh h-hello! I'm Ruby Rose Yang's sister! *she shyly smiled at him*

Kurt looks at ruby then at yang, he did this 5 times and he was looking for some answers.

Yang: *sigh* Same Father but Different Mother.

Kurt: ahhhhh…

Yang: alright now C'mon kurtie let's get you up *she help kurt to stand*

Kurt: oww! Oww! Easy yang

Yang: I though you said you're alright? *she narrowed her eyes*

Kurt: but I am!

 **Ryuutaros: not true Yang-neechan! He falls really hard on the ground!**

 **Urataros: the impact was loud to hear**

 **Kintaros: I suggest we patch kurt-dono!**

 **Momotaros: oi crazy woman! Let's go to yer uncle's house already!**

Yang nodded at Momotaros before giving Kurt a glare for lying about his injuries which makes kurt flinched at the scary glare, meanwhile Ruby was looking at the 4 Taros. Momotaros saw this.

 **Momotaros: Oi! What are ya looking at?**

Ruby was silent and staring at the Red Oni with a hint of fear.

 **Momotaros: Oi! I ask you a question girly!**

She was still staring at momotaros

 **Momotaros: the hell, are you deaf too?**

The others notice the two

 **Urataros: Hhmm? This looks familiar….**

Kurt: yeah….

 **Kintaros: now that you mentioned it**

 **Ryuutaros: just like Yang-neechan earlier~**

Yang: *GASP* Momotaros get away from her!

 **Momotaros: what?**

As Momotaros was about to approach the girl in red. Ruby she immediately did what like her sister did to him.

Ruby: KKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

*UPPERCUT*

 **Momotaros: GGYYAAHHH!**

Momotaros was send flying to the air really high… Again but not by yang this time it was her sister Ruby. The rest saw this, Kurt paled again, yang apologized to him on behalf of her sister and his 3 other taros looks at the flying and Crying Momotaros Then they saluted at him.

 **Ryuutaros: God Speed once again Momotaros** *saluting*

 **Kintaros: this scene is enough to make me cry.. Sniff** *saluting*

 **Urataros: I will not forget you, senpai** *saluting*

Yang and Kurt Sweat dropped at them while ruby was apologizing too.

 **Momotaros: WHY DOES THIS HAPPENS TO ME?!** *as he was still in the Air*

* * *

 **A/N: and that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoy this new RWBY X KAMEN RIDER crossover chapter!** **I know there are some bad grammars but like I said I'm just beginning! So once again until next time guys! STAY VIGILANT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it's me gundamfankart with another new exciting chapter of my RWBY x Kamen Rider Crossover Fanfiction. I really appreciate all the reviews you guys given me and sorry if it took so long for the chapters to come, but this is an every month new chapter released so expect a new chapter once month…. Or two.**

 **Also on another side of the note.**

 **WANTED: PARTNER-IN-CRIME FOR MY NEXT FANFICT.**

 **I'm looking for someone who can work with me in my next crossover story this involved RWBY (Again) and a Super Sentai (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) I mean c'mon I haven't seen one crossover fanfic of the two! and thus this Guy or Gal must have knowledge on both of the series even if it's a little. I'm just starting to watch the Sentai in order to know their elements. Anyone one who's interested just PM me. And now on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

 _'Henshin'_ Normal Thought

" **Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 _ **'Henshin'**_ Imagins/Den-O Thought'

* * *

The Vale City police department, the headquarters of the Vale Police officers. Inside this building lies a room, an interrogation room which is occupied by two figures, one was a little girl with red clothing similar to a fairy tale character, the other one is a man older than the girl with his hair straight with a red lining. This figures were Ruby Rose and Kurt Thomas who is now possessed by Momotaros.

Ruby: How did we end up here… *she sigh*

Kurt: ' _Beats me…_ '

M-Kurt: **I have Fucking got no Idea...** *Irritated*

Ruby: I was just reading a weapon magazine…

Kurt: _'I was just going to buy some eggs and fetch you'_

M-Kurt: **I was drag by kurt.**

Ruby: we just help an old man from bad people who were robbing his store! We didn't steal anything!

Kurt: ' _We didn't even destroy anything too!'_

M-Kurt: **Little Red did break the store windows, y'know**

Ruby: but one of them was pointing his gun at me!

M-Kurt: **Ya could just kick his crotch instead of charging him through the window!**

Ruby: I thought that it was cool! *she smiled*

Kurt: _'Cool and Deadly'_

M-Kurt: **uugghh… You and the Brat have similar personality…** *he facepalm*

Ruby: hehehehe

Suddenly the door burst open revealing two vale police officers. One has a big tummy and in his late 40's and the one next to him was a very tall and lean guy like a stick bug who is in his 40's also. The two police officers taken a seat in front of ruby and M-Kurt.

Kurt: _'Whos that?'_

Shermock: alright ya pansies listen up! Because I'm not gonna repeat myself! I am Vale police Officer and Captain Shermock Molmes of the Vale City Police Department and this guy beside me is my Partner Officer Latson.

Latson: Hello. *he waved*

Ruby: Shermock and Latson?

M-Kurt: **the Fucking kind of names are those?**

Kurt: _'the heck… it's like a rip-off!'_

Shermock: Oi! ya Damn Brat!

he pointed at M-Kurt.

Shermock: this name was given to us by our mother! So YOU better respect our names, ya dig?!

M-Kurt: **Go Fuck yourself!** *he shows his middle finger*

Ruby: Eeeppp!

M-Kurt covers the little rose eyes before showing his middle finger to the two officers, Momotaros may have a high temper but he has a soft side for little children's since he was a toy once.

Shermock: WHY I OUTTA-

Captain Shermock wanted to beat up M-kurt for insulting his name, the other police officer was trying to calm the angry captain and kurt was giggling at the scene.

Latson: Captain please! Where here to interrogate them! Remember?

Shermock: Right! Almost forgot about that….

Latson: Just Calm Down.

Shermock: thank you Latson *ehem* anyway care to explain why were you doing in the rooftop?

M-Kurt: **the heck do we need to answer you, fatass?**

Shermock: Because I'm an Officer here! so you have to answer to me!

M-Kurt: **well sorry to burse yer bubble bub! But I'm only gonna answer to the one who put us here!**

Ruby: yeah! I agree with him

Kurt ' _Ditto!... even if you can't hear me_ '

Latson: they do have a point Captain

Shermock: The Heck Latson?! You're supposed to be on my side here!

Latson: but captain! They're right were weren't the ones who put them here in the first place.

Shermock: Latson. C'mere for a minute

As Officer Latson went to shermock and he whispered to him.

Shermock: I know that they right, you moron! *he whispered*

Latson: so why are we doing the interrogation then?

Shermock: Latson... Latson… Latson… *he sighed* did you just see the one who put these two here?

Latson: you mean the huntress?

Shermock: yes the Huntress

Latson: What about her?

Shermock: she is one hot Chick! I mean really hot chick latson! As in a girl every man fantasized! In Bed, in the shower and other places! Imagine Latson if we spill these two hooligans that they were also involved of the crime that happen there! Then that Hot huntress will see us in a new light thanking us for a job well done and she might even reward us some kiss on the cheeks on maybe yet… a One-Night-Stand…

As he smiled pervertedly imagining the HOT huntress he was talking about with him in the beach doing what every couples do, looking at the sunset and how beautiful it was then they both look at each other's eyes then drawing their faces together for a kiss.

While officer shermock was imagining it with a very hearty shape eyes, Officer Latson just shook his head at the idiocy of his superior.

Latson: your exaggerating yourself captain *he sweatdropped*

This make Shermock snapped at his daydreaming.

Shermock: well…. just follow my lead ok?

Latson: *sigh* whatever you say captain…..

The two Officer proceeds to interrogate them.

Shermock: OK you two! If you don't admit that you are involved in the recent dust robberies that is happening in this city! I'm afraid imma have to put you in jail!

Ruby and M-Kurt was shocked at what the officer just said.

Ruby: You can't do that!

Shermock: try me *he smirk*

Kurt: _'does he know that she's 15 and I'm 17?'_

M-Kurt: **Oi fatass! You do know that you can't put us in jail right?**

Shermock: and why not smartass?

M-Kurt: **I'm 17 and little Red-**

Ruby: MY NAME IS RUBY!

M-Kurt: ….. **i mean Ruby here is 15, So ya can't put us in jail!**

Shermock: psst! Their just age! It doesn't matter, I can still put you two to jail!

Latson: no we can't captain…

Shermock: wait what?

Latson showed the IDIOT captain a file containing a paper saying those who are under 17 cannot be put in jail, the only punishment they can received are cleaning one street in the city for a day. And this makes shermock eyes went saucer and losing his chance at a date with the hot huntress. Latson on the other hand was regretting why he was put under this Idiot command and he was sure going to the head police and file a paper saying he wants to be put on a different position one that doesn't involved with a guy named Shermock.

Shermock: i-impossible…

M-Kurt: **in yer face Bitch.** *he smirk*

Shermock: bu-but I'm a vale police captain…..

M-Kurt: **a shitty and Idiot captain.**

Shermock: I'm the best of the best….

M-Kurt: **in your dreams fucktard.**

Shermock: I'm supposed to be married with a hot girl….

M-Kurt: **your supposed to die alone Asshole.**

Kurt: _'I think that's enough of the bad words Momotaros'_

M-kurt: **…..sorry, got carried away there**

Shermock: I'm supposed to be the new Tom Cruise….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

M-Kurt: **what?**

Latson: who?

Ruby: the new Tom Cruise?

Kurt: _'did he just say that?'_

Then came a silent atmosphere for about five minutes but was broken by laughter's coming for M-Kurt and Latson.

M-Kurt: **HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Latson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

M-Kurt: **Tom cruise my ass! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Latson: IDIOT! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

M-Kurt: **Oh my god! My sides hurt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

While the two were laughing to death, only ruby and Kurt were the only ones who felt pity for the poor tom cruise wannabe Police officer shermock.

Ruby: don't worry Mr. Molmes! Your much good-looking that tom Cruise!

As Ruby Encourages Shermock.

Kur: _'hhmmm ruby do have a spirit that can make anyone happy…. I can see that in the future she can become a great leader'_

Shermock: You think so?

Ruby: p-positive!

Shermock: Hey girl… D-Do I look like tom cruise?

Ruby: …eerrr, no.

Shermock: WWWAAAAAAAAAHHH! *he cries*

Ruby: I'm Sorry!

M-Kurt: **Friggin Idiot! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

Latson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Kurt: _'I take back everything I said'_

Thus this day was the day that Officer Captain Shermock Holmes will remember, a day that he was embarrassed by two kids and a good for nothing partner. Let this day be called "the Friggin Idiot Captain Day"

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Den-O: Remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 3: The Villains, the Huntresses and the Rider

* * *

(3 Hours Ago)

 **-YANG AND RUBY RESIDENCE-**

After the events happen in Juniors Club and Ruby punching the lights out of Momotaros towards the sky, the Group went home to the two girl's apartment, more precisely their uncle's apartment, Kurt with the Taros alongside Momotaros who is now scared of Ruby too introduced themselves to the young Rose and told her from where they came from. For ruby, she very much believes that they're really from another dimension unlike yang who wants proof. Right now, they are at the apartment of Yang & ruby uncle.

Ruby: YANG! I'm going to the FROM DUST TILL DAWN shop!

"…."

Ruby: YANG! I said I'm going to the FROM DUST TILL DAWN shop!

"…"

Ruby: YANG! HELLO!

"…"

Ruby: YANG! Did you hear me?!

"…"

Ruby: what is she doing?

As ruby yell from downstairs, Yang was in her room packing all her clothes for tomorrow, she is going to study at the prestigious School for those who wish to be the Defenders of the world! The Academy name was BEACON. With her was our hero and new Kamen Rider Den-O Kurt who for his confusion "why?" was he in her room.

Kurt: umm yang?

Yang: Yeah Kurtie? *packing*

Kurt: why am I here in your room again?

Yang: Duh! To help me pack

Kurt: oh! Ok.. so umm what do you want me to pack with?

Yang pointed her scrambled and clean underwear's that was on the floor. This makes our hero blush brightly.

Kurt: wha?

Yang: go pack those for me, please *packing*

Kurt: …ummm can I pack something else?

Yang: nope. *still packing*

Kurt was looking around her room, maybe he can pack something else rather that her underwear's, but everything else was already done. So with a sigh and a hard Blush in his face, he grab a small bag on the study table then proceed to pack the girl lustful lingerie. Unknown to him yang was smirking and muttering to herself the word "success".

Downstairs the Taros was busy doing what they are doing. Momotaros and Kintaros was sitting on the couch watching TV, Urataros was sitting in the Chair reading a book about the world of Remnant, while Ryuutaros was in the Kitchen eating or should I say devouring 10 boxes of Cereasl called Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes with a Red haired Spartan woman as it's cover.

 **Momotaros: che! Can't find a decent show on the TV.**

 **[** _On today's news another dust robbery in vale happen again last night held by the notorious thief Roman Torchwick. he once again strike while the vale police continuous to hunt him down._ **]**

 **Kintaros: Hhmmm… Every news are all about this Dust robbery**.

 **Urataros: I'll say**

The Blue Imagin said while reading.

 **Momotaros: OI Turtle! What's this dust anyway?**

 **Urataros: Dust is a source of energy in Remnant, senpai! The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes.**

 **Momotaros: like what?**

 **Urataros: particularly in weapons I guess?**

 **Kintaros: I see, so this dust is indeed very interesting.**

 **Urataros: and get this kin-chan, The advent of Dust became the turning point of a war**

 **Momotaros: there was a war?**

 **Urataros: yup!**

Kintaros stood and wen to Urataros.

 **Kintaros: hhmm**

reading the book urataros had

 **Kintaros: It would appear that after mankind drove back the Grimms and built civilizations, Dust became integrated into everyday life within Remnant.**

 **Momotaros: like Electricity?**

 **Kintaros:** *he nodded*

 **Urataros: Despite its widespread use and prevalence in society, humanity has yet to understand the origins or the implications of their involvement with Dust.**

 **Momotaros: no wonder these thief bastards are stealing dust.**

Ruby who look like lost on a betting game came and sit beside Momotaros.

Ruby: you guys watching the news?

 **Kintaros: HHmm** *he nodded*

 **Momotaros: yep!**

 **Urataros: they're watching the news, I'm just reading this book**

Ruby: studying about our world, urataros?

 **Urataros: yes and I'm half way done but I still need more information about it**

Ruby: why not go to the Vale City Library tomorrow or borrow a book in Tukson's Book Trade? I'm sure you'll get more information you'll need in those two *she smiled*

 **Urataros: hhmm, sure why not?**

 **Momotaros: oi little Red! Whats with the gloomy expression on yer face?**

 **Urataros: aren't you gonna go somewhere, Ruby-Chan?**

Ruby: yeah, but yang's upstairs packing *she pouted* I can't go unless yang tells me it's alright.

 **Kintaros: Just go Little ruby, we'll tell Lady Yang.**

Ruby: Really, Kintaros?

 **Momotaros: oi bear! I don't think that's a good idea!**

 **Urataros: he right Kin-Chan, it's really late and Kurt-Chan may get mad at us**

Ruby: aww…

 **Kintaros: relax you two, little ruby knows what she is doing**

 **Momotaros: yeah, but-**

Ruby: guys!

The 3 Taros look at her then froze at what they are seeing. Ruby was giving them the Puppy eyes, a skill that no man can resist but to comply at the request of the bearer, Momotaros and Urataros was struggling to look away but no avail.

Ruby: please?

That was the last straw, so the three Taros nodded at her request this makes the little girl happy and sprint outside towards the shop leaving trails of red petals.

 **Urataros: curse puppy eyes..**

 **Momotaros: if Kurt or Yang gets mad! I'm blaming you bear!**

 **Kintaros: but you agreed at the request peach.**

 **Urataros: he got you there, senpai**

 **Momotaros: shut up!**

The taros look at the smoke made of ruby's sprint

 **Momotaros: man she is fast….**

 **Urataros: you got that right senpai**

Both of them look at the red petals on the floor

 **Momotaros: I'm not used to that girl speed**

 **Urataros: you're not the only one**

 **Kintaros: zzzZZZzzz..**

The two look at kintaros who was sleeping on the floor, they sweatdropped at him.

 **Momotaros: and I still am not used to this bear's sleeping habit.**

 **Urataros: yeah…**

Urataros got up and proceed to the bookshelf to look for another book to read with. Ryuutaros came from the kitchen and holding a bowl of the cereal he was eating at.

 **Ryuutaros:** *munch* *munch* **where's ruby-chan?**

 **Momotaros: outside, she went to this dust shop**

 **Ryuutaros: in a middle of the night?** *munch* *munch*

 **Momotaros: yup! And before you say anything else… it was bear's idea, not mine!**

 **Ryuutaros: boy can't imagine Kurty's angry face when he discover you let ruby-chan alone in the streets** *munch* *munch* **or Yang-neechan's super saiyan mode** *munch* *munch*

 **Momotaros:** *he shivered* **don't remind me…**

 **Ryuutaros: ok!~~** *munch* *munch*

 **Momotaros: what'cha eating anyway brat?**

 **Ryuutaros: Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes~** *munch* *munch* **want some?**

Momotaros was looking at the cereal food and from the looks of it, it may not be good for the health and for some reason he felt disgusted by it.

 **Momotaros: nah I'm good.**

 **Ryuutaros: suit yourself** *munch* *munch* **more for me!~**

 **Momotaros: disgusting… eeww…**

 **Ryuutaros: they're** *munch* *munch* **delicious!~**

 **Momotaros: for you!**

 **Ryuutaros: HMP!** *munch* *munch*

As the purple brat leaves and went back to the kitchen. Momotaros suddenly was startled by a loud Slam from the door upstairs, then came Kurt who was running downstairs like he saw a ghost because of his panic expression and blushing?

Yang: Kurtie! Get back in here!

Kurt: No way am I going back in there!

Yang: but you said you'll help!

Kurt: I said I'll help you packed! But I didn't say I help you undo the strap on your Bra!

 **Momotaros: …undo her WHAT?!**

Suddenly urataros came into the picture with heart shape eyes and he was.. Drooling.

 **Urataros: I'll undo the strap on her bra!**

*SMACK*

 **Urataros: OWW!**

 **Momotaros: Perverted Turtle!**

Yang came running downstairs, only wearing a yellow bra and a yellow panty or should I say a T-Back. The boys in the house had their eyes bulge, Kurt rush to the door and close it while momotaros jump from the couch in a rush and was looking for a cloth to cover her.

Kurt: YANG! YOU'RE ONLY WEARING YOUR UNDERWEAR! *he Blush madly*

 **Momotaros: OI WOMAN! COVER YOURSELF WITH SOMETHING!**

Yang: relax guys no one can see me except you dudes

 **Momotaros: THAT'S NOT THE CASE HERE!**

Kurt: WERE BOYS YOU KNOW! *Blushing red as a tomato*

Yang: what's this? Are you boys embarrassed seeing a girl in her undies? *she grin*

Kurt: YES! *still blushing madly*

 **Momotaros: J-JUST WEAR SOMETHING YOU CRAZY WOMAN!**

Kurt: YANG! HERE! *holding a black jacket* COVER YOURSELF WITH THIS!

Kurt rush and approached yang, he cover her with the jacket from behind, at the same time kintaros woken up from his sleep.

 **Kintaros** : *yawn* **what's with the yell-**

Kintaros was looking at Kurt who was behind the half-naked yang with his hands holding he shoulders while being covered by a black jacket. The scene in the yellow imagin eyes was like his master was hugging the lilac eyed girl from behind and about to do the something very pervy. ( **A/N: SEX**.)

 **Kintaros: hhmm… did I interrupt something? And If so, please forgive me** *he bowed*

Kurt: huh? AHHHH! NO KINTAROS YOU MIS-UNDERSTOOD IT! *Blushing*

Yang: Yeah this isn't what it looks like! I was just teasing him! *blushing*

Suddenly Ryuutaros came running from the kitchen

 **Ryuutaros: HEY!~ why are you guys yelling? Are you playing a gam- what the?**

All Adults Panic when the youngest came to the scene. Ryuutaros saw Kurt and yang with blush on their faces.

 **Ryuutaros: kurty? Why is yang-neechan half-naked?** *GASP* **don't tell that you two wer-**

 **Kintaros: BEAR PALM STRIKE!**

 **Ryuutaros: GGYAAHHH!**

Kintaros Palm strike Ryuutaros and was send back to the kitchen with force.

 **Kintaros: Forgive me Ryuuta, but this is not for children like you to see.**

Kurt: thanks Kintaros

 **Kintaros: hhmm** *he nodded*

 **Momotaros: oi woman! How about ya go to yer room and wear something appropriate like a pajama!**

Yang: huh? Oh yeah, I guess….

Yang turns around and went to her room but he crab Kurt's hand and drag him with her. Much to the protest of our hero.

Kurt: Yang! Let go of me! *still Blushing*

Yang: you are coming with me *she grin*

Kurt: NO!

And once they were out of sight another cried of help was heard.

 **Momotaros:** *he sigh* **women, I can never understand them…**

 **Kintaros: a real mystery indeed**

 **Momotaros: do you think Kurt will be fine?**

 **Kintaros: I think so…**

 **Momotaros: let's just hope bear** *sigh*

Momotaros went back to the couch and resume his watching at the news while kintaros went to the kitchen and check if ryuutaros was still alive or unconscious. But unknown to them, urataros was lying on the floor from a massive nosebleed after seeing yang in her underwear.

 **Urataros: ….dreams… do.. come….true…** *he was smiling*

* * *

(After 45 minutes)

Everyone was downstairs doing what they are doing except for yang who was now fully dress in her sleeping attire which consist of an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front, and black boy shorts. She was walking around the room Panicly waiting for ruby.

Kurt: you ok, yang?

Yang: can't believe she went without my permission! Oh, dad and Uncle Crow are gonna kill me…

Kurt look at the worried yang then glared at his taros, which the three flinched and at the same time felt guilty for allowing the young rose on her own.

Kurt: which store did she went?

Kurt ask with authority, the 3 taros was sweating hard could not think because they know Kurt was angry at them until urataros spoke.

 **Urataros: s-she went to this dust shop.**

Kurt: dust shop?

Yang: AHH! I know that place!

The Brawler was about to leave but she remembered that his uncle might call to and wish her a good luck at beacon. Good thing, Kurt volunteered to go the shop and find ruby instead, which she was thankful for.

Yang: you sure you can find it? *as she give him his own Scroll*

Kurt: where you get this? *holding the scroll*

Yang: oh that's juniors scroll, I kind of stole it *she scratch her head*

Kurt: won't he look for it?

Yang: after what happen to his club? I think not! *she smirk*

Kurt: why give it to me?

Yang: just think of it as a replacement for your broken phone….

Kurt: ahhhh….

Yang: anyways! Being serious now, are you really sure you will be fine on your own kurtie?

Kurt: don't worry yang, we got this *he smiled*

 **Momotaros: we?** *he looks at his brothers*

 **Urataros: I think one of us must come with him**

 **Kintaros: hhmm..** *he nodded*

 **Momotaros: ok, so who's going with kurt then?**

Urataros was about to volunteer when suddenly Kurt grab Momotaros collar and pick him up, then both of them got outside the house and went to the shop, Urataros and Kintaros bid farewell to them. Yang runs outside along with ryuutaros to catch the two.

Yang: OH! And please buy some eggs too, Kurtie!

 **Ryuutaros: and more of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!~**

Yang: I think you're eating way too much ryuuta

 **Ryuutaros: I'm not fat!** *he pouted*

Yang just giggled at him.

* * *

 **-NIGHT NEAR A DUST STORE-**

We close in on a store named "From Dust Till Dawn", Ruby was at the Magazine stall inside and currently reading a magazine.

Ruby: oohhhh a Lightsaber! Sweet! Oh my Monty is that the new version of Ebony and Ivory?! Oh! Oh! An Ice Blade Cool!

As Ruby was looking at the latest edition of weapons monthly she didn't notice a group of men entering the Dust shop, they were all wearing black suits except for one person. He was wearing white, holding a cane, and was smoking on a cigar. He took out the cigar out of his mouth. This was Roman Torchwick a Criminal. A Villain.

Roman: Do you have any idea of how hard it is to find a dust shop opened this late.

One of the other men took out a gun and pointed it at the cashier ( **A/N: let's name this guy Baldie** ) It was a robbery.

Baldie: Please! Just take the Lien and leave *as he panic*

Roman: Shh! Shh! Shh! Calm down, we're not here for your money

Roman look at his goons.

Roman: Grab the Dust!

The goons did as they were ordered and grabbed the substance known as Dust.

One of the goons notices Ruby and heads towards her and of course ruby who was so focused reading a weapon magazine didn't notice him. ( **A/N: and we pretty sure knows what will happen to that guy** )

* * *

 **-OUTSIDE NEAR THE DUST SHOP-**

Kurt: I can't believe you guys let a 15 year old girl on her own this late!

 **Momotaros: but she was Begging Kurt! She was using her puppy eyes! And it was Bear Bastard that said it was ok and not me and Turtle!**

Kurt: yeah, but still you should have stop her momotaros!

 **Momotaros: IT WAS BEAR! NOT ME BUT BEAR!**

Suddenly, as they were near the store that was about to be robbed, the window broke as two people came out.

Kurt & Momotaros: WHAT T **HE HECK?!**

One was a goon while the other was Ruby.

Kurt: RUBY?!

 **Momotaros: the fuck she's doing?!**

(BGM: This will be the day by Jeff Williams)

Ruby then took out something and then it suddenly turned into a Scythe. She then swung it around a couple of times and then stabbed it to the ground. She then stopped the music that was playing from her headphones.

(BGM Pause)

 **Momotaros: That's one bad-ass Scythe…**

Kurt: yeah… both her and Yang's cool gauntlets.

Both of them then turned to their right to the store to see that roman with his cigar and more goons.

 **Momotaros: wait a minute? That's the Thief that keep stealing dust on the news!** *he pointed at roman*

Kurt: dust?

 **Momotaros: I'll explain later!**

Roman then light his cigar.

Roman: OK. Get her

Kurt noticed the coming attack that target ruby.

Kurt: Momotaros!

 **Momotaros: already ahead of ya!**

Momotaros turn transparent and jump into Kurt's body then became M-Kurt with the familiar hairstyle with red lining.

The goons did as they were told by roman and surrounded Ruby. Then they stared to fight, but they didn't pay attention to M-Kurt who notice and picked up the discarded headphones of ruby, then M-Kurt hit play button.

Kurt: _'why did you play it?'_

M-Kurt: **Background music** *he smirk*

(BGM: This will be the day-Resume)

When the music started to play some goons noticed M-Kurt and thought they could use him as a hostage while ruby was shocked to see who was the person played the music and she was surprised that it was Kurt. One goon grabbed him and raised his weapon to his neck. Ruby noticed this and stopped fighting.

Goon: Alright girly! do anything or he gets it.

The girl then had a worried expression while the M-Kurt just looked confused and becoming piss-off at the same time.

M-Kurt: **Oi, Are ya taking me as a hostage?**

Every Goons just looked at him like he was an idiot except for ruby and Roman.

Goon: Yes!

Kurt: _'Ohhh….'_

M-Kurt: **..hah?** *he was now pissed*

Ruby: _'I kinda have seen this scene before.. oh yeah it was me'_

M-Kurt sprit a red aura then he Judo throw the goon so hard on the ground and he was sent flying after the powerful impact into another building and the sound of cracking bones can be heard. He then turned to Ruby and the remaining goons as he adjusted his collar and walked towards her as he stopped the music.

Kurt: _'why you stop the music? I thought you like background music?_

M-Kurt: **who said I'm stopping it?**

Kurt: _'ok?'_

(BGM Xcon give it to ya by DMX)

Kurt: 'isn't that music a little too much curse words?'

M-Kurt: **who cares? I like it hahaha!**

M-Kurt then held the headphones out around his neck and walk towards ruby.

Ruby: Kurt! what are you doing here?!

M-Kurt: **Shut it little Red, yer are so much in big trouble**

Ruby: Oh no!- wait a minute? How come your voice like Momotaros?

M-Kurt **: because it's me! I just possessed Kurt and took over his body!**

Ruby: WHAT?!

M-Kurt **: It's his semblance, alright! I think it's his semblance?**

Ruby: oohh…then that's a very cool semblance *with her eyes sparkling*

M-Kurt: **yeah, I guess…**

M-Kurt then look around and saw that the goons were going to attack again.

M-Kurt: **ya need some help with these wussies, little red?**

Ruby: can you fight?

M-Kurt just deadpanned look at Ruby, then he smugly grinned at her, making Ruby flinch of how scary that smile was.

M-kurt: **who do ya think yer talking to?**

M-Kurt grab the Den-O Driver in his pocket then strap them around his waist and grab the rider pass from his pocket. He presses the red button on the Driver.

M-Kurt: **HENSHIN!**

He proceed to swipe the pass in the belt.

 **SWORD FORM**

Then came the transformation of become kamen rider Den-O Sword form.

Den-O SF **: ORE SANJOU!** *he strike a pose*

Ruby: WWOOOAAHHH! COOL ARMOR!

Roman: what on remnant?!

Den-O SF: **Let me tell you something Men-in-Black Wannabees! From the Start to the Finish, I'm on my climax!**

As he assemble his weapon around his waist and turning it into a sword. Ruby saw it and went Fangirl Mode.

Ruby: Awesome Weapons! Did you make those Momotaros! Or.. Kurt?

Den-O SF look at her and he smirk under his helmet.

Den-O SF: **just call me Kamen Rider Den-O.**

Ruby: *she smiled* ok Den-O!

Kurt: ' _Nice! Aahhh….. im in cloud nine again…'_

They both look at the Goons who's some of them felt a familiarity just as they look at Den-O SF, then it hit them. They remembered the Violet Glad gun slinging Rider that trash the Club.

Den-O SF: **Let's Go Little Red!**

Ruby: Right!

Den-O SF: **Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!**

Then the two attacked. With Ruby, she stabs her scythe into the ground then lifts her body onto her scythe before spinning around and kicking the first thug approaching in the face. She then gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another goon with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying right into another goon. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacking goon and dodges another goon's gunfire with her gun-scythe's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follows him into the air so she can slam him down onto the ground.

With Den-O SF he deflected, blocked, and pushed away the attackers and their attacks as he hit them and knocked them out with his. He then noticed one of the goons took out a gun and fired at him at a rapid rate. Den-O SF wasn't worried about this as he drew his Weapon and started deflecting all of the bullets by spinning his sword like a windmill. When he was done he let the tip of his sword touch the ground. He then dragged it across the floor and when he did he revealed the bullets he deflected-no, every bullets where caught with his Sword. Ruby saw this and her jaw dropped.

Ruby: WHAT?!

Den-O SF: **Hey! I think this Belongs to ya!**

Den-O SF then swung his sword upward which caused the bullets to fly towards the goon. All but one missed and the one that didn't miss hit the gun in the goon's hand making it fly out of his hands. Den-O SF then dashed towards the goon and knocked him out. The goon was sent flying right next to the Roman's feet.

Roman: You were every cent worth *he smoked* truly you were..

Both Ruby and Den-O SF turned towards him and readied their weapons.

Ruby: Surrender now!

Den-O SF: **I would do that if I were ya, Orange Bastard!**

Kurt: ' _yeah!... Still can't hear me'_

Roman just Smirked at them which makes our heroes Angry.

Roman: Well, Reds I think we all can say that it's been an eventful evening.

He dropped his cigar to the ground and crushed it with his cane.

Roman: and as much as I love to stick around! I'm afraid this is where we part ways…

He then raised his cane and shot an explosive bullet.

Kurt: ' _MOMOTAROS!_ '

Den-O SF: **SHIT!**

Den-O SF reacted fast, grabbed Ruby for protection as he uses his body to cover the little Rose in the way of the attack. When the dust cleared, the cigar man was nowhere to be seen, but when they looked behind them they saw him climbing up a latter of a building.

Ruby and Den-O SF turned to the shop owner and asked,

Ruby: Mind if we go after him?

Den-O SF: **just nod will ya, ya look like yer shop been rob or something.**

Baldie just nodded and both the scythe wielder and the Rider were off. Ruby used the recoil of her weapon to get to the roof of the building while Den-O SF just jumped and run at the Wall using his DenGrasher Sword mode as its pike. When both of them made it, they Saw Roman all alone on the roof.

Den-O SF: **Freeze Asshole!** *he pointed his sword*

Ruby: you're not going anywhere, Villain! *she redid her weapon*

Den-O SF: **nice one, little red**

Ruby: Thanks, thought of that myself.

They whispered to each other as they did a low five..

Roman: Persistent…

Suddenly, behind the Roman, an aerial VTOL appeared right behind him and he got on.

Roman: End of the road kids! *as he tossed out a red crystal or Dust*

Kurt: _'umm Momotaros?_ '

Den-O SF: *Sigh* **I got it….**

Roman saw that Den-O SF was holding his sword like a baseball bat.

Den-O SF: **Batter up, Bitch!**

It was thrown back at him. This annoyed Roman as he threw the Dust again, but Den-O SF batted it back to him. This process repeated for a while and Ruby was giggling in amazement towards our hero then she joined in on this as well which only angered Roman more.

Roman: Quit it! *as he throw the crystal harder*

Den-O SF missed a swing

Den-O SF: **Oopss.**

Roman took this chance and shot at it causing a big explosion. Roman laughed at this, but he noticed from the clearing smoke that both the Reds were unharmed and a blonde woman in a purple cape holding a wand/riding crop stood in front of them. She waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the ship. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit.

Roman: We got a Huntress! *he yelled to the pilot*

The pilot then got up and headed to deal with the problem making Roman take control.

The blonde glowed purple for a moment before she aims another blast above the ship, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right above it.

Roman: What the hell...?

Kurt: ' _woohh…'_

With a flick of the blonde's wand, large jagged pieces of hail starts falling, pummeling the ship and even breaking through the window that narrowly missed the Roman's head.

The pilot, a woman in red, finally reaches the back of the VTOL, ready to fight the Huntress. The pilot was a female that was for sure, but what she looks like was unknown as her figure was being shadowed.

The female pilot starts to light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the Huntress. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. The blond Huntress back-flips out of the explosion and magically gathers the shards to create a giant arrow and then sent it towards the VTOL.

The woman in red shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the ship due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the ship, but the woman in red summons several glowing rings around herself that expands and destroys the shards.

Ruby wanting to help, finally acts by converting her scythe into a sniper rifle and started firing, but the woman in red was able to block the bullets with ease.

 **FULL CHARGE**

The red-cloaked girl, the blond Huntress and Ruby noticed that and turned to what they was looking and was also surprised. It was Den-O SF a Red energy flowed in the Driver and went into the sword. Then blade then flew out of and floated in the air waiting for its command.

Den-O SF: **Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 2!**

Den-O SF then swung the bladeless sword towards the Ship. The floating red blade followed its arc but fire woman was able to block it but had to use both of her hands. He did it one more time but it was still block.

Kurt: ' _She Blocked it Twice?!_ '

Den-O SF: **DAMNIT!**

Even as she did this her hands they were still injured a little. The fire woman just stared at Den-O SF before creating several blazing rings around her opponents. The Huntress telekinetically pushed the two Reds and rolls herself away out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the ship flying away.

Den-O SF: **OI! GET BACK HERE! WHERE NOT DONE YET YA BASTARDS!**

When the ship was no longer able to be seen this makes Den-O SF Pissed then turned to face the other females. The Huntress just stared at him while Ruby had her mouth opened, but then then turned to the Huntress.

Ruby: You're a Huntress

Kurt: ' _That's a Huntress?_ '

Den-O SF: **yeah think so…**

Ruby then had a pleading, awe-stricken face as she asked.

Ruby: Can I have your autograph!?

Den-O SF and the Huntress just stared at the Awestruck Ruby.

Kurt: ' _Seriously?!_ '

Den-O SF: *he Facepalmed *** uugghh I think I'm having a headache...**

* * *

(Present Time)

 **-VALE INTERROGATION ROOM-**

After the Departure of the sad Tom-Cruise-wannabe Shermock and his Partner. Both the two teens were still in the Interrogation room. Ruby was no longer smiling while Kurt look rather uncomfortable and Momotaros who's not in Kurt's body had an Irritated look on his face since they still can't get out, The Huntress who was there questioning them is named Glynda Goodwitch.

Glynda: I hope you three realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You three put yourselves and others in great danger!

Ruby: They started it!

Kurt: Yeah! we just help a defenseless old man!

 **Momotaros: Che!**

The Huntress just stared at both of them and picked up her riding crop.

Glynda: If it were up to me, you three would be out of here with a pat on the back-

Ruby and Kurt smiled at this while Momotaros just muttered "finally".

Glynda: and a slap on the wrist!

The Huntress finished as she went to whip her wand/riding crop at Ruby, causing the girl to jump into Kurt's arms which caused our hero inner big brother personality to comfort the little girl.

Kurt: u-umm ma'am, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that…

Glynda: do what? *she whip her riding crop*

Kurt and Ruby Flinch.

Kurt: that! If you didn't do that!

Glynda: you mean this? *she whips*

Kurt: Y-YES THAT!

Glynda: oohh. *she whip again*

Kurt: Please Ma'am!

Glynda: *she whip her riding crop just to tease*

Both the Teens Flinched again and this time Momotaros got mad.

 **Momotaros: OI BLONDIE! WILL YA STOP THAT YOU'RE SCARING BOTH THEM!**

Glynda: I'm scaring who? *she whip her riding crop again*

 **Momotaros: these two!** *he pointed Kurt and Ruby*

Glynda: oohh I'm sorry *she whip her riding crop again and again"

 **Momotaros: WILL YA JUST STOP IT ALREADY?!**

Glynda: ok sure.

 **Momotaros: Good**

Until the two of them went on a staring contest. This takes a few seconds when Glynda smirked at the Red Chibi.

*she whip her riding crop"

 **Momotaros: OOH THAT'S TEARS IT! IM GONNA-**

Kurt and Ruby grab the Angry Chibi from attacking Glynda, while the said witch was smiling at the scene and enjoying herself.

Glynda: as much I love to tease you kids and Demon… But there is someone who would like to meet you three

As she stepped aside to let a man carrying a plate of cookies and a mug filled with coffee come through the man was middle-aged with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. This was Ozpin.

Ozpin: Ruby Rose… you have… silver eyes

He leaned a little too close for Ruby's comfort.

Kurt: Excuse me sir, but I think you're a bit too close for her face…

Ozpin then turned to Kurt and leaned in to close for his comfort now

Ozpin: And you *he leaned much closer* you have a very strange aura around you young man…

Kurt: eerr…thanks? *he was creep out*

 **Momotaros: if I didn't know better, I think yer gay or something**

Ozpin look at Momotaros with a stoic expression but was change into a smile.

Ozpin: I never thought that I would find another Imagin. What a small world.

This makes Kurt and Momotaros widen their eyes at what Ozpin just said, then kurt was now thinking how did he knew about him and his Taros, But what shocked him most was knowing that there maybe some imagins in remnant, which was not good. Ruby was curios of what was happening. Glynda on the other hand just closed her eyes in irritation of what her superior just said and knowing her, it was supposed to be a Council secret that should never to be mentioned to anyone.

Kurt: W-What did you say….?

 **Momotaros: What do mean Another Imagin?!**

Ozpin: in due time little one.

 **Momotaros: I don't give a damn about that! Tell us now!**

 **Urataros: I agree with senpai sir, we want to know as well.**

All the Occupants in the room look at the door. There 3 Figures were standing in front and it was Urataros, Kinatros and Ryuutaros.

Ruby: Guys!

Kurt: Urataros?! How did you find us?

 **Uarataros: well yang was getting uneasy since the three of you haven't come home yet**

 **Ryuutaros: so Yang-Neechan ask us to look for you guys!~**

 **Kintaros: indeed**

 **Momotaros: but how did you know where in the Police Headquarters?**

 **Urataros: I put a tracking device in Kurt's Scroll**

Kurt: on my scroll.. Wait a minute where did you get a tracking device?

 **Kintaros: he build one**

Ruby: Oooh! Really?

 **Urataros: I may be a Casanova and all, but I'm also a genius** *he looks at Glynda and winks at her*

Glynda didn't notice it but was so focus on looking at the taros.

Glynda: _'He had 4 of them?!'_ *as he looked in disbelief at Kurt*

Ozpin was also surprised but he didn't show it. He just smiled and look at kurt.

Ozpin: you young man, just got my attention.

Kurt: what?

Ozpin: I will tell you about that later but for now I have a small issue to talk with.

 **Momotaros: like I said dipshit! I don't give a-**

 **Urataros: let's just wait senpai.**

 **Momotaros: what?! but!-**

 **Kintaros: I agree with turtle here.**

 **Momotaros: not you too bear!**

 **Ryuutaros: hey!~ did you guys brought Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes?~**

 **Momotaros: Shut it brat!**

Kurt: Momotaros let's just wait later, I'm sure he will tell us about it, okay?

Momotaros just look at Kurt in disbelief and flinched at the same time when Kurt did the puppy eyes. So he had no choice but to agree.

 **Momotaros: Che! Fine!**

*WHIP*

 **Momotaros: HEY! DAMNIT BLONDIE!**

AS Glynda glared at Momotaros for saying some impulsive words towards the headmaster. Ozpin finally backed away and look at Ruby.

Ozpin: So. Can you tell me how you are able to do this?

Ozpin then stepped aside to show a video recording of the battle at the Dust shop being held by the Huntress.

Ruby: Uh. Signal Academy *she said nervously*

Ozpin: they taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

Ruby: Well one teacher in particular

Ozpin just stared at her and then put down the plate of cookies. Ruby reached out uncertainly then grabbed one cookie and ate it with one bite. Ryuutaros who came out of nowhere sit beside ruby he also grabbed one and ate it. Then two started to devour all of the cookies until there was none left.

Ozpin: It's just that I've only seen this kind of skill in one person, a dusty old crow

Ruby then tried to say something but had too much cookies in her mouth. She then swallowed all of her cookies so she can speak properly.

Ruby: Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. I would have been total garbage without him and now I'm all like whaaaaaaa wa cha *she then intimidated karate moves*

 **Ryuutaros: Cool Ruby-Chan!~**

 **Kintaros: Hhmm** *he nodded*

Kurt: that's one awesome mentor Ruby *he smiled*

Ruby: I know! *she smiled*

Ozpin: Uh-huh…

Glynda appeared and was holding a glass of milk. She gave one to Ruby and the Little reaper shared it to Ryuutaros with another glass. Ruby and the violet chibi thanked her and both of them proceeded two chug their milks. When they were done they sighed out of satisfaction and placed both of their glasses on the table. Ozpin just took a sip of his coffee and smiled, while Kurt and the Taros just smiled also at the two youngster antics.

 **Momotaros: told ya Ruby is like the Brat** *he smirk*

Kurt: I can say the same for Ryuuta hehehe

Ozpin: And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?

Ruby: Well… I want to be a Huntress *answered almost excited*

Ozpin: You want to slay monsters?

Ruby: Yeah! I only have two more years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon!

She talks faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing.

Ruby: You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntress are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, Gosh, you know!

 **Momotaros: D-Did anyone get that?**

 **Urataros: she talks too fast….**

 **Kintaros: HHmm….zzzzZZZZzzzz**

 **Urataros:** _ **'and Kin-Chan sleeps too fast….'**_ *he sweatdropped*

 **Ryuutaros: I understand every word she said Momotaros!**

Raising his hands at the Red Chibi like he was a teacher.

 **Momotaros: of course ya do.**

Momotaros patted Ryuutaros in the head, while the Purple Chibi giggled.

Kurt: That is one major sugar rush…

Ruby was staring at the Occupants in the room with a wide, crazy smile. The Huntress and the man just stare at her.

Ozpin: Do you know who I am?

Ruby: You're Professor Opzin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon.

Opzin: *smiles* Hello

Ruby: Nice to meet you

Ozpin: Do you want to go to my school?

Ruby: More than anything!

Opzin exchanges glances with Glynda who grunts her disapproval before turning back to Ruby.

Ozpin: Well okay.

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and opened mouthed and look at Kurt who respond her with a brotherly smile.

Kurt: Congrats Ruby!

 **Momotaros: Way to go Little Red** *giving her a Thumbs-up*

 **Urataros: Congratulations Ruby-Chan** *he smiled*

 **Kintaros: zzZZZZzzzz… wonderful….**

 **Ryuutaros: Nice one, Ruby-chan!** *giving her a peace signs*

Ruby: thanks guys!

Opzin then turns to Kurt and the Taros.

Ozpin: What about you gentlemen?

Kurt: Huh? *said a bit surprised*

Ozpin: Do you want to attend my school too?

Kurt: errr…Why?

Ozpin: you want to know why I have knowledge on the Imagins, Correct?

 **Momotaros: yeah!**

Ozpin: and I also know that you are not from this world, right?

 **Urataros: hhmm… it appears you do know everything that is happening Headmaster**

Ozpin: indeed I do.

Kurt was looking at Ozpin in curiosity thinking how does he know about the imagins and better yet, how did he know that he was from another world, He shook his head and just focus on the offer the headmaster giving him, for one it's a school to train warriors with his Taros, he can fit in when it comes on fighting and train himself too so that he can improved himself and won't rely much on them most of the time, second the school library maybe he and Urataros can get more information about this world and about probably some hints of other people that was send here.

Ozpin: what do you say, Rider?

Kurt look at him and didn't bother to be surprised when ozpin called him rider. The taros just stare at him waiting for his reply. With a smile, kurt stand up and offer a handshake.

Kurt: i- no, me and my Taros would love to go to your Academy Headmaster, Ozpin

Ozpin just smiled and shook kurt's hand.

Ozpin: Welcome to Beacon, young man.

 **Ryuutaros: Yehey! We're Going to Bacon!**

 **Momotaros: it's Beacon ya Stupid Brat!**

 **Ryuutaros: Baka Momotaros!**

 **Momotaros: Wanna Say that to my Face again!**

 **Urataros: oh my! Ladies wait for me! The Handsome Urataros is about to invade Beacon!**

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

 **Momotaros: Idiot Turtle!**

 **Ryuutaros: Pervert!**

 **Kintaros: zzZZZzzz…**

Ruby couldn't help but smile Widely thinking kurt and the Taros was going to beacon with her and yang. While Glynda just rolled her eyes in disapproval just like ruby when she was also invited at the school, but for some reasons when she Glance at Kintaros who was sleeing, She could feel very manly aura around him then she look away with a blush on her face.

* * *

 **-OUTSIDE VALE POLICE HEADQUARTERS-**

Both Kurt, Ruby and the Taros were now outside walking, not saying anything. They were heading towards the apartment. Until Momotaros breaks it.

 **Momotaros: damn school….**

Ruby: cheer up Momotaros! Its great at beacon!

 **Urataros: I heard it's the Best in all Vale**

Ruby: you got that right!

Kurt: well, can't wait for tomorrow then?

Ruby: yup me too! Oh! I got to tell dad and Uncle Qrow! I'm sure they will be proud of me!

Kurt place a hand on her shoulder and smile.

Kurt: I'm sure they will *he smiled*

Ruby: *she smiled* thanks Kurt!

 **Ryuutaros: OH! Ruby-Chan can I help you pack?~**

 **Momotaros: Count me with that too, Little Red, I don't wanna watch the tv if it's all about that Orange Bastard!**

Kurt: still pissed when they left the battle?

 **Momotaros: Ya got that right! When I got my hands on that Curly haired Bastard I'm gonna punch his face so many times that people won't even recognized him!**

 **Kintaros: sounds to me you just got yourself a rival Peach**

 **Momotaros: Rival?! Hah! As if! if anyone's gonna be my Rival they better be good with swords!**

 **Ryuutaros: but you're not even good at it, Momotaros~**

 **Momotaros: Shut up ya snot-nosed Brat!**

The all Laugh at the little fight between the little red and Violet chibis, as they walk home fill with excitement and joy knowing tomorrow they're going to beacon and becomes Huntsman and huntress. But of course this good news must come with a bad news.

 **Urataros: so… which one of us going to tell yang-chan?**

Now everyone faces paled and forgot about the Bombshell brawler, knowing her she might be very pissed right know.

 **Ryuutaros: AAHHH!**

Everyone suddenly startled and look at ryuutaros.

Kurt: what's wrong, ryuuta?!

 **Ryuutaros: we forgot to buy Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!**

"…."

"…."

"… **."**

"… **."**

"… **."**

*SMACK*

 **Ryuutaros: OWWWIIIEEEE!**

 **Momotaros: BAKA!**

* * *

A/N: now that this Chapter is done! Hope you enjoy it as I do. The story will or might get interesting from here and the following chapters. Especially that ozpin have knowledge about other worlds and the Imagins. And for the whole ryuutaros making everyone dance I'll get there and I'll tell you it's going to be funny! So until the next Chapter guys! STAY VIGILANT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup People! It's me again Gundamfan- wait a minute. Oh yeah I change my name now! it's BlueBearHero21! Well got nothing to say anymore except just announcing that I change my Fanfiction Name…. Oh yeah almost forgot, Kurt won't have a Harem here!**

 **Also on other news I just got my Partners for RWBY x Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Crossover! And their names are! (** Drum roll please! **) Ragnathebloodedge22 & PersonaQeminod1! Pleasure to be working with you both! I'll announce when this fanfic will be released! So without further ado! On with the Story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

' _Henshin_ ' Normal Thought

" **Henshin** " Imagins/Den-O Speech

' _ **Henshin**_ ' Imagins/Den-O Thought'

* * *

After arriving home from the Vale City police department, our heroes was confronted by a very, yes, very angry Yang Xiao Long. But before Yang could punish them, ruby, Kurt and the Taros explained to her of what happen and the news of that all of them are entering beacon too. This makes yang happy, but still they deserved some punishment for going out the city at night without permission and for not going back home. this makes the Six of them paled, Ruby's punishment was to clean all the Dishes after they eaten their dinner and before she packs her cloths for beacon, the taros punishments were to clean all rooms in the house (Which makes Momotaros Angry yet can't do anything) while Kurt's punishment was to be Yang's Hugging pillow for the night. And as time passes today was the day they entered Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **-INSIDE THE BULKHEAD-**

Yang: Oh, I can't believe you two are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!

Yang said as she tackled Both Ruby and Kurt into a Bone Crushing Hug. And the Taros was besides them.

*CRACK*

Ruby: Please… stop *grasping for air*

*CRACK*

Kurt: Yang…Let go… *him too*

Yang releasing her sister and Kurt.

Yang: But I'm so proud of you both! especially you little sister!

Ruby: Really sis, it was nothing

Yang: What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!

 **Ryuutaros: Bee's Knees?~**

 **Urataros: it means cool or excellent**

 **Ryuutaros: ahhhh….**

 **Momotaros & Kintaros: **_**'so that's what it means'**_

Ruby: I don't want to be the "bee's knees" okay! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!

Yang: What's with you? Aren't you excited?

Ruby: Of course I'm excited… I just… *she sighs* I got moved ahead two years.. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

Yang goes over to her sister and gives her a one-arm hug.

Yang: But you are special, right Kurtie?

Kurt was still taking a breather after that bone Crushing hug. But still manage to speak.

Kurt: Yang's right Ruby, You are special, not everyone who's in your age can go to beacon *he smiled*

The taros went to Ruby.

 **Momotaros: Kurt's right Little Red! Ozpin might see some potential in ya that's why he immediately ask ya if ya want to go at beacon**

 **Urataros: Don't be down on yourself ruby-chan. Take this opportunity as a sign that you are going to be a great huntress, like your sister** *he winks at her*

 **Kintaros: hhmm, I agree with turtle and Peach**

The Red and Blue Chibi Suddenly appeared behind the yellow chibi, Glaring at him.

 **Momotaros & Urataros: DON'T CALL ME THAT BEAR!/KIN-CHAN!**

Kintaros sweatdropped at the two.

 **Ryuutaros: yeah! You're not cute if you look sad ruby-chan!~**

Ruby: thanks guys.. *she smiled*

 **Ryuutaros: See! your cuter if you smile!~**

Yang: ooohhh~~ looks like ryuuta has a crush on someone~

As yang gestured to Ruby. Ryuutaros face became red.

 **Ryuutaros: N-NO! I w-was just cheering ruby-chan! t-that's all!**

They all laugh at the Blushing face of the Little Purple Imagin. Especially Momotaros, who now knows that he had a card to counter Ryuutaros teasing.

 **[** _The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa._ **]**

The Gangs attention is then drawn towards a newscaster on VNN playing nearby as it shows a mug shot of Rowan Torchwick.

 **Momotaros: ohh it's Orange Bastard…**

 **Kintaros: you will have your revenge on him soon Peach**

he place a hand on his shoulder.

 **Momotaros: and I can't wait for it!** *irritated*

The image on screen then changed to a young, grey haired woman with yellow eyes before it faded, showing several protest images of people with animal traits, the Faunus.

 **[** _Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-._ **]**

As the news ended an image of Glynda Goodwitch in a hologram appeared.

Glynda: [ _Hello, and welcome to Beacon_ ]

Yang: Who's that?

Glynda: [ _My name is Glynda Goodwitch_ ]

Yang: oohh

Kurt: ' _she can hear her?!_ '

Glynda: [ _You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world_ ]

The hologram then disappears. A few passengers looked outside in surprise with Ruby following suit since this is his first time in the air.

Ruby: Oh wow!

Ruby look outside the window followed by Urataros, Ryuutaros and kintaros as they stared at the sight.

Ruby: Look, you can see Signal from up here!

 **Urataros: what an amazing view….**

 **Kintaros:** Sniff..* Sniff..*

 **Ryuutaros: Kuma-chan are you crying?~**

 **Kintaros: yes… it is enough for this beautiful sight to make me cry..** Sniff..*

Yang, Kurt and Momotaros joined the Four looking out the window

Kurt: wow….

 **Momotaros: heh** *he smirk*

Ruby: I guess home isn't too far after all *she smiled*

Yang said as she placed an arm around Ruby.

Yang: Beacon's our home now

The Gang then hears one of the passengers groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

Yang: Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone *she rolled her eyes*

Ruby: It was nice Moment while it lasted

Yang: I wonder who we're gonna meet? I just hope they're better than vomit boy

Kurt look at the happy siblings, he was thinking of how the two loved each other, This reminds him of his parents and his uncle peter, he wonders if his uncle was looking for him, Then he noticed that his taros was clinging at his shirt, Kintaros and Urataros was behind his back while Momotaros and Ryuutaros was in front, their expressions was like they're afraid of the ground.

Kurt: what's wrong with you guys?

They didn't say anything other than point at the ground, Kurt noticed it, he paled at the sight, then he stepped out of the way, He and also notice that it was on both Ruby's and Yang's shoes.

Kurt: ummm.. Yang and Ruby..

The girls look at him.

Kurt: Not to bring any bad news to you both but ahh-

 **Momotaros: ya both got pukes on yer shoes!**

They both looked at their shoes and shuddered at the sight of the vomit.

Yang: Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!

Ruby: Get-Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!

Kurt just watch this with an amused smile on his face. But was change into a horrified one when he notice that the two girl was running towards him with pukes on their shoes.

Kurt: w-wait! Don't come here!

 **Momotaros: ya two stay away from us!**

 **Urataros: YIKES! Don't let them come here!**

 **Kintaros:** *he nodded rapidly*

 **Ryuutaros: EEWW! Kurty run!**

Kurt: AH CRAP-BASKET! RUNNING AWAY!

Ruby: Kurt help me!

 **Ryuutaros: Keep Running!~**

Yang: gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!

Kurt & Ruby: STAY AWAY YANG!

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Den-O: Remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon Den-O!

* * *

After a puke shoes chasing around the ship for 20 Minutes, Our Heroes just exited the Bulkhead and got a front view of the Academy along with other students.

Yang: The view on Vale's got nothing on this!

Kurt: yeah…

Then Kurt and Yang notice that the taros were getting inside in a large mountain Backpack.

Yang: what are you dudes doing?

 **Momotaros: ya blind crazy woman? We're getting inside the bag**

Kurt: yeah, but why?

 **Urataros: not to grab the attention from others**

Kurt: wha?

 **Momotaros: think about it ya two, what if we were walking around beacon and some people see four power rangers colored Chibi things inside the campus? How will they react?**

Yang: ummm….. eehh-

 **Ryuutaros: they might think we are a bunch of new breed Grimms!~**

 **Urataros: Headmaster Ozpin told us that the students here might suddenly attack out of nowhere and kill us, because they never see our kind before**

 **Kintaros: so until Mister Ozpin or Lady Goodwitch give us a signal that everything is done and explained to them that we are not Grimms, Then we will be walking around this school without a fear of students trying to kill us**

Kurt & Yang: Aaahh….

When all four Taros was inside the Huge Bag pack. Kurt pick it up and put it on his Back.

Kurt: Comfy guys?

Momotaros hand Peek outside the bag and gives a thumb up signal. After that they look at Ruby who was already lost in her own world; her eyes alight at the sight of the other students, of rather, their weapons.

Ruby: Oooh! Oh sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! That girl has a fire sword!

Ruby began to float around in an animated Chibi form. Kurt saw this and sweatdropped.

Kurt: it's like my chibi taros for a second there….

 **Ryuutaros: yeah me too** ~ *he peek out at the Bag*

 **Momotaros: Get inside, Stupid Brat!**

The Red Chibi grab and pull Ryuutaros inside the bag. Chibi Ruby was trailing after people with different weapons, changing direction constantly until Yang lightly yanked her back next to her by her red hood.

Yang: Easy there little sister, they're just weapons

Ruby looked shocked at her sister, her arms held out in disbelief.

Ruby: Just weapons? They are the extensions of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!

Yang and Kurt looked over her in confusion. They looked at each other before turning it to ruby.

Kurt: Eehh… Ruby why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?

The sounds of rapid unfolding were heard as Yang and Kurt glanced away from her sister, who was suddenly hugging her large crimson scythe.

Kurt: ' _that was fast_!'

Ruby: Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better!

Yang rolled her eyes, and then tugged Ruby's hood over top her head.

Yang: Ruby, come on! Why don't you try to make some new friends of your own while you're here?

Ruby looked up at her sister in confusion, her head now tilting off to the side,

Ruby: Why should I need friends when I have you guys?

 **Urataros: It's a good idea to meet new people Ruby, they can become good comrades on a battlefield, over even the closest of friends.**

Ruby: Urataros? Wait where is he?

Kurt: he's in the bag along the others

Ruby: why are they in the bag?

Kurt: well they said that-

Before Kurt could speak a group of other students surrounded Yang in a flash.

Yang: Weeelll~~ looks like my friends are here now! Gotta go catch up, catch you both later, bye!

She exclaimed very quickly before running off with her friends leaving Kurt and Ruby in the dust. All four heads of the taros peek outside and looking at yang's direction.

 **Momotaros: …..she ditched us.**

 **Urataros: yep.**

 **Kintaros: hmm…**

Kurt: umm…. she is with her friends so that's understandable

 **Momotaros: she still ditched us.**

Kurt: yeah…..

 **Ryuutaros: where's Ruby-chan?~**

Kurt look at Ruby who was spinning around with a dizzy look on her face confused at the situation.

Ruby: Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms? *she sigh as she took a step back* I don't know what I'm doing.

Kurt was too slow to react as Ruby started to lean backwards. She then fell down into a huge pile of luggage.

?: What are you doing!?

Kurt look at the one who yelled.

A young woman was dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, which was a combat skirt. The inside of the bolero was red with the sleeves turning blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has a crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She was wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings along with white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She also had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes, and if you look closely you could see a crooked scar down her left eye. Finally, there was also a small bag on the back of her drew wrapped around her waist with a ribbon. This girl was Weiss Schnee.

 **Urataros: Hhmmm… what a Beautiful and classy lady…**

*SMACK*

 **Urataros: OWWW! Senpai!**

 **Momotaros: just keeping your Pervertedness in Check**

 **Ryuutaros: hahahahahhahahaha~**

 **Kintaros: indeed.**

With that, the Taros hide inside the Backpack before anyone notice. Ruby look at Weiss with an apologetic expression.

Ruby: Uhh, sorry!

As Kurt helped her up.

Kurt: you okay Ruby?

Ruby: yeah…

Weiss: Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?

she scolded her.

Ruby: Uhhhhh..

Ruby responded in an unsure manner as she grabbed one of the suitcases.

Weiss: Give me that!

Weiss snatched the suitcase from Ruby.

Weiss: This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!

Kurt: so that's Dust huh…

 **Momotaros: the one which Orange Bastard been stealing all over the City…..**

 **Kintaros: Hhmm…**

 **Ryuutaros: Sand?~**

 **Urataros: No Ryuuta-chan, its Dust**.

 **Ryuutaros: Ooohh~**

She explained as she reached for a bottle of Dust, which was in a powdered state.

Ruby: Uhhhh…

Weiss: What are you brain dead? Dust!

Weiss mocked as she closed the suitcase and grab one.

Weiss: Fire, water, lightning, energy!

She explained shaking the bottle with every word.

Ruby starts coughing after breathing in some of the Dust that escapes from a crack from the jar. Kurt looks over to her.

Weiss: Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?

The girl continues shaking the jar

Kurt: Oh Crap Basket…. Don't shake that jar!

Ruby: Achhoo! *as she sneezed very cutely*

*BBOOOMMM!*

Causing a small non-lethal explosion resulting in smoke, lightning, and other effects from the ignition of the Dust. The bottle flew out of Weiss's hand before it landed on the ground before rolling towards a black boot. The intact bottle was picked up by a young girl with brilliant yellowish-orange eyes, whom had kept her attention on the book the whole time. She turned the bottle before looking at the logo, then focusing her attention from where it came from.

* * *

 **-Inside Kurt's bag-**

 **Momotaros: ….holy Shit** *cough*

 **Urataros: …..now we know why it's important** *cough*

 **Kintaros: ….hhmm** *cough*

 **Ryuutaros: …even inside the bag we still felt the pain of the explosion?** *cough*

 **Momotaros: ….yup**

Kurt: guys?! I can't hear anything!

 **Urataros: you're covering your ears with your hands Kurt..**

* * *

Kurt: huh? Oh hehehe… my bad

Kurt remove his hand on his ears, then he heard Weiss shouting or yelling at Ruby.

Weiss: Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!

Ruby: I'm really really sorry!

As ruby apologizing to her while standing there twiddling her fingers with a look of embarrassment.

Weiss: Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?

Kurt: E-Excuse me miss! Please forgive my friend here, s-she really didn't mean it! It was just an accident, right Ruby?

Ruby: Y-Yeah!

Weiss: AS if! This isn't your ordinary combat school. We're here to fight monsters so… watch where you're going!

 **Momotaros: Hey! Little Red did say she was sorry, ya stuck-up Bitch!**

Weiss was surprised and offended by the words which he thinks came from Kurt's Mouth. Meanwhile ruby and Kurt pale because of what Momotaros just called her.

Weiss: what did you say to me you barbaric brute?!

Kurt: N-no Wait! it wasn't me! ' _Damnit Momotaros!_ '

Weiss: how dare you call me with such Foul Languages!

Kurt: but I didn't say it! Believe me Princess!

?: It's heiress actually

Kurt, Ruby, and Weiss turned to see a young girl with pale complexion, similar to Ruby Rose. She had long, wavy, black hair, and her eyes were amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. The eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. She also had a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. Her outfit consisted of black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. There were black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts had a zipper on the front of each leg. She also had a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. This is Blake Belladonna

Holding the fallen jar in one hand and a book in the other hand. She walked up to the others and joined in the conversation

Momotaros peek a little at the bag and look at what was going on but his eyes stop and stared at Blake but more precisely at her bow.

 **Urataros: Do you like what you see senpai?** *he smirk*

 **Ryuutaros: Oooohh snap!~**

 **Momotaros: S-Shut up!**

Glaring at the two.

 **Urataros & Ryuutaross: Pffft hehehe… ***they giggled*

Blake: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

Weiss: Finally, some recognition *she smirk*

Weiss said in a smug attitude.

Blake: The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners

This comment made Weiss angry at the raven haired girl for an insulting manner causing Ruby to giggle and Kurt with the Taros to raise an eyebrow.

Weiss: Wha…how dare the…the nerve of… UUGGH!

Weiss walks up to Blake, swiped the jar from her, and leaves as her helpers or butlers gather her luggage.

Ruby: I promise I'll make it up to you!

Ruby yelled towards Weiss before looking down a bit in defeat and sighing.

Ruby: I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day… So what's…

Ruby turns to see the girl in black walking away.

 **Urataros: Well that was kind of rude**

 **Momotaros: Che! It wasn't "kind of" it was just RUDE**

 **Ryuutaros: but you have a crush on her~~**

 **Momotaros: I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!**

Kurt: easy guys…

Kurt walk to a defeated looked ruby.

Kurt: how you feeling?

Ruby: worse….. *she sigh*

Kurt: didn't know it was gonna be like this on the first day? *as he looks around*

Ruby: Welcome to Beacon…

Ruby then collapses on her back to the ground. Kurt walks to her and he offered a hand.

Kurt: Hey C'mon ruby it's only the first day, this always happens on the first day of school *he smile*

Ruby took his hand and stand up.

Ruby: I guess your right…..

Kurt: No more sad faces now little rose alright?

Ruby just smiled at him. This makes our hero to smiled back and ruffle her hair which makes ruby pout.

Kurt: hehehehe now let's go, Yang's probably worr-

Kurt then bumped into another student.

Kurt: Whoa! Sorry there

?: Nah, it's OK

Said by a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and a symbol hidden underneath the chest plate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black shoes with a symbol on the soles.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. The boy name is Jaune Arc.

Jaune: I'm Jaune *he offer a handshake*

Kurt: Kurt *he shakes his hand*

Ruby: Ruby *she giggled* aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?

Jaune stood there and hung his head in silence.

Kurt: I take that as a yes then *he smiled nervously*

* * *

 **-INSIDE BEACON WALLS-**

The Group was now walking down Beacon walls filled with many trees and impressive architecture.

Jaune: All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!

Ruby: Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to my mind

Ruby said as she laughed at the boy, kurt was scolding her.

 **Ryuutaros: I was thinking of calling him Pukey~ y'know because he pukes~**

Kurt: Ryuuta.

 **Ryuutaros: hehehe sorry~**

Jaune: Oh yeah?! What if I called you Crater Face!

Ruby: Hey! That explosion was an accident!

Kurt: Pfftt!

As Kurt covers his mouth, Ruby cutely glared at him.

Ruby: KURT! It wasn't funny!

She pouted while playfully punching his stomach.

Kurt: haha Sorry! Sorry!

Jaune: Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it!

Jaune announced with pride.

Kurt: Wow! Really?

Ruby: or do they?

Jaune: They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mother always says that… Never mind.

Kurt nervously laugh while Ruby giggles for a bit before an awkward silence falls. Until ruby broke it of course.

Ruby: So… I got this thing!

Ruby then takes out Crescent Rose before stabbing it to the ground. Jaune jumps back in shock.

Jaune: Whoa! Is that a scythe?

 **Momotaros: no Egghead it's a Fork!** *he said sarcastically* **Of course it's a scythe! Can you even see it?!**

Jaune: oh! So it is a Scythe!

Momotaros just facepalmed inside the bag.

Ruby: It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!

Ruby pronounces while holding her weapon.

Jaune: A-wha?

Ruby: It's also a gun

Jaune: Oh! That's cool!

Ruby: So what've you got?

Jaune: Oh, I, uh…

Jaune then unsheathes his blade.

Jaune: I've got this sword!

Ruby: Oooooooohh..

Kurt: Nice..

Jaune: Yeah and I also got this shield too!

Jaune states and then grabs his scabbard, raises his arm, and expands the metal into a shield.

Ruby: So, what do they do?

Ruby asked as she reaches and touched the shield. Jaune begins fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt.

Jaune: The shield gets small, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away.

 **Urataros: But wouldn't weight the same?**

Jaune: Yeah, it does….

Jaune slumps down, dejectedly. Ruby giggles a bit.

Ruby: Well.. I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I went a little overboard in designing it a bit.

Kurt, Taros & Jaune: Wait! You **made that!?**

Ruby: Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours jaune?

Jaune: It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war

Ruby: Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! *she laughs* Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days

Jaune sheaths his sword.

Jaune: Yeah, the classics…

Ruby then turns to Kurt.

Ruby: What about you kurt?

Kurt: What about me?

Ruby: DUH! I didn't get a good look at your cool armor last time! so show it to me!

Ruby said a little bit forceful.

Kurt: I don't think is necessary-

Ruby: Please *as she use the Puppy eyes*

Kurt: ' _now I know why the taros are afraid of those eyes…._ ' Haah.. Fine!

Ruby: YES! *she raises both her fist*

Kurt Took out the Den-O Driver from his Backpack and Strap it around his waist. Then he grab something in his pocket and took out the Rider pass. Ruby was impatiently waiting for Kurt to transform because she was jumping up and down while Jaune was confused.

Jaune: eehh.. Nice looking belt you got there…

Kurt: Thanks… anyway, HENSHIN!

He swipe the Rider pass in front of the Belt. White pixels came out of the belt and forming up on him. He was now in Den-O Flat form. Jaune eyes widen when he sees the transformation.

Jaune: WOW! Neat Armor!

Den-O FF: Thanks… *he Scratches his helmet*

Ruby on the other hand was kind of…. Disappointed, it was not the cool Red theme Armor she was expecting.

Ruby: Kurt? That's not the one I saw yesterday…

Den-O FF: oh, that's because Momotaros was possessing me that night

Jaune: Momotaros?

Ruby: wait? You mean if Momotaros was inside your body, the Armor change?

Jaune: what? Inside your body?! What do you mean inside your body?! And who's Momotaros?

Den-O FF: Yep! And it's not just Momotaros who can do that Ruby, All four of them

Ruby: You Mean Ryuuta, Urataros and Kintaros as well?!

Den-O FF: Yup!

Ruby: Kyyaaahh! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! What's their armor like?!

Den-O FF: how about I show you? But some other time okay?

Ruby: aww…. *she Pouted*

While the Two were having a conversation about Den-O other forms. Jaune was left out. Feeling a bit lonely again like inside the bulkhead. The two noticed this and stop talking. Kurt De-henshin himself then the three were walking around.

Ruby: So why'd you help approached us back there, in the courtyard?

Jaune: Why not? My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet

Kurt: that's nice… you got a very lovely mom jaune

Jaune: yeah she is!

Silence falls again as the trio were thinking about what they want to talk about without anyone feeling out. Then Kurt notice that they been walking for an hour now.

Kurt: Hey, where are we going anyway?

Jaune: I don't know, I was following you two

Jaune also looks around

Jaune: Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?

Kurt smiled while Ruby was giggling.

Jaune: Is that a no?

Ruby: Yeah, that's a no…

Ruby said as she laughs while Kurt can only shake his head in amusement as he took the Den-O Driver off him and put it in the Bag. Urataros quickly whispered to him.

 **Urataros: There's a Directory in your scroll** *he whispered*

Kurt: Thanks Urataros *he whispered back*

Urataros just gave him a thumbs-up.

Kurt: alright, I think I know where to go now!

Ruby: Okay Kurt! Lead the way!

Jaune: yup!

In cue Kurt leads Ruby and Jaune to the School Auditorium.

* * *

 **-BEACON ACADEMY AUDITORIUM-**

Upon entry in a grand hall, the majority of the new students were gathered. Ruby then notices Yang waving at them.

Yang: Guys! Over here! I saved you both some Spots!

Ruby: We got to go, we'll see you after the ceremony!

Kurt: later dude!

Kurt and Ruby bid farewell to Jaune and left to join Yang. Jaune then held his hands in exasperation.

Jaune: Hey Wait!

But Kurt and Ruby already gone and then he sighed.

Jaune: Great! Now where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl and a nice, matured guy to talk to?

As he said this, a Red haired Spartan girl was watching him from behind.

Yang: How's your first day going, little sister?

Ruby gave Yang an angry look.

Ruby: You mean since you ditched us and I exploded!

Yang backed up a bit.

Yang: Yikes, meltdown already? *she looks at kurt*

Kurt: you have no idea…

Ruby: No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice…?

Ruby explained, struggling to remember some events.

Yang: Are you being sarcastic? *smiling broadly*

Ruby scoffed.

Ruby: I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed! And then I exploded! And then she yelled at me! And suddenly she yelled at Kurt! And I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me and Kurt!

Kurt then notice a certain someone behind Ruby. it was weiss.

Kurt: crap baskets…

Weiss: You!

Ruby quickly went to go jump into her sister's arms.

Ruby: Oh God, it's happening again!

* * *

 **-Inside Kurt's bag-**

 **Momotaros: What's going on out there?**

 **Ryuutaros: Ice queen is back!~** *he peeks*

 **Momotaros: what?!**

 **Kintaros: and she's yelling at ruby again** *he peeks also*

 **Momotaros: Why I outta! That's it! I'm coming out!**

 **Urataros: Easy Senpai! Please calm down!**

As he grab Momotaros and trying to calm him.

 **Momotaros: Let go of me Turtle!**

 **Urataros: for the safety of that beautiful heiress! I will give my might to calm you down!**

 **Momotaros: the fuck are ya talking about?!**

 **Ryuutaros: Turtle-Chan gone hay wired with the ice queen for some reasons~…..**

 **Kintaros: Hhmm.. Like you with ruby**

 **Ryuutaros: yeah~ HEY!** *he glared at kintaros*

* * *

 **-Back at the Gang-**

Weiss: You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff! *She lectured her*

Yang: Oh my God, you really exploded

Ruby: It was an Accident! It was an accident! Kurt you were there!

Kurt: well it really was an Accident and-

 **Kintaros: it was indeed your fault that Little Ruby almost blew us up in the first place**

Kurt: _'Kintaros!'_ *he paled*

Weiss: What!? How dare you!

Kurt: it wasn't me! It was someone else!

Weiss: you are a horrible liar!

 **Momotaros: shut yer mouth bitch! I'm sick and tired of that voice of yours!**

Kurt: ' _DAMMIT MOMOTAROS!'_

Weiss: Why you ill-mannered Brute!-

Kurt was panicking from the icy glare Weiss was giving him. ( **A/N: no pun intended** ) and at the same time he was thinking of punishing the taros later which involved sleeping in the locker.

Weiss shouted furiously at Kurt thinking it was him who talk which it was not. Ruby saw Weiss was yelling at Kurt again, so she jump out of yang's arms and walk to the white girl.

Ruby: he didn't mean to say that!- huh? What's this?

She asked as Weiss shoved a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face.

Weiss: The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained, while operating a Schnee Dust product, although not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide on Dust practice and application in the field.

Weiss explained in a recording fashion.

Ruby: Uhhh…

Weiss: You really want to start making things up to me?

Ruby: Absolutely?

Weiss: Read this and don't ever speak to me again

Yang got in between Weiss and her sister.

Yang: Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?

Kurt: Nice one yang! *giving her a thumbs-up*

Yang just look at Kurt with a smile on her face and winks at him. Which he blush slightly again.

Ruby: Yeah! Great idea sis!

Ruby remarked before turning to Weiss and cleared her throat.

Ruby: Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies

She asked in a hopeful tone.

Weiss: Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!

Weiss sarcastically replied while gesturing towards Jaune who looked up after someone said that, and saw a cute girl with white hair, and wearing a dress.

Ruby: Oh wow, really?

With a dead silence under her glare.

Weiss: No

 **Momotaros:** _ **'Ugghh…..'**_ *he facepalmed*

All of them were then disturbed be a small cough.

Ozpin: Ahem… I'll… keep this brief

 **Ryuutaros: Pfft! He said Brief~**

*SMACK*

 **Ryuutaros: OWWIIEE!**

Ozpin was standing at the stage of the grand hall, all of the new students looking up at the man, either in awe, or respect of his position. Glynda was standing nearby, watching over each of the students with her usual stern expression.

Ozpin: You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step

Equal amounts of shock, anger, and denial ran through the young hunters and huntress in the crowd after Ozpin's rather bleak speech. Glynda then took up the microphone that was on the stage, giving orders for the next day to come.

Glynda: You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. be ready you are dismissed

The rest of the student then decided to either chatter with each other, or go someplace else before they had to go to the Ballroom.

Yang: He seemed kinda off…

Ruby: it's almost like he wasn't even there…

Kurt: Maybe he's pissed at something…

 **Urataros: or at someone…**

 **Ryuutaros: maybe he left his coffee mug at his office~**

Jaune approaches Weiss.

Jaune: I'm a natural blonde, you know!

Weiss and Momotaros just facepalmed.

 **Momotaros: Idiot…**

* * *

 **-NIGHTTIME BEACON BALLROOM-**

Night had fallen upon the sky as the moon shined brightly among the stars. Males had stripped down to shirtless men while for Jaune, a one piece pajama blue rabbit themed outfit. Females had changed into a set of pajamas of clothing that is used for sleep wear. The students are displayed inside their sleeping bags. Kurt, Ruby, and Yang minus the taros (who's inside Kurt's locker for tonight) were all next to each other with Ruby writing in a journal. Ruby wore a black tank-top with a heart-shaped wolf head in the front with white pajama pants decorated with heart and a blindfold. Yang wore an orange tank-top with her emblem in a darker shade on her chest and black short shorts similar clothing from last night. Kurt meanwhile didn't have any pajamas just leaves him in his Boxer and a white shirt.

Yang crashed right next to her sister and Kurt.

Yang: It's like a big slumber party!

Ruby: I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys here though

Ruby said, not even looking up.

Yang: I know I do… *she purrs*

As she stares at Kurt who only wears his pineapple themed Boxer and T-shirt, along with yang looking was some other girls with predator eyes who were looking at him like he was a piece of meat because of his adorable boxer and the fact that he's kinda cute too, This makes yang glared at the girls which catch the message of her glares saying "Back-off Bitches, he's mine"so they did back-off and goes to sleep.

Kurt: huh? Could have sworn I felt like a piece of meat in a lion's den for some reason… oh well *he shrugged*

Yang was still looking like a hungry lion at Kurt. She manage to slip besides him which to the surprised of our rider but he just ignored it and went to sleep, Or force himself to sleep if it wasn't for two soft melons pressing against his back.

Kurt: yang…. I'm trying to sleep…*blushing*

Yang: me too! *she hugs him behind*

Kurt: *blushing* ' _I regret making the taros sleep inside the locker…..though I kinda like this feeling especially those soft melons that's pressing behind my back'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Damn it I'm becoming Urataros!'_

Ruby was just giggling looking at them, yang notice her sister was writing something.

Yang: What's that?

Kurt who was curious also look over yang's shoulder, placing his chin above it without him realizing of what he was doing, Yang noticed this she blushed a bit but remained silent with a smirk on her face.

Ruby: Oh, a letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going

Yang: Aww…. that's so cuuuute!

Yang nearly squealed as a pillow almost hit her face. but it hits Kurt's face instead.

Kurt: ooww…

Ruby: Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!

Yang: What about Jaune? He's… nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!

Yang said, trying to cheer up Ruby.

Ruby: I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, Back to zero…

Ruby turns on her back.

Yang: There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend, one enemy!

Yang look at Kurt with a teasing smile then she look back at her sister.

Yang: And a future brother-in-law!

Kurt then developed huge blush on his face but faded immediately when he was hit by another pillow though it was supposed to hit yang.

Kurt: owww…..

Yang: hehehehehe sorry kurtie

Kurt just narrowed his eyes on her.

Ruby then tried to hit Yang again but with the same results. it hits Kurt again.

Yang: Look, it's only been one day. Trust me you got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet, right kurtie?

Kurt: yeah sure…. _'How hard are these pillows? It's like my nose is broken'_

He robs his nose but he agreed with yang and look at ruby with a smile. The three notice a candle being lighted nearby, and they notice the girl in black leaning against a wall, reading a book.

Ruby: That girl…

Yang: You know her?

Yang asked her sister.

Ruby: Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything.

Yang: Well, now's your chance!

Yang then grabbed Ruby's arm and lifted her up.

Ruby: Wait! What are you doing!?

Kurt just chuckled in amusement and was about to sleep until yang grab his wrist pull him as well. Much to his dismay.

Kurt: why?

Yang: duh I'm gonna need help for my sister to make many friends here!

The black haired girl or rather Blake looked away from her book to see a blonde haired girl pulling the Red haired girl that exploded earlier and a guy who looks like he has given up on something towards her position.

Yang: Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other!

Blake: Aren't you that girl that exploded?

Ruby: Uhh yeah, my name's Ruby

Blake started to read her book again.

Ruby: But you can just call me Crater…

Kurt: Actually you can just call her Ruby

Blake: Okay

The sisters and Kurt suddenly huddled up.

Yang: What are you doing *she whispered*

Ruby: I don't know, help me!

Kurt: why don't we just look at her then smile….. Then ask her some questions

Ruby & Yang: ok!

Then the 3 of them look at Blake with smiles on their faces. For some reason it was kind of creepy, no scratch that it was creepy.

Yang: So, what's your name?

Blake: sigh*… Blake

Yang: Well, Blake I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister, and this cute guy is Kurt!

Kurt: howdy! *he waved*

Blake ignored them and continued to read her book.

Yang: so umm… I like your bow!

Blake: Thanks

Yang: It goes great with your pajamas!

Blake: Right

Kurt look at yang with a deadpanned expression.

Kurt: seriously? "I like your bow" and "It goes great with your pajamas" that's all you got to asked her?

Yang: that's what came into my mind ok? I don't see you doing anything anyway! At least I'm helping!

Kurt: pfft! please watch me closely

Yang just crosses her arms while ruby looks at Kurt who walks to Blake.

Kurt: Ehem….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So! Nice night, don't you think?

Yang & Ruby: _'Really Kurtie/Kurt?'_

Blake: Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book.

The three just stared at her and waiting.

"….."

Blake: That I will continue to read

"…."

Blake: As soon as you leave

Yang: Yeah, this girl's a lost cause

Kurt: yang be nice

Ruby went to blake.

Ruby: What's it about?

Blake: Huh?

Ruby: Your book, does it have a name?

Blake: Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body

Yang: Oh yeah, that's real lovely

Kurt just looked at yang with a deadpanned expression again and leans to her, Which yang took noticed of.

Yang: what?

Kurt: you do realized that there are 4 little critters that's fighting over my body right? And I'm pretty sure it's not very lovely *he whispered*

Instead of yang answering Kurt. She suddenly kiss him in the cheeks, to which makes Kurt back away a little with a heavy blush on his face and stared at yang like did she just do that. Yang meanwhile just look and winks at him.

Ruby: I love books, Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress

Blake: Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

Ruby: I'm hoping we all will, as a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves.

Kurt and yang look at ruby and smiling proudly at her especially at what she maturely said.

Blake: That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale

Ruby: Well that's why we're here, to make it better

Then Yang hugged her sister

Yang: Ohh! I'm so proud of my baby sister!

Ruby: Cut it out!

Then Ruby and Yang started to fight, while Kurt was snickering just looking at them.

Blake: Well, Ruby, Yang and Kurt it's a pleasure to-

She never finished her sentence as Weiss came along, and shouting.

Weiss: What in the world is going one over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?

Then, Weiss and Yang both realized who it was and shouted

Weiss & Yang: Oh, not you again!

Ruby: Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep

Weiss: Oh, now you're on my side

Ruby: I was always on your side!

Yang: Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!

Weiss: She's a hazard to my health!

Blake blew out her candle, and look at Kurt.

Blake: aren't you going to do something?

Kurt: sigh* might as well….

Kurt approached the three girls. Kurt proceed to yang and grab her left shoulder from behind.

Kurt: C'mon girls, stop it-

Yang: STAY OUT OF THIS!

*PUNCH*

Kurt: GGYYAAAHHHH!

Kurt was sent flying at the other side of the Ballroom Crashing loudly at the wall and leaving a huge crack too. Yang noticed what she did and run towards the unconscious Kurt with ruby following suit whose face was in tears comically because of what bad luck happening today for both him and herself, Blake had a stoic expression but laugh a bit, deep down she was surprised of what happen and Weiss just sigh.

Weiss: I pity for those who will end up teaming with those two girls...

Blake: you and me both….

Before resuming her giggles.

* * *

 **-HALLWAY OF BEACON-**

Ozpin was walking in the hallway towards his office with a mug of coffee at hand. Until he felt 4 powerful presence walking behind him. The 4 Little Figures were the Taros.

Ozpin: are you here for my explanation of why I know about the Imagins?

 **Momotaros: ya didn't give us some answer last night at the police station Ozboss**

Ozpin: hhmm.. Apologize from my part gentlemen, it was because-

 **Urataros: because you were busy filling our requirements to enter your academy, we get it headmaster Ozpin**

 **Kintaros: so now you can explain to us why you know our kind….. zzzZZZZzzzzz..**

Everyone sweatdropped except for ozpin.

 **Momotaros: Fucking Bear…**

 **Urataros: r-right! Like what kin-chan said please explain every detail to us**

 **Ryuutaros: YEAH!~ and don't even lie Ozy!~**

Ozpin: I wouldn't even need too *he smiled* so shall we go to my office?

 **Momotaros: the fuck in your office why can't we do it here?**

 **Ryuutaros: YEAH!~**

Ozpin: so I can have coffee to offer you

Then came a silent atmosphere to be broken by a question coming from momotaros.

 **Momotaros: …..do you have mocha?**

Ozpin: I have every type of coffee in remnant.

 **Momotaros: well! Who am I to turn down an offer like that! hahahahahhaa**

 **Urataros: agreed senpai! We must be good neighbors!**

 **Ryuutaros: a very kind neighbors!~**

 **Kintaros: zzzZZZZzzz…**

 **Momotaros: you said it bear! Hahahahaha**

Ozpin: *smiled* 'Finally, someone who can enjoy coffee as I am _'_

As he sips from his coffee. He gestured the taros (who were carrying the sleeping kintaros) to his office and there he will explain everything.

* * *

 **A/N: that's a wrap! Thanks for supporting mg fanfic by the way! And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Remember STAY VIGILANT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you 'all it's me BlueBearHero21 did you guys have a wonderful new year's celebration? Because I know I do! Hahhahaha… hah aww man can't believe the holidays are over. Back to work I guess anyways here's Chapter 5!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

'Henshin' Normal Thought

" **Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'Henshin** ' Imagins/Den-O Thought'

* * *

 **-OZPIN OFFICE-**

Ozpin looked out the window behind his table. Things have gotten interesting so far. First off Ruby Rose the Daughter of Summer Rose. A girl trained by an old friend of him. He was interested in her and let her join Beacon at an early age of 15. Then there was Kurt Thomas. A Young boy who has the Ability to transform into Kamen Rider Den-O along with him was the Taros who helps Den-O Fight and to Change into its 4 other forms. The Boy could make a great Hunter if it weren't the part that's he's weak and has a low stamina, but that could be change when he is trained well by some Good veteran hunter. He wanted to keep a close eye on Kurt and Ruby.

Then, a bell rings on his table, signaling a call. A holographic screen pops up from his table, which is showing Glynda's face.

Glynda: [ _may I come in professor?_ ]

Ozpin nodded as he took a sip on his coffee. The door opens and Glynda enters, holding a scroll on her arms and hands. Glynda was frowning and obviously a bit angry.

Glynda: Professor Ozpin, why did you tell the taros about the existence of other imagins here in remnant?

Ozpin: hhmm? I don't recall telling you that I had a talk to with them last night-

Glynda: The Blue one told me

Ozpin: I'm pretty sure that I told them not to tell you, how did you manage to let him spill the bean? Don't tell me you tortured him glynda…

Glynda: I did not do such a thing

Ozpin: then how?

Glynda: I just seduced the perverted blue imagin, telling him I'm going to kiss him in the cheeks. And with that he told me everything. even the different types of coffee you have here…

Ozpin: …..but did you give him the kiss though?

Glynda: of course.

Ozpin: I see, and where is Urataros by the way?

Glynda: still in the hallway unconscious from the kiss I gave him…

Ozpin: hhmmmm *he sips from his coffee*

Glynda: so again Professor, why did you tell them?

Ozpin: for them to know who the enemy is and what they are capable of.

Glynda: I am not sure if they can handle those vile Beings sir, especially HIM.

Ozpin: I believe that they can defeat their opponents, with proper training and Knowledge here also with a help of someone that is on its way to us. I am sure they will win and I am sure Kurt can Defeat HIM.

Glynda: I highly doubt that sir.

Ozpin smiled and chuckled facing Glynda. The blonde noticed his look and crosses her arms.

Glynda: What's so funny?

Ozpin took a sip from his mug still smiling.

Ozpin: It's strange, really. A belt capable of giving a single person a power that should be given to a noble warrior. Yet it ended up at the hands of young boy. Fate is strange sometimes don't you agree?

Glynda was still not cheering up. Ozpin seems to be ignoring her words or rather her question. She just replied.

Glynda: I admit when he is possessed by the red one he is strong as in strong and the same could be said with the other 3 Imagins he have. But that boy is still a kid, he had zero experience in battle and he is weak as in weak.

Ozpin turned around again, looking out the window.

Ozpin: Right now, like all our students, he's still a child. So why not let them play the part...

Leaving Glynda confused.

Ozpin: It isn't a role they'll have forever

* * *

 **-MORNING BEACON BALLROOM-**

Kurt: Are you sure about this Yang?

Yang: Yeah! It's totally safe And you'll feel better afterwards

Kurt: But.. umm.. Will it hurt?

Yang: It won't. Trust me kurtie! Though after we do this, I might get exhausted

Kurt: Seriously? I mean...Are you sure that this won't k-kill me or anything?

Yang: Man…. This really is your first time? Stop whining and let me get a hold of you

Kurt: can we do it some other time?

Ruby: For the love of Something Cute! Just let her unlock your Aura Kurt! So that we can take our baths and eat breakfast!

 **(A/N: that was not sex perverts)**

Our hero and the sisters were still in the ballroom and they decided to unlock Kurt's Aura so he can heal faster and makes him stronger in his Den-O forms with the help of his taros of course. Right now Yang is holding Kurt's cheek while ruby was waiting impatiently.

Yang: why don't you can just go ahead first rubes? I'll juts catch up when I'm done with kurtie here

Ruby: no way! We sisters should go take a bath together and besides….. I'm not comfortable with some other girls that I don't know…

Yang: oh don't give me that! You just want to compare my chest with yours to see if your tiny breast are getting bigger or not *she smirk*

Ruby: what! No, I don't do that! And besides I rub mine every night so they can get the same size like mom _… 'Well except last night because Kurt was with us'_

Yang: oohh? So you don't want your tits to be as big as mine? *she grin*

Ruby: Well yeah… Yours so big that you had trouble with your bra size every time we went to an under wear store to buy one!

Yang: well that means I'm going to be a hot woman in the future! *she smiled and places her hands under her breast*

Unknown to the sisters Blake and Weiss were listening to their conversation, at first they thought it was not a good idea to talk about boobs in the open like that especially with some males in the background, then when the sisters talk about the bra size Blake look at her chest and smiled thinking it was already perfect, while Weiss look at her small chest and sighed how she wish it was bigger too but not as big as yang's. Kurt meanwhile was having a massive nosebleed listening to their boobs talk as well as thanking the heavens that Urataros was not with them.

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 5: The Initiation Party! Part 1

* * *

It was now morning at Beacon, and a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. His name is Lie Ren and he's started to wake up.

And all he saw was an orange haired girl with turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also seems to wear some sort of armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. This is Nora Valkyrie who was just starring at him.

Nora: Wake up, lazy butt!

The boy groaned as he rose

Nora: Its morning, its morning, its morning, its morning!~

They were now in the boys' restroom, and as the boy was brushing his teeth.

Nora: I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we get kicked out, or anything. I mean, you're the perfect student, and, well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know

Kurt who was brushing his teeth with them was also inside as well, when he saw the girl in the BOYS' RESTROOM! He was questioning about this event, but he just gave up and went back to brushing his teeth then the memory of yang and ruby's boobs conversation went to his head again which results to another Massive nosebleed and another bath.

Ren and Nora were back in the ballroom, and the boy was tying a knot, while the Nora was brushing her hair and said

Nora: We've been friends for sooooo long! What are the odds we still be together? Well, I mean, not together- together. Not that I'm saying you're not handsome, you are handsome. But that would just be weird, right?

They were now in the cafeteria, eating pancakes, and Nora tried to talk with her mouth full.

Nora: Right, what was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together

As she finished her pancakes.

Nora: Oh! We should come up with some sort of plan. To make sure we end up on the same team together. What if we bribed that headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school

They were now in the locker room getting their weapons.

Nora: I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal. A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest. Can you imitate a sloth?

Ren: Nora.

Nora: Yes Ren?

Lie Ren got his submachine guns, or as he called them Stormflower, and put them in his sleeves.

Ren: I don't think sloths make a lot of noises

Ren thought Nora would be disappointed of his answer, but she just shouted.

Nora: That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!

Ren: Come on Nora. Let's go *smiling*

Nora: But not together- together…

The two walked past Ruby, Yang and Kurt.

Ruby: I wonder what those two so worked up about?

Yang: Oh who knows so! You seem awfully chipper this morning.

Ruby: Giggled* Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking-EEEPPP!

As she open her locker 3 little imagins jumps out of it and stretch.

 **Momotaros:** Yawn* **well that was a good night rest hahahaha**

 **Kintaros: my body still stiff being stuck inside that locker** *he cracks his neck*

 **Ryuutaros: Good morning Ruby-Chan!~ Yang-Neechan!~ Kurty!~**

Kurt: Morning guys *he wave at them*

Yang: Good morning little cuties!

As he grab all three of them into a massive hug

*CRACK*

 **Momotaros: AAGGHH!... Woman…let go…**

 **Kintaros: UUGHH… My…. Back…**

 **Ryuutaros: GAGGH… not.. Again…**

Yang let's go of them and sheepishly apologized of course.

Ruby: hey! what where you guys doing inside my locker?

 **Momotaros: wait? That's your locker we sleep in?**

Ruby: yeah! I thought you were sleeping inside Kurt's locker?

 **Momotaros: well last night we had a talk with the Ozboss, regarding to-** *he looks at kurt* **-something that he said is "Top Secret" and cannot be told to anyone even to kurt.**

 **Ryuutaros: YEAH! Taros secret yo!**

Momotaros and Ryuutaros gave each other a Low five.

Kurt: okay?

Yang and Kurt notice that Urataros was not with them. Suddenly the door burst open and reveal a smiling or should I say a very perverted smiling Urataros who was walking towards them. And what strange was there is a kiss mark on his left cheek.

 **Kintaros: What happen turtle?**

 **Urataros: let's just say that something good happen… but please, just let me enjoy the moment while I still feel it in my cheek~~~**

The Gang look at the Blue Imagin and didn't say a word. Because even if they did he will just ignored it.

Ruby: anyway guys! You ready for our initiation?

 **Momotaros: oh yeah! Ready to kick some Asses!**

 **Ryuutaros: It's going to be a Party!~**

 **Kintaros: Hhmm!** *he nodded*

Kurt: wait is it true that were forming teams in the initiation? I keep hearing it to other people while going here

Yang: oh yeah, my friends told me that too

Ruby: WHAT?! Pfft! Please… those are just some rumors guys! hahaha besides I'm pretty sure that it's going to be an individual kind of initiation. Even if it is a team kind of initiation my baby will make them cry! *She pulled out Crescent Rose and started hugging it*

 **Kintaros: Agreed!** *he nodded*

Yang: Well, just remember Ruby. You aren't the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together

Ruby groaned as Yang said this.

Ruby: You sound like Dad. Ok, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I Drink Milk.

 **Ryuutaros: what does milk got anything to do with working together and growing up?** *he whispered to Momotaros*

 **Momotaros: nothing as in nothing at all brat…** *he sweatdropped*

Yang: But what about when we form teams?

Ruby: I don't know. I'll just be on your team or something….

Yang: Maybe you should try being on someone else team *as she stroke her hair*

Ruby: My dearest sister, Yang. Are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?

As she put her hands on her hips while pouting and glaring at her sister.

Kurt was just looking at them until he felt someone tug his Shirt. Looking, he saw Yang holding onto his clothing.

Yang: Hey Kurtie a little help here?

Kurt looked towards Ruby, who had a hopeful eye of understanding. He then recited

Kurt: well…. Ummm… Meeting people have a lot to do with fighting. Yeah! There are those times that when it will be too much for one person to handle. When those times come, it is great to have your teammate with you to support you the entire way through…

Yang: Wow! You sure know a lot about teammates and friends

Kurt Look at his taros who looks back at him.

Kurt: what can I say? As one who experienced those things with my taros, I like to kind of think so too *he smiled at them*

The Taros was touch at what Kurt said but Ruby though still not convinced that she should meet new people, Yang then turned to her sister.

Yang: See, it will be nice to meet other people. You know, it's like breaking out of your shell!

Ruby: What the-!? I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely-

Jaune walked by, looking at a piece of paper. Ryuutaros was just looking at him in confusion that until he saw the ice queen- I mean Weiss who was talking to someone which ryuutaros recognized because of his eyes went wide.

 **Ryuutaros: Oh my G! It's… it's... it's… it's the cover girl in my Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Cereal!~**

Jaune meanwhile

Jaune: Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered to count that high. Oh, why does this have to happen today?

As he kept searching, he walked by Weiss and a girl who wears her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. The name of this girl is pyrrha Nikos.

Weiss: So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought of whose team you like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself

Pyrrha: Hm… I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may

Weiss: Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together

Pyrrha: Well that sounds grand!

Weiss: Great! _'This will be perfect, 'The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular, we'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!'_

Momotaros saw Weiss having an evil smirk on her face, obviously planning he sweatdropped at it.

 **Momotaros:** _ **'Wish someone stop that Bitch from planning something evil'**_

Jaune: You know what else is great? Me.

 **Momotaros: '** _ **thank you Monty**_ **'** *as he clapped his hands*

Weiss looked behind her and saw Jaune standing there.

Jaune: Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you

Weisss: You again?

Pyrrha: Nice to meet you, Jaune

Jaune: Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss. Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day *he flex some muscle*

Weiss: Oh, you've got to be kidding me *she facepalmed *

Jaune: Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed

Unknown to them Ryuutaros was walking towards Pyrrha very slowly and nervously while holding a notebook and a pen from which I don't know where he get those.

Jaune: So, been hearing rumors about teams~ I was thinking you and me would be a good one. What do you say?

Pyrrha said something that interrupted Jaune's poor attempt of flirting with Weiss.

Pyrrha: Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each. So-

Jaune: You don't say? Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team.

Weiss interrupted them

Weiss: Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?

Jaune: Not in the slightest, snow angel~

Weiss: This is Pyrrha

Pyrrha: Hello again *she wave*

Weiss: Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum

Jaune: Never heard of it

Weiss: Ugh, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament. four years in a row! A new record

Jaune: The what?

Weiss was now mad, and was about to shout that is until ryuutaros jumps in and stole her thunder.

 **Ryuutaros: SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S IN THE COVER OF EVERY PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES CEREALS!~**

Weiss: KYAAAHH!

Pyrrha: Gasp*!

Jaune: KKYYYAAHHH!

Momotaros and Kintaros look at the three who screamed and saw ryuuta with them. Momotaros just facepalmed while Kintaros crosses his arms.

 **Momotaros: damned Brat…. Can't leave him a second before he'll do something crazy or scare people**

 **Kintaros: let's go get him peach**

 **Momotaros: might as well.. AND STOP CALLING ME PEACH FUCKING BEAR!**

While the two Taros walks towards the 4. Weiss was already in a battle stance and jaune was hiding behind her while pyrrha look at the purple Dragon in front of her.

Pyrrha: umm…. Hello?

 **Ryuutaros: Hi! My name is Ryuutaros the Youngest among the Four Taros! But you can call me Ryuuta!**

Pyyrha: oh well my name is Pyrrha nikos *she offer a hand* you can call me Pyrrha

 **Ryuutaros: nice to meet you Pyrrha-Neechan!~** *as he shake her hands*

Weiss: pyrrha! What are you doing? Get away from him! Get away from that little violet odd dangerous evil dragon type grimm-

Weiss was looking at Ryuutaros.

Weiss: -creature….. Who is like the most cutest thing I have ever seen~~~ *she coooed*

Weiss drop her weapon and look at the cuteness she is seeing in ryuutaros.

Pyrrha: huh?

Jaune: ehh?

 **Ryuutaros: wut?-GAAH!**

Weiss suddenly grab the purple taros and hugs its why snuggling her cheeks against his.

Weiss: you are a cutey whoopsie~ yes you are~ yes you are!~

 **Ryuutaros: ehhh…. Thank you? weiss-neechan….**

Weiss: neechan? What does that mean?

Ryuutaros: oh! It means Big sister!

Pyrrha & Weiss: AAWWWWWWW~~~

Weiss: then from now on I will be your big sister! *she still hugging him*

Pyrrha: well aren't you the cutest huh little ryuuta?

 **Ryuutaros: hehehehe~~** *who hugs Weiss back*

Jaune was just looking at the scene. First he was trying to impressed the white- I mean Weiss while showing his cool side along with her companion pyrrha, everything was going fine until a little cute dragon shows up then all broke apart. the dragon was even yelling some cereal-

Jaune: WAIT!

Pyrrha and Weiss was startled and looked at jaune. Then he point at pyrrha.

Jaune: that was you?!

Pyrrha: that was me what? *she ask worriedly*

Jaune: the cover girl in the PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES CEREALS!?

Pyrrha: y-yeah… *she shyly smile*

Jaune gasped and shouted

Jaune: That was you! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!

 **Ryuutaros: I know right?! It's awesome!**

Jaune: totally!

They give each other a High Five.

Pyrrha: yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you…

 **Momotaros: agreed Spartan!**

Once again the 3 humans was startled by the appearance of two other taros.

Jaune: There are more of you?!

 **Momotaros: Shut it pukey!** *he glared at Jaune*

Jaune just Gulp and didn't say a word before he embarrassed himself.

Pyrrha & Weiss: ' _Pukey?_ '

 **Ryuutaros: hehehehehe~**

 **Kintaros: Come along Ryuuta let's go back to Kurt before he notice us missing**

 **Ryuutaros: aww but I wanna be with Pyrrha-neechan & Weiss-neechan!** *he pouted*

 **Momotaros: Shut it Brat! Now C'mon or I'm gonna have to drag ya back**

 **Ryuutaros: Baka Momotaros! I like to see you try!**

 **Momotaros: Ohh Watch me ya Stupid Brat!**

Momotaros march towards ryuutaros who is still in Weiss arms. Kintaros got in between them and calming the Red Chibi.

 **Kintaros: Enough you two! We are not here to fight, do it in the initiation later.**

 **Momotaros: get the fuck out of my way bear! My hand is charging up to slap the Brat's little head!**

 **Ryuutaros: As if I'll let you Baka!**

Ryuutaros jumps out of Weiss arms then proceed to take out a Water gun behind his back and pointed at Momotaros. God knows where that one came from.

 **Ryuutaros: I have a Water Gun and I'm not afraid to use it!**

Momotaros Summons his sword and did a Battle stance.

 **Momotaros: Bring it on Brat!**

 **Kintaros: don't do anything reckless you two!**

Kurt: Momotaros. Kintaros. Ryuutaros.

The Taros Flinched when they heard kurt's voice behind them, when they look at him they shivered at the sight. Because kurt was giving them a very scary glare.

Kurt: are you disturbing them?

 **Momotaros: N-No sir…..**

 **Kintaros: w-we were fe-fetching ryuuta..**

Kurt look at Ryutaros which makes the Purple chibi flinched and scared.

 **Ryuutaros: I-I w-was ju-just talk-talking t-to them k-kurty… i-i d-didn't m-mean t-to ta-take l-long heheh-hehehe…**

Kurt just look at him, then he look at Weiss and pyrrha who were also shivering from his scary glare.

Kurt: I'm sorry if they did anything bad *he bowed*

Pyrrha: ah no! it's ok actually, little Ryuuta just came by and introduced himself to us, right Weiss?

Weiss: y-yeah it's true *she smiled* _'god this was the guy I keep on yelling yesterday! I didn't know he was this scary!'_

Kurt: I see! Oh my name is Kurt Thomas by the way

Pyrrha: Pyrrha Nikos pleasure

Kurt: *he nodded* well anyway, my friends are looking for me so we'll be on our way then, later!

Kurt gestured the taros to follow him as they left.

 **Ryuutaros: see you later Pyrrha-neechan & Weiss-neechan!** *he wave at them*

 **Momotaros: Hurry up Brat!**

 **Ryuutaros: I'm coming!**

Pyrrha & Weiss waved back at Ryuutaros. Then they both look at jaune who was frozen still after also looking at Kurt's glare. Weiss cough to catch his attention.

Weiss: ok so, after hearing all of this not the part with ryuuta and his 2 brothers with that kurt fellow, do you really think you're in a position to ask her "pyrrha" to be on your team?

Jaune: I guess not. Sorry….

Pyrrha: Actually Jaune *She put her hand on his shoulder* I think you'd make a great leader!

Jaune: Ah, stop it!

Weiss: Seriously? Please stop it, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged!

Jaune: Sounds like Pyrrha is on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings? Find a place for you? What do you say?

Jaune went closely up to Weiss

Weiss: Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?

Jaune looked back, but only to be thrown back be Pyrrhas weapon, Miló, and stuck upon a locker.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry!

Glynda: [ _Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately._ ]

Pyrrha got Miló of Jaune's hood.

Pyrrha: It was nice meeting you!

Jaune: Likewise….

AS pyrrha and Weiss walked away.

 **Urataros: Having some trouble there, lady killer?**

Jaune turned to see Ruby and the Taros, as Ruby have help Jaune up.

Jaune: I don't understand. My dad said all woman look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?

 **Momotaros: Probably ya pick the wrong women to flirt on Pukey**

 **Ryuutaros: hehehehehe~**

Jaune: uugghh….

Ruby: Come on Jaune, let's go

Ruby said, carrying Jaune out of the locker room.

Jaune: wait a minute? Where's Kurt and your sister?

Ruby: at the back, yang's unlocking Kurt's Aura

Jaune: ….his what now?

-With Yang and Kurt-

Yang: Ready Kurtie?

Kurt: might as well be. Do it!

Yang inhaled sharply and began concentrating.

Yang: For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death-

She places a hand on his chest.

Yang: - release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.

Yang chanted as she glows yellow while Kurt begins glowing into five different colors Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple and White.

After that, Yang hunched over, tired. Kurt held her hand and helped her stand up straight.

Kurt: Woah! Yang are you okay? As in okay-okay?

Yang chuckled as she lightly smack his chest and looks at Kurt glowing with Aura.

Yang: Am I right or am I right?

Kurt just smiled at her.

Kurt: yep, you are right

Yang: I thought so, now let's go kurtie! We don't want to be late y'know

Kurt: right! Let's go Yang

The two runs and went to the initiation.

* * *

 **-BEACON CLIFF-**

All the first year students of the academy stood on top of a hill that was on Beacon grounds. It overlooked a huge forest that was as green as an emerald gem. The students all stood on pads that had the Beacon logo on them that were lined up in a long row with Kurt being in the last row.

Ozpin: For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

Professor Ozpin started with a hand behind his back, and the other holding a coffee mug.

Glynda: Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today.

Ruby: What, oh…

Kurt: _'knew it!'_

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well.

Ruby: ooohhhh…

Ozpin: That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

Ruby: WHAT!

Kurt could have sworn he heard glass shattering as he heard Ruby exclaim.

Nora: See! I told you

Ozpin: After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.

Jaune & Kurt gulped as he said this, and Nora only smiled. The taros was inside once again in Kurt large Mountain Backpack.

 **Momotaros: relax Kurt, we got this in the BAG! Ghahahahaha**

 **Urataros: hahahahaha Agreed!**

 **Ryuutaros: hehehe~ YEAH! And Nice pun there Momotaros!**

 **Momotaros: thank you!**

 **Kintaros: Hhmm!** *he nodded*

Ozpin: You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

Jaune hesitantly raised his hand.

Jaune: Yea, um… sir?

Ozpin: Good! Now, take your positions

Professor said ignoring the scrawny blond. Everyone was now getting ready to be lifted off the ground except Jaune, who was raising his hand.

Jaune: Uh sir. I got um… a question

Kurt: take your Position? What does he mea-

Suddenly Weiss was launch from her platform and flies towards the forest, kurt was just surprised of what happen.

Kurt: …..wait what?

Then Each Students where sent Flying from their Platforms.

Jaune: So, this landing strategy thing what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?

Ozpin: No. You will be falling

 **Momotaros: say what now?**

Another student was send flying towards the Forest.

Jaune: Oh. I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?

More people were being flown up into the air.

Nora: WEEEEEEEEE!~~

 **Ryuutaros: OHH that looks Fun!~**

Ozpin: No. You will be using your own landing strategy

Jaune: Uh-huh…

 **Urataros: oh dear me….**

Yang looked at Ruby and Kurt one last time, and winked at them. Then, she put on her sun glasses and was flown of the air and Ruby followed.

Ruby: See you at the other side kurt!

As Ruby was launch this time.

 **Kintaros: hhmm….. I feel like I need to sleep right now, but I can't.**

Jaune: So, um, what is a landing strategieeeee!

As all the students were in the air except for Kurt, Ozpin took one sip of his coffee and looks at him.

Kurt: is it too late to forfeit?

Ozpin: yes *smiling*

Kurt: …Crap-basKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!

 **Momotaros: FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKK!**

 **Urataros: WWWWWWWWWWAAAAHHH!**

 **Rtuutaros: wweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!~~~~~~**

 **Kintaros: HHHHHHHMMMMMM!**

As Kurt and the Taros was Finally Launch towards the Forest to begin their initiation. Ozpin looks at the Flying students and smiled at them.

* * *

 **A/N: And done! I know I know…. It was Short yeah I get it. Sorry sorry okay? Anyways so the initiation begins and kurt finally unlock his aura! That's great which means he gets stronger or should I say the taros get stronger because they're the ones doing the fighting.**

 **Also what did ozpin told to the taros minus the fact that it was a bunch of evil imagins and who is this HIM guys that both him and Glynda was talking about? Wanna know who it is? I'm give you my fans a clue on who this person is.**

 **It's a "HE" not a she but a HE.**

 **Sorry guys no spoiler/Clue other than that, hehehehe well that's it for me stay tune for the next chapter of my fanfic. Remember! STAY VIGILANT! Oh since it's a short chapter here's a little preview of the next part!**

NEXT TIME ON KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants CLIMAX

-Kurt: wow what kind of Forest is this?

-Ruby: BIRDY NO!

-Pyrrha: Have you unlock your Aura?

 **-Urataros: well it appears you like to "SLYTHER" your way to me huh Mr. Snake?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you 'all it's me BlueBearHero21 sorry if it takes a very long time for me to update this, well reason is I was busy with work and my daughter keep yelling DADDY every night in her room which makes me worried everytime she does tha-….. Wait a minute. Since when did I get marriage? I don't even have a girlfriend! I don't even have a daughter! …. Oh f*ck Sh*t!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

'Henshin' Normal Thought

" **Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'Henshin'** Imagins/Den-O Thought'

* * *

Off in the distance, a small Grimm bird, a Little Nevermore was flying into the air it was chirping happily and thinking nothing could ruin this day. But as it flew upward, it was hit by a girl in a red hood.

Ruby: BIRDY NO!

Ruby cried killing the innocent bird, but her almost crying moment was interrupted by another cry or should I say yelling for help. As she look at who it was, she was surprised it was Kurt flying faster that her.

Kurt: HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Ruby: KURT?!

Until she saw a tree, so Ruby ended up firing off several shots of Crescent Rose, allowing the recoil to slow her descent before she unfolded the scythes blade, hooking it around tree branches to swing her to a stop, rolling as she met the ground.

Weiss was using her glyphs to bounce across the treetops, lowering herself sown to the forest floor. She was doing it perfectly until a high speeding and flying student almost hit her.

Weiss: wha-HEY! You almost hit me you numbskull!

Kurt: -EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Weiss blinked while standing in her glyphs.

Weiss: …was that the scary glaring guy?

Lie Ren used his Stormflower's blades to grip a tree's trunk, carving the wood spirals until he met his own clean landing. He tense up and look at the sky and saw a high speeding student.

Kurt: -EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Ren: … *he shrugged and walks away*

Yang was using her Ember Celica's shotgun shells to propel herself further in the air, bounding across the tree tops with several graceful flips, and then bounded across tree trunks before tucking and rolling, grinning as she walked off.

Yang: Nailed it

Suddenly she heard a cry and look up there she saw kurt in high-speed and was crying for help.

Kurt: -EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Yang paled at the scene.

Yang: oh no….. KURTIE!

Pyrrha was bashing straight through trees with her shield, Akouo, until she landed on a larger branch. She quickly took up getting her bearings, using her javelin, Milo's rifle form, glancing with the scope. She saw the flailing form of Jaune in the air, and twisted the rifle in her balm, shifting it to javelin form. She raised her thumb up in the air to gauge the distance, and then let it fly. All that was heard was the sound of impact.

Jaune: Thank you!

She let out a small wave and called back out in reply.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry!

Then she saw a kurt High speeding past her.

Kurt: -EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Pyrrha look at the fast flying student and Shouted at him no matter how she wanted to save him she just couldn't because she was also worried about jaune.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry kurt!

With Kurt, he kept flying through the air until he was under the tree line and fairly off the ground. With precise timing or a super lucky timing, he grab a branch in the tree and flung himself into the air as he landed on the Branch. As Kurt was breathing very heavy and almost fainted.

Kurt: i-I m-made i-it? Ha.. ha…. Hahaha…. Hahahahhahaha! Yes I'm alive! I'm alive! Hah!-

Until he falls to the ground and past out. Meanwhile inside his bag the taros were all also unconscious except for Ryuutaros who had fun.

 **Ryuutaros: WWEEEE!~~ That was fun! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Huh? Guys? You all right?**

Momotaros becomes slightly conscious and weakly raise his right hand and gives ryuutaros a middlefinger.

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 6: The Initiation Party!

Part 2

* * *

 **-EMERALD FOREST-**

Kurt and his Taros who were not inside his bag anymore where walking and looking around the forest.

Kurt: wow what kind of Forest is this?

 **Urataros: this is emerald forest, this Forest serves as the location in which the initiation of YOU new Beacon Academy students takes place.**

 **Kintaros: so what kind of opposition was Mr. Ozpin talking about earlier in the cliff again?**

 **Urataros: isn't it obvious? Its Grimms**

Kurt: Gulp* g-grimms?

 **Momotaros: oh yeah! We do get a chance to kill some Grimm's bastards!**

 **Urataros: yes senpai I know, but remember! The Exam was to retrieve a relic and not to kill many Grimm's and I'm pretty sure that killing Grimm's doesn't count as passing in beacon it's just so that we can stay alive.**

 **Momotaros: ah fucking turtle! You're no fun!**

 **Ryuutaros: Agreed!~**

Kurt: anyway guy's priority first, we get the relic then give it to Ozpin and we'll pass the initiation. But if there are some Grimms in the way… well I'll leave to you then

 **Momotaros: & Ryuutaros: YES!**

 **Urataros:** Sigh*

 **Kintaros: hhmm** *he nodded*

And so our Hero alongside his companions walks towards the direction they think the Relics are located.

* * *

 **-WITH RUBY-**

From Ruby's landing, she quickly looked up and began to sprint through the forest all the while muttering to herself,

Ruby: ' _Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang'_

She began to call out for her sister in an attempt to find her.

Ruby: Yang! Yaaaang! ' _Oh this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if somebody else finds her first? Well, there's Jaune. He's nice, He's funny. I don't think he can do so well in a fight though._

 _Oh!, but what about Blake! So mysterious, so calm, Plus she likes books. Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.… Okay who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake…_

 _OH Kurt! How could I forget about him! But he's like Jaune I don't think he can stand in a fight unless Momotaros or the others possess him…_

 _Ok who else is in there aside from Yang, Jaune, Blake, Kurt- oh how about momotaros? No wait he's too hot headed and he gets angry all the time….. hhmm how about Urataros? Nah he might flirt with some random student girl while we partnered up… ok so how about Ryuutaros? Nope he's still young like me and judging from what yang said about his fighting style he is reckless so nope! And last is kintaros who might suddenly fall asleep during the initiation… haaah…. so no taros I guess. But now that I think about it? Are the taros even students here or just still part of Kurt's semblan-Woahh!'_

Ruby immediately began to skid to a halt, slowing herself down as her boots dug into the forest floor, sliding until she was face to face with Weiss Schnee. Ruby slowly looked up, already recognizing who it was, and gave a weak smile. Weiss, for her part turned and walked away, simply ignoring her.

Ruby: Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates…

Weiss continued to work her way through the brush, only to find a pinned Jaune hanging from the tree. She gave him a dirty look and then turned around, grabbing a depressed Ruby by the hood, dragging her along.

Weiss: By no means does this make us friends

Ruby: You came back!

Ruby was too busy celebration to care that she was the second pick as she was quite literally dragged off.

Jaune: H-hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?

Jaune cried out, his arms flailing as he was pinned to the tree.

Pyrrha: Jaune?

He looked down and saw Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: Do you have any spots left on your team?

Smiling kindly to him to retrieve her javelin. Jaune did all that he could do, which was cross his arms and pout.

Jaune: Very funny

He then turned back to smile to her lightly, which she reciprocated. Back with Weiss and Ruby, the two were stalking off into the forest, Weiss in the lead with her usual temper flaring. Ruby called up to her, lagging behind.

Ruby: What's the hurry?

Weiss: I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow, I swear if I get a bad grade because of your- WHAT THE?!

Before she could finish, Ruby appeared in front of her with a feline like smile while doing a scratchy paws with her hands.

Ruby: I'm not slow! See! You don't have to worry about me!

Weiss: When did-!

Ruby: Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters

Ruby put her arm around the heiress shoulder

Ruby: You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss! And after it's all over you're gonna be like 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really really cool~ and I wanna be her friend!

Ruby then zipped off again in a shower of rose petals, with Weiss waving her hand to get them out of her face.

Weiss: You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!

There was no answer, and she still heard movement. Weiss then glanced around, the forest darkening. She glanced around nervously into the brush, where several pairs of gleaming red eyes appeared from the bushes.

Weiss: Ruby?

Then, she heard a lot of movement in every direction. Then she started to see bloody red eyes all around her, she turned around.

Weiss: RUBY!

Slowly, several black wolflike Grimm pushed through the brush, the nearest one giving a howl. On the other side of Emerald Forest, Yang was walking, and getting quite angry.

* * *

Yang: Helloooo! Is anyone out there? Helloooo?! I'm getting bored here!

She kept walking, when she heard noises coming from bushes behind her.

Yang: Is someone there?

She went towards the bushes, and looked behind it.

Yang: Ruby! Kurt! Is that you?

But the only thing she saw was a Grimm. Her eyes trailed upward, blinking and grinning,

Yang: Nope.

Immediately, she rolled off to her side as a large black bearlike Grimm swiped a claw at the area she evacuated. She turned to see which Grimm it was. It was an Ursa, a bear like creature, but with its skull showing and spikes coming out its back. Another Ursa followed out of the bushes as Yang flicked her wrists, her Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets unfolding, ready for use. As one of the Ursa charged her, jumping to pounce, Yang pulled back her arm, the gauntlet cocking, before she buried her fist in its chest. The shotgun shells fired off and sent the attacker flying. The second Ursa charged her, which she sent one fist flying upward in an uppercut, and punched the other fist behind her, using the shotgun's recoil to enhance the kick she sent to the monster's midsection.

Yang: You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood or a guy with a Huge Backpack would you?

Both Ursas stood up on their hind legs, giving another growl, which grinned to.

Yang: You could just say no!

The first Ursa charged her once again, taking two swipes at her with its clawed hands, which she dodged with a back handspring.

Yang: Geez. You two couldn't hit the broad side of… a…

She then noticed a flowing lock of her golden hair fluttering down in front of her, hitting the ground in deathly silence. Yang's eyes were overshadowed for a moment as the two Ursas looked at each other in confusion.

Yang: You… you… monster!

She brought the ember Celica down to her sides, her eyes taking on a fiery red glow as her body was shrouded in flame. She immediately rushed the Ursa that had killed her hair, driving a straight punch into its gut before following up with an uppercut, then several savage blows to its chest, shotgun bursts firing off on every impact made to the poor creature. She sent the Ursa flying after several chasing combination through several trees in a row of flames. She turned to the other Ursa that stood on its hind legs.

Yang: What?! You want some too?!

A shadow then appeared behind the Ursa, and the monster fell at the blondes' feet. Behind it was Blake, Yang saw Blake with a ribbon in her hand. As Blake sheathed her weapon, she gave a smirk at Yang.

Yang: I could've taken him.

* * *

 **-KURT & THE TAROS-**

Kurt was looking at the distant when he heard some explosions.

 **Urataros: what's wrong Kurt?**

Kurt: you guys think does explosions might be Yang's?

 **Kintaros: hhmm it might be possible that it was hers**

 **Ryuutaros: wanna check it out kurty?**

Kurt: well I want to.. But our priority is to retrieve a relic remember?

 **Ryuutaros: oh yeah….**

 **Momotaros: GAAHH! We'll never find any relics here! This forest is huge!**

 **Urataros: I agreed with senpai, it may take a whole day just to locate it…**

Kurt: you're right… we'll how about we split up?

The Taros look at Kurt.

 **Ryuutaros: split up?**

Kurt: yeah, so that way we can find the location of the relics much faster

 **Urataros: we'll it's not a bad Idea.. Ok let's split up!**

Kurt: Right!

 **Ryuutaros: YEAH!**

 **Kintaros: hhmm** *he nodded*

 **Momotaros: All right! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!- wait a minute. How will we contact each other if one of us finds a relic?**

 **Urataros: well..**

*Hissssssss*

The Gang Tensed-up when they heard a Hissing sound.

 **Urataros: what was that?** *he summons his spear*

 **Momotaros: I don't know…. Is it a Grimm?** *as he summons his sword*

Kurt: Gulp* could be..

The Taros were in a battle stance with their weapons and surrounded Kurt for protection. As while Kurt took out his belt and attach it to his waist then grab his rider pass inside his pocket and readied himself to transform.

*HIISSSS*

AS the hissing sound gets louder and Louder, the gang prepared themselves for a coming attack of the enemy or enemies. Then suddenly a huge Black Blur tail like swipe attack Kintaros, Urataros and Ryuutaros manage to dodge but Both Momotaros and Kurt was hit as they flew away from the others.

 **Momotaros: AUGGGHH!**

Kurt: GGYYAHH!

The other taros saw them flew in the air and landed somewhere in the forest far away from them.

 **Ryuutaros: KURTY! MOMOTAROS!**

Ryuutaros runs towards their direction leaving Urataros and Kintaros alone with the enemy.

 **Urataros: Kin-chan! Go after Ryuuta-chan and find the others! I'll handle this!**

 **Kintaros: are you sure Turtle?!**

 **Urataros: yes I'm sure now go!**

Kintaros nodded then dash towards the location of his other comrades and followed Ryuutaros. AS urataros make sure that they're already away from him he gets a look at the enemy that attacks his senpai and master. It was The King Taijitu, one of the larger enemy Grimms seen in remnant. Where normal snakes have a pair of large fangs in their mouths, the Taijitu sports many fangs in its jaws, with a long, black forked tongue to boot. It has two halves, a black one and a white one, that are joined in the center. The black half is primarily black in color, though it does contain a few speckles of white on its underbelly, as well as some isolated areas along its body. Its color scheme is very similar to that of the Beowolves and Ursai. It has large, blood-red eyes and a white bony covering with red markings on the top of its head. The white half is essentially the inverse of the black half. It also has large, blood-red eyes; however, the bony covering on the top of its head is primarily deep gray with red markings. Also, toward the end of its body, its scales appear to have a checkerboard design of gray and white, before turning black and white, then turning completely black as the other half's design comes into play.

*HIIISSSS*

AS its crawl it's way and circle the blue imagin where it cannot escape. The two heads just stared at their victim while Urataros just rested his spear over his shoulder and sighed.

 **Urataros: well it appears you like to "SLYTHER" your way to me huh Mr. Snake?**

*HIIISSSS*

 **Urataros: hhhaaahhh… I wish someone was here so that they can laugh at the pun I just made..**

Urataros quickly did a battle stance and looks at the King Taijitu.

 **Urataros: well joke aside. Let's Fight Mr. Snake!**

The Grimm hiss loudly and attacks Urataros who was also doing the same as him in a style of a frontal Attack, Urataros sprint towards the enemy with his weapon ready to stab the said Grimm…

That was his plan but he immediately went to the right side and started running away from the giant snake. Much to the confusion of the king Taijitu.

 **Urataros: who am I kidding?! I can't fight a huge snake with this small body!**

And thus Urataros runs away from the Enemy. But bad for him the former started to chase the blue imagin.

 **Urataros: Oh great NOW it's chasing me!**

*HISSSS!*

 **Urataros: I was just joking on the Fighting mr. Taijitsu sir!**

*HISSSS!*

 **Urataros: SOMEBODY HELP!**

Urataros scream femininely as he runs away from the huge snake Grimm. Meanwhile with Kurt and Momotaros, they landed terribly on the ground far away from the others.

Kurt: aarrggghh…. What was that?

 **Momotaros: I don't know but I'm gonna hunt that bitch down!**

Kurt: hey Momotaros… I think we should transform into Den-O

 **Momotaros: good idea, can't fight in my imagin form.**

Kurt check his pocket to grab the Rider pass but something was off. It wasn't there, it wasn't inside his pocket nor was he holding it anymore.

Kurt: umm.. Momotaros

 **Momotaros: yeah?**

Kurt: I think I drop it….

 **Momotaros: you drop what?**

Kurt: the Rider pass….. I kind of drop it while we were hit…. Nor while we were flying…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Momotaros: you… you're kidding right?**

Kurt shook his head signaling no. Momotaros just face palmed at the Bad luck they're having right now.

 **Momotaros: of all the times….. Why can't we just fight some regular beowolves instead..**

Kurt: well this is a forest full of different kind of Grimms.. So I guess they're some much stronger ones out here

Momotaros continues to facepalmed himself.

 **Momotaros: this couldn't get much worse…**

Kurt widen his eyes of what momotaros just said.

Kurt: momotaros don't jinx it!

 **Momotaros: ehh?**

Momotaros then realized what he said. He immediately cover his mouth with both his hands to cancel it. But it was too late.

*GROWWLL*

On Cue 6 Beowolves appears behind the Bushes. And stalks our hero and his red Companion.

 **Momotaros: oh great Now you mutts shows up! Fucking bastards!**

Kurt: now is not the time momotaros!

Momotaros became transparent and possess Kurt and after they did a battle stance facing the enemies. M-Kurt grab a wood swing it around making it look like a sword.

M-Kurt: **Ya better get ready fleabags! Because I'm in no mood to be mr. nice taros…**

As he is pissed. The 6 attacks him and our hero just dodges all their claw attacks while countering them with his wood smacking their heads. 1 beowolf manage to attack m-kurt from behind but he noticed it and use his blunt weapon to intercept the incoming attack, it work but the cost was his blunt wood weapon which was cut making it a bit smaller.

Then 2 attack from his rear and manage to land a hit. A small cuts was seen to his shirt in his right side and a small drop of blood too. Another one tackle him in front pinning him down and slowly opening its mouth to bite him but he kicks it to its chest and rolls out and immediately smack its head.

M-Kurt: **Guuh!** *holding his side*

Kurt: _Momotaros! Agghh! Damn it hurts.._

M-Kurt: **sorry kurt! Didn't see those two coming….**

As he narrowed his eyes on the Beowolves.

Kurt: _nah it's alright but we gotta do something…. We can't fight like this!_

M-Kurt: **tell me about it…. This wood won't last long…**

He position his weapon in front. But the wound on his right side was getting stronger. Then a red aura surrounded him as his wound was closing and the feeling of the pain was subsided.

M-Kurt blink then look at the wound which was once was there.

M-Kurt: **the fuck?...**

Kurt: _it's the aura…. My aura healed my wound!_

M-Kurt: **woohh! Seriously?!**

Kurt: _it's a good thing those girls suggested unlocking my Aura! I LOVE YOU YANG!_ *he screamed happily*

M-Kurt: **So it can heal any wounds… then what about fighting?**

M-Kurt started to use the Aura and he can feel himself becoming lighter, faster and stronger. He Grinned and look at the Den-O belt.

M-Kurt **: can't wait to try it out on my form!**

With that he attack the beowolves once more. Meanwhile with Weiss she backed away as the Beowolf attacked.

Weiss: _'Remember your training, Weiss Head up. Shoulders back. Right foot forward'_

She brought her right foot forward, but quickly backed it away.

Weiss: ' _Not that forward! Slow you're breathing….. Wait for the right time to strike and…'_

She brought her sword, Myrtenaster, into attack position.

Weiss: _'NOW!'_

She sprinted towards the Beowolf for the kill. But only to be interrupted by her annoying new and cute partner Ruby.

Ruby: Hoh Gotcha!

Weiss was surprised then had to move her sword away from Ruby. During that process, fire came out of Myrtenaster and burned a tree. Ruby saw the tree burn then had to quickly block a Grimm attack. She backed away and she bumped into the heiress.

Ruby: Hey watch it!

Weiss: Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could've killed you!

Ruby: You'll have to try a lot harder than that *Ruby mumbled*

The Beowolves were now surrounding them. The two students were now in a defensive position. Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose, but before she could attack a flaming tree landed right next to them. Weiss then grab ruby.

Weiss: We have to go

She practically dragged Ruby out of the burning part of the forest as the Beowolves roars. As they finally escaped from the fires panting, Ruby looked back at the smoke then looked at Weiss

Ruby: What was that?! That should've been easy!

Weiss: Well, perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!

Ruby: What's that supposed to mean?!

Weiss: I'm just surprised that someone who talks so MUCH would communicate so LITTLE during an encounter!

Ruby: Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight! I'm just fine on my own! *she crosses her arms*

Weiss: Well! Congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!

Weiss started to walk away from Ruby. As she walked not turning back she heard Ruby yell and a loud thud. Ruby had turn Crescent Rose into a scythe and chopped down a tree with one swipe.

 **Ryuutaros: GYAAAHHH! What the what!**

Weiss turns around at the new voice as so was ruby and look behind the newly chop tree. Both of them were surprised when they saw Ryuutaros who was pale and holding his head, Checking it if was still placed in his body.

Ruby & Weiss: RYUUTA!

Ryuutaros look the both of them.

 **Ryuutaros: OHH! Ruby-Chan! Weiss-neechan! It's good to see you!**

He beamed them with a smile.

Ruby: What are you doing here? Where's Kurt and the rest?

 **Ryuutaros: we were attack by something! Kurt and Momo was smack attack and send flying somewhere!** **While turtle-Chan stayed behind to fight the monster, Me and Kuma-Chan tried to find kurt and Momo but we couldn't! And now Kuma-Chan is also lost somewhere probably fallen asleep! the Only thing I did found was the Rider pass…**

He then slowly sat and looks at the Rider pass. Weiss and Ruby was now looking at the sad Purple Imagin. Weiss picks up Ryuutaros and embraced him.

Weiss: fear not Ryuuta well look for them

Ruby: yeah! And maybe when we find the Relics we might also find them there!

 **Ryuutaros: you're right!**

Ryuutaros jumps out of Weiss embraced much to the heiress dismay and started to run. The two girls yells at him.

Weiss: Ryuuta wait! Slow down!

Ruby: Wait for us!

* * *

As they Run to catch up with ryuutaros, a large lack feather fallen near the tree and a load squawk was heard. Somewhere else in the forest, Jaune and Pyrrha were walking through the forest, trying to find the ruins, when they both heard something.

Jaune: Did you hear that?

Pyrrha: Gunfire, It seems that some of our comrades have encountered the enemy.

They kept on walking when Pyrrha pushed a tree branch out of the way, but the branch flew back, hitting Jaune in the face.

Jaune: GYOOH!

Pyrrha: Jaune I'm sorry

Jaune: Nah its okay, Just a scratch * as he got up*

Pyrrha: Why didn't you activate your aura?

Jaune: Huh

Pyrrha: You're aura

Jaune: Gazuntite

Pyrrha: Jaune, do you know what aura is?

Jaune: Psshh! of course I do! DO you know what aura is? ' _Where did I heard of this aura word again.. oh yeah! Now I remember! Yang was unlocking Kurt's aura back at the locker room'_

Pyrrha: Aura is the manifestation of your soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?

Jaune: uh yeah…

Pyrrha: With practice our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it even animals

Jaune: What about monsters?

Pyrrha: No, the monsters we fight lack a soul, they are creatures of Grimm, The manifestation of anonymity, they are the darkness and we are the light.

Jaune: Right! That's why we fight them

Pyrrha: It's not about why? It's about knowing Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting.

Jaune: It's like a force field

Pyrrha: Yes, if you want to look at it that way

Then, she went up to Jaune

Pyrrha: Now, close your eyes and concentrate

Jaune: Ok?…

She put her hand on his face, and they both started to glow. As they glowed.

Pyrrha: For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.

Pyrrha took her hand off of Jaune's face, and was breathing heavily.

Jaune: Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours but the energy that protects you now is your own.

She grinned as the cut on Jaunes face went away.

Pyrrha: You have a lot of it

Jaune looked at his glowing hand as they glowed.

Jaune: Wow…

All of the Sudden a bunch of beowolves bodies falls out of nowhere startling both Pyrrha and Jaune.

Pyrrha: what?

Jaune: wooh! Are those beowolves dead?

The beowolve body dissolves slowly. Pyrrha was in a battle stance and prepared himself for any attacks. And jaune just took out his weapons as well.

Kurt: that felt good! Right momotaros?

 **Momo: yeah! maaann…. I feel so alive! - Eh?**

Kurt: what wrong?

Momotaros and Kurt came out of the bushes with a bloodied wood in kurt's right hand. And some of his clothing was torn. Pyrrha and Jaune look at them as well, surprised to see kurt in his state but looking at it he has no wounds but only a few.

Jaune: Kurt?

Kurt: Jaune?

 **Momotaros: Pukey?**

Pyrrha: kurt?

Kurt: Pyrrha?

M-Kurt **: Spartan woman?**

While the four each mentioned the others name lets change location shall we? Meanwhile Ren was walking through the forest, with no partner. After a few more steps, he sensed something near him.

 **Urataros: SAVE ME! HELP!**

Ren was now looking at a Blue Grimm running towards him or he thinks it was a Grimm that was running towards him, but why was it blue? Was it a new breed of Grimm or something, but what surprises him was it can talked like humans. And what does he mean by save me? That was when he look behind the running Urataros.

Ren: oh Oum…

Ren then prepares his Stormflowers to face two grimms, meanwhile urataros sees ren a smile form on his lips but frown when he saw rens weapon, with a quick thinking he quickly runs straight to the boy then slides between rens leg then jumps behind him. Ren was surprised at the action urataros makes then he looks back and saw him running away.

 **Urataros: he's all yours friend!**

Ren: huh?

 ***SSSHHHHSS***

Ren: right…

Behind him was the King Taijitsu. It was going around him and preparing to attack. Ren took his battle stance. Then it finally attack, Ren dodged it but had to block the second one which he bounced off. He landed perfectly as the King Taijitu was again surrounding him, Jumped out of the Grimm's wrap and started to fire. He kicked the Grimm's head and sliced at it. But it was not out yet.

Ren dodged another attack and used Stormflowers blade then stab them into its head. He thought he had defeated it but sensed another creature. He turned around and saw the other head the white one. He dodged this one's attack, and saw that both were ready to attack him. Then he started shooting at the two heads but was struck down by one. He shouted "No!" He put his hands in front of him and his aura protected him. He then let loose his aura shield and grabbed the King Taijitu's two front teeth and threw them into the Grimm's head. Then he brought his hand and hit the side of its head, and the head exploded.

He then started to run towards the other snake. Ren kept dodging its attack and saw his weapons. He finally got back his weapons, and sliced the Grimm's head off.

Ren: whoooh.. That was close, now where did that blue grimm go?

As he put his sub-machine guns away, and dusted himself off, he heard a noise.

?: Bhhrrrrra! Bhhrrrra!

Ren turned to see Nora hanging upside down from a tree branch.

Ren: I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like

Nora only brought her hand out, placed her finger upon Ren's nose.

Nora: Boop.

Nora just jump and landed near ren. And she beamed him a smile.

Ren: say nora did you see a Blue Grimm anywhere?

Nora: you mean this guy?

Nora was now holding Urataros by the collar as he was sweating fast. His plan was to leave the snake grimm to the hunter and make a run for it, it was a good plan but didn't expect a orange girl to ruined it.

Nora: so do you think it's a grimm?

Ren look at urataros intensely, while his weapon was out.

Ren: I'm pretty sure it talks like a human too…

 **Urataros: '** _ **ok ok… now is not the time to panic! You can do this, you're good with lying! That's my profession…. Think urataros think!…wait I got it!'**_

Urataros looks at ren and nora who was still holding him. He just relax his small arms and legs and did what I think was the most stupid thing ever.

 **Urataros: Bhhrrrrra! Bhhrrrra!**

He did a Sloth noise. Yep pretty dumb. But not for nora who immediately hugs urataros and burry his face to her chest.

Nora: A SLOTH GRIMM! REN! REN! IT'S A SLOTH GRIMM! Can you believe?!

As she hugs the blue imagin tightly.

 **Urataros: MMRRHH! MMRRHH! (I can't breathe!)**

Ren: huh? So that's what a sloth sound like.. Guess you were right nora

Nora just smiles at his and look at Urataros.

Nora: from now on! I am keeping ya! if you don't have an owner that is

 ***Crack***

 **Urataros: so this is what Kurt and Ryuuta felt… a crushing feeling….**

Nora: GASP! Ren it can talk too! Soooo cute!~~~~

Nora hugs him even tighter.

 **Urataros:** _ **'is this how I'm going to die? No! not like this! Not like this!'**_

But he feels the sensation of his face between Nora's breasts. Then he immediately forgot about the dying part.

 **Urataros:** _ **'well not that I mind anyway… dying by suffocating in a womens breasts, yeah why not?'**_ *he smiles pervertedly*

* * *

 **-OUTSKIRT OF THE EMERALD FOREST-**

A black hooded individual was flouting in the air and looking at his surroundings like he was searching for something or someone. Then he heard some gunshots and explosions, this makes the hooded person smirked.

?: it appears that woman was right, today is the initiation day at beacon…

Then he brought out his right hand and a Black mist is forming around his palm until it became a Black sphere. As it grows bigger a strange noise could be heard from it. He releases the sphere and landed at the edge of the forest, slowly a crack was found in it until the sphere breaks then a creature was born from it. It has a purple skin and wings with long pointy ears; the creature was the Bat Imagin from the Den-O Series.

 **Bat Imagin: what is your desire my lord?** *he bowed to the hooded figure*

?: Destruction… kill everyone in the forest, spare no one Imagin.

 **Bat Imagin: you wish is my Command!**

With that the Bat Imagin flies to the sky in search for prey. While his creator just smile evilly looking at the cliff. He Knows that his opponent was standing there.

?: alright Ozpin, its game time… hahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He then soars to a different direction laughing maniacally.

* * *

Preview of the next chapter:

- **Bat Imagin: prepare for your demised Children**

\- Ozpin: Save my students rider

\- Kurt: i will protect my friends even if it kills me!

- **AXE FORM**

 **\- Den-O AF: my strength will make you cry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It is i BlueBearHero21 for another! Long awaited chapetr of this Humorous Fanfic! So anyway who's excited for RWBY season? 4 I know I am! Seeing the new character designs makes me excited more ways than one! And pokemon sun and moon too! Can't wait!**

 **Deadpool: so ya finally decided to update this huh?**

 **The heck are you doing here?!**

 **Deadpool: got bored, I was thinking of hanging out with kurt!~**

 **GET OUT!**

 **Deadpool: damn author…. Can't take a joke… mutter mutter…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

' _Henshin_ ' Normal Thought

" **Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'** ** _Henshin_** ' Imagins/Den-O Thought'

* * *

 **-EMERALD FOREST CLIFF-**

Ozpin was staring at a distance with a frown on his face.

Ozpin: he finally made his move…..

He got out his scroll to check on the students' progress six in particular. Ruby, Kurt and the scattered Taros, as he watched them he heard Glynda's voice.

Glynda: Another pair has been formed sir.

She brought out her scroll, and show Ozpin footage of Nora and Ren.

Glynda: The two that were formed were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren…. Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along.

Then, she brought up footage of Jaune and Pyrrha.

Glynda: Still he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos.

The headmaster just grunted as he was worried of an unknown being that entered the forest.

Glynda: i don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune Arc fellow is not ready for this level of combat

Then she shut down her scroll

Glynda: I guess we'll find out soon enough, at their current rate they should be able to reach the temple within just a few minutes.

She started to walk away from the cliff, she turned around and look at ozpin and said

Glynda: Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?

Ozpin didn't reply. After a few moments of silence, she asked again.

Glynda: Professor Ozpin?

Ozpin: Ms. Goodwitch contact Mr. Port and Mr. Oobleck.

Ozpin said without looking at her. Glynda was confused on why the Headmaster suddenly wanted to call the other two professors.

Glynda: is something wrong?

Ozpin looked at her with a worried expression on his face, this makes Glynda a bit surprised, never was the headmaster did a worried expression on his face unless it was a potential danger that it requires most professors to act.

Glynda: what is happening ozpin?

Ozpin: we have an Imagin in the forest….

Glynda: Do you mean Kintaros and-

Ozpin: not them.

Glynda: not them?...

Suddenly Glynda eyes widen as he also notice a brief presence of the one she knew very well.

Ozpin: "HE" was here Ms. Goodwitch, and my students are in Danger.

This makes Glynda terrified and immediately contacts the other professors. Ozpin was now thinking of a way to contact the students who was in the initiation; he kept watching his scroll until it lands on two students and a purple dragon.

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 7: Emerald Forest will cry!

* * *

Weiss: It's definitely this way!

Weiss shouted. After escaping the forest fire and finding Ryuutaros, the trios are now trying to find the temple. As the heiress was searching, Ruby was on the floor playing with leaves and Ryuutaros was practicing a Dance routine to show Kurt and his brothers later after the Initiation.

Weiss: I mean, this way! It's definitely this way!

She started walking, but stopped, and walked back towards Ruby and Ryuutaros.

Weiss: Alright it's official! We passed it!

Ruby: Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we are going.

 **Ryuutaros: wait were lost? Oh man kurty's Rider pass…**

Weiss: NO we are not! Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going to… the Forest Temple.

Ruby just groaned and Ryuutaros just scratch his head.

Weiss: Oh stop it! You both don't know where we are either!

 **Ryuutaros: I just follow my instinct mostly** *he shrugged* **TEAM INSTINCT!** *he did a peace sign*

Ruby: Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!

Weiss: What is that supposed to mean?!

Weiss loudly asked.

Ruby: It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!

 **Ryuutaros: umm ruby-chan?**

Weiss: Ugh! Just keep moving

 **Ryuutaros: ehh Weiss-neechan?.. '** _ **oh no, it's just like momo and Turtle-chan rivalry… or was it Momo and Kuma-Chan rivalry….. Wait was it momo and me rivalry?... Man, Momotaros got many rivals**_ **'**

Weiss continued to walk when Ruby started mocking her voice.

Ruby: Oh, just keeping moving.' 'Hurry up.' 'Waaah, watch where you're going.' Why are you so bossy?!

Weiss turns around and confronted ruby.

Weiss: I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that! Ryuuta might get the wrong impression of me!

Ruby: Maybe he needs to know that you really are bossy! And stop treating me like a kid!

Weiss: then stop acting like a kid!

Ruby: Well stop acting like you're perfect!

Weiss: I'm not perfect! Not yet… but I'm still leagues way better than you.

She then started walk away.

Ruby: You don't even know me *muttered*

 **Ryuutaros: ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!**

Ruby and Weiss both look at Ryuutaros who has an angry expression in his face but for some reason it makes him look rather cute, both the girls blush at the angry cuteness of the purple chibi.

 **Ryuutaros: BOTH OF YOU APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER NOW!**

Ruby & Weiss: huh?

 **Ryuutaros: I said BOTH OF YOU APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER!**

Ruby & Weiss: wha? But she started it! She should apologize first!

Both girls bump their foreheads to each other and glaring.

 **Ryuutaros: Goodness! Is this what Urataros feels like every time me and Momo fight? ALRIGHT BOTH OF YOU FACE EACH OTHER- oh wait you already are…**

Weiss: I don't see the reason why I need to apologize to her? She is clearly at fault here, especially when she meddle with my fight against those beowolves!

Ruby: what?! No I was not! I was just helping you fight them! And in fact.. It was you who were the meddling with my fight!

Weiss: huh?! I did not do such thing!

Ruby: you nearly killed me! I even heard you saying that Ice Queen!

Ryuutaros was surprised and look at weiss.

 **Ryuutaros: is that true weiss-neechan?**

Weiss: N-NO! Don't listen to her ryuuta!

Ruby: oh! She lies Ryuutaros! Look at her face!

Ruby pointed at the red face weiss.

Weiss: that's because you just attacked my target! I had a clear shot, but no~ you just had to butt in, which in my defense little purple one I navigate my attack to the side so that I didn't hit ruby!

Ruby: the attack that causes the Forest Fire!

Weiss: it was an accident you ignorant brat!

 **Ryuutaros: so it was an accident?**

Weiss: yes!

Ruby: PPfffftt! Please.

Weiss: what? You still got something else to say?... little brat?

Ruby: not at this time…. Ice Queen.

Weiss glared at ruby in turn ruby glared too. You can see the sparks in their eyes that they are now enemies or most likely rivals. Ryuutaros just shake his head in disapproval; he was not going anywhere if these girls don't apologize to each other. He likes both of them especially ruby who he has a crush on; he hates it if some of his circles of friends are fighting. It's okay if he and momotaros fight because that is how they bond as brothers. So Ryuutaros have to do something.

 **Ryuutaros: ok ok! If none of you are apologizing then I'll be using some forc-**

 **Bat Imagin: Targets Sighted….**

Ryuutaros turn to his side and look at the distance quickly. He knows this negative presence. Weiss and Ruby stop glaring at each other and notice Ryuutaros stopped talking and was looking at something in the trees.

Ruby: Ryuuta?

Weiss: is something wrong?

Ryuutaros didn't response; instead he summons his gun and started firing at the distance. This surprises both the girls then Ryuutaros grab both their hands and started to run away.

Ruby: Wha-wha?

Weiss: h-hey!

 **Ryuutaros: no time explaining! Just run! '** _ **an Imagin here?! This is not good at all! I must warn kurty and the others!**_ _'_

Suddenly a huge creature was overshadowing them; it was an avian that has features resembling those of several other bird species. Two notable examples of this are its resemblances to condors and ravens. It has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head; it also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors and some prehistoric pterosaurs. It was a Nevermore; The Bird grimm saw the three with its Scarlett eyes. It dives at them and grab the Ryuutaros.

 **Ryuutaros: AAAHHH! What the Who?!**

Both girls were surprised.

Ruby & Weiss: Ryuuta!

 **Ryuutaros: AAHHHH HELP ME!- ohhhh I can see the ocean!~**

Weiss: Hang on Ryuuta!

Ruby: were coming!

Ruby and Weiss Chases after the Nevermore, meanwhile ryuutaros enjoys the view from up above. Unknown to them the Bat Imagin was standing at the top of the tree and seems to be hurt by some bullets; he looks at the girls then at the Nevermore but more specifically at Ryuutaros.

 **Bat Imagin: …why did that imagin attacked me? Hmp. None of that matters anyway, i must eliminate all humans and faunus in the forest for the sake of the king.**

And so it flies and chases after them.

* * *

 **-YANG & BLAKE-**

Meanwhile Yang and Blake are walking deeper in the emerald forest.

Yang: So….

As she was rubbing the back of her neck.

Blake: So?

Looking at Yang expectantly.

Yang: Nice weather, isn't it?

Blake blinked. They were surrounded by the smoldering remains of the forest and Yang wanted to talk about the weather? She looked at her. The blond seemed to expect an answer. She looked up at the sky. It was blue with big fluffy clouds dotting it. The sun was climbing towards its zenith. It was a nice day. A gentle breeze wouldn't hurt, but the Emerald Forest provided enough shade to make it pleasant. All of which was beside the point.

Blake: Aren't there more important things to worry about than the weather?

Yang: Probably, but I've never partnered up with someone before. Some small talk should help break the ice!

Blake: And you did so well at that yesterday along with kurt and ruby. *dripping with sarcasm*

Yang: Your bow goes great with your… pajamas.

Yang laughed.

Yang: First of all *she held up a finger* it does go well with your pajamas.

The blond cocked her head to the side. She rubbed her chin as her eyes roamed Blake's body, which made her feel very self-conscious.

Yang: It does go well with that outfit too

She said nodding her head.

Yang: I'll have to see more variations to be sure, but.

She looked Blake straight in the eyes.

Yang: it might just suit you. Period.

Blake blushed despite herself. She wasn't sure what to make of the blond's constant compliments. She hadn't missed the "cute" Yang had mixed into her inquiries with the ursa, and there had been some remarks that might be considered flirting. That yang had much experience in the matter and she did it to kurt all the time.

Yang: Secondly *she held up another finger* we got talking. Mission accomplished! The way I remember it, the conversation was going nowhere, and you were ready to give up when Ruby turned things around, all part of our plan.

Blake: What?

Yang looked at her with a self-satisfied grin.

Yang: Small talk bought time. Ruby broke through your defenses, you witness kurt crashing to the wall then you giggled, oh! And yes we saw you giggled, lastly I got to talk to you. I'd say that's an overwhelming success.

Blake: Why would you guys do that?

Yang: Would you have talked to us if we'd just come over and said hello?

Blake: I…

Blake couldn't find anything to say, she was surprised at what yang said to her. Before she could talk again yang notices something in Blake's neck. It was a necklace with a half heart design. It was much cleaned and it appears to be very important.

Yang: say nice necklace you got there

Blake startled a bit then looks at the half heart shape necklace of hers. She smiles.

Blake: yes… it is a nice necklace….

Yang: where you brought it? Don't tell me your boyfriend gives it to you? *she grins*

Blake suddenly blushed again, but shakes her head.

Blake: no, it was a farewell gift from my best friend when I was young…

Yang: oh.. He must be a very important person in your life huh?

Blake didn't look at her but just held the necklace to her chest.

Blake: he was the very first person to accept me for who I am…..

Yang just looks at a bliss looking Blake, thinking that whoever was this guy must be a good friend, then she smiled widely.

Yang: say are you sure that he's just your childhood friend or he must be your puppy love?~

Blake's eyes widen and look at the grinning yang, she suddenly blushed really hard and smokes were coming out of the ears… and her bow for some reason.

Blake: pu-puppy l-l-l-lov- love?! More like kitty love! I-I mean I m-mean! No-nonsense! He was j-just my b-bestfriend is all!

Yang laughed at her while Blake glares at the blond. The sound of gunfire brought their attention back to the task at hand. Their mission was far from over. By the sound of it, they had lost their leading position

Blake: We should get going; the Laughing loudly you caused must have woken up every Grimms between here and Beacon.

Yang laughed nervously.

Blake: Our mission is to retrieve a relic, not to fight grimm.

Yang sighed and shook her head as she walked past Blake.

Yang: You're missing the most important part.

She looked back at Blake who had fallen in with her but kept a step behind.

Yang: We were supposed to find a partner. Making noise made that a lot easier. And it was a lot of fun plus I got to know something from you!

Blake scoffed. The notion of having fun on a deadly-serious mission went against everything she had been taught, but if it hadn't been for Yang's complete disregard of common sense in a dangerous situation, she wouldn't have been able to track her down.

Yang gave her a knowing smile before she turned her eyes back front. They walked in silence for a while. Had she been alone, Blake would have moved considerably faster. She would have taken the high road through the trees or kept to the underbrush instead of presenting an easy target by casually walking in the open.

There was a more pressing concern on her mind, though. Something about Yang was bothering her. Before they had partnered up, she had been loud and irrational, almost like a petulant child demanding attention. Now, she was walking along in silence with a satisfied smile on her face. If boredom had been the problem, she wouldn't be any better off now than she had been before, and yet, she looked content. Plus she and kurt appears to be closed just like with her sister.

Blake: say can I ask you something?

Her voice was more timid than she had intended. So much so, that Yang had to turn around and ask her to repeat herself.

Blake: you seem to be close at this kurt person? Why?

Yang hummed.

Yang: let's say I like his personality.

Blake: would you rather be partner up with him if you found him first?

Yang: yeah, totally y'know *she smiles*

Blake: I don't get it? Why do you want to be partners with him?

Yang frowned a bit at what she said.

Yang: why would you say that?

Blake: I am sorry for sounding rude but the way I see him is… it's like he has zero battle experienced and he looks like he won't even last a fight?

Yang: yeah he is kinda weak… but I would still be his partner thou.

Blake: why?

Yang: he may look like a weakling and a coward, but his auras tell me otherwise… y'know he has this feeling that he really wanted to run away from danger but his heart doesn't want to, it like it's saying "embraced the Danger" or "don't give up and fight!" or "c'mon you gutless loser don't run and just fight!" catch my drift?

Blake: well technically yes but from my point of view he's just- wait? Did you say auras?

Yang smirked at her and cross her arms.

Yang: before the initiation me and my sister suggested that we unlock his aura so he can heal himself. And guess what?

Blake: what?

Yang: when I unlock it, I was surprised to find he has 5 kinds of Aura's

Blake was surprised at the revelation, never in history of remnant that a person has multiple kinds of aura until today. Her jaw was just hanging and yang held a finger in blake's chin to close it.

Yang: yeah I know right? Kurt may look like a weak piece of crap but he has something potential inside him that we haven't seen yet hehehe

Yang started walking ahead while blake was in thought.

Blake: … _'hmm, maybe he's not weak after all'_

When she notice yang walking away, Blake followed her but the blond turns to her and look at her in the eye, she notices yang's red eyes.

Yang: oh for the record… he's my weak piece of crap got it; MY little kurtie, I don't want finding you stealing him from me, ok blakey?

Blake: …I shall keep that in mind.

Yang violet eyes came back and she smiles.

Yang: Good! And besides~ you already have someone in your heart right? Mister Puppy love right?~

Blake just blushes and walks past her.

* * *

 **-URATAROS, NORA & REN-**

In another part of the forest, Ren was trying to keep watch of his partner alongside Urataros.

Ren: Nora! Don't go too far!

Nora: But I love the view at the top of this tree! And you can see the whole forest from here! Oooh birdies!

Nora shouted from the trees.

Ren: just be careful!

 **Urataros: is she always like this?**

Ren: Sigh* most of the time, it's like I'm babysitting a 7 year old…

 **Urataros: I can relate to that… except that I have 3 who act like a bunch of 7 year olds every time they fight….**

Ren: heh, if appears I'm a bit lucky that I have 1 while you got 3

 **Urataros: indeed my friend haha**

Both laughed when ren offers a handshake to urataros.

Ren: by the way my name is Lie Ren, but you can call me ren for short.

Urataros shooks his hand.

 **Urataros: my name is Urataros, also I'm not a grimm but an Imagin so don't kill me, and you can call me Brad Pitt, Chris evans, Chris Hemsworth, Channing Tatum, Adam Levine, Ryan Reynolds, George Clooney and etc.**

Ren: how about I call you Sloth?

 **Urataros: you know what? Urataros is fine. Yeah call me urataros instead**

Ren: alright

Suddenly nora jump down, and tackles both of them in a hug.

Nora: Ren! Sloth!-

 **Urataros: IT'S URATAROS, NORA!**

Nora: ooops sorry Slothtaros!

Urataros just facepalmed and ren just pat his shoulder.

Ren: so.. what were you gonna say?

Nora: oh yeah! Hehehe I think I know how we can get around faster!

She gestured both of them behind the bushes. Once both sees what nora had in mind, Both their faces paled.

 **Urataros: You have got to be kidding me…..**

Ren: I don't like this plan…..

Nora: hehehehehe

* * *

 **-KURT, MOMOTAROS, JAUNE & PHYRRA-**

Jaune and kurt were both looking at a rock. A very large rock. So large in fact that it could be called a small mountain. Maybe more like a medium-sized cliff. Whatever it was called, it was tall, wide, and right in the way towards the north. There was no end in sight in either direction. Walking around it might take hours, maybe days. They didn't relish the idea of climbing the smooth, almost vertical wall, either. They didn't have any rope or mountaineering equipment, not to mention, that both would have no clue on how to use it. No, surviving one impossible to survive fall was enough for a day.

Then again, the day's luck had been nothing to sneeze at so far. Both of them had survived a drop that should have killed neither of them. Jaune had found a partner right away instead of stumbling through the forest for hours, alone and vulnerable. A very capable and nice partner that gave him a crash course in the aura-thingy without asking any uncomfortable questions. While kurt have his reliable Momotaros beside him.

Jaune: Think this is it?

Kurt: well there's only one way to find out

 **Momotaros: yeah! We destroy this big piece of rock! Find the relic and BOOM! End of test.**

kurt: or we could go inside and explore it. Find the relic then go outside.

 **Momotaros: y-yeah that works too….**

Jaune: alright gang! Follow me!

Jaune went ahead first followed by kurt while Pyrrha and Momotaros catch up.

* * *

 **-YANG & BLAKE-**

Blake and Yang had reached the top of a small hill overlooking their destination. The forest hadn't quite reached the top of the hill, granting them a good overview of the valley stretching out in front of them. The far side of the hill was partly eroded, forming a steep drop of about thirty to forty feet. It led into a clearing in the otherwise densely forested valley that held the ruins of some circular structure.

The temple—as the headmaster had called it—loosely resembled Beacon's auditorium. A large circular stone floor was framed by the remnants of a wall mostly made of columns. The center was clear of rubble, hinting strongly towards the lack of a roof even in its heyday. The light gray stone was richly decorated in abstract carvings, partially eroded by time and the elements. The floor—easily the best-preserved part of the structure—was decorated in a repeating, concentric pattern of what reminded Blake of compass roses offset by forty-five degrees and getting bigger with each iteration. It must have been an impressive structure, once, before it was abandoned by its creators, broken by time, and reclaimed by nature.

Yang: Think this is it?

Casually looking down on the ruin, Blake rolled her eyes. Whenever they had reached a heightened position, she had climbed a tree to get a better look at their surroundings. The Emerald Forest was supposed to be full of remnants of old civilizations that had eventually been driven off by the Grimm and withdrawn to what became the Kingdom of Vale, but this was the only ruin she had spotted in a northward direction for miles.

Blake ignored Yang's expectant look and walked towards the edge. It wasn't a vertical drop, but it was steep and with no vegetation to fortify it, their footing was bound to come loose the moment they stepped over the edge. Blake smirked. The blond didn't want to be around a good little soldier that followed her commands. In an ironic twist, it was the last command of Yang's she would head unquestioned. Beware of what you wish for.

Yang: Well?

Yang, who had given up on waiting for an answer, caught up to her.

Blake: Do you even have to ask?

Blake smiled. Without wasting any more time, Blake jumped over the edge and slid down the side of the hill with Yang hot on her heels. Meanwhile with kurt and Company the cave had not been a good idea; it was dark, damp, full of weird insects hiding in the shadows, and devoid of any signs of civilization doubts ever since they had arrived at the cave, but she hadn't once complain

Kurt: uumm is it me or maybe this is the wrong place?

 **Momotaros: Agreed with ya there kurt.**

Pyrrha: I'm not sure this is it either.

They had been dropping vague hints about him directly.

Jaune: Guys I made the torch, could you at least humor me for like five or more feet?

He hears some clapping from the three of them, well more sarcasm clap from Momotaros.

Kurt: good job jaune! Nice thinking about making a torch. *he smiles*

Pyrrha: indeed! Quick thinking if I may add!

 **Momotaros: yehey…**

He sigh while looking over his shoulder to talk to them while moving ahead turned out to be a bad idea. He slipped on the wet stone floor and fell face first into a large puddle of stale water. The torch went out and the cave turned pitch black.

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Kurt: ahh crap basket it's so dark in here!

Pyrrha: umm.. Who's hugging my leg?

 **Momotaros: wait… this is not Kurt's leg? '** _ **No wonder it's so smooth…**_ **'**

Pyrrha: will you get off of me please momotaros?

 **Momotaros: not until there are lights Spartan Woman!**

Kurt: Momotaros… are you afraid of the dark?

 **Momotaros: M-me?! NO! of c-course n-not! Why would I b-be afraid of the dark?! Hahahaha**

Kurt: really?

 **Momotaros: just shut up. Spartan woman….. Carry me '** _ **it there are things I'm afraid of, its Dogs and the dark**_ **'**

Pyrrha carry Momotaros and gives him to kurt, while Jaune's clothes were covered in slimy algae, which, as it turned out, had no potential of becoming the next big health craze if the taste was anything to go by. He grumbled as he got up very carefully, making sure that he wouldn't take a second dip. Luck might have finally forsaken him…

Pyrrha: Do you feel that?

Jaune: Soul-crushing regret?

Kurt: Pride being plash down the drain?

 **Momotaros: I did not fart alright!**

Kurt: Eeewww! Momotaros!

Jaune: Cross dude!

 **Momotaros: Shut it pukey!**

Pyrrha: No, it's getting warmer.

Back at the temple, Blake's heels clicked on the stone steps leading up to the temple. The central floor was slightly raised from the ground. Aside from the odd bushel of grass breaking through the seams of the large paving stones, it was in perfect order. Surprising, given the state of the columns surrounding it. But what caught Blake's attention was a yellow grimm sleeping in the Center of it.

 **Kintaros: zzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzz….**

Blake: what kind of Grimm is that?...

Yang who caught up with blake arrive at the scene and looks at her partner.

Yang: hey Blake did you found anything?

Blake: just a yellow grimm…

Yang: huh?

Yang look at what Blake was talking about, all she saw was some columns, dust, artifacts, kintaros, chess-

Yang: KINTAROS?!

 **Kintaros: Wha? Who? Kurt-dono is that you?!**

He looks at who called him and found yang and another girl. He stands up and walks towards them.

 **Kintaros: ahh Lady Yang! It is good to see you** *he bowed at her *** have you seen kurt-dono or my brothers?**

Yang: no, I thought he was with you?

 **Kintaros: well something happen to attack us while searching for the relics-**

Yang: Did something bad happen to kurt?!

 **Kintaros: Please Lady Yang relax and let me explain! '** _ **if only kurt-dono could see how worried lady yang is to him'**_

While kintaros is explaining to her of the events that happen to Kurt and the taros. Jaune was slowly stumbling along the cave wall, trying hard to forget all the creepy crawlies he had seen perched on the nooks and crannies along the wall before his torch had gone out, the same could be said to kurt and a frightened Momotaros who went back to hugging pyrrha's leg. There was nothing in the darkness but slimy, wet walls devoid of life. As long as those slimy wet walls weren't poisonous, everything would be fine.

Truth be told, they were past ready to admit defeat. Both might not have spelled it out, but, after jaune had fallen into the puddle, kurt bumping to walls and accidentally eaten a spider, they had decided to turn around and take their chances climbing the wall, instead.

Pyrrha: Jaune?

Pyrrha was hugging a shaking Momotaros like a baby, calming him down. Asked her partner.

Jaune: Yes, Pyrrha?

Pyrrha: Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should turn around and try something else?

Jaune stopped in his tracks and turned to face Pyrrha, sort of. The darkness made even something as simple as facing his partner surprisingly difficult.

Jaune: We are on our way out, aren't we?

 **Momotaros: what?! You don't know where we are going?!**

Kurt: dude, you got turned around when you lost the torch, and then you turned around again.

Jaune: So, we've been heading deeper into the cave ever since?

Pyrrha & Kurt: Yes

Jaune laughed nervously.

Jaune: Right, that was the plan. I mean, we've come this far, it would be a waste to give up already

 **Momotaros: …I swear I will punch the lights out of you when we get out of this pukey.**

Now jaune had no other choice but to move on. Unless Pyrrha or kurt decided otherwise. He gave his partner or his friend a couple of seconds to veto him, but they didn't. Apparently both of them were fine with just stumbling along in the dark. Great. With the decision made, he soldiered on. The cave's wall started to take a sharp left turn. Without any light, he couldn't tell if it was a bend in the path or if they were entering a larger cavern. Either way, he was not going to let go off the wall. The wall was his lifeline to the outside, and letting it go was asking to get turned around again and completely lose track of direction.

He wasn't looking for the relic anymore, not that there was much to look for in total darkness. Mostly, he was wondering how long he would have to continue on before he could head back outside without looking like a complete idiot.

Just as he was about to declare their cave expedition concluded and turn them around, the wall he had been hugging vanished and some golden, bulbous… thing appeared in front of him, emitting a faint yellow glow. He blinked once, twice.

Jaune: That's the relic!

Kurt, Pyrrha and Momotaros look at the golden relic. Kurt smiled while Momotaros wanted to cry that the initiation was over, but pyrrha was not convinced that it was the relic.

Kurt: alright Jaune! We found it!

 **Momotaros: Nice work Pukey!**

Jaune: heh! All part of my plan! Now C'mere!

He tried to grab it by the pointy bit at the bottom… and missed. Kurt noticed something behind the relic, it was pitch black and his eyes were only just adjusting to the light emitted by the relic. While jaune thought He must have misjudged the distance.

He tried to grab it again… and it moved out of the way. Had to have been an optical illusion. Relics didn't move on their own.

 **Momotaros: will ya just grab it!**

Jaune: Look I'm trying alright! Bad Relic!

Not taking any more chances, he jumped it and grabbed it with both hands. This time, it didn't get away.

Jaune: Gotcha!

He said while he was hanging from the glowing bulb.

Pyrrha: jaune?

Kurt: does the relic supposed to do that?

 **Momotaros: ya know… I'm starting to wonder if that really is the relic….**

The relic moved on its own, revealing two rows of glowing red dots. Jaune squinted his eyes, trying to make out what he was looking at. The dots were glued to something, like, a big rock, maybe? A big rock with red squiggles painted on it.

Right, a moving relic attached to a big, painted rock… that had just moved.

The rock hissed threateningly before it started to move some more, as did the floating relic whose very pointy lower bit was pointed right at him.

 **Momotaros: …definitely not the relic.**

Kurt: yup.

A terrified shriek brought the cave to life… and a Feminine scream. Back with yang, blake and kintaros.

 **Kintaros: after running through the forest, me and Little Ryuuta got separated to each other…. god knows where he is now.**

Blake: but how did you ended up here?

 **Kintaros: I do not know** *he shrugged* **all I remember was I fallen asleep in a cozy floor.**

Blake sweatdropped at his answer and look at the blond. She was worried at kurt but hearing that he was with momotaros she exhaled in relieved know there was someone with him.

Yang: well if Momotaros was with him then I guess he's okay.

Blake: so what now? Do we search for him?

 **Kintaros: no need Lady Blake, Peach will do everything to keep kurt-dono safe**.

Blake: huh alright, so yang i- huh?

Blake watched her partner walk along the line of white pieces. The golden haired beauty, dressed in every shade of yellow and orange imaginable, was going to pick a yellow relic. Not much of a surprise there, but Blake was curious about which piece in particular she would choose and what her decision would be based on.

 **Kintaros: I recommend you to pick the one with the yellow color?**

Blake: why would I pick-

 **Kintaros: ZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzz**

Blake: D-Did he just fallen asleep that fast?

Yang: that's Kintaros for you, the fastest sleeper alive.

Yang came to a halt in front of the white knight. She had her fists on her hips and wore an unusually serious expression on her face. She knitted her brows, squinted her eyes into thin lines, and leaned over the piece with a contemplative hum.

Yang: How about a cute little pony?

Blake rolled her eyes.

Blake: Sure

They met up in the middle of the temple. Yang was holding their relic out in front of her for Blake to take a closer look. This time, it was Blake who got lost in thought, studying it. Seeing Yang with the golden pony had made her wonder which piece would have suited them most if they had based their decision on chess.

 **Kintaros: a Stallion huh? Excellent choice lady yang!** *he bowed*

Blake just look at yang for explanation on how fast the yellow Imagin woken up. Yang just smiled at her, Blake tore herself away from the piece and looked at her partner who took it as permission to put it away. Their relic vanished in the leather satchel Yang wore on her heavy belt.

Yang: That wasn't so hard

Blake: Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find

Yang: alright! Now let's go find my sister and Kurty!

 **Kintaros: hhmm!**

Blake's ears suddenly perked up as a bone-chilling scream echoed through the forest. She had jinxed them…

?: KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yang and Kintaros look at the direction of the Feminine scream.

Yang: Some girl is in Trouble!

 **Kintaros: Poor Innocent girl.**

* * *

 **-KURT, PYRRHA & MOMOTAROS-**

Kurt, Pyrrha and Momotaros were running, fast.

Kurt: does any of you guys see the day light?!

Pyrrha: not yet! Keep running!

 **Momotaros: Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!**

They were running a lot faster than any of them had ever expected to have to run through a slippery cave in total darkness. But what choice did the three of them have?

*SHHHSSSS!*

 **Momotaros: Fuck, it's behind us!**

A giant deathstalker was not an enemy to be faced at a disadvantage. It was not an enemy for a Hunters/huntress-in-training to face on their own on the second day at Beacon at all, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

Pyrrha slipped on a wet stone and stumbled then Kurt and Momotaros help her up. A minor setback, but enough for their pursuer to take a swing at them with its giant pincers. It missed, almost. Pyrrha could feel it glance off the round shield she kept on her back while kurt's shirt was completely destroy leaving him topless and a wound.

Kurt: AAGGHH! My back!

Pyrrha: Kurt!

 **Momotaros: Dammit! Imma coming!**

Momotaros becomes transparent and Jumps to kurt's Body much to Pyrrha's surprised. M-Kurt body became much more muscular with a fine set of abs and muscles. M-Kurt started to run faster.

M-Kurt: **when we get out of here I am goint kick that bug breath ass!**

Pyrrha: k-kurt? What was that? Where's Momotaros? And what happen to your voice?

M-Kurt: **not now Spartan woman! That Grimm is getting closer!**

Indeed it was, the huge scorpion-like Grimm was getting too close for comfort. Rescuing Jaune would have to wait until they got out of the cave and had some room to maneuver. At least jaune was holding on steady.

The monster took another swing. This time, Bolt felt it coming. It was even closer than before and forced Pyrrha to drop into a roll hoping to avoid getting smashed into the wall while M-Kurt jump to the wall then jumps back near Pyrrha, He scoop Pyrrha in a bridal style carry and sprints forward, while the girl Blushes just being carry by a muscular man, it was her first time to experience that.

 **(A/N: god that last part sounded pervy)**

Pyrrha: Look! The Exit!

They could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Literally, rather than figuratively, much to pyrrha's relieved. The blow had missed and they were about to leave the deathstalker's domain behind. The daylight seeping into the cave through the entrance allowed M-Kurt to run faster and put some much-needed distance between them and their pursuer without the risk of a broken neck curtsy of the slippery cave floor. The effect on the deathstalker was the exact opposite, not because it shied away from the light, but because the cave had been steadily narrowing down towards the exit.

M-Kurt & Pyrrha broke through the exit. Jumping out of M-Kurt arms she put some distance between herself and the entrance before she turned around and unfolded Miló from its sword into its spear form while kurt grabs another wood and did a stance. The small cave entrance acted as a muffler, casting an eerie silence over the scene.

Pyrrha: It's Quiet…. Too quiet..

M-Kurt: **that sounded like a line from the movie…**

Kurt: ' _do you think it stopped chasing us?'_

M-Kurt **: Probably, I mean look at the entrance it's so small. So no way it's gonna chase us**

Kurt: _what about jaune?_

M-Kurt: **may his soul rest in Peace** *he prayed for that poor soul*

Kurt _: MOMOTAROS!_

The cave entance suddenly was shattered. Large pieces of rock were flung outward as the monstrous scorpion burst through. It brandished its giant pincers and let out a bone-chilling roar unlike anything they would have expected from a scorpion.

Jaune was still dangling from its stinger, frantically calling for help. Free of the confinements of the cave, The deathstalker forcefully swung its tail back and forth, but Jaune managed to hold on.

Jaune: Pyrrha! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! Is not the relic!

M-Kurt: **Yeah, we can clearly see that!**

Kurt: ' _Momotaros, do something!'_

M-Kurt **: Oi, Spartan Woman! Any ideas how we can save your boy? Because all I could think of is making a blond boy turn into a sacrificial lamb and make a run for it!**

Jaune: EEEHHH?!

Kurt: ' _MOMOTAROS!'_

M-Kurt: **It was a joke, Damnit!**

Pyrrha chided herself.

Pyrrha: we need a distraction.

M-kurt **: distraction?**

Pyrrha: yes, Distraction *she looks to the Deathstalker* one of us must distract it while the other goes behind and jumps to the tail, grab jaune then we make a run for it. Umm is it good plan?

M-Kurt: **good plan? Hahaha I like it! I'll be the distraction, while you grab pukey alright?**

Pyrrha nodded. M-Kurt goes to the side and looks at the Deathstalker who was also looking at him; Pyrrha silently went to the back and wait for the moment to grab the blonde.

M-Kurt: **listen here Bug Breath, the name is Momotaros and I'm about to give ya some beating you'd never experienced before! Now prepare for my Hissatsu! ORE SANJ-**

 ***SMACCKK***

M-Kurt: **GGGYYYYAAAHHH!**

Pyrrha: KURT!

The Plan had backfired. The Deathstalker just swap M-Kurt out of his domain and probably landed somewhere in the Forest, The Grimm turns around and looks at her. She should have taken the warnings drawn at the entrance more seriously, but they had looked very old, and she had hoped that whatever danger laid waiting inside would have long since been dealt with by Beacon. Feeling bad wasn't helping anyone, though. Neither was getting herself killed trying to fight the beast singlehandedly.

Pyrrha: Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let—

the deathstalker whipped its tail to the side with a lot more force than before and Jaune was thrown off into the distance.

Jaune: KKYYYAAAAAHHHHH!

Pyrrha: go….

Pyrrha looked on in dismay as Jaune disappeared into the forest. As long as he wouldn't break his neck on landing, he should be safe for the time being. The snapping of massive pincers brought her attention back to her opponent. The deathstalker towered over her. Pyrrha took a moment to consider her options. She scratches behind her neck with a smile and ran for her life.

* * *

 **-RUBY,WEISS & RYUUTAROS-**

Weiss: Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!

Ruby: We're fine! Stop worrying! Look at Ryuuta, he's having fun!

Weiss: he might hurt himself!

 **Ryuutaros: Put us down you Crazy Birdy!**

 ***Squuaacckk!***

Ruby: Go Ryuutaros! *cheering him*

Weiss & Ruby were clinging to the nevermore's body, while Ryuutaros was at the top of the Grimm's head smacking his gun on the birds forehead. But Weiss wanted to strangle the little red hood, but she couldn't afford to ease the iron grip she had on the beast's feathers for fear of getting blown away.

Weiss: I am so far beyond worrying!

Ruby: In a good way?

Weiss: In a bad way! In a very bad way!

The idea was outright ludicrous. Sure, they were moving fast. Very fast. They were covering a lot more ground than they could have on foot, but they were high up on the sky, clinging to the back of a giant, winged Grimm.

A giant.

Winged.

Grimm.

Ruby: Well, why don't we just jump?

Weiss: What? Are you insane?

Ryuutaros also heard what ruby said.

 **Ryuutaros: Don't ruby-chan! It's too high! You might die!**

Weiss: exactly!

Both waited for a couple of seconds, hoping to avoid having to look directly into the wind.

Weiss: Ruby?

 **Ryuutaros: Ruby-chan?**

She braced herself as well as she could and searched for her partner on the nevermore's back. The trademark red cape was nowhere to be seen. Weiss's grip tightened in anger.

Weiss: Ryuuta! Cover your ears! I'm going to rant some bad words!

 **Ryuutaros: OK!** *he covers his ears with his headphones*

Weiss: Ruby Rose! Oh! You insufferable little BITCH!

* * *

 **-YANG, BLAKE & KINTAROS-**

Back to the temple Kintaros was still searching from what location the feminine scream came from.

Yang: Blake, did you hear that?

Her partner didn't answer; Blake was focused on the sky, her face marred by confusion.

Yang: Blake?

Instead of giving an answer, her partner's gaze dipped down for a moment seeking eye contact before she looked back up and pointed skywards. Yang finally took the hint.

Ruby: Heads up!

Kintaros heard ruby's voice and look up. He saw her and went to where she might fall and try to catch her in his arms.

 **Kintaros: Do not Fear little Ruby! My strength will catch you!**

Suddenly a very familiar sounding, scream caught her attention. Another figure popped into her field of vision and collided with Ruby midair.

 **Kintaros: …or not.**

Both were thrown off course and crashed into the dense foliage of the nearby trees.

Ruby: What was that?

She said while her head hurts and for some reasons she sees some cartoonish beowolves running around in her head.

Jaune: ehem….

She looked up and squinted again. An upside-down figure slowly came into view.

Jaune: Hey, Ruby…

Ruby: Hey, Jaune…

Blake: Did your sister just fall from the sky?

Blake asked, showing a surprising lack of inflection given the situation.

Yang: i…..

A muffled explosion from the other end of the clearing was heard. It was followed by the sound of something breaking through the underbrush. A lone ursa burst out of the underbrush. An annoyance at best, but it would have to be dealt with. It stumbled forward, roaring and wildly flailing its arms. Something wasn't right. Ursi weren't the frantic sort. They were powerful but sluggish, and they only moved when they had to.

Nora: YEEEEHHHAAAWWWW!

Before the Ursa fell over and died.

Nora: Aw, it's broken…

Her companion had caught up with her just as she was inspecting her fallen playmate.

Ren: Nora! Please, don't ever do that again.

 **Urataros: She… She is much worse that Ryuuta-Chan…**

But Nora ignored them and came running towards the temple. Nora skipped into the forest temple and came to a dead stop in front of the statue of a yellow tower. She leaned down in wide-eyed, child-like wonder and snatched it from its pedestal. She broke into a happy dance, striking all kinds of weird poses featuring the statue, accompanied by an improvised sing-song of

Nora: I'm queen of the castle!~ I'm queen of the castle!~

Ren: NORA!

Nora: Coming, Ren!

Blake: Did that girl just ride in on a ursa?

Blake had crossed her arms in front of her.

Yang: i…..

 **Urataros: KIN-CHAN!**

Kintaros looks and saw Urataros running towards him.

 **Kintaros: Turtle!**

Both of them came running towards each other. Until Kintaros fallen asleep in the middle of running, Urataros sweatdropped at the yellow Bear action. Well he should have already known this was coming, Urataros went to the sleeping Kintaros.

 **Urataros: Kin-chan! Wake up already!**

 **Kintaros: Wha? Oh sorry I just gotten a bit sleepy there**

 **Urataros: wheres Ryuuta-chan? Wasn't he with you?**

 **Kintaros: …about that.**

Blake and Yang were looking at the two imagins from the distance. When urataros started yelling at the kintaros, probably knowing that he lost ryuutaros. Ren and Nora walks towards the two girls while looking at the Imagin brothers.

Ren: so there are two of them huh?

Nora: Ren look! Two Sloth Grimm's!

Yang: actually there are 4 of them.

Nora: Gasp! They're 4 Sloth Grimm's?!

Yang: they're aren't sloth Grimm's they are Imagins-

Nora: AWWW~ ren look! Those two are hugging each other now.

The three of them look at the Blue and Yellow Imagins, who were actually hugging each other, Both of Urataros hands were around Kintaros neck, choking him with a very angry expression on his face. Now that I think about it, I don't think they're hugging at all.

Blake: that is not hugging….

Ren: more like Urataros strangling the yellow one….

 **Urataros: WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE?!**

 **Kintaros: I was sleepy at that time! And stop strangling me turtle!**

The four soon-to-be hunters just watch them.

Blake: so is there anyone going to stop the blue one?

Yang: leave it, that's just how they bond.

She perked up on her branch and pushed some leaves out of her way. Down in the clearing lay a fallen ursa, getting prodded by the orange-haired girl she had seen in the locker room that morning.

A red-and-bronze-colored figure who was Pyrrha, burst out of the underbrush in a dead run. Then two massive pairs of pincers had ripped a gaping hole through trees and bushes alike before eight armored legs trampled the greenery into splinters

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Jaune: Pyrrha!

Ruby: wooh..

Ruby said in amazement.

Jaune: Ruby!

She jumped down from the tree and ran towards the ruins. Jaune, still stuck in the tree upside-down, had slipped her mind completely, and any attempt of his to draw her attention remained unanswered.

Yang: Ruby!

She turned to her loving sister.

Ruby: Yang!

Her sister chirped happily and raised her arms in a very familiar motion, the two was about to hug then someone got between them.

Nora: Nora!

After a few seconds, Blake broke the silence when asking about pyrrha's situation.

Blake: did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her trail?

Yang: i…

Blake noticed that Kintaros was now putting Urataros in a sleeper hold, the blue imagin was tapping out from the submission.

Blake: are those two still bonding?

Yang, finally had enough.

Yang: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

She yelled, while flames were starting around her, and her eyes turning red.

Yang: Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!

Urataros heard her, who was currently putting Kintaros in a Sharpshooter submission hold. But the bear imagin wasn't tapping out, he was sleeping.

 **Urataros: oohh… Yang jinxed it.**

After a few moments of silence, Ruby tried to get her sister's attention, while looking up.

Ruby: Um… Yang.

She looked up, but only to see Weiss hanging onto a giant Nevermore claw and Ryuutaros smacking the bird's forehead.

Weiss: How could you leave us!

 **Ryuutaros: Put us down Birdy!**

 ***Squaaackk!***

Urataros saw the purple imagin, he suddenly let go of the submission hold and ran towards the nevermore. Followed by Kintaros who just woke up and had no idea why he followed him.

 **Urataros: Ryuuta! Be careful!**

 **Kintaros: I wish Kurt and Peach was here… uwaahh…**

Yang look at her sister with one of her eyebrow raise..

Yang: so… why did you leave them?

Ruby: I said jump *she shrugged*

Then they look back at the nevermore carrying Weiss and Ryuutaros.

Blake: She's gonna fall.

Ruby: She'll be fine.

Ren: She's falling.

The nevermore maneuvered to the side quickly trying to make Ryuutaros fall, but instead it was Weiss who broke her grip on the Grimm's talons.

Weiss: Kyaaah!

Ryuutaros saw her, he jumps as well trying to catch the heiress.

 **Ryuutaros: I'm Coming Weiss-neechan!**

Jaune finally got unstuck from the tree, and was happy to see Weiss falling. He jumped from the tree and tries to catch his 'Snow Angle'.

But some one beat him to it. A blue blur jumps, grabs and lands while carrying Weiss in a bridal style, despite being small he made it look cool.

In Weiss eyes, he saw a knight in shining armor… a small knight in shining armor. An adorable small knight in shining armor.

 **Urataros: Just dropping in, white angel?**

Weiss: ….thank you.

 **Urataros:** *chuckle* **you are welcome.**

Jaune climb down the tree and look at the two.

Jaune: awwww man-GAAGH!

Ryuutaros crash landed on jaune behind his back.

 **Ryuutaros: Jaune! My hero!**

Jaune: My back….

Near the ruins, Pyrrha was flown back next to the rest of the group. With her was Kintaros, who was unknown on how he was throw there with the red haired.

 **Kintaros: ….im pretty sure I was just chasing turtle….**

Yang: Great! The gang's all here… Half of the gang.

Yang said cheerfully, then she check around and forgot the other two individuals.

Yang: Now we can die together!

Ruby: Not if I can help it.

Ruby brought out Crescent Rose, and charges towards the Deathstalker.

Yang: Ruby, wait!

Yang yelled to her sister. The Three taros saw the little reaper and what she was about to do.

 **Ryuutaros: Yang-neechan was just joking Ruby-Chan!**

 **Urataros: why are kids so hard headed!**

 **Kintaros: are you referring to little ruby or us?**

 **Urataros: Both!**

Ruby made her weapon into scythe form, and fired to make her go faster. But before she could land a strike, the Grimm counter attacked her. She felled to the floor.

Ruby: Don't… Don't worry! Totally fine.

But she turned around and saw how near she was at the Grimm. She had no choice but to retreat.

Yang: Ruby!

Yang started to run towards her sister.

 **Urataros: SHIT!**

 **Ryuutaros: OH NO! RUBY-CHAN!~**

While Ruby was running the Nevermore was right on top of her and started firing its feathers at the little reaper. As the feathers dive, one of them managed to stab Ruby's hood-cape. Yang and the Taros had to stop running as well, evading the sharp feathers and to not get stabbed. The young girl was now struggling to get free.

Yang: Ruby, get out of there!

Yang yelled.

Ruby: I'm trying!

Unknown to Ruby the Deathstalker was now behind her, ready to attack.

 **Urataros: RUBY BEHIND YOU!**

Ruby look behind her, and pale as he saw the Grimm with its stinger ready to kill the Little Reaper.

Ruby: _'mom…'_

Finally, the Grimms stinger came down upon her.

Yang & Ryuutaros: Ru **by!**

As Yang was still trying to get to her, Weiss was about to help and so was Kintaros and Urataros. But a familiar person was already there saving her.

M-Kurt: **ORYA!**

The Topless M-Kurt just Appeared behind the Deathstalker with a long Log in his arms. Smacking the stinger away and missed its prey.

M-Kurt landed between Ruby and the Grimm, then he thrust his wood weapon at the Grimm which makes it skip back.

M-Kurt: **OI BUG BREATH! We aren't done fighting yet, ya jerk!**

 _Kurt: 'you tell it Momotaros!'_

Then he look at his wood weapon.

M-Kurt: **Man, I am loving this wood!**

Everyone saw M-Kurt. Yang was happy that her sister was safe and seeing Kurt save her little sister just make the Blond smile with a blush on her face.

Yang: kurtie, you're hot meter just went up….

Then she notice that kurt was topless, revealing his muscle and abs. yang had a slight nose bleed.

Yang: scratch that, the hot meter went way up…

The Taros was beyond happy seeing their master and Momotaros.

 **Urataros: Kurt-chan! Senpai!** *crying*

 **Kintaros: Hhmm!** *he nodded*

 **Ryuutaros: Kurty! Momo!**

Back at Ruby and M-Kurt.

M-Kurt: **ya alright little red?**

Ruby: yeah… thanks Kurt and Momotaros!

M-Kurt: **Good, now get behind me!**

Ruby nodded and went behind him, M-Kurt went to a defensive stance.

M-Kurt: **now then! Ya ready for round 2!-**

Out of nowhere, a wall of ice froze the Grimm, much to the dismay of M-Kurt.

M-Kurt: **the fuck!** *throwing his wood at the ice wall*

Kurt _: 'where did that ice came from?'_

Ruby was shock too. Looking at the ice.

Weiss: You are SO childish!

Ruby look behind her and saw her partner.

Ruby: Weiss?

Weiss: and dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style.

The heiress continued.

Weiss: And I supposed, I can be a bit…

The two were both silent.

Weiss: Difficult.

M-Kurt: **So difficult…**

Kurt: ' _Momotaros be nice'_

M-Kurt: **Che!**

Weiss: But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if YOU quit trying to show off, I'll be… Nicer.

Ruby: I'm not trying to show off!

Ruby started.

Ruby: I want you to know, I can do this.

Weiss: You're fine.

Then Weiss started to walk away. After she left, Ruby whispered.

Ruby: Normal knees.

She got up, and looked in amazement as the Deathstalker struggled to be free from the ice wall.

M-Kurt just grab her hood and pulled away from the Grimm.

She turned but only to see Yang who hugged her tightly crushing her little bones. And the Taros tackles M-Kurt to the ground.

 **Taros: KURT!/KURTIE!**

M-Kurt: **WILL YA BASTARDS GET OFF OF ME!**

Momotaros jumps out of Kurt's body. Kurt dusted himself and smiled at them.

Kurt: hey guys! You alright?

Kurt hugs his taros along with momotaros, much to the red chibi dismay, who was not a hugger. Ren, Nora, Blake, Weiss and Jaune who saw that happen had their jaw dropped.

Weiss: did that red one jumps out of his body?

Blake: yes….

Ren: his body became leaner now….

It's true, kurt's body was back to normal.

Yang: So happy you're okay…

Ruby: sorry yang…

Ruby who hugged back at her sister, Kurt went to them and Yang just pull him in for a three person hug.

Yang: glad you guys are safe!

Kurt: y-yeah…. *blushing*

 ***CRACK***

Kurt: ok that's enough! That's enough!

Ruby: Yang… I can't feel my body….

Yang let go of then and the 7 went to the others. After they all regrouped. Jaune stated.

Jaune: Guys! That thing's circling back! What are we going to do?

Weiss: Look, There's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us.

She pointed to the chess pieces.

Ruby: She's right.

 **Urataros: Well, the objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things.**

 **Momotaros: EEHH?! Ah c'mon! I wanna fight!**

 **Ryuutaros: Me too!~**

Momotaros complaint.

Jaune: Run and live… That is an idea I can get behind.

Then Ruby, Jaune and Kurt started to pick a chess piece. Ruby picked a White Knight piece and Jaune picked a White Rook piece. Kurt was about to choose a piece then he tripped over at something. He looked down and saw it was Transparent king piece. He picked it up and decided this is his choice.

The Taros look at what he pick.

 **Ryuutaros: king piece?~**

 **Momotaros: hey! Nice choice kurt! King! As in the power king!**

 **Urataros: Agreed!**

 **Kintaros: Hhmm** *Nodding*

Kurt return to the group.

Ren: Time we left

He stated, noticing the ice breaking.

Ruby: Right! Let's go.

 **Bat Imagin: I don't think so.**

Suddenly the air around the Students went heavy. Every one of them began to sweat hard and their eyes widen at the dark force they are feeling, except Jaune who was hyperventilating. The atmosphere around them was heavy too.

All of them look at the source of the voice, their eyes widen at seeing a humanoid Monster standing at the top of the tree.

Kurt, Momotaros, urataros and kintaros was much more surprised.

Kurt: No way….

 **Urataros: It can't be…**

 **Momotaros: An Imagin?!**

 **Ryuutaros: Crap! I forgot to tell you guys about an enemy Imagin in the forest!**

*SMACK*

 **Ryuutaros: OWWIE!**

 **Momotaros: why would you forgot to tell us something so important ya brat!**

Yang grab Kurt's left hand.

Yang: k-kurtie, what is that?

Kurt didn't answer her, because he too was scared. He should have known this since his taros and the belt was real in remnant.

 **Bat Imagin: Prepare for your demise children…**

* * *

 **CLIFF OF EMERALD FOREST**

Ozpin: Miss Goodwitch! Have you contacted them?!

Glynda was trying to contact the other professors through her scroll but the reception was choppy.

Glynda: I can't contact them! Someone is interfering my calls!

Ozpin was getting impatient, naturally he wasn't the type to get nervous. But his soon to be students were in danger.

Glynda: UGGH! I'll go instead, I may a chance against one!

Ozpin: both of us know how strong one imagin is….

Glynda: but Ozpin! Those children are in danger!

Ozpin: I know that! But remember, there are also 4 imagins on our side… not to mention one rider…

Glynda walk towards the headmaster with a worried expression on her face.

Glynda: this is not a grimm that he's facing, but a much darker monster.

Ozpin just stared at the forest, but his face was frowning.

Ozpin: I believe in him and his small partners….

Both stares at the location where the rider and imagin is.

Ozpin: Save my students rider.

* * *

 **EMERALD FOREST RUINS**

The Bat Imagin were looking at his targets. Meanwhile the ruby and company were shaken off their fear and was already in a battle stance.

 **Bat Imagin: now… which one of you will be killed first by my hands…**

Ruby: You think were afraid of you!

Jaune: umm… some might?

Pyrrha: you are outnumbered monster! There are 9 of us and your just one!

The Taros just deadpanned stared at Pyrrha. She somehow notice this.

Pyrrha: I mean, there are 13 of us and one of you.

The little Imagins nodded at her, appreciating that they're part of the count. The Bat Imagin chuckled darkly.

Blake: what's so funny?

 **Bat Imagin: me? Outnumbered? Hahahahaha I believe it is you who is outnumbered….**

He raises his hand as a dark aura was release from it. Then the huge Nevermore landed beside him and the freed Deathstalker followed and went to the other side.

Jaune: eepp!

Yang: that can't be good….

Jaune: you think?!

 ***Awwwwoooooo!***

The Soon-To-Be hunters look behind the enemies, a packs of beowolves appeared behind the trees. Which causes them to slightly step back.

Yang: ok.. That seriously can't be good!

Weiss: w-what?

Jaune: SO MANY BEOWOLVES!

 **Momotaros: hehehehehehe….**

 **Ryuutaros: Say turtle… why is Momo smiling?**

 **Urataros: well, he gets to fight a Imagin and those grimms..**

 **Kintaros: With those number of enemies, I suggest we retreat..**

Ryuutaros and Kintaros stares at him.

 **Kintaros: what is it?**

 **Urataros: nothing…**

 **Ryuutaros: it's just that at times like this… you, well sleep.. y'know..**

 **Kintaros:…zzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZzzzz**

Both of them sweatdropped.

 **Ryuutaros: yeah that….**

The Grimms who was beside The Bat Imagin were all growling.

Weiss: how-

 **Bat Imagin: how I can control these beast? Well it is simple**

As he stroke the Nevermore.

 **Bat Imagin: The Grimms are attracted to Negative emotion right?**

They just stared at him, and only Ryuutaros just nodded. In truth he doesn't even know about those, he just went on and nodded. And a huge Question mark was seen above his head.

 **Bat Imagin: The one who created me, the one who to formed me! Don't you see? I WAS MADE FROM NEGATIVE ENERGY! FROM NEGATIVE EMOTION! FROM NEGATIVE AURA! Hahahahaha!**

Ruby, Weiss and everyone widen their eyes. Kurt and Taros widen their eyes also except.

Kurt: hold on, someone made you?

 **Bat Imagin: indeed! The Great Kai! My lord gave birth to me for the purpose of disposing you all!**

Kurt: kai?!

Kurt look at his taros, while Momotaros just gave him a nod.

Kurt: you guys know?!

 **Urataros: well, ozpin told us.**

Kurt: wait! Headmaster Ozpin?!

 **Ryuutaros: uh-huh!~**

Kurt Grimaced. The Bat Imagin then noticed the Taros. His eyes widen when his eyes landed on Momotaros.

 **Bat Imagin: I shoulve have known when I notice the purple Imagin!**

Kurt and Taros look at the enemy.

 **Bat Imagin: TRAITORS!**

Ruby: huh? *she look at her small friends*

Yang: traitors?

 **Bat Imagin: Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryuutaros! To think that I would encounter you here! Do you remember me?!**

 **Momotaros: fuck no.**

 **Urataros: sorry, I don't remember someone as ugly as you.**

 **Ryuutaros: Hahahahaha who are you?~**

 **Kintaros: zzzzZZZZzzzzz…**

 **Bat Imagin: y-you! Imbeciles!**

Ruby and Co. along the Grimms are getting confused.

Ruby: what do he mean by you guys traitors?

 **Bat Imagin: those four were made by my king! But instead of them serving him, they betray him and killed most of my brethren!**

Kurt: Wooh… you guys did that?

 **Momotaros: we did those?**

 **Ryuutaros: wooh! Were awesome!~**

Nora: you got that right Purple Sloth!

Ryuutaros and Nora High-Five each other.

 **Bat Imagin: Silence! You traitors will pay!**

The Bat signaled the Grimms to attacks, which they obliged. Kurt prepared himself.

 **Ryuutaros: Kurty! Catch!**

Ryuutaros throws the Rider pass at our Hero. He grabs it, the he press the red button.

Kurt: Momotaros!

 **Momotaros: on it!**

Momotaros jumps inside Kurt's body.

M-Kurt: **Alright Batsy! It's time for you to cry!**

Kintaros suddenly woke up.

 **Kintaros: did somebody say cry?!**

M-Kurt: **oh shit….**

Kintaros becames transparent and ran towards M-Kurt. While the rider was waving his hands.

M-Kurt: **h-hold on! Don't bear!**

It was too late. Kintaros kick out Momotaros in kurt's body.

 **Momotaros: Dammit BEAR!**

Kurt's hair grows such that he has a ponytail with a golden yellow streak through it.

K-Kurt: **HHMM!** *he crack his neck*

 **Bat Imagin: impossible… You're a singularity?!**

K-Kurt: **Bat Imagin! It's time for to taste my-ooff!**

K-Kurt trip over a rock, face first. The others winced at the unfortunate situation of the rider.

Kurt: ' _oww'_

K-Kurt stands up and dusted himself. Looking at momotaros.

K-Kurt: **I fell.**

 **Momotaros: yeah we can see that**. *he sweatdropped*

K-Kurt did a sumo stance, then presses the yellow button on his belt. A calming instrumental music was hear.

K-Kurt: **Henshin.**

He Swipe the Rider pass in front of the belt.

 **AXE FORM**

The Axe Form's yellow and black chestplate was the perfect bulk frame. It looked to be sturdy without being too encumbering. The same could be said about the pauldrons, which were the most rounded and conservative of the three forms. Additional metallic wiring was welded to the front and back of the armor to provide extra buffering. The boots and gauntlets, however, remained white. The full helm that entirely hid away kurt's face was covered behind a mask. In this case, that mask was a yellow visor with multiple eye slits. Each slit was sealed up by tinted glass that concealed the eyes from discernment. An axe-like horn curved outward to divide the mask visor.

 **Momotaros: DAMMIT! It was supposed to be my moment!**

 **Urataros: let it go sempai.**

Weiss, Blake, Ren, jaune and Pyrrha were awe at the transformation. While Ruby and Nora.

Ruby: KKKYYYYAAAAAHHHH~~~~~~ oh my oum! Look at that armor! *with gleam in her eyes*

Nora: I WANT ONE!

Jaune: so when Kurt said that if one of them possessed him… that also means a new armor?

Ruby: YES!~ KYYAAAHH~

Weiss: is that his semblance?!

 **Urataros: pretty much I think..**

Yang: Ha! He just turned into a bigger powerhouse now!

 **Ryuutaros:** **GO KUMA-CHAN!**

Ryuutaros yells

 **Bat Imagin: How… how could… you… gain such… strength in… a human?!**

Not responding, Den-O AF picked up the DenGasher sword and reconfigured in a way he saw fit. The DenGashers extended with a mechanical and became an axe with a yellow blade.

Den-O AF: **My strength will make you cry!**

Kurt: _'you tell him Kintaros'_

Seemingly out of nowhere, he tossed a packet of tissue at the feet of the Bat Imagin.

Den-O AF: **Wipe away your tears with these.**

 **Bat Imagin: You imbeciles, you taros still planning on fighting us?! Have you forgotten we're on the same Kind?!**

Momotaros placed the sword over his shoulder lazily.

 **Momotaros: We never really knew what it was in the first place. I used to be disappointed, but fighting your kind was fun. And we could care less who our opponent is.**

The bat shook its head aggravated.

 **Bat Imagin: You're all complete idiots!**

Den-O AF weaved as the bat imagin was attacking while displaying his agility, all the while slashing at the invulnerable points of his much bulkier opponent.

Den-O AF didn't bother to defend or dodge any attacks, as if he wasn't hurt at all. The opponent slash him to his chest many time, sparks fly but the rider didn't budge and counter him with a hit of the AXE holder.

When the bat tried to tackle him, Den-O AF Palm strike the creature back and slammed to the ground. Eventually, he was able to trick the Bat Imagin into charging forward, gaining the opportunity to drop kick right through the flimsy paneling that made up the ruin's wall.

Pyrrha: what display of strength…..

Ren: he's not even hurt at all…..

Nora: BREAK HIS LEGS!

Not waiting for the bat to get up, Den-O AF sliced at its exposed stomach violently. He ended his rampage by kicking the Bat Imagine hard in the ribs, causing it to fly into and break a ceramic structure.

Den-O AF: **My strength cannot be surpassed**

The Axe Form affirmed. He unclipped his Rider Pass from the Terminal Belt and lowered it over the scanner.

 **FULL CHARGE**

The Belt announced as the Axe Form's weapon was overtaken in a current of yellow static.

Den-O AF throws his axe in the air, then he crouch down and jumps grabbing it.

Den-O AF: **Dynamic Chop!**

Before the Bat Imagin could react, the axe sliced him right down the middle, blazing in its strange, yellow energy.

 **Bat Imagin: LORD KAI!**

 ***BOOM***

That was the end to all he knew. The Axe Form turned his back conclusively as the once living figure detonated into a cloud of sand.

Den-O AF: **he should have wiped his tears.**

Suddenly Ruby tried to tackle him but her face hit the rider's sturdy chest. The little reaper hold her paining nose, while Den-O AF apologized.

Ruby: That was awesome!~~ quick switch with someone!

Den-O AF: **I'm sorry little ruby, but Kurt's is not in the condition to switch.**

Ruby: aww…

Den-O AF reverted back to his civilian form. Kintaros jumps out of his body, Kurt almost fall to the if it wasn't for yang who catch him.

Yang: wooh! Easy there rider… you ok?

Kurt: I'm hurt all over my body….. yeah, I think I'm ok…..zzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzz

Kurt suddenly fallen asleep in yang's arms. The blond smiled and hugs him tenderly.

Ruby: is Kurt ok yang?

Yang: yup!

The others walk toward them.

Blake: ok yang, I may have underestimated Kurt after all….

Yang just grin at her.

Weiss: to think that Kurt have something under his sleeves..

Jaune: I got to get one of those belts..

 **Kintaros: I'm sorry but the belt is the only one in remnant**

Jaune lowered his head in disappointment. Pyrrha rub his back for comfort.

Ren: wait, where are the others?

A Maniacal laugh was heard, they turn behind them and saw Momotaros with his sword in his hands and was Laughing like a mad man, standing on top of a dead Deathstalker.

Beside him was an exhausted Urataros using his spear as support? And a dead nevermore.

Ryuutaros was shooting at some Beowolves corpses. Making sure that they're dead.

 **Momotaros: MUAHAHAHAHA I AM KING OF THE WORLD!**

 **Urataros: haah.. haah… senpai.. haah.. I need a.. Breather.. haah..**

 **Ryuutaros: Bang!~ Bang!~ Bang!~ Bang!~ Bang!~ Bang!~ Bang!~**

All of them blinked. And some of them sweat drooped. Ruby was looking at the three in awed, so was nora. Yang just nervously laugh, jaune sigh in relief. Ren was just ren.

Pyrrha: I believe that the initiation is over?

Blake: I guess…..

Weiss: what are they?!

 **Kintaros: ….fools, taking all the fun.** *shaking his head*

* * *

 **BEACON'S HALL**

Ozpin: Russel Thrush, Cardin Whinchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You four gathered the black bishop pieces. Therefore, today you shall be known as team CaRDinaL… led by, Cardin Winchester.

The assembled group nodded, making their way off of the stage. Ozpin then began to read out the next group of students.

Ozpin: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos. You four gathered the white rook pieces. Together you shall be known as team JuNiPeR… led by, Jaune Arc.

Jaune, taken aback glanced around.

Jaune: Led by…?

Ozpin: Congratulations young man.

Ozpin gave the boy a small smile and a nod before they made their way off the stage.

Ozpin: Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four gathered the white knight pieces. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be known as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose.

Yang: Oh, I am so proud of you!

Yang grabbed her sister in a hug, the rest of the group smiling or grinning, or in Weiss's case, neutrally faced.

Kurt was standing outside the stage all bandage up, along with him was the taros.

Kurt: guess we failed?

 **Momotaros: che! It was not worth it anyway…. I guess…**

 **Urataros:** sigh* **well we tried… we just pick the wrong relic….**

Kurt look down sadly.

Kurt: sorry guys….

 **Kintaros: don't apologized Kurt-dono, it was not your fault.**

 **Ryuutaros: sniff…. Guess we have to say goodbye to ruby-chan and yang then…. Sniff…**

Kurt: c'mon guys…

The Rider group was about to say they're goodbyes until ozpin made another announcement.

Ozpin: students, please don't go yet. We are not done, for I have an announcement.

All students look up to the headmaster. Even Kurt and the taros.

Ozpin: Kurt Thomas, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryuutaros. Please come up to the stage.

Our hero and his partners hesitately goes up to the stage, whispers were coming to the students. Team RWBY and JNPR were looking curiously at them.

The students were looking 4 small and adorable beings

Momotaros who was red from head to toe with red body armor that had black markings on it. On his waist was a belt with a metal peach on it. His shoulder pads had spikes on them and his face looked like that of an oni with silver teeth, black eyes, and long red horns on his head.

Urataros was donned mostly in bright blue armor that looked more like carapace in some spots. On each of his shoulders was a single hexagonal gray plate. His face seemed close to what someone would expect to see on a turtle. His eyes were a bright orange which caught attention whenever someone would glance at his face.

Kintaros had a bulky body and was wearing a jacket with fuzzy lining. His head was covered halfway with a helmet of some kind that had a horn sticking out of the forehead and a visor acted as a pair of eyes. He also pair of legs that looked just as muscular with boots. He was colored mostly gold with the helmet being black.

Finally there was Ryutaros. He looked like he had a large purple trench coat on which had black designs on it. He was wearing white gloves, purple pants, and purple boots. The shoulders had fins running from them as well. His head was purple and very dragon-like. He had both fins and whiskers running along the sides with a pair of horns on top of his head. A long braid of purple hair ran from the back of his head while it looked almost like he had a pair of headphones.

Student: what are they?

 **Momotaros: the names Momotaros!**

 **Urataros: hello my name is Urataros**

 **Kintaros: Kintaros hhmm.**

 **Ryuatros: and I'm Ryuutaros!~**

 **Momotaross: and together we are the TAROS!**

He announced as he, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros posed in the middle of the stage. Momotaros stood with his hand to his hips as Urataros stood at his right with his thinking pose and Kintaros stood at his left with his arms crossed. Ryutaros was knelt down in front of Momotaros, with his back facing the red Imagin. It was their pose when they once attempted to execute Climax Form. All students applauded. Weiss just facepalmed at their cute poses.

Kurt: hehehehe…

Ozpin: Kurt.

Kurt look at Ozpin.

Ozpin: The five of you retrieve the Transparent King piece. This piece is a special piece.

Kurt: hah?

 **Momotaros: what?**

Ozpin: this means that for the second time in Beacon academy, we will be having another One man- *he chuckle* I mean another One man in a half team!

Kurt & the taros: EEEEEHHH **HHH?!**

Ozpin: your team will be led by none other than Kurt Thomas! And your team will be called Team DEN-O!

Kurt: wait what?!

Yang: GO KURTIE!

Ruby: Good job guys!

Jaune: Gongrats!

Weiss: Good job Ryuuta!

Nora: Sloths!

Kurt look over at Team RWBY and JNPR, they were giving him some thumbs up and smiling faces.

Ozpin: Would our second One-man team say anything?

Kurt went to the Mic. He was nervous when he's talking to a huge crowd.

Kurt: uumm… a-as.. the se-se-second man-student-boy.. t-to be.. the one-man t-team.. errr.. well…. Umm…

 **Momotaros: looks like our master need a boost!**

Momotaros became transparent and jumps at Kurt. Surprising the students. Hair spikes up slightly with a single red streak and he gains more muscular definition. Yang slightly nose-bleed again.

M-Kurt: **LISTEN UP YA BASTERDS! IM ALREADY ANNOUNCING IT NOW! WE TEAM DEN-O WILL BE THE BEST IN BEACON! AND YA GOT NOTHING ON US YA HEAR ME? AS IN NOT-**

Suddenly momotaros jumps out of kurt's body as Urataros replace him. His hair is straight and calm and has a single blue streak going through it. He also wears a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses.

U-Kurt: **as true as it may be, all I want is just to get along with you guys… especially the girls inside the hall.** *he winks*

Most every girl inside blushes hearing his voice, while some have gotten aroused? Weiss was blushing too.

U-Kurt: **so after this, maybe I can help you with your homework in the library or in your dorm~ which ever you choose my fair ladies-**

The Urataros jumps out of kurt's body as Kintaros this time replace him. Glynda blushes seeing Kintaros manly aura again.

K-Kurt: *Cracking his neck* **My Strength will make you Cry!-**

K-Kurt didn't finish what he was gonna say, as Ryuutaros jumps in immediately. He grows one long purple and black streak of hair and is always seen wearing a brown cap. Pyrrha smiled at him.

R-Kurt: **Alright Bacon! Are you ready to have fun? Can't hear you!**

Silence came.

R-Kurt: **seriously guys, I can't hear you…. Oh I know!**

R-Kurt took out radio cassette player. Momotaros widen his eyes.

 **Momotaros: oh no…..**

R-Kurt: **LET'S JAM!**

(BGM: Climax jump Hip Hop Ver.)

R-Kurt started to break-dance on stage, everyone watch him in awe. Then all of them started to follow his dance movement in sync. Even RWBY and JNPR.

Jaune: wait wa-whats happening?!

Weiss: why are we dancing too?!

Nora: yeah! Dance baby dance!

Ren: …sure why not

Blake: I don't really dance…so why am I dancing?

Pyrrha: hahaha this is fun!

Ruby: YEAH! Hahaha

Yang: Go Ryuuta! Wooh!

Everyone inside the hall dances to the tune of the music, having fun at what they are doing. The other three taros were dancing as well.

 **Urataros: this is not what I expected….**

 **Kintaros: hhmm..**

 **Momotaros: YA DAMN BRAT!**

Kurt: _'hahahaha well at least all of them are having fun!'_

Glynda shook her head while dancing. Meanwhile Ozpin stood to the side Un-affected but was smiling, happy seeing his students being themselves.

Ozpin: It looks like things are going to be a… interesting year.

Ozpin's last statement before he walked off the stage.

* * *

 **Wooh! Finally done! Hahaha well thanks for the reviews guys. Please support the next chapter too!**

 **Remember STAY VIGILANT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What? a new chapter already?**

 **What? have you seen RWBY CHIBI ep.20? NEO!~~~ sooo cute!**

 **What? Pokemon Sun and Moon are coming soon!**

 **What? Doctor Strange is coming near now in cinemas!**

 **What?... nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

' _Henshin_ ' Normal Thought

" **Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'** _ **Henshin**_ ' Imagins/Den-O Thought

* * *

After all teams were assigned to their designated rooms. The next morning.

Kurt: isn't the space a little bit….cramp?

Kurt and the Taros stared questioningly at the current arrangement of furniture. All the beds were smooched together in one corner with a wardrobe for each shoved into another corner. The room was clearly not big enough to hold five people even if four of them are small.

 **Urataros: so, does anyone have a suggestion?**

 **Momotaros: why not throw 2 of the beds out? I mean the four of us Imagins could share on one bed.**

 **Kintaros: hhmm!** *he Nodded*

 **Ryuutaros: what?! No way! I want my own bed!**

 **Momotaros: shut it Brat! And didn't ya sleep with Team JNPR last night?!**

Kurt: you were even crying too, begging to sleep besides Pyrrha.

 **Urataros: lucky bastard….** *he muttered*

 **Ryuutaros: yeah…. But, Pyrrha-neechan said that I should sleep here so our bond would grow much stronger!~**

Kurt: aren't we already bonded strong enough?

 **Momotaros: yes, we are!**

Urataros was in a thinking position, he just thought of a plan. He looks at Kurt and he smiled devilishly.

 **Kintaros: kurt-Dono!**

Kurt: yeah kintaros?

 **Kintaros: Might you take a bath now**

Kurt: why? Isn't it a little early?

 **Kintaros: you have class and don't forget it's your first day**

Kurt froze and sweat a bit.

Kurt:….crap.

 **Momotaros: what is it?**

Kurt: I forgot that this is a school….

The Taros just look at him, even them, they have forgotten that this was a school. Who could blame them, they fought some Grimm's yesterday and not to mentioned risk their lives against the Bat Imagin. Each one of them facepalmed.

 **Momotaros: why didn't they made this a military school instead..**

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 8: Mind if I String you're jealousy along?

* * *

Kurt opened his wardrobe and looked at his uniforms which consists of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. Smiling, putting his uniform on, brushing his hair and adjusting his tie on the collar.

Kurt: Alright.

He commented as he admired himself in the mirror. The Taros look at their master.

 **Urataros: I must say Kurt-Chan, it looks great on you**

Surveying every detail on the uniform. Then giving him a thumbs up.

 **Kintaros: Hhmm.** *he Nodded*

 **Ryuutaros: yeah!**

Momotaros just gave him a double thumbs up.

Kurt: Right! C'mon Urataros, let's head to class!

 **Urataros: alright.**

The three other taros gave kurt a look.

Kurt: hhmm? Oh! Well Urataros insisted coming with me to learn all about remnant.

 **Momotaros: didn't ya already read a book about it?**

 **Urataros: true, but! I have some other plans on why I want to come with kurt-chan**

 **Kintaros: and that is?**

 **Urataros: MAKE KURT-CHAN BEACON'S NUMBER ONE TEACHERS PET!**

And awkward atmosphere came.

 **Momotaros: eh?**

 **Kintaros: hhmm?**

Kurt: EEHH?!

 **Ryuutaros: Whucha talking about Turtle-chan?~**

Urataros explain his plan on turning Kurt into the beacons number one teacher's pet. His plan consisting some perfect grades, cleanliness on a classroom, helping the prof. on his work, etc. his brothers were listening closely, Momotaros was just nodding liking the plan, Ryuutaros was scratching his head doesn't know what was going on and Kintaros had fallen asleep.

Kurt was just sweating hard, nervous about his blue imagin plan.

 **Urataros: well? What do you guys think?**

 **Momotaros: I like it hahaha! As long as it makes Kurt look good!**

 **Ryuutaros: I don't know what is happening, but if Momo like it, so am I!**

Kurt: don't I have anything to say about this?

Urataros grab's his sleeves and pull him out of the room. Much to the protest of our new Kamen Rider. The Red and Purple chibi watch them leave, waving at the two.

 **Momotaros: heh, to think that turtle would make a great plan.**

 **Ryuutaros: umm, momo?**

 **Momotaros: what is it brat?**

 **Ryuutaros: what will we do about our room?**

 **Momotaros: …..shit.**

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

Everyone except Weiss woke up and got dressed for their first day. Then the heiress finally woke up as she rose from her bed, yawning. A certain red-headed little reaper girl was beside her and used a whistle to wake up her partner completely.

 ***TTTTRRRRRWWKKK***

Weiss fell off her bed, as Ruby yelled.

Ruby: Good morning team RWBY!

Weiss: What in Remnant is wrong with you?!

Ruby: Now that you're awake! We can officially begin our first order of business!

Weiss got up from the floor.

Weiss: Excuse me?

Yang: Decorating!

Weiss: What?

Blake: We still have to unpack

Opening one of her suitcases and letting her things fall to the floor.

Blake: …..And clean.

Ruby: Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!

She shot her hand into the air and shouted.

Yang & Blake: Banzai!

Everyone else, except Weiss, went next to their leader and shouted the same thing. Weiss just sighed and shook her head.

After Weiss got dressed, Team RWBY started to decorate their room. Yang got out a poster which had the boy band 'The Achieve Men' and put it up on her side of the wall. On the other side of the room Weiss put a huge portrait of the forest of Forever Falls. Near the window, Blake was putting her books away when she accidentally pulled out a book called 'Ninjas of Love' her eyes widen and she put her book back into her bookshelves. Ruby didn't notice Blake hide the book. She just brought out Crescent Rose, and sliced part of the windows curtains. After Weiss sewed it back the curtain, the dorm was complete, apart from all the beds piled in the middle.

While RWBY were busy decoration there room, back at Team DEN-O room. Momotaros was walking back and forth, thinking on how to make the room much wider.

 **Momotaros: the wardrobe won't be a problem since us Taros doesn't need cloths, so is the desk.**

 **Ryuutaros: and the TV?~**

 **Momotaros: that won't go anywhere! Ya hear me!**

 **Ryuutaros: Good choice!~ *** giving him a thumbs-up*

 **Momotaros: the problem now are the beds?**

The two look at the four beds with kintaros sleeping on one of them.

 **Momotaros: ya got any suggestions brat?**

 **Ryuutaros: Bunk Beds!**

 **Momotaros: ok?**

 **Kintaros: May I suggest decorating the room too?**

 **Momotaros: GGYAHH! THE FUCK BEAR! Don't just jump on me like that!**

 **Kintaros: forgive me** *he bowed*

 **Ryuutaros: yeah! This room could use some design! It's so plain!~**

Momotaros just scratch his head in frustration. Now he got another problem, and that is to make the room better.

 **Momotaros: AAGGHH! Fine we do the room first! Then the beds, deal?**

 **Kintaros & Ryuutaros: DEAL!**

 **Momotaros: so… ya guys have any idea on the room design.**

Both Kintaros & Ryuutaros open their mouth but closes it immediately.

Momotaros just face palmed. Back at Team RWBY room.

Weiss: This isn't going to work

Blake: It is a bit cramped

Yang: Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff

They all looked at their leader.

Ruby: We could ditch the beds….. And replace them with BUNK BEDS!

Weiss: Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous

Yang: And super awesome!

Blake: It does seem efficient.

Weiss: Well, we should put it to a vote!

Ruby: Ha! I think we just did

Ruby replied. Blake and Yang all gave thumbs up, while Weiss just pouted. After they made their homemade bunk beds, they stood back and all smiled at their work.

Ruby: Objective complete!

Ruby had placed her bed on top of Weiss's, well; more like tied it to the roof with rope. Yang and Blake used piles of books to carry the bed. Ruby got on to her unstable bed

Ruby: Alright, our second order of business is! Classes…..

She had said 'classes' with a sad look.

Ruby: Now we have a few classes together today. At nine we've got-

Weiss: What?!

Weiss interrupted.

Weiss: Did you say nine o'clock?!

Ruby: Um…

Weiss: its eight fifty-five, you dunce!

She ran out their dorm, and down the hall. Across the hall was Team JNPR's dorm. Both teams looked out their doors

Ruby: To class!

RBY started to run to class.

Jaune: Class?

He then started to run after RWBY, screaming

Jaune: We're going to be late!

The rest of JNPR started to run.

When everything was clear, Momotaros, kintaros and Ryuutaros peek at their door. Making sure that no one was around. Slowly they tip-toe towards RWBY room. Entering the dorm, they sweatdropped seeing the bunk beds.

 **Kintaros: what… is that?**

 **Momotaros: Made up Bunk beds?**

 **Ryuutaros: huh~ maybe bunk beds wasn't the best idea after all….**

 **Kintaros: what are we doing here again, peach?**

 **Momotaros: well since we had no idea about what the design our room will be, might as well check the others room for ya'know…. Some ideas…**

 **Kintaros: you mean, steal their design?**

 **Momotaros: haah… yeah, anyway! Check every details of the room! We might find some inspiration or something.. I don't know…**

And so they did, Ryuutaros check their desk and beds. He noticed the boy band poster, grinning, he pulls out a marker and started to draw mustaches on the boy's faces.

 **Ryuutaros: hehehehehe~**

Kintaros checks the bathroom, he noticed some girly products and a very expensive lipstick. Curiosity hit him as grab the lipstick.

Meanwhile Momotaros was checking the shelves, his eyes travels until he saw some books. He grab one book and read its title.

 **Momotaros: Ninja's of love?**

Opening the book, he read the first chapter. His face was slowly gaining some red, He flip to the next page as he continues to read it. Then he flips it to the other page, then the next one and another one. Now the red chibi got a huge Blush.

 **Momotaros: who the fuck owns this sexual book? Yang's?**

He check the side of the book.

'Property of Blake Belladonna'

 **Momotaros: ….right, she's a book worm.**

Until a photo drop from the sensual book. Momotaros took the photo and look at it. He saw two small figures, a light brown hair boy and a black long haired girl with cat ears.

 **Momotaros: this girl looks familiar…**

 **Kintaros: what do you have their peach?**

 **Momotaros: oh this? It's from-**

Momotaros look at Kintaros, who was now wearing make-up. Yes, Make-up.

 **Momotaros: …..What the fuck?**

 **Kintaros: I was curious.**

 **Momotaros: yeah, I can see that you went overboard at it too.**

Ryuutaros jumps down the bed and walk towards the other two, until he saw kintaros. Laughing at the bear Imagin.

 **Ryuutaros: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!~**

 **Kintaros: why did I do that…** *he look down in shamed*

 **Momotaros: say, does this girl look familiar to you?**

He showed the picture. Ryuutaros blinked, then lean closely.

 **Ryuutaros: isn't that Blake-neechan?**

 **Kintaros: indeed, it's Lady Blake alright.**

 **Momotaros: so.. She's a faunus?**

Ryuuutaros and kintaros nodded. Kintaros wash his face to the bathroom while ryuutaros returns to the boy band poster with some glitters and glue. The Red ogre put the picture back to the book as he continued to read, he found a poster picture on the book.

 **Momotaros:** *whistle* **….now that's a katana**

* * *

 **BEACON CLASSROOM**

Teams RWBY and JNPR quickly ran in just as the bell rang, each one of them looking like they had been running a marathon. Kurt was waving at them, he was sitting at some empty sits. Ruby sits beside him which yang frowned a bit, clearly want to sit beside him.

Kurt: what took you guys?

Ruby: oh, we decorated our room! We need to finish it before class.

Kurt: but, why didn't you guys just do it after class? That way you'll have more time.

RWBY just look at him then all of them sigh. Much to the confusion of our Hero.

Urataros look at ren and the rest of JNP.

 **Urataros: and your reason for being late is?**

Ren: Nora.

 **Urataros: say no more… hearing her name is all I nee- GYAHH!**

Nora suddenly hugs him.

Nora: hello Urataros!

 **Urataros: hello to you too..nora…**

A middle-aged man, possibly in his mid-fifties. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight. This was Peter Port.

Professor Port entered the large classroom and took his place standing behind his desk in front of several diagrams of different kinds of Grimm.

Port: Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night!

The professor began.

Port: Yes, the creature of Grimm have many names, But I merely refer to them as prey hahahahaha

He gave a laugh, but was met with the sounds of chirping crickets. Except for Kurt and Urataros who were the only two clapping.

Port: And you shall too after graduating from this prestigious academy.

Professor Port continued unhindered.

Port: Now, as I was saying. Vale, along with the other three kingdoms, are safe havens from the otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creature that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…

He winked at Yang as he said this.

Yang: ha… ha ha _'why can't Kurt be like that…'_

She look at our hero whose busy listening to the professor. Then glared at her little sister who's beside her man, ruby flinch when she saw yang's glare. Clearly doesn't know why she's glaring at her, did she do something wrong?

Port: Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!

Kurt: AWESOME!

Every student turned to see Kurt standing with his hands in the air. Moments later, he sat back down embarrassed. Professor Port smiled at him, clearly he appreciated his responds, and the smile didn't go unnoticed by Urataros.

Kurt continued to copy the diagrams from behind the professor. Urataros meanwhile look around checking if there are some competition on taking the teacher's pet sit. He noticed the great change from the students as they were already getting bored, which is good.

He look over at Jaune who was getting sleepy, Phyrra doing her best not to get bored, Ren was bored and Nora was probably daydreaming. Smiling, knowing that JNPR are out of the contest.

He then look at Team CRDL he only took one glance at them and they weren't even paying attention to the teacher since they arrived. Smirking, it appears that there wasn't a completion after all.

Port: That is what you are training to become. But first! A story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me! When I was a boy…

Kurt was now stuck and awed at the professor's story. You can see it in his gleaming eyes. That until he heard some chuckling, looking at his right he saw ruby who was drawing on her paper.

Port: Despite the smelling of the cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter' he told me…

Ruby started giggling while looking at her paper. She brought it up to show her team. It was a childish drawing of Port which he admitted it looked just like him and next to the drawing it was written Professor Poop.

Kurt: Ruby! *he yell whispered*

He snatched the paper from the young Reaper.

Ruby: What-Kurt!

Kurt: You're supposed to be paying attention to class not... to….

Taking a look at it. Him and Urataros sweatdropped at the drawing.

Ruby: Please don't show it to Professor Port….

Pleaded Ruby.

 **Urataros: may I suggest a drawing lesson?**

Port shushes them. He walk towards the two, Ruby and Kurt panic a bit. And because Kurt was panicking he didn't think of a way on how to dispose the paper.

And so, he puts the paper in his mouth. Ruby and Urataros paled at what he did.

Port: what are you doing?

Ruby: n-nothing professor, just comparing notes!

Port look at Kurt.

Port: are you eating?

Kurt nodded.

Port: well would you swallow it, I don't like someone eating while I'm telling my story… unless it's camping.

Kurt: hhmm?

Port: I said swallow what you are eating.

Kurt widen his eyes, then he glared at Ruby, who look away.

Port: well? I'm waiting Mr. Thomas?

Kurt was crying inside, and so he chewed the paper inside his mouth. The sound was heard through the classroom. WBY winced at their friend, ruby quietly apologizing to him. Each chew he make was like eating a candle or something like that.

Then he swallowed it whole.

Kurt: t-tas-tasty…

Port nodded and continued his story.

Kurt: Ruby.

Ruby: yes kurt?

Kurt: you owe me…. BIG TIME.

Ruby: got it.

* * *

 **-MOMOTAROS-KINTAROS and RYUUTAROS-**

The three Taros were now inside JNPR Room.

 **Momotaros: everything in this room is…. We'll it's not boring..**

Momotaros was standing on a desk and looking around with his hands on his hips. He grab some comic books on what appears to be on jaune's table.

 **Momotaros: Captain Charisma? The fuck.**

Ryuutaros was invading JNPR wardrobes. He was throwing some boxers, shirts, panties, bras, pants, pancakes- on the floor. He halt his throwing and look behind him. Indeed, there was a pancake laying on the floor.

 **Ryuutaros: why is there a pancake in the wardrobe?**

Kintaros exited the bathroom. With a brush and some cleaning material.

 **Kintaros: whatever you do, do not enter the bathroom.**

 **Momotaros: why?**

 **Kintaros: it was a hell… I never felt so weak…**

Momotaros jumps down the table and went inside the bathroom, ignoring the warnings kintaros was telling him. After opening the door, he saw something so gruesome that he paled, yes. For a red skin chibi, he paled.

 **Momotaros: so… many… pancakes….. WHY ARE THEIR SO MANY PANCAKES?!**

Kintaros didn't look at him, but was just crying.

 **Kintaros: I warned you….. sniff…**

 **Momotaros: what did these pancakes ever do?! And why are there so many?!**

 **Kintaros: I don't know!**

 **Momotaros: HAS THIS WORLD GONE MAD?! WHO DID THIS?!**

* * *

Nora: Acchoo!

* * *

Ryuutaros stared at the two idiots. Why are they so worked up on pancakes? He scratches his head and ask his red compadre'.

 **Ryuutaros: hey momo! Are we still going to do this to the next room?**

Ryuutaros said with a bra on his head. That question made the two forget about the pancake bathroom.

 **Momotaros: Yeah, why? Ya already got an idea on the decoration?**

 **Ryuutaros: no.~**

 **Momotaros: then to the next room!**

The Red chibi march towards the next room, followed by his compatriots.

* * *

 **BEACON CLASSROOM**

Urataro was still watching Port almost finishing his story, he noticed Weiss was getting angry. When he took a glance at the reason he understood why. As the teacher started giving the characteristics of what a huntsman should be the Schnee heiress was angrier, only because Ruby was showing childish behavior. First she was balancing a book with a pencil, then she was sleeping and third which he thought was gross, she was picking her nose.

Finally Port asked the question of someone volunteering to take the challenge and he knew it had to do with the Boarbatusk locked in the cage.

Port: So who among you believe themselves to be the Embodiment of these traits?

Before Weiss could raise her hand, Urataros eyes shines quickly. Pinching Kurt's Butt cheeks.

Kurt: OUCH!

Kurt immediately stand. Port smiled at the volunteer.

Port: Excellent Mr. Thomas! Step forward and face your opponent.

Kurt blinked.

Kurt: My, what now?

(6 minutes later)

Kurt has changed his uniform to his Regular outfit with his Rider Belt around his waist. He's looking at a huge Cage in front of him.

Kurt: was that there when we got here?

He ask Urataros besides him.

 **Urataros: I actually didn't notice that until now.**

While RWBY watches him. Weiss was not happy, this was her chance to show the professor her skills. But a certain someone had to steal it from her.

Yang: Go Kurtie!"

Yang cheered. Followed Blake waving a small flag.

Blake: Fight well!

Ruby: Show us what you're made of guys!

Ruby was the loudest of them all. She nudge Weiss.

Ruby: C'mon Weiss! Let's cheer theme together!

Weiss: Ruby be quiet! I'm trying to watch!

Scolded the heiress which made the rosette leader looked like a sad puppy that has been rejected.

Ruby: Oh...sorry.

 **Urataros: Scolding Ruby-chan huh...**

Kurt: are they fighting? I wonder what happen?

 **Urataros: she must be jealous of her or better yet, maybe she envies her…**

Urataros manage to put the two on two together. Kurt look at the two partners, worried about them.

Port: All right let the match begin!

Kurt: huh? Wait!

Port used his axe to break the lock in the cage. The wild Boarbatusk escaped growling and its eyes were on the first person in the classroom. Kurt has officially become its target the creature charged at him and both of them evade it.

Port: Haha weren't expecting that, were you young man?

Kurt: Gulp* Crap Basket, that was close...

 **Urataros: oh dear….**

Ruby: Hang in there Guys!

Ruby cheered.

Kurt: Urataros!

The Blue Imagin nodded and jumps right into kurt, turning into U-Kurt with the glasses. Much to the shock of some of his classmates. And the Prof.

The Boarbatusk was growling angrily at him, our hero was wagging a finger in disapproval.

U-Kurt: **now now, it's not polite to growl at someone you haven't met.**

This time the Grimm charged but he manage to jump over it, landing behind the Grimm.

U-Kurt: **Such awful manners.**

He said adjusting his glasses, smirking.

 _Kurt: y'know that is a Grimm right?_

Urataros scoffed and reached into Kurt's pants pockets.

Ruby: Come on Guys, show it whose boss!

The white haired heiress gave a glare at the scythe wielder beside her. With a confident smile, he pulled out the Rider Pass.

U-Kurt: **Gladly..**

U-Kurt swiped the pass over the scanner slickly, which in response, lit up in blue light.

U-Kurt: **Henshin.**

 **ROD FORM**

The Plat Form flickered into existence, latching itself onto U-Kurt's entire body. Next, a blue ball of light shot out of the belt's scanner. It sailed around U-Kurt and continuously split apart into blue pieces of armor. By the end of it all, the boy was clad in an azure getup mimicking the other Forms, though there were distinct differences from it. One of the most outstanding of them was that the Rod Form possessed pronounced cauldron's crafted in the manner of turtle shells.

The last piece to appear was the figure of a blue turtle that slid onto the helmet. Upon reaching the visor, it unfolded into a blue mask with orange goggles and two turtle-like fins that attached to the sides of the helmet like antennae.

Den-O RF: **mind if I string you along?**

The Whole class was at awed, staring at the cool looking armor rider right in front of them. Nora and Jaune was smiling widely, Weiss meanwhile was awed stroke once again.

While Prof. Port had his eyes widen.

Port: _so this is the Kamen Rider that Ozpin spoke of._

And Ruby.

Ruby: KKKYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Another cool set of armor!~

Blake: mind if I string you along? I notice some of them have Catchphrases?

Ruby: yeah! Momo got "ORE SANJOU!".

Jaune: and Kintaros yesterday was like "MY STRENGHT WILL MAKE YOU CRY!"

Yang: and Ryuuta has "HEY! CAN I SHOOT YOU? CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Blake sweatdropped, she didn't need them to mimic the little ones action on their Catchphrases. Weiss, shake her head and focus on the fight.

Den-O RF: **Oh my,** **is the transformation that surprising?**

Den-O RF spoke with a tone of amusement.

 _Kurt: umm, Urataros… the fight?_

Den-O RF **: oh right!**

Urataros quickly assembled the DenGashers and tossed them into the air. The connected parts extended into a black, metal staff with a blue harpoon blade at the top. Catching his weapon, Den-O RF twirled around on one foot before stopping and flicking his hand under his chin at the Grimm.

Den-O RF: **Shall we dance?**

Ren: …ok, I admit that was cool.

The Boarbatusk once again charges at the rider, Den-O RF uses his staff to thrust at its horns blocking his attempt. The Grimm couldn't get near him, he tried again but was deflect by its staff and countered by smacking it to the side. Managing to destroy one of its tusk.

Port: Hoooh! Impressive!

The Boarbatusk charges at the side managing to throw his weapon across the classroom, he got hit by its remaining tusk.

Port: Oh ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?

Den-O RF: **The Professor sure knows how to make a student better eh, kurt-chan?**

Kurt gave a sigh.

He dodged a charged from the Grimm and managed to run all the way recovering his weapon. He slam his staff to the Grimms head, it was staggering a bit, Den-O RF roundhouse kick it's head and it crashes to the side.

Den-O RF: **dear me, its armor sure is sturdy.**

Ruby: Kurt! Go for its belly, there's no armor underneath!

Weiss: Stop telling him what to do! How will he learn from fighting, if you keep on giving points?!

Ruby looked hurt like a puppy that just got kicked.

 _Kurt: that was not nice…._

Den-O RF: **indeed it was not.**

The Boarbatusk went for its rolling attack as Den-O RF defend himself. Blocking the attack, he tried to thrust again but the Grimm did another Rolling attack.

He dodge it. Urataros decided to slam the staff against the Boarbatusk 's head.

Still in pain, the Grimm lurched back up, only to meet a vicious flurry of slashes. With one mighty blow upwards, the Boarbatusk was tossed several feet away. It rose to its feet, confounded.

Den-O RF: **About time to bring the fishing pike down.**

 _Kurt: Do it!_

He unclipped the Rider Pass from the belt and swiped it across the scanner.

 **FULL CHARGE**

Blue lines of energy flew from the scanner and around the staff, coursing like static electricity. Den-O RF hefted his rod back and tossed it forward like a javelin. It whizzed through the air and straight into Grimm. Yet the Boarbatusk was not impaled. The rod itself turned into a blue hexagon of light, shocking it and effectively keeping it shackled in place. Den-O RF took a running start and then leapt into a flying side kick.

Den-O RF: **SOLID ATTACK!**

Den-O RF foot impacted the hexagon and shattered it into pieces, releasing a burst of energy. The Boarbatusk went flying into the air, and then exploded.

Den-O RF landed and grab his staff resting it to his right shoulder and admired his work. He notice the shock looks of Kurt's classmates, most especially Ruby, Nora and Jaune.

Yang: That.

Blake: Was.

Ruby: AWESSOME!

Den-O RF bowed down like a Ballerina.

Den-O RF: **Thank you! Thank you! You girls are so kind~**

Port walks towards our Rider, clapping.

Port: Bravo, bravo! It appears that we are indeed of a presence of a true huntsman in training. That's all the time we have for today, be sure to read the selected lectures. That will be all for today and remember, stay vigilant. Class dismissed.

Kurt dis-armored himself and Urataros jumps out of him. The blue Turtle chases professor port outside the classroom. While RBY and JNPR went and congratulate or MC.

Ruby: KURT! That was awesome!

Kurt: heh, thanks.

Jaune: hey kurt, could you.. y'know.. let me borrow that belt of yours?

Kurt: sorry jaune, this thing is dangerous. And we don't want you being possess by evil imagin now, right?

Jaune paled after imagining him being possess by one.

Jaune: yeah…..

Pyrrha: but still, you're small partners are very impressive. Their fighting style are weird yet effective.

Yang: hah! Wait until you see Ryuuta's style, I bet you guys will be in a bigger surprise.

Pyrrha: I see, now I wanted to spar one of them.

Ruby: wait! I call Dibs first! I wanna fight Momotaros!

Nora: I wanna fight Kintaros! I wanna test my weapon against his Axe!

Kurt laugh with them, until he notice Weiss walking out of the room, Ruby saw her too and chases after her. Kurt was about to follow but yang hold his hand. Shaking her head.

Yang: leave them, this is part of being in a team.

Kurt: you sure?

Yang: *nodding* yeah, let's give it a minute or two…

Kurt stare at the door again, but it was better to leave it them. He and the rest decided to go to the cafeteria.

* * *

Urataros manage to talk with port, and frankly it was going well. The professor was praising Kurt first day performance and how he was glued to his stories, which was a huge bonus point. As he continued in the corridor he saw Weiss and Ruby and he notice that things weren't looking good. Hiding behind the wall he eavesdropped them.

The Schnee heiress wasn't happy with the way she was staring at the Little Reaper and the Blue Chibi could tell that this wasn't going to end well. The Turtle arrived just in time for the white haired girl berating on the red and black haired girl.

Weiss: Not a team led by you. I frankly deserve better, Ozpin made a mistake.

 **Urataros: My oh my, so you're saying that the position of leader should have been you?**

Ruby: Urataros…

Weiss: I...yes, I think I am better and more capable leader than her.

Weiss gave the petite a glare. Urataros was in a thinking position.

 **Urataros: let me ask you something, do you doubt Headmaster Ozpin?**

Weiss: N-No! Of course not! But when he made ruby lead-

 **Urataros: There is a reason why Ozpin choses her as the leader of your team.**

Weiss: oh really? What would that be?

 **Urataros: I don't know.**

Weiss: what?!

Ruby: Eehh?

 **Urataros: But I trust Ozpin, and all the professors trust him too. He doesn't look like a man that will lead anyone in astray.**

Weiss: But she's an immature child! You saw what she was doing in Port's class.

Ruby: Hey!

 **Urataros: I couldn't agree with you more on that part, most especially her horrible drawing.**

Ruby: HEY!

Pouted the petite.

 **Urataros: Ruby-Chan may act childish but when it comes to a fight, she acts like a true leader. I remember senpai complimenting her fighting style too, and that's senpai. Never have i imagined him complimenting someone aside from Kurt or us taros.**

Weiss: let me get this straight, you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?

 **Urataros: With all due respect White angel, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude.**

Weiss glared at the Blue Imagin.

Weiss: How Dare You!

Urataros shifted to ruby and said.

 **Urataros: see what I mean?**

Ruby didn't answer as she look down, Weiss does have a terrible attitude. The Schnee heiress was about to protest but chose to stay quiet. The things the Imagin mentioned are true no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

 **Urataros: Snow angel.**

The white haired heiress had her attention, she slightly frowned at him.

 **Urataros: My point exactly. I know you're acting like this because you're used to have everything handed to you.**

She crossed her arms.

Weiss: T-that's not true...well not entirely true.

 **Urataros: So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision? So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every techniques and be not the best leader but the best person you can be.**

Urataros smiles at his own words of wisdom, Ruby stepped forward.

Ruby: Weiss, I'm sorry.

Weiss look at her.

Ruby: I'm still new with the whole leader thing, but I promise you that I will try very hard to become a better leader. that is if you give me the chance.

The heiress only gave a sigh she wanted to believe it, though she still saw herself a better candidate for leadership.

 **Urataros: You haven't forgotten that Ruby's your partner, right? It suits you better to become the best teammate among the team.**

The white haired heiress stood in thought and once more the Blue Imagin was making sense. Maybe she wasn't meant to be leader, maybe there was something else for her to do. She gave a look to Ruby who was smiling at her hoping she will accept her as leader of Team RWBY.

Weiss: Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!

They both shared a smile, Ruby suddenly hugging Weiss much to her surprised but she hug back. Urataros nodded and was about to walk away, leaving them but two hands grab him and puts him into a three-way hug.

 **Urataros: ahh yes…. Hugs….. I love hugs…**

* * *

 **BEACON DORM**

Kurt and Urataros was walking back to their room.

Kurt: so, everything is fine with the two of them?

 **Urataros: yes, they reconcile and made up. Though there was never a fight to begin with..**

Kurt: just jealousy

 **Urataros: yes, that**

Kurt: hhmm, I wonder how Momotaros, kintaros and Ryuutaros are doing.

Upon reaching the room, opening the door, they were surprised at what was inside. There were 1 bunk bed, a Wardrobe and Study desk on the right side, while there are 4 Chibi size beds and chibi size study desks too on the left. A Television in near the door and a brown Couch. The walls were different too. I wall is red, the other is blue, yellow and Purple. The ceiling was pure white and a chandelier. What amazed the two more was the bathroom, there was a Jacuzzi.

Kurt walk around and stare their rooms deco. The three were smiling. Taking pride at their work.

Kurt: how?

 **Momotaros: well. Since the brat wanted his own bed, we chop down two bigger beds. Making them 4 chibi sized beds and some other additions like these desk.**

Kurt: and the wall?

 **Ryuutaros: the same color as us taros! Look~ even Sieg Color is the ceiling!~**

 **Urataros: I must say, I am impressed!**

Kurt: yeah me too, Good job guys! *giving the three a thumbs up*

The Two of the three taros shyly look away, Ryuutaros was kicking the ground smiling. Momotaros look away but his smile didn't go unnoticed. Kintaros nodded, appreciating the compliment.

Kurt: alright! Let's go grab something to eat before I do my homework!

Everyone nodded as they prepare for dinner.

The Next Morning.

Many Vale City Police officers were around outside Beacon Dormitory. The Students were complaining about some Cat burglars trespass each room of the dorm and wreak havoc, most of the students belongings weren't stolen but their rooms was in chaos.

Team RWBY was mad. Yang's Boy Band poster was turned into the Beatles with mustaches and colorful rainbows and Unicorns. Weiss Beauty products was on the bathroom floor, most of them were empty or spilled, especially her expensive lipstick. Blake's was furious that her Ninja's of love book pages were ripped, most of the picture pages was torn too. And ruby was crying in Kurt's arm as her favorite cookie's in her cookie jar was empty.

While Team JNPR were the opposite. Jaune was crying that all of his comic books were drawn with stick people and poorly drawn Avengers, Pyrrha was in a sad mood as some of her underwear's was rip apart or Not her size anymore, mostly her bras, it was like someone wear them as headbands. Ren was… Ok, since none of his belongings was destroyed. And Nora was.

Nora: I WILL HUNT DOWN ON THESE PEASANTS WHO KILLED MY PANCAKES!

Kurt was calming Ruby in his arm while he was rubbing Yang's back, and Urataros was helping Weiss with her stuff and collects Blake's books.

Ruby: you're lucky that nothing bad happen to your room Kurt… sniff..

Yang: once I discover who these guys are.. I swear I will put them to the hospital..forever!

Kurt: it's a Good thing you guys stayed in the room.

he ask Momotaros, kintaros and Ryuutaros who was beside him, they were sweating as they just nodded at his question.

 **Urataros: are you sure, you gentlemen didn't hear anything? Or at least caught what those bad people look like?**

 **Momotaros: Y-Yeah sorry… we really didn't heard anything…. Because ehh..**

 **Kintaros: we w-were busy decorating the room!**

 **Momotaros: YEAH that!**

Blake: ggrr… they even ripped my textbooks

 **Ryuutaros: o-oh, those are really bad men! Right guys?**

 **Momotaros: so b-bad! If only I saw them…. I-I will make sure they pay!**

 **Kintaros: h-hmm!** *he shakily nodded*

And so, the investigation on the suspects was still on even in a week. And the three true culprits didn't/couldn't sleep at all. because once the students found out, they were sure that the three of them will be killed.

so 1 week of no sleep began for the taros. Except kintaros.

* * *

 **Remember Stay Vigilant.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am on the roll! bang bang baby! hahahahahaha anyway, here's a new chapter of KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: remnants CLIMAX.**

 **and also the DenLiner you guys wanted to see will be featured when we reach season 2 of the story.**

 **Plus don'** **t forget to check my Deadpool X My Hero Academia: the HERO with a Mouth.**

 **so on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

' _Henshin_ ' Normal Thought

" **Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'** _ **Henshin**_ ' Imagins/Den-O Thought

* * *

 **WAREHOUSE**

In a warehouse, somewhere in Vale. Roman Torchwick was on the phone talking to someone.

Roman: Yes Ma'am, everything is going smoothly.

[…]

Roman: A problem? Nonsense, there's no problem

[…]

Roman: How did you know that?

[…]

Roman: Mercury and Emerald told you huh…..

[…]

Roman: y-yes, it won't happen again I promise!

[…]

Roman: Thank you! You can count on me, I'll get the job-

 ***tuuuuuttt***

Roman: done.

He slammed the phone down, already having a stressful day. He brought out a cigar, and started smoking. Then, a White Fang Member walked next to him with a cart. Roman gave the faunus five credit cards. As the faunus picked them up,

Roman: Open it.

The faunus did as he was ordered to. When he opened it, the villian saw that it was filled with dust crystals. Roman picked one up.

Roman: We're going to need more men.

 **?: as usual, you bugs still needed dust.**

 **?: Human Scum.**

Roman look at the two figures near the walls. One was a Green creature with purple lining, he has a trait of a chameleon but dresses like a jester.

The other one was light green skin, it got some kind of boomerang-like sword attach to his arm. He have resembles to a Crustacean with its traits.

Roman: hey!~ I still can't believe your king send two of his Imagins to help me here, what a nice guy. really a nice guy

 **Crust Imagin: Shut your mouth Human! Do not speak of the king like that, especially from a thief like you!**

Roman grip tightly his crane, not liking what the Imagin said to him.

 **Chameleon Imagin: kukukuku and we are not her to help you or those faunus on carrying some dust, King Kai just ordered us to protect you. That is all kukukuku.**

Roman: I see…

Roman puff his cigar, he returns and check's the stolen dust. In truth, he couldn't help get a feeling of something was up. Probably because HE sends not one but two of his Imagins, he sigh as he leans on a rail. But his mind changes when he remembered the two reds who ruined his heist on a dust shop. Smirking.

Roman: well, if opportunity comes that they got on my way again.

He look at the two Imagins on his side.

Roman: I'm sure that they won't make it out alive hahahahaha….

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: Remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 9: Jaune Arc part 1

* * *

 **BEACON'S COMBAT HALL**

Momotaros stood seated with Kurt as they were paying attention to the teacher Glynda Goodwitch. Quite frankly the Red Chibi wasn't even paying attention to a word the blond teacher was saying. He volunteered to be with Kurt on this class because it involves fighting, but since it still a class, he had no choice but to sit there and listen. He relax on his sit and yawned.

Kurt: getting sleepy Momotaros?

 **Momotaros: it's fucking boring. I was expecting a skirmish of the students and battle until only one was standing.**

Kurt sweatdropped.

Kurt: ummm… I'm sure that isn't how it's supposed to happen.

 **Momotaros: which is why it's boring.**

Yang: ohh relax Momo! The fun part is about to begin!

On cue, Goodwitch was about to announce the next contestants to fight, Kurt really hoped he doesn't get picked. Anyone but him because he wasn't much a fighter, it didn't matter who his opponent was, the results will be the same. He will lose badly making him a complete embarrassment in front of everyone.

Finally Goodwitch chose the first name Cardin Winchester the leader of team CRDL and Jaune Arc leader of JNPR, the boy's blue eyes widened when his name was picked from the huntresses scroll.

Jaune: its official my life is over...I'm dead. It's been nice knowing you kurt.

Momotaros scoffed, and Kurt put a hand in support to the knight.

Kurt: go for it jaune!

 **Momotaros: che! Pukey gets to fight and not kurt?... damn it…**

Ruby: Momotaros be nice!

Jaune changed in his combat outfit holding his sword and shield has entered the arena stage of the classroom. Goodwitch stood in the center with his opponent on the left side. Again he stood listening to his teammates and friends cheering for him among them were Ruby, Nora and Phyyra.

Nora: Go for it Fearless leader!

Pyrrha: Be careful Jaune, you can do it!

Ruby: Go Jaune!

Yang: You got this Vomit boy!

 **Momotaros: May your soul rest in peace!**

Kurt: MOMOTAROS!

Jaune stood face to face with the leader of CRDL while Cardin didn't looked worried in the slightest. Goodwitch took a look at the combatants she activated her scroll showing the aura level of both students.

Glynda: Now I'm sure you two remember the rules. Remember to keep an eye on your aura levels. Are we clear?

Jaune: Yes ma'am

While cardin just gave a nod.

Glynda: Ready….

Cardin: Heh, this won't take long

Jaune felt anger surging through him from his words, he took a hold of Crocea Mors. Momotaros noticed it.

 **Momotaros: hooh.. Now that's a nice look pukey is giving.**

Kurt was confuse as he look at him then at jaune.

Glynda: Begin!

The blond teen was the one to make the first attack swinging his sword at his opponent. Cardin easily blocked it with his mace while the blond kept doing flurry of attacks, the results were the same. The leader of CRDL was barely doing any effort in blocking his sluggish attacks, he already knew his opponent was weak and unprepared. It made him wonder how someone like Jaune was able to get to Beacon much less passed the initiation and become leader. Even his teammates have shown to be stronger than him, this match was needless and unneeded of his attention. Jaune went for another attack only this time Cardin has countered hitting the blond with his weapon, sending him to the ground. The tall teen gave a yawn in mocked not looking like he has broken a sweat, and for the leader JNPR it meant bad news.

The audience weren't surprised while members of RWBY, JNPR and Kurt were still trying to cheer for Jaune.

Momotaros just shook his head clearly he knew from the start the blond leader couldn't beat Cardin.

 **Momotaros: he's gonna lose.**

Ruby: you don't know that!

 **Momotaros: I'm no psychic, but I already predict it.**

Pyrrha: I believe Jaune can win this battle.

 **Momotaros: believe what ya want, I'm just stating the facts. And he's gonna lose.**

Weiss: I agree with Momotaros. Clearly he doesn't have any battling experience, same with Kurt. No offence by the way kurt.

Kurt: none taken *he shrugged*

Blake: to be honest with you guys, I agree with Momotaros too.

Ruby look sad at what her two teammates said. Yang and Nora keep on cheering, while pyrrha knows that they're right about jaune. Deep inside her heart, like kurt, jaune had something in his sleeves that he doesn't know yet.

After so many failed attacks and getting beat up, Jaune was panting, getting tired from the match. There was no surprise he knew this was going to happen from the start the cheering from his team and friends wasn't going to do a difference. Cardin stood tall not tired without getting hit from one of his opponent's attacks. Yet the blond kept on attacking and he kept on countering at this rate, the blond leader was only embarrassing himself further. Finally he made contact with his mace and they kept on staring at each other. Jaune tried to overpower him but that was impossible, his strength was too much. The leader of CRDL knew it as he gave the blond teen a grin that gave the message. Even with his aura and his friends support Jaune couldn't do a thing.

Cardin: This is the part where you lose.

Jaune: Over my dead-

He got hit by Cardin's leg on his stomach as he sent flying with his mace. His shield was toss aside while he was still holding his sword. He could only watch as Cardin walked closer to him and raised his weapon ready to finish him off.

 ***ZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Suddenly a buzzer sound went off as the leader of CRDL stopped from delivering the final blow, and he looked disappointed. It was like he wanted to perform that final blow. Momotaros grinned.

 **Momotaros: cocky bastard…**

Glynda: that's enough.

She got between the two teens

Glynda: students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this will indicate Mr. Arc is no longer fit for battle and the official may call off the match.

She looks at him.

Glynda: Mr. Arc please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gaging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be engulf by a beowolve now would we?

Cardin: Speak for yourself.

Glynda: Remember everyone the Vytal Festival is only months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving at Vale so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale.

The sound of the bell was heard meaning the end of the class. Kurt stood watching Ruby, Weiss and Yang getting pumped up just by hearing of the festival.

But most importantly to compete in the tournament, many students representing their schools and kingdoms. Now that wasn't such a bad idea to compete fighting other skilled students. It was no wonder why the three members of RWBY were all exited.

Kurt: tournament huh? You think we can handle that Momotaros?

 **Momotaros: what? Fighting students from other school? Hahahaha they should be the one's asking if they can handle us!**

Kurt: excited huh?

 **Momotaros: ya got it.**

Kurt and Momotaros leaves the combat hall. Unknown to them Kintaros was sleeping in the farthest sit. Why was he there? the reason was that the atmosphere inside was comportable, and of course Glynda gave him permission. He woke up when jaune was fighting Cardin. He look at the blond who hasn't move from his position. And Pyrrha was looking at Jaune sadly.

 **Kintaros: that boy needs to man up.**

Glynda: Kintaros.

 **Kintaros: hhmm?**

Glynda: Did you sleep well

She ask, blushing a bit.

 **Kintaros: indeed, thank you for letting me sleep here.**

Glynda: no problem, if ever you are sleepy. Feel free to sleep here or in my office.

 **Kintaros: thank you Lady Goodwitch.**

He bowed. Then returned to his sleep, but he couldn't. Glynda was watching him sleeping.

 **Kintaros: '** _ **this is very uncomfortable…'**_

* * *

 **CAFETERIA**

Nora: So! There we were, in the middle of the night!

Ren: It was day.

Nora: We were surrounded by Ursas!

Ren: They were Beowolves.

Nora: Dozens of them!

Ren: Two of them

As everyone else was eating. The only people who were listening were Yang and Kurt, Weiss was filing her nails, Blake reading her book, Momotaros was sleeping in one of the tables and Ruby with Pyrrha looking sadly at Jaune.

Nora: But they were no match and in the end. Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!

Ren: *sigh* she's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now.

Ren gave a sigh. Jaune was playing with his food on the tray still thinking about his loss to Cardin. How could he be a team leader if he wasn't strong? If he wasn't properly trained? Or if he didn't had any combat experience? The answer was simple, he wasn't meant to be one.

 **Ryuutaros: Jauney!**

Jaune: GYYAH! Ryuuta?!

 **Ryuutaros: Hello~**

Jaune: Where did you come from?

 **Ryuutaros: I was at prof. Mustachio** (port) **office with turtle-chan!~**

Jaune: Mustachio? oh! you mean professor port, wait? What were you guys doing there?

 **Ryuutaros: chatting~ and he's so boring too~**

Jaune: ohh..

 **Ryuutaros: Look! Look! I draw this!~**

He showed his drawing of animals in a zoo. like giraffe, elephant, lion etc. in the center was Team DEN-O, RWBY and JNPR with Glynda and Ozpin. Holding hands. Jaune noticed a Gold star attach to it. The star had Glynda and the Headmaster name on it.

Jaune: that's look cool, Ryuuta

 **Ryuutaros: hhmm! So, Where's my star?**

Jaune: star?

He noticed that the little dragon had a belt bag with Gold stars on it. Grabbing one, he writes his name and put it in the drawing. Ryuutaros look at it and smiled.

He suddenly ran towards Weiss and showed her his drawing, the heiress smiled and put a gold star on the purple chibi's drawing too, and she was saying some nice compliments. He went to Blake as the raven haired teen smiles at him and put another star. The process goes on with Ren.

Pyrrha: Jaune? Are you okay?

Jaune: Huh? Oh...yeah.

Ruby: It's just that, you seem like you're not okay

Then everyone at the table started to stare at the blonde boy. Except Momotaros and ryuutaros.

The purple chibi was shoving his drawing to the red chibi's face. Momotaros trying to shove it back at Ryuutaros.

Jaune: Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!

He gave them all thumbs up, he smiled but seemed nervous watching Cardin and the rest of CRDL who seemed to be bullying a female student.

Kurt: Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school….. And I'm surprised he isn't picking on me.

 **Momotaros: let him try! AND WILL YA PLEASE SHOW YOUR DRAWING TO SOMEONE ELSE?!**

 **Ryuutaros: not until you gave me a star! Baka Momotaros!**

Momotaros still fighting off Ryuutaros, but if ever Cardin did pick on their master. All four of them will make sure that team CRDL will experience hell.

Jaune: Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just like to mess around, with people you know.

Ruby: He's a bully.

Ruby couldn't have said it any clearer.

Jaune: Oh please! named one time he has bullied me?

Ryuutaros jumps in Pyrrha's lap, He had stop fighting the Red Ogre, after Momotaros finally given him his drawing a star. Then spoke.

 **Ryuutaros: let's see… oh! You were just walking through the halls, when Cardin made you drop your books. And the other was when he opened your shield, you were about to enter the classroom, then got stuck.**

Kurt: I remember that one, I was trap inside too!

 **Ryuutaros: and lastly!~ when he put you on a rocket propeller locker and sent you flying!**

Yang: how did you know all of that?

 **Ryuutaros: duh, yang-neechan! I was there and I told Glynda-neechan about it too, she did scolded FARTdin afterward.**

 **Momotaros: hah! I was laughing my ass off at all of those Pukey!**

 **Ryuutaros: yeah! Him, Kintaros and Urataros were saluting at you too! Hahaha~**

Everyone was still focused on Jaune.

Jaune: And I didn't landed that far from the school!

 **Ryuutaros: you landed back at the emerald forest ruins.**

Kurt: Me and Urataros was ordered to bring you back.

Pyrrha: Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you could just ask

Nora: Oh! We'll break his legs!

 **Ryuutaros: Yeah!**

Nora and ryuutaros High five each other. Until pyrhha scolded them.

Pyrrha: no ryuuta, don't do that.

Weiss: agreed.

Ryuutaros look like a sad puppy for being scolded.

 **Ryuutaros: im sorry…**

Jaune: Guys, really it's fine. Besides he's not just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone.

?: Ow that hurts!

Their attention was drawn on the table behind them. A small girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus. Wearing the Beacon Academy uniform: a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. This is Velvet Scarlatina.

Velvet: Please, stop!

Cardin was still pinching her bunny ear.

Cardin: Haha, I told you guys they were real

He finally let her go laughing.

Russel: What a freak

Dove and Sky Lark were laughing. That is until a whole table hit them.

CRDL: GGYYAAH!

Velvet was surprised, where did the flying table come from?

 **Momotaros:** **Is it me or I hear a bunch of pussies talking.**

She saw Momotaros beside her, stretching and was holding.. a Spatula?

CRDL throws the table aside and glared at the Red Orge. Most especially Gardin.

Cardin: we'll we'll, look at what we have here, a freak protecting his fellow freak…

 **Momotaros: we'll look what we have here, a bunch of haters~ a bunch of haters~**

 **Ryuutaros: more like fartdin and his friends of poops!~ hahaha**

Ryuutaros said jumping down, and walk besides his brother. Most students giggle after hearing what the puple Chibi said, so was RWBY, JNPR and Kurt. The two taros gave each other low fives.

CRDL didn't took their eyes off of them. The brute man grab his mace, then point it to them.

Cardin: I'm going to enjoy smashing you!

 **Momotaros: pipe down, your much terrible than the ice queen.**

Weiss: HEY!

Cardin charges as he swing his mace. Momotaros jumps out of the way, then retaliated with a hit of his own. Slamming the spatula straight to the bully's face.

Cardin in pain, shakes his head and glared at the red Orge.

Cardin: Help me damn it!

He ordered his team, on que Sky Dashes to Momotaros while Russel and Dove attacks Ryuutaros who was just watching.

Dove: C'mere!

 **Ryuutaros: nope!~**

The Little Dragon slide out from his grapple, then punch dove in his ribs. Russel tried to punch ryuutaros, But the Dragon spins around then spin kick Russel in the jaw. Ryuutaros was doing some Bruce lee stances.

Russel: damn little vermin!

Dove: HHAH!

Both attack at the same time. Ryuutaros jumps and step on Russel's face the he step on dove's face, making the two out-of-balance and collide with each other. Falling together, as the purple chibi landed on the table of another students.

 **Ryuutaros: wuuuuhhh…..**

He did a one legged bird stance.

 **Ryuutaros: feel the wrath of Ryuutaros!**

Yang: Yeah!

Ruby: Go Ryuuta!

Weiss: Be careful!

He look at his neechan's.

 **Ryuutaros: don't worry! I'm always-**

Russel: Gocha!

 **Ryuutaros: GGUUGGH!**

Russel punch him through the face. Which he goes straight to pyrrha with her open arms. Weiss arms were open too, planning to catch him also.

Pyrrha: Ryuuta! are you alright?

 **Ryuutaros: Owwie…**

Weiss: how dare you! *she glared at russel*

Ruby: HEY! He's just a little guy!

Russel: So what?! He kick me in the face!

 **Kintaros: then why don't you pick on someone your own Weight?**

Russel look behind to only meet by Kintaros famous Palm Strikes.

 **Kintaros: HARITE!**

Kintaros Palm-Strike the Mohawk to the chest. The vibration of the strike was felt by those who were nearby.

Jaune: woohh…

Russel was sent flying and slams to the walls. Dove jaw dropped and was about to attack too, but Ryuutaros knee strike him in the face. Staggering a bit, then the purple chibi drop kick him, targeting his leg making him fall. Once dove was laying on the ground Ryuutaros punt kick him. Knocking him out. But Ryuutaros was holding his leg, hurt.

 **Ryuutaros: owww! Oww! Oww! Why did I do that!**

 **Kintaros: hhmm!**

Back with Momotaros, He was using his spatula as a blocking weapon against sky punches. The Student fist were already red, clearly hurt.

Sky: Quit Blocking!

 **Momotaros: Fuck no.**

Cardin pushes sky out of the way and swing his mace downward. Momotaros blocks it but the blade of the mace pierce through the spatula. The Bully uses his strength and pushes down his mace against Momotaros.

Cardin: Sky! Kick him!

His teammate was about to do it but a lasso grab his leg, making him fall face first.

Cardin: Sky! Who did that?!

He saw Urataros with a rope.

 **Urataros: seriously senpai, what will you do without me?**

He said smirking.

 **Momotaros: THEN HELP ME DAMN IT!**

 **Urataros: ah right!**

The Blue turle was about to, but sky grab his legs as he also falls down face first.

 **Momotaros: TURTLE YA BASTARD!**

Cardin: got you now-

The Bully didn't finish what he was saying because Kurt suddenly soccer kick him straight in the face letting the Red Chibi go.

Kurt: You Alright Momotaros?

 **Momotaros: yeah I'm - Look out!**

Kurt look and saw the Mace that was about to hit him, he jumps backwards evading it, but falls through his butt. Cardin swing his weapon again, targeting his legs. Kurt spread his legs open and the weapon almost hitting his groin. He paled at that. So was yang.

Kurt: Crap Baskets…

Cardin: so the other loser join the fight huh?

Kurt stand and copied yang's battle stance. Because that was the only stance he knows without holding a weapon.

Kurt: yeah, well… you're hurting my partners. And the fact that they're small. And the fact that you're bullying that girl.

Yang: you tell him kurtie!

Carding: hero huh? We'll c'mon then!

Kurt steeled himself. Patiently waiting for the bully to strike. He notice in Combat Class that Cardin focuses his attacks with strength and his weapon. When Cardin raises his Mace, Kurt eyes narrowed and a purple aura surrounded him. Kurt Super kick the bully's hands, making him to let go of his weapon. Once the mace was on the ground, Kurt did a Enzuigiri to Cardin. Knocking him out cold.

AS the bully drops and lay on the floor. Kurt purple aura vanishes and everything was quiet.

Kurt eyes widen, surprised at what he did. Momotaros who was near him jaw dropped. Urataros who was pummeling sky face with punches stopped and was surprised too.

Kintaros and Ryuutaros who were tying up Russel and Dove, was shocked.

Weiss, Ruby and Jaune had their jaw open. Ren, Pyrrha and Blake eyes were widen, and Nora was not happy because no legs were broken. Yang was smiling widely, she was awed at what she saw.

Kurt: M-Momotaros?

 **Momotaros: Kurt?**

Kurt: did I do that?

Momotaros Grinned.

 **Momotaros: Ya better believe it! Hahahah that was wicked!**

Kurt: Holy shit…..

Ryuutaros and Yang cheered. Tackled him behind but not that strong.

Yang: Kurtie! How you do that?

 **Ryuutaros: that was amazing!**

Kurt: umm…. Instinct?

 **Ryuutaros: TEAM INSTINCT!**

Momotaros just look proud at the Rider. He didn't expect him to do that. He watch Kurt and yang went back to their table. There the rider was pummeled with comments, most especially ruby and Weiss. He check the other people inside as they return doing what they were doing. Ignoring the fallen bodies of CRDL.

Velvet: thank you.

He heard the girl said behind him, thanking him. He look at her.

 **Momotaros: ehhh, it was… nothing…**

(BGM: Can't fight this feeling by REO Speedwagon)

Time stop for the Red Chibi.

As his eyes were looking at what appears to be the most beautiful being in remnant.

Her eyes were Dazzling.

.

Her Hair was amazing.

.

Her Bunny ears were cute.

.

Her skin was smooth.

.

And her smile.

The smile that could make all gloomy people around the world, happy.

He wasn't expecting someone like her to come into his life, his heart was beating no, it was bumping, and bumping fast like it was going to explode.

His eyes meet hers. The Red Chibi couldn't look away.

Damn it, he was a warrior! A swordsman! But the girl in front of him was making all of his body soft.

He could feel his face heating up, but why? Why was he blushing? Was it because of the fight? Or was it.

But of course, kurt experienced this, the answer was simple.

He was in love.

It was love at first sight.

 **Momotaros: hi….. I'm Momotaros.**

Velvet smiled at him

Velvet: hello, my name is velvet. And thank you for helping me.

 **Momotaros: ye.. ye… yer welcome…..**

Velvet nodded at him again.

 **Momotaros: are ya all right?**

Velvet: a little, but I'm okay now

Urataros walks to them.

 **Urataros: Would you like to join our table miss velvet?**

Velvet surprised by the question.

Velvet: I….umm…

 **Kintaros: it is alright, you can seat with us**

 **Ryuutaros: You're always welcome to join us Velvet-Neechan~**

Velvet eyes fell on the red Chibi like she was silently asking if it was ok. He nodded.

Velvet: Really…?

She smiled.

 **Momotaros: There's no hate for the faunus people among us, so it's safe.**

Velvet: Thank you

Ryuutaros Grabs her hand and pulled her to their table and introduce her to their friends. The other three followed, Urataros elbowed Momotaros.

 **Urataros: I saw that senpai.**

 **Momotaros: y-you didn't see anything!** *Blushing*

 **Urataros: and here I thought you had a thing for Blake.**

 **Momotaros: hah? What make ya say that?**

 **Urataros: you were checking her out when we arrive at this school**

 **Momotaros: oh that? Nah, I just look at her because her bow was twitching…. And..**

 **Urataros: and?**

 **Momotaros: don't tell anyone but….. Kitty cat is actually a kitty cat.**

Urataros was confuse at first, until it hit him.

 **Urataros: you mean… she's a faunus?** *he whispered*

Momotaros nodded.

Glynda: WHAT HAPPEN HERE?!

All Students saw Goodwitch walking with a frown, yeah she wasn't happy. The blond huntress and teacher saw the knock out Cardin along with the tied up Russel and Dove, Sky Lark was looking scared out of his mind and for the fact that his face was swollen. She look at the taros, Panic was in the minds of the Chibis and so each pointed at one another.

 **Taros: He did it!**

* * *

Team RWBY, NPR, an sleeping Jaune, Velvet and CRDL were in their next class, History. Kurt with Momotaros, Ryuutaros and Urataros were paying attention to class, except the purple dragon was sleeping and uses yang's leg as a pillow. And Momotaros was besides velvet.

A man appears to be a rather young man, with messy green hair. He has sapphire blue eyes. His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. Bartholomew Oobleck is his name.

The hyper active, coffee addicted professor. Prof. Oobleck was talking about the Faunus Rights Revolution as He began his fast lecture.

Oobleck: This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!

He was moving around the room, showing his students the locations the battles took place.

Oobleck: Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!

He took another sip of his coffee.

Oobleck: Now! Who among you have been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?

Some students raised their hands and after a few moments, Velvet followed. With the help of momotaros encouragement. Ryuutaros also sleepily raises his hand but Kurt put's it down.

Oobleck: Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, this is precisely the kind of ignorance that breeds violence!

 **Urataros: Indeed.**

Oobleck: I mean.. I mean.. I mean just look at what happened to White Fang!

As he said that, Blake just frowned.

Kurt: white fang?

He look over Momotaros who just shrugged.

Oobleck: Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raised her hand.

Oobleck: Yes?

Weiss: The battle at Fort Castle

she answered.

Oobleck: Precisely! Now, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?

Cardin flicked a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up.

Jaune: HEY!

Oobleck: Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?

Jaune sweats hard. Momotaros cup his hands trying not to laugh, so was Urataros who were looking away. Seeing the blonds confuse face is making them laugh. Ryuutaros was sleeping but was giggling.

Jaune: Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... of the Faunus...

He looked behind the professor to see Pyrrha mouthing the answer.

Jaune: ...had over that guy's stuff...

He sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer.

Jaune: Uhh... Binoculars!

Jaune look pleased with his answer. Oobleck sips his coffee in disappointment, Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling. And the 3 taros inside the classroom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Momotaros: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

 **Urataros: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**

 **Ryuutaros: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Momotaros: Pukey! Ya really know how to make me happy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Urataros: indeed! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Ryuutaros: Baka Jauney! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 ***SMACK***

 ***BAM***

 ***BOINK***

Kurt Smacks Urataros head really hard Slamming through the table. He suddenly throws a very thick Textbook right in Momotaros face making him fall from his sit. Then Bonking Ryuutaros in the head.

The whole class was shocked. But what make it scary was that Kurt did it while still looking at the professor. Ryuutaros jumps out of Yang's lap and slowly goes to Weiss who already had a formed ice cubes to put it to his head. Velvet checks Momotaros if he was alright. And Nora shaking Urataros if he was still alive.

Kurt: carry on, professor

Ruby: I never seen him this scary yang…

Ruby whispered to her sister.

Yang: I know…. _'And I like it, roar~~~'_

Oobleck: Very funny, Mr. Arc

He turned to the bully and said

Oobleck: Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!

Cardin: Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier.

Oobleck shook his head

Pyrrha: You're not the most open-minded of individuals are you, Cardin?"

Cardin: What?

 **Momotaros: burn…. Oww.**

Momotaros said, velvet was still putting bandages on his face.

Cardin: You got a problem?

Pyrrha: No, but I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark.

Cardin grunted

Blake: General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured.

She then turned to Cardin

Blake: Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure.

 **Ryuutaros: ooh snap!**

Cardin got up, and looked at the black haired girl angrily.

Cardin: ya bitch!

Kurt this time got up too. Narrowing his eyes.

Kurt: I knock you out once, and I can do it again. Don't you say mean things to my friends.

But deep inside Kurt. He was freaking out, why did he had to do that or better yet why did he say that?! The kick in the cafeteria was just a lucky shot.

The rest of the CRDL stands along their leader. So was the taros. Urataros glared at sky who flinched seeing the blue imagin.

 **Urataros: sit.** *he pointed him*

Sky: ok.

And so sky did sit. Dove just stared at him.

Dove: dude.

Sky: I don't want my face get punched again.

Oobleck: Mr. Winchester! Mr. Thomas!

Jaune started giggling, as the professor went up to him.

Oobleck: You too Mr. Arc, the three of you can see me after class for additional readings.

Jaune groaned as the professor went back to his teachings.

Oobleck: Now! Moving on!

Blake smiled at Kurt thanking him. Our Rider smiled back at her, then Yang grab his arms as she lean her head on his shoulder.

Yang: that was brave kurtie.

Kurt: yeah… I guess *blushing*

As the lesson ends, Team RWBY, NPR and DEN-O without the Jaune & Kurt exited the classroom.

Pyrrha: You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune.

 **Ryuutaros: I wanna wait for kurty too!**

Pyrrha: then let's wait for them together.

 **Ryuutaros: yehey!~**

Velvet who was still holding Momotaros walk past them.

Velvet: later everyone! I'm just going to patch up Momo in my teams room.

Ruby: later Velvet! *she wave at them*

 **Urataros: Later senpai!~**

 **Momotaros: damn.. you… turtle… uugghh… my face..**

Inside, Oobleck started to lecture the three.

Oobleck: You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Except for Mr. Thomas who has been getting good scores on my test.

Kurt: _'alright!'_

Oobleck: but your behavior today was not acceptable!

Kurt: _'Crap Basket…'_

Oobleck: Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature but whatever it is...It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school and we only accept the best of the best so I expect you to act like it.

Oobleck adjusted his glasses.

Oobleck: History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Mr. Thomas!

Kurt: Yes sir?

Oobleck: Help them both, Now! Run along!

As the professor zooms out of the room, kurt and Jaune follows out as Cardin pushes the blond to the ground and walks away. Pyrrha and Kurt helps Jaune up.

 **Ryuutaros: Grr! I will shoot his stupid face!**

Kurt: don't please.

Kurt grab ryuutaros and put him in his shoulders. Waving at Jaune and pyrrha, and went back to their dorm.

 **Ryuutaros: Bye Jauney! Bye Pyrrha-neechan!**

Pyrrha: bye Ryuuta!

When kurt and Ryuutaros was nowhere to be scene. The red haired look at jaune.

Pyrrha: You know, I really will break his legs.

Jaune sighed, and Pyrrha looked like she is struck by inspiration.

Pyrrha: I have an idea! Here, come with me!

She grabbed a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor.

* * *

 **BEACON'S COMBAT HALL**

She dragged him all the way back to the combat hall. Pyrrha opened the door. Both of them entered.

Jaune: Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but.. why are we here again?

Pyrrha: Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!

Jaune: wha.. what?

Pyrrha: We can train here, after class where no one can bother us!

Jaune: You think I need help

Jaune sadly asked.

Pyrrha: N-no! No, that's not what I meant.

Jaune: But you just said it.

Pyrrha: Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!

Jaune turned away from her, and sadly lowered his hand.

Jaune: You're wrong. I-I don't belong here.

Pyrrha: That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!

Jaune looked back at her, now angry, and shouted

Jaune: No, I don't!

He then calmed down and continued.

Jaune: I wasn't really accepted into Beacon...

Pyrrha, now bewildered with Jaune's words.

Pyrrha: Wh-what do you mean?

Jaune: I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!

Pyrrha: What? But... why?

Jaune: Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough….

Pyrhha put her hand on his shoulder.

Pyrrha: Then let me help you!

Jaune: I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!

Pyrrha: Jaune, I-

Jaune: I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?

Pyrrha attempted to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

Jaune: Just... leave me alone Okay?

She lowered her head sadly.

Pyrrha: If that's what you think is best...

As she exited the room, Jaune noticed kintaros on one of the chairs.

Jaune: how long have you been there?

 **Kintaros: ever since you two entered.**

Jaune: then you heard all of that?

 **Kintaros: hhmm…**

The two stared at each other.

Jaune: are you going to tell Mr. Ozpin?

 **Kintaros: no.**

Then Kintaros leap from his position and Palm strike jaune through the chest. The blond fairly dodges it.

Jaune: agghh.. hey! What's the big idea?!

 **Kintaros: that was for your terrible manner, jaune.**

Jaune: what?

 **Kintaros: Lady Pyrrha was helping you, instead of calmly saying no. you yelled at her.**

Jaune frown but look away.

Jaune: that's because I don't need help. I don't need anyone's help…

 **Kintaros: then how will you get strong?**

Jaune: I don't know, ok?! I don't know!

Kintaros shake his head in disapproval.

 **Kintaros: foolishness. You do not know? You are a fool!**

Jaune flinched at Kintaros. This was the first time he saw the bear imagin pissed.

 **Kintaros: The answer you were looking for was just right in front of you! Yet you denied her!**

Jaune: p-pyrrha?...

 **Kintaros: Yes! Lady Pyrrha, who dragged you all the way here. Just to help you! Lady Pyrrha, who from day 1 help you in many things!**

The Knight lowered his head in shame.

 **Kintaros: strength is not how strong you are on the outside. It is the heart.**

Jaune look up to the Yellow chibi.

 **Kintaros: you have shown it during the initiation, i-I saw it. '** _ **Actually I don't because I'm was mostly sleeping….. But the boy needed a push'**_

Jaune: really?

 **Kintaros: y-yes. '** _ **I blame you turtle because your lying contaminated me'**_

Jaune stared back at the door where pyrrha walk out of. Glancing at his hands, the Generation of Arcs were heroes. Brave and powerfull but that doesn't mean that they don't need help. He closes his fist and his eyes shines.

Jaune: Kintaros!

 **Kintaros: hhmm?**

Jaune now know what was missing. Training. Pyrrha had training, Ruby had training, and every student here had the necessary amount of training to become skilled and strong enough to attend the academy. But if ever he's going to train, he needed a trainer. So, who's a better trainer? It was someone who was stronger than the strong.

Jaune: Kintaros, Train me!

 **Kintaros: …..eh?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kintaros: EEHH?!**

* * *

 **oh god! RWBY Volume 4 will debut on** **October 22, 2016 kyaaa!**

 **oh mah gawd! i'm getting excited!**

 **hold on... so does that mean RWBY Chibi is ending?**

 **oh dear no.**

 **STAY VIGILANT**


	10. Chapter 10

**alright! new chapter people. getting inspired because volume 4 is coming.**

 **wonder if the team will reunite again? hope so.**

 **and is pyrrha really dead? hope not!**

 **please continue to support this fic. and the other one thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

' _Henshin_ ' Normal Thought

" **Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'** _ **Henshin**_ ' Imagins/Den-O Thought

* * *

 **COMBAT HALL**

Early in the morning, Kintaros was training jaune inside the Combat Room. The Yellow Imagin was shocked when he was asked to be the knight's trainer. He was planning on making jaune ran after the Pyrrha, asked her to be the trainer. He didn't expect it to back fire at him.

To tell you the truth, kintaros was not much of a teacher. He rather sleep all day than train someone.

Right now. The Bear was sitting behind the back of the blond who was doing push-ups.

Jaune: 30… 31…. 32 aaggh!

 **Kintaros: you can do this jaune. Youre almost at 50.**

Jaune: Yes Master!

Kintaros like the sound of that. "MASTER". Maybe this trainer thing isn't so bad.

 **Kintaros: all right! I am pumped up! After you're done with the push-ups, we'll begin by teaching you my sumo strike's style!**

Jaune: Yes Master!

Kintaros was crying inside. Never in his life will that someone will respect him, aside from Kurt and ruby and yang….. Ok the only ones who doesn't respect him was his brothers.

Behind the Combat Classroom door Momotaros and Ryuutaros who were watching them. Ryuutaros got a confused face.

 **Ryuutaros: what are they doing?**

 **Momotaros: training.**

 **Ryuutaros: huh?**

He look at the Red Chibi.

 **Momotaros: The Bear, fucking got himself an apprentice?! Bastard, I want an apprentice too!**

 **Ryuutaros: then go find one here.**

 **Momotaros: ya kidding me?! Everyone here are trained warriors, Little Red! Scary Woman! Ice Queen! All of them are trained before coming here! Heck even Velvet is trained!**

 **Ryuutaros: how about Kurty? He's not trained.**

Momotaros stared at him like he was a genius. Of course, Kurt doesn't have training. He was send to this world without training at all. He then sprints back to their room.

 **Momotaros: KURT!**

Ryuutaros stares at the running Momotaros.

 **Ryuutaros: ….Baka.**

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 10: Jaune Arc Part 2

* * *

Team JNPR, without their leader were in their dorm getting ready to sleep. Except for Nora who was jumping up and down on her bed.

Nora: How come Jaune gets home so late?

Ren: He's always with kintaros, after class.

Nora: oohh, cool but…. Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!

She did one final jump and landed on her bed.

Pyrrha: I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing…

Pyrrha said, sadly. She just kept looking out their dorm window. Nora and Ren exchange glances not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door. Jaune hangs his head and closes the door just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.

Ruby: Hey Jaune!

Startled he turns around to see Ruby in her pajamas. She giggles.

Ruby: Long time no see! Did you lock yourself out again?

Jaune: Oh! uh.. nope! Got it.

He says, pulling out his scroll.

Ruby: lucky you, I wish I could say the same thing with Urataros.

Ruby pointed the Blue imagin who was leaning at his team door. Clearly lock out of the room.

 **Urataros: hello….** *Waving*

Jaune: ehhh… why are you out of your room?

 **Urataros: got lock out.**

Jaune: why?

 **Urataros: I was flirting at night.**

Jaune sweatdropped. Ruby asked the blond.

Ruby: So! Where have you been lately?

Jaune: oh um… I was training.

Ruby: with who?

 **Urataros: Kin-chan.**

Jaune quickly look at the turtle.

 **Urataros: he told us. And quite frankly, momotaros been jealous of him.**

He couldn't think of an excuse, so he partly told her the truth.

Jaune: Ruby.. I-I did something I shouldn't have and now Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and...

He then slide down the wall, and continued to talk.

Jaune: I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure.

Ruby: Nope!

The blonde boy looked up, surprised.

Jaune: N-nope?

Ruby: Nope! You're a leader now Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure.

Jaune: But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?

She thought for a moment.

 **Urataros: just say nope, ruby.**

Ruby: hehehehe, like was urataros said. Nope!

Jaune: You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff.

Ruby: Nope!

Urataros giggled as ruby sat down beside jaune.

Ruby: Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!

Jaune groaned as she said it, Urataros nodded.

Ruby: But, you can't be one now. You know why?

Jaune: Uhhh, because...?

Ruby: Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now Jaune. We both do! And if we fail then we'll just be bringing them down with us.

She got up, about to go back to her dorm.

Ruby: We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you.

Before she went into her dorm.

Ruby: Have a good night Jaune!

As she went inside. Jaune thought about what she said, he went inside his dorm leaving Urataros all alone outside.

 **Urataros: yeah, don't worry about me here! I like it here outside! It's so dark, lonely, and scary….. Not to mentioned cold.**

.

.

.

.

 **Urataros: so cold….**

RWBY door open as Weiss looking at the Imagin angrily.

Weiss: *sigh* get in.

Urataros dash inside their dorm, as Weiss closes it.

* * *

 **FOREVER FALL FOREST**

The group of students have arrived at the forest which it was considered the most beautiful and widest. They were in awe watching so many trees with red leaves. For Kurt and The Taros it was the first time they have visited the forest.

The Rider gave a glance at the many crystal jars they were holding, it was necessary for the assignment.

Glynda: Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful.

Goodwitch started hearing some of the students whispering of its radiant beauty. Kintaros was crying non-stop.

 **Momotaros: will ya stop crying, ya fucking bear?!**

 **Kintaros: the view! The view! It's so beautiful!**

 ***SMACK***

 **Momotaros: DROP IT!**

 **Kintaros: I Can't! WAAAAHHHH**

Yang: will Kinta be Alright?

Yang asked kurt, who was carrying his and her crystal jars.

Kurt: it's fine.

Ruby: Hey! How come Kurt gets to carry your jar and not mine?!

Yang: that's because kurty here is a gentleman, and what are you complaining about, little sister? ryuuta's carrying yours.

Ruby: Yang! He barely even walk!

Its true ryuutaros was carrying Ruby, Weiss and Blake's Jar. And had trouble's walking straight.

 **Ryuutaros: I am a gentle..man! i.. am a.. gentleman!..**

Weiss: are you sure you can carry those?

 **Ryuutaros: I'M A GENTLEMAN!**

Glynda: But we're not here for sight see. Professor Peach have asked you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and myself to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of creatures of Grimm. So be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous here at 4 o' clock, have fun.

Team RWBY & DENO managed to find the right trees with help from Urataros. The Blue Imagin has checked the trees in which the red sap can be extracted. It was all thanks to some of the books he read about the vegetarian life in Remnant, obviously he knew about the red leaf trees from Forever Fall.

 **Urataros: remember to study children.**

Many of them can reserve an amount of red sap, depending on the season. He pointed to the ones with the most sap as the girls and the rider got their jars ready.

Ruby & Ryuutaros smiled watching the red sap from the tree filling the little reapers jar, it was a sticky substance that hit her nose with its sweet smell. The petite leader gazed around watching her sister taking sap filling her jar, the same with Weiss, Blake and Kurt. Momotaros, Urataros and Kintaros were keeping an eye on their surroundings. She grinned in an innocent matter as she raised her jar ready to taste the sap.

 **Ryuutaros: Ruby-chan, what are you doing?**

Ruby was startled almost dropping her jar. She completely forgotten that the purple imagin was beside her.

Ruby: N-Nothing! Just smelling the sap!

She blushed as she has been caught with her hands on the cookie jar.

 **Ryuutaros: can I taste it?**

Ruby: Sorry Ryuuta, But the red sap is very sweet like sugar, it is used to create syrup for pancakes. It's not good for your health, you'll be also damaging your teeth.

Ryuutaros look like a sad puppy.

Kurt: Listen to Ruby, Ryuutaros. She knows what's good for you

The Rider was filling another jar.

Weiss: C'mon everyone! We have more jars to fill!

Yang: And the ice queen command yet again

Weiss: Stop that!

 **Ryuutaros: Ruby-chan, can I have a sip please?**

Ryuutaros was giving her the sad puppy eyes. Not giving up.

Ruby: Ummm...I don't know….

 **Momotaros: hey, Little Red! Can I have one too?**

 **Urataros: me too… I'm just curious about the taste.**

Ruby was looking back and forth at the taros. Her eyes fell on ryuutaros who was about to cry.

Ruby: Maybe one tiny sip won't hurt…

 **Ryuutaros: Yay!~**

They took a sip from a newly filled jar.

* * *

(3 minutes later)

Team RWBY, Kintaros and Kurt were now looking at the red, Blue and Purple Imagin, who were now a bunch of drunken Chibi's.

Kurt: I thought that the sap was sweet?

Blake: for us maybe, but for the imagins. It's probably like wine.

Weiss: why did you let them take sip?

she look at the little reaper.

Ruby: sorry…

The Three taros were sitting under a tree. Urataros was listening to Momotaros.

 **Momotaros: I don't maaan~….. I mean… hick* do I have…. Do I have a chance with her..? hick***

 **Urataros: sshheemmpaaii~ hick***

 **Momotaros: she's sooooooo pretty~ and I'm… errr.. what's the word?.. im.. err… oi brat! What the word for my face?~**

Ryuutaros was laying on the ground.

 **Ryuutaros: ugly! You are uuuuggllyyy! hick* bakaaa momotaros! Hick***

 **Momotaros: that!... I em ugly! hick***

 **Urataros: shh! Shh! Sheempai~ that is… not true! Hick* she liiikes~ you… because you are not ugly!~ no… you are super ugly~ hehehe…**

 **Momotaros: soooo yer saying that hick* I got a… chaaance?~~**

 **Urataros: yaaa got it!~ hick***

 **Ryuutaros: what if hick*….she got a… boooyfrieeend~? hick***

 **Momotaros: oohh…. Man… oh man…. i.. hick* I didn't thought.. of that.. hick***

They all sweatdropped. The Red Chibi was about to cry and the Blue one was comforting him. They decided to leave them alone, Ruby grab ryuutaros. Who fallen asleep drunk.

Weiss: is it wise to leave those two there?

Kurt: I'll go fetch them before 4pm.

Weiss nodded and look at ruby.

Weiss: how's Ryuuta?

Ruby: umm.. drunk?

 **Ryuutaros: I looove yaaa ruby-chan!~~~ hick* ya smell nice… roosyy!~~ hick***

Ruby blushes a bit. It was cute. Yang video the whole thing. She was grinning and planning to show it later to him.

Team JNPR were in another part of the forest filling their jars. They were able to find the right trees to extract the sap, thanks to pyrrha with his knowledge. However they were having a small problem, with each jar they filled a certain orange haired girl will drink it leaving the jar empty. The gunslinger was getting annoyed by Nora, they would have finished a while back if she hasn't been on a drinking sap frenzy. Just as Ren finished filling his jar for the second time Nora snatched it and just when she was about to drink it, the jar was snatched back to its owner. The hyperactive girl gave him a pout while he ignored and glance back at Jaune and Phyyra. The red head warrior have finished filling her jar but the blond leader was having problems.

Ren: Nora please don't drink another jar.

Nora: You're no fun.

The girl pouted at her childhood friend comment.

Ren: We're done… That is if Nora doesn't get the urge to drink more sap again

He turned to the orange haired licking her lips at sap filled jars.

Pyrrha: I'm done too, what about you Jaune?...

She turned to the blond.

Jaune: This tree is out of sap, guess I'll have to find another one.

The blond leader left.

Pyrrha: Don't go too far!

The red haired warned but it was too late.

Jaune was checking some of the nearby trees but so far, he wasn't successful finding one that had red sap stored. He checked a couple more before sighing, this usual thing has to always happen to him. The leader of JNPR blinked gazing at his surrounding, the entire place looked the same he had no idea where he was. Then the thought sink in, he was alone and in the middle of the vast forest.

Jaune: Great, I'm lost….. Just perfect…

?: Are we really going to do this?

Jaune: huh?

Jaune recognized the voice from one of the members of CRDL, Sky at least that's what he thought.

?: Yes we are, those bitches will going to pay for humiliating me.

Jaune: _'That's Cardin'_

He definitely recognized the team leader's voice.

The knight got closer to the sources of their voices. He spotted the team seated in a clearing. Next to the four stood five jars filled with red sap, wait five? The Blond wondered why they needed five jars when they were four. For some reason he got a bad feeling. Was it possible that they were up something? Obviously something not good. Something else caught his sight, aside from the extra jar. There was a small wooden box that was moving, there was something inside. The blond leader had no idea what could it be, he got closer when he stepped on a branch. He gasped the sound has gotten the attention of the team.

Cardin: Who's there?!

Jaune was about to make a break for it when Dove and Russel grabbed him. Both teens brought him to their leader. Cardin saw him and looked surprise, he was the last person he was expecting to see. Now that he thought about it, he hasn't bullying him since the incident at the cafeteria. Maybe because the blond was no longer his priority, someone else has gotten his attention making him hate that person, a lot. Right Kurt, Pyrrha, Blake and those Gremlins were the only ones he wanted to beat up with all of his strength. The leader of CRDL felt almost sorry for the blond for been here. Honestly he didn't wanted to get him involve in this.

Cardin: You're in the wrong place at the wrong time, Jauney boy. You shouldn't be here.

Jaune: I got the idea hehe, well looks like I better get back to my team.

Dove and Russel have grabbed Jaune again making the Red haired glared at the leader.

Jaune: Hey what's going on? What are you guys doing?

Cardin: Actually Jauney boy, I think I kinda need your help.

Cardin smirk, making the blond boy gulp.

* * *

After following them to a hilltop. Jaune noticed that CRDL was looking down at the other students who were collecting sap. He saw Ren, Nora, pyrrha, team RWBY and DEN-O who were probably waiting for him.

Jaune: wh-what's going on?

Cardin: Payback.

He noticed that the bully kept looking at one person in particular.

Jaune: _'Pyrrha!'_

Cardin: Red-haired know-it-all thinks she's so smart huh. Alright boys...

He then pulled out a box with a 'W' on one of the sides.

Cardin: Last night, Sky managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps and now, we're gonna put Jauney here to work.

Russel grabbed Jaune by the shoulder, as he barely laughed in nervousness.

Cardin: Now, according to one of the essays last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two.

As they all got up, Cardin gave the extra jar to Jaune.

Carding: And you're gonna do it.

Jaune: Do what?

Cardin: Hit her with the sap!

Jaune: why would I do that?!

Cardin: Because if you don't. I fist will be mark in your face…. So does my teammates fists.

Jaune looked at the jar then at CRDL who all had grins and then at his partner who was smiling at the sight of Nora continuing to drink the sap. He brought up the jar over his head but remembered the words of Kintaros.

 _ **Kintaros: The answer you were looking for was just right in front of you! Yet you denied her!**_

 _ **Kintaros: Yes! Lady Pyrrha, who dragged you all the way here. Just to help you! Lady Pyrrha, who from day 1 help you in many things!**_

 _ **Kintaros: strength is not how strong you are on the outside. It is the heart.**_

He couldn't live with himself knowing he hurt someone especially Pyrrha, who was there whenever he was in trouble.

Jaune: No.

Cardin: What did you say?

Cardin asked, now sounding angry.

Jaune: I said... NO!

He turned around and threw the jar at Cardin. The sap now covered in the red sap. Cardin laughed darkly and says

Cardin: Oh, you've done it now...

Then Jaune laughed nervously as Sky and Dove carried him out. After taking him to a secluded part of the forest, Cardin started to beat Jaune. As he picked him up after a few punches.

Cardin: You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy. I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces.

Painfully, Jaune spoke.

Jaune: I don't care what you do to me... but you are not messing with my team…

Cardin: Big words coming from you Jauney boy, but can you back them up? Can you really take all four of us?

Jaune smiled as the bully said that. Cardin now full of rage he gave one final punch But there was a flash of light Cardin dropped Jaune and holding his broken hand. Jaune, now fully healed looked at his hands and noticed a faint glow but he was kicked to the ground by Sky before he could do anything. He looked up to see Team CRDL.

Cardin: oh you are so dead….

Jaune didn't replied but his heroic moment was shattered, by a loud roar. Everyone turned to see a rather oversize Ursa Major heading their way. The Grimm didn't looked happy but its eyes were on the bully teen, namely the red sap that was on his chest armor. Team CRDL saw the Grimm and the only thought that ran their heads was leaving.

Russel: That's a big Ursa!

Sky: Run for it!

The three teens ran away like a bunch of worthless cowards while Jaune & Cardin stood in their place shocked.

* * *

 **-DEN-O, RWBY & NPR-**

Ruby: Did you guys hear that?

Ruby asked. Then they saw the remaining members of CRDL running away.

Russel: Ursa! Ursa!

Russel yelled accidently bumping into Yang. Grabbing his collar.

Yang: What?! Where?!

Russel: Back there with Cardin & Jaune!

Dropping her jar, Pyrrha ran towards the location where jaune is.

Pyrrha: Jaune!

Kurt puts on his Den-O driver belt. Grabbing his Rider Pass.

Kurt: Momotaros!

Calling his trusty Red Chibi.

 **Momotaros: YYAAAAAARRRRIIIIGGGHHHTTT!... Hick* let's goooo! Umm… ehh… who we facing?... Hick* …doggies?... Hick***

 **Urataros: Ursa.. sseemmpaaii!~~**

 **Momotaros: oohh?~~ so it's.. the teddy bears aaahh?~~ Okey! I'm ready! Hick* Ore~ san…san…santanna…. Oh shit.**

Momotaros drops on the ground, fallen asleep.

 **Momotaros:…..zZzZzZzZzZzZzz..**

 **Urataros: Sempai!~ wake up!.. kurt-chan needs yooouu!~~ hick***

 **Momotaros: need more sap!~ need more velvet!~**

Kurt was rubbing his forehead. This is so not his day. He stared at ruby who was still carrying the drunken ryuutaros.

Kurt: why did you let them sip a sap?

Ruby: Ryuutaros was using his puppy eyes..

 **Ryuutaros: caaan I sleeeepp in your roooom.. ruby-chan?~~ Hick***

Kurt: *Sigh* Kintaros.

 **Kintaros: hhmm!**

Kintaros jumps into kurt, making him into K-Kurt. He then presses the yellow buttom on his belt, swiping the pass in front.

K-Kurt: **Henshin!**

 **AXE FORM.**

K-Kurt transforms in his Axe form.

Den-O AF: **My strength had make you cry!**

Ruby then turned to her team.

Ruby: Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch!

Yang: on it!

Blake nodded and went after her partner. Den-O AF turned to Ren and Nora.

Den-O AF: **Please watch over those two fools for me.**

Pointing the two drunken Imagins. Ren sigh as he nodded. While nora was playing with them.

* * *

 **JAUNE & CARDIN**

Cardin was too tired to run, so he tried to crawl away. Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Den-O AF arrived a little too late.

Ruby: Oh no!

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield.

He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him. He glared at the Ursai unsheathing his sword and preparing his shield. The Grimm charged launching one of its sharp claws but the blond blocked it with his shield. With its free claw hit him making the knight stumble. Another charge from the Ursai hitting the teen dead with its claws. Jaune hit the ground again he checked his scroll behind his shield seeing his aura level was in the red, he did took Goodwitch's advice in checking his aura level.

Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help. But Den-O AF grab her hand.

Den-O AF: **please wait.**

Jaune's blue eyes set on the oversize Grimm. The Ursai charge again but he blocked its attack with his shield making sure it didn't counter with its other claw. But it did and he raised Crocea Mors to counter its surprise attack.

Then he felt some unknown force guide his shield blocking the attack and that was it. The Grimm was opened for an attack he unleashed a fast slash with his sword aimed at his head, decapitating the Ursai. Jaune stood shocked not believing he has done it, he was able to defeat a Grimm on his own. Maybe he had a chance to become a strong huntsman, with the right training that is.

Pyrrha brought her hand down and turned to see her confused friends.

Ruby: Uhhh... What

 _Kurt: 'ehhhh?'_

Weiss: How did you…

Weiss asked still amazed of what just happened. Then Pyrrha answered their questions.

Pyrrha: Well Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs and Kurt have his Imagin possession. My Semblance is polarity.

Ruby: Whoa…. you can control poles

 **Ryuutaros: Thhaaaattsss my Pyrrha-neeeecccchhhhaaaaannnnn~~~ hick***

Weiss: No you dunces! It means she has control over magnetism!

Ruby: Magnets are cool too...

 **Ryuutaros: Thhaaaattsss my Pyrrha-neeeecccchhhhaaaaannnnn~~~ hick***

Den-O AF walks towards Jaune.

Den-O AF: **congratulations Jaune, you did it.**

Jaune: Huh? Master were you here the entire time?

Den-O AF: **Yes I was.**

Jaune: THEN WHY DIDNT YOU HELP ME?!

Den-O AF **: Because I needed to know if you are ready. After seeing you stood up to Cardin and defeating the Ursa, I now know the answer.**

Jaune: answer of what?

Den-O AF: **You don't need me to train you anymore…**

Jaune: ehh?! But-

Den-O AF: **Jaune, you are a gifted warrior. All you needed was a push, and i help you with that.**

Jaune: Master…

Den-O AF: **If you still wanted to train. I know someone who is willing to help you…**

Jaune stood at his place, His master walks away from him. He smiled then bowed behind Den-O AF Back. Jaune went up and helped Cardin up.

Cardin: Jaune…

Jaune: Look, I really hate you.

Cardin look him in the eye.

Jaune: Don't mess with my team and my friends.

The Bully look down, he is regretting everything he did.

Jaune: so c'mon.

Cardin: huh?

Jaune: we gotta go man, that Ursa isn't alone in the forest y'know.

Jaune walked leaving Cardin who look puzzled at the blond. He smirk, thinking that he's till the jauney boy like he was in the first day.

Cardin: wait up, jauney boy!

He catch up to him. In the distance stood Pyyhra watching with a smile.

* * *

 **DORM ROOFTOP**

Later that night, Jaune was on the roof staring at the courtyard below when he heard a voice.

Pyrrha: No training tonight?

He turned to his partner to apologize.

Jaune: Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-

Pyrrha: Jaune! It's okay!

They both share a smile

Pyrrha: Your team really misses their leader you know. You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!

But before she could leave. The knight remembered what his Master told him.

Jaune: Wait!

She turns around to listen to her partner.

Jaune: I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?

She turned around once more with a satisfied smile. She dropped it thought and walked to up to Jaune and pushed him to the ground.

Jaune: Hey!

Pyrrha: Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground. Did Kintaros really trained you?

Jaune: well all I did was bulking up….. and some sumo moves.

Pyrrha: *giggled* well maybe you should teach me some sumo moves too.

She then held her hand out and helped Jaune up.

Pyrrha: Let's try that again.

* * *

 **COMBAT HALL**

Kintaros was planning to sleep after a long day. And the better place was Glynda's Combat hall, he thought that all students were already in their respected dorm. So why was team CRDL in front of him, kneeling like he was a god.

 **Kintaros: umm..**

Cardin stood in front of him. His eyes were steeled.

Cardin: Please teach us the way! I promise that I won't bully anyone anymore!

Then the rest of the team stood beside their leader.

Russel: Please!

Dove: Please!

Sky: Pretty Please!

Kintaros facepalm. He already dealt with jaune, making him go trained with pyrrha. But now this? All he wanted was to sleep, was that so hard? He trained jaune for 5 days. Or he bulk up jaune for 5 days, teaches him some Strikes…. Mostly he only taught him 1 strike.

 **Kintaros: Listen to me! I don't take anyone to train.**

Cardin: Jaune said that you accept anyone.

 **Kintaros: I have never said that!**

Cardin: I beg you! Please train us master!

Kintaros flinched hearing that word again.

 **Kintaros: what did you say?**

Cardin did a respectable bowed.

Cardin: Train us! Master!

The Rest of the team followed.

Russel: Master!

Dove: Master!

Sky: Please Master!

Kintaros was crying inside yet again. It was really a good feeling calling him that. The Little Bear jumps from his seat and landed behind them. He crosses his arms looking at the men.

 **Kintaros: very well! If you really want to be trained under my wing. Then all I need from you is that you will follow my every order!**

CRDL nodded.

 **Kintaros: my training is harsh. It will be painful.**

Cardin: we can take it!

 **Kintaros: Oustanding. Listen well my students, from this day on I will make a men out of you all!**

The eyes of CRDL shines, looking at the Yellow Imagin.

 **Kintaros: on the outside. You will be CRDL a Beacon team. Except in here! In my eyes! You will be called the BEAR SQUAD! Not only that I will train you to be the best! But you shall do something for me and that is to protect the peacefulness of the academy! Help the weak, whether they are human or Faunus!**

Cardin clench his fist in determination.

Cardin: our days of bullying the faunus are now over! Our new mission will be protecting them!

Kintaros nodded.

 **Kintaros: then I am your master!**

All CRDL stood and yelled.

CRDL: MASTER KINTAROS!

 **Kintaros: '** _ **sniff! I love this so much!'**_

Behind the door was Momotaros, who was red in jealousy.

 **Momotaros: Dammit bear…..**

Then he suddenly cries.

 **Momotaros: I want my own trainee too….. sniff…**

* * *

 **VALE AIRPORT**

An Atlas Battlecruiser landed on the airport. Opening the hatch, a ginger haired girl exit the ship smiling. She was welcomed by a man in a suit with 5 Atlas soldiers.

Man: Welcome to vale Mam.

Penny: Salutation! My name is Penny!

Penny is a short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

Penny: if you'll excuse me! I will be exploring the city!

Penny was about to go. Until a boy around 17 years old called him, exiting the ship too with a small companion. He has light brown hair, blue eyes and a mole to his left eye. He was wearing a Atlas uniform consists of white long-sleeved shirts with gray pocket-vest jackets on top. These are accompanied by a pair of white dress gloves and a dark-gray tie. He also Wears a long white trousers, and black boots.

?: penny, don't go anywhere. We have to check in a hotel first.

Penny: oh, sorry big brother.

?: you can explore the city tomorrow. But for now I have to call father, inform him that we are here.

A soldier walk up to him.

Soldier: excuse sir. Can I have your names?

The boy smiled.

?: my name is Yancy Ironwood. And this girl here is my sister Penny.

Yancy look at his small companion.

Yancy: and this little one is my Partner.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His name is Deneb.

 **Deneb: greetings** *he bowed* **do you want some candy?**

The Green Chibi offers him, the soldier grab one and nodded at them. Walking away he take out his scroll to call someone.

Soldier: inform beacon Academy that the son of General Ironwood have arrive.

While they were escorted to their hotel. Yancy look up at the stars, smiling he let the wind touches his face, grabbing something under his uniform. It was a half heart necklaced. He open his eyes as he look farther.

Yancy: I'm here Blake…. And I can't wait to see you….

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Deneb made his appearance along with his partner and Penny!**

 **And CRDL look like they will be a better men. From bullies to protectors under Kintaros wing.**

 **And Momotaros sure is mad about it.**

 **Let's not forget about jaune asking Pyrrha for help. Ahhhh….. arkos**

 **Remember STAY VIGILANT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the Last Chapter of this Fanfic.**

 **Nah just kidding, it's the last chapter of season 1 of this story. October 22 will be the Debut of RWBY season 4. so 2 more weeks of waiting then, more RWBY CHIBI! i'm still waiting for Chibi Penny and Chibi CFVY to appear.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

' _Henshin_ ' Normal Thought

" **Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'** _ **Henshin**_ ' Imagins/Den-O Thought

* * *

 _ **PLAYGROUND PARK**_

 _A young 5 year old Faunus girl with black hair and amber eyes with black cat ears was sitting under a tree reading a book that had big pictures, smiling._

 _Kid: What's a Faunus doing here in out turf?_

 _But she was not alone, 5 kids surrounded her. They then snatched the book away from her and began to toss it around like a rag. She had struggled to keep it on her, but then ultimately lost the tug of war in the end, 2 of them grab her arms while the other two laugh and the biggest kid was pinching her cat ears._

 _Blake: Ouch! Please stop!_

 _Kid Boss: you faunus shouldn't have come into my playground!_

 _She felt like crying as they made fun of her. Mockery was the only thing that was entering her ears, Pain and suffering was all she could process in her mind. She let her tears fall as if that was the best way to ease the pain._

 _Kid Boss: hahahahaha- Oooff!_

 _The leader was kick to the butt as he falls to the ground in pain. The others let go of the girl as Blake saw a boy her age with Light brown hair._

 _Boy: Sheesh, bullying a defenseless girl? That is not right!_

 _He shouted as he stood between her and the bullies._

 _Blake was taken back at what she saw. This boy, who was Human, was defending her. She was grateful at what was happening in front of her._

 _Kid Boss: You'll pay for that!_

 _The boy was holding a folded newspaper and he tap it on his shoulder. He look at his shoulder glancing her while smiling, his smile was genuine no racist what-so-ever, he smiled at her as an equal person._

 _Boy: please wait while I lecture these bullies. I will tend to your injuries later._

 _Blake: ok…_

 _The other four kids went to their boss side, glaring at the boy. Blake went and hide behind the tree, grabbing her book also. Watching the boy he pointed his paper at the 5._

 _Boy:_ _Let me say this for starters. I am fai-r-ly strong!_

 _Blake watch as the boy, fighting against 5 bullies, the odds were uneven yet he was winning. She was amazed on how the boy move. But what she didn't know that this boy would eventually become his best friend._

 **Yang: BLAKE!**

Blake opened her eyes, her partner the blond brawler was smiling already dress. She looks around ruby was at her bed reading a comic book laughing and Weiss was in the bathroom.

Yang: C'mon Blakey, up and at 'em!

Blake: *yawning* and why are we so early in the Friday morning? We got no class…

Yang: Ice queen wanted to visit the city today!

Blake gave her a questioning look.

Blake: why?

Yang: I don't know, but it's better than staying here in the room!

Blake: then why don't you stay in Kurt's room?

Yang sigh and scratch her head.

Yang: the fellas isn't in their dorm, I tried to call him in his scroll but he's unreachable.

Ruby: I heard Urataros wanted to go somewhere and drag all of them.

Weiss came out of the Bathroom fully dress.

Weiss: alright, bathrooms open!

Blake grabs her towel and went to inside the bathroom. Taking her necklace off, she looks at it.

Blake: I miss you yancy…

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 11: The Faunus

* * *

 **VALE CITY**

Team RWBY decided to go into Vale as students from different kingdoms will be coming to the city for the festival. RWBY saw everyone decorating the streets, Weiss stopped to look at a sign that said 'Welcome to Vale'.

Weiss: The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!

Ruby: I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss.

Ruby said but she was behind yang and Blake.

Ruby: It's kinda weirding me out...

Weiss: How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!

Yang then crossed her arms.

Yang: You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.

Weiss: Quiet you!

Ruby saw some familiar faces who were also checking out the place. It was Team DEN-O. Ruby call her team and pointed at their friends.

Yang: Kurtie!

The Rider team look at who shouted and saw yang waving at them.

Kurt: hey girls!

They walk towards them. Ryuutaros ran to Weiss and hugs her, which she hugs back.

Ruby: what are you guys doing here?

 **Urataros: Well, its Friday and no class for kurt-chan, we got nothing else to do in the time… so I decided that why not explore the city?**

 **Momotaros: and check out the competition.**

 **Kintaros: hhmm *** he nodded*

 **Urataros: yes, that too…**

Weiss puts Ryuutaros on Kurt's shoulder as she led team RWBY. Since the boys got nothing else to do, they followed them.

Yang: Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks

She look at kurt.

Kurt: don't look at me, we just followed you guys.

The Reaper held her nose probably regretting that she sniffed the ocean air.

Ruby: Ugh, they smell like fish!

 **Ryuutaros: Eeewwww!**

 **Urataros: I don't understand you people? They're just fish. They're not trash.**

Momotaros sigh and shook his head. He noticed a saliva dripping out in Blake's mouth. He sweatdropped.

 **Momotaros:** _ **'right, cat'**_

Weiss: I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon I feel as if it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!

Weiss said as she started to walk again. Everyone deadpanned stares at her.

 **Urataros: you wanted to spy on them so you'll have the upper hand in the tournament. Just like us.**

The Blue Imagin smirked.

 **Momotaros: don't go stealing other Imagin's idea, Ice queen!**

The Red Ogre pointed at her.

Weiss: You can't prove that!

Weiss scoffed, crossing her arms in defense.

Ruby looked over into the city. She noticed there was a robbery that happened because of all the police tape. The girls and kurt with the taros walked up to the two police officers that were investigating. Ruby, Kurt and Momotaros halt their walk as they recognized the two officers. It was Shermock Molmes and his sidekick Latson.

The three hide behind yang.

Yang: aahhh?

Ruby: it's them!

Kurt: what are they doing here?!

 **Momotaros: its the tom Cruise wannabee!**

Shermock and Latson heard them, shermock suddenly glared looking at the three.

Shermock: YOU!

Ruby: EEEEPPP!

Kurt: crap Basket….

 **Momotaros: fucking great…..**

Weiss: why is that fat person know you three?

The Two officers march towards them. When the fatso was in front of the trio, he suddenly hugs the three. Confusion was in the face of their friends, but for the three who were hugged was much more shocked.

Shermock: Well! If it isn't my friends! hahahahaha

Ruby, kurt & Momotaros: EEEHH **HH?!**

 **Ryuutaros: Yang-neechan, what's happening?**

Yang: I don't know…

(A Minute later)

The four chat a bit. Shermock talk that he change his name in to tom cruise Molmes, Ruby and Kurt was happy for him. While the taros laugh loudly and the rider smacks their heads. Latson files a paper of transfer to their chief but shermock who is now named tom denied it. Much to the assistant dismay.

Shermock: and so, Chief approved of my denied of latson transfer paper! Hahahaha

Ruby: wow, good thing for you Mr. Tom cruise!

Latson: joy….

Shermock: cheer up Latson, I know deep in your heart you really don't want to transfer.

Latson look at Kurt, yang and Blake.

Latson: kill me… Please…

They sweatdropped. Pitying the poor officer.

Ruby: What happened here?

Shermock: Oh this? Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week. this place is turning into a jungle...

Another officer call Tom Cruise and Latson. They bid farewell to the hunters and Imagins.

Yang: Ugh...that's terrible.

 **Kintaros: hhmm** *he nodded*

Officer: They left all the money again captain.

The officer told Tom Cruise and Latson.

Shermock: Again? It just doesn't make any sense. Who needs that much dust?

He looked over and asked Latson and the Officer.

Latson: I don't know, an army?

Officer: You thinking' uh, White Fang?

The Tom Cruise Wannabee took off his sunglasses.

Shermock: Yeah, I'm thinkin' we don't get paid enough.

Latson nodded, finally something he and his captain agreed on.

Weiss: Hmmp. The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates.

Weiss folded her arms and proclaimed. Blake turned to her.

Blake: What's your problem?

Weiss: My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.

Weiss shrugged her shoulders.

 **Urataros: is it me or I sense some tension?**

He whispered to his senpai.

 **Momotaros: yeah…. I think I better stop this.**

 **Urataros: what?! Don't! This will be my first time seeing a cat fight!~**

Urataros goes making a perverted look. The Red Chibi just look at him then smack his head.

Blake: The White Fang is hardly a bunch of Psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus.

Blake explained.

Weiss: Misguided? Oh please, they want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet.

Weiss argued.

Blake: Then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale.

Kurt: Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy, me and Ruby ran into him a few months ago, maybe it was him?

Ruby nodded as they continued to watch the police work.

Weiss: That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal.

 **Ryuutaros: Weiis-neechan that is not true!~**

Weiss turn to him.

 **Momotaros: Velvet's a Faunus and yet she isn't part of the White Fang.**

 **Urataros: I have flirt some faunus girls, not all of them are what you say… lie, cheat, and steal.**

 **Kintaros: R.I.P Eddie Guerrero**

She was going to speak up before she huffed and turned her head away from me. The taros celebrated winning an argument against the heiress. Ruby high five each of them.

Sailor: Hey, stop that Faunus!

Someone yelled over by the boats. They ran over to the railings to see what the commotion what about.

When they got there, a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He also has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. This shows he is a Faunus, a monkey Faunus to be exact due to the tail. This was Sun Wukong.

He was being chased on the deck of a boat until he hopped onto the railing.

Sun: Thanks for the ride guys! Hahahahahaha

He hopped down to the docks and continued running.

Sailor: You no good stow-away!

He was hanging on a lamp post by his tail, peeling a banana.

Sun: Hey! A no good stow-away would've been caught, I'm a great stow-away!

 **Urataros: he does have a point.**

 **Momotaros: couldn't argue with that one.**

The Monkey boy replied to the two sailors that were on the ship. A rock came flying at him and he leaned to another direction to dodge it.

Shermock: Reach for the sky villain!

Latson: *sigh* you there! Get down this instant.

Shermock: that's right! This is captain tom Cruise Molmes of the Vale poli- Gaaah!

A banana peel was thrown at the wannabee's face. Latson cover his mouth and laugh. So was Momotaros. The Monkey boy lifted himself up onto the rail of the post and laughed then he jumped back down onto the docks and continued to run away from the cops. He turned up the stairs and sprinted in their direction.

He pasts Team RWBY and DEN-O he looks at Blake for a split second then winks at her. He started to run again.

 **Momotaros: did he just wink at her?**

Urataros shake his head in disappointment.

 **Urataros:** *He sigh* **Amateur.**

Yang: Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes.

Yang said as she watched the police chase after the boy.

Weiss: Quick! we have to observe him!

Weiss proclaimed as she went after the Faunus boy with Ruby and Yang following. Blake just stands still lost in thought before following her team. Kurt and the Taros watch them go.

Kurt: aren't we gonna chase him too?

 **Momotaros: nah, waste of time…**

 **Urataros: Agreed senpai. We should rather check other students for more data.**

Kurt: okay I guess, I mean the girls can handle him.

 **Kintaros: so where are we going now?**

Kintaros crosses his arm. Asking them.

Kurt: I don't know, how about you Ryuuta? Where do you wanna go?

"…."

Kurt: Ryuutaros?

"…."

 **Urataros: Ryuuta-chan?**

"…."

 **Momotaros: Brat?**

"…."

 **Urataros: don't tell me…..**

Kurt: he chases after the Faunus too…

The Rider group was Quiet as they stare at each other. That is until the red chibi yells.

 **Momotaros: YA DAMNED BRAT!**

* * *

 **-RWBY-**

As they continue their chase, the girls round the corner but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up as she saw the Faunus guy disappear from their view, showing that he got away.

Weiss: No, he got away!

Team DEN-O Manage to catch up to them. Panting, most especially kurt.

 **Urataros: what happen?**

Weiss: he got away from us!

 **Urataros: I see…**

Yang: Uhh… Weiss?

Yang pointed at the girl that Weiss bumped into. Lying on the ground was a girl with short, curly orange hair with freckles on her face. Basically, a ginger. She was also wearing clothes that were part futuristic and part old-fashioned. She wore a blouse with feminine overalls, with a black collar and matching stockings, both decorated with green lines. She also wore a pink bow in her hair. On her back was a small backpack.

Weiss finally sees girl she bumped on. The ginger creepily smiled at her which startles the heiress and makes her get up quickly.

 **Momotaros: t-that was a very creepy smile.**

 **Kintaros: hhmm…**

Penny: Sa-lu-ta-tion!

Penny shouts who was still on the floor.

Ruby: Um... hello?

Yang: Are you... okay?

Penny: I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking.

 **Momotaros: ya got a loosed screws or what?**

Kurt: Momotaros!

Penny blinked at the question, then smiled.

Penny: no. I do not believe I have any loosen screws at all.

They all looked at each other, bewildered. Momotaros gestured his finger spinning at the side of his head. Signaling she's crazy.

Yang: Do you... wanna get up?

Thinking for a moment.

Penny: yes!

She leaps back on her feet while the two team's steps back a little.

Penny: My name is Penny, it's nice to meet you all!

Ruby: Hi Penny, I'm Ruby.

Weiss: I'm Weiss.

Blake: Blake.

Yang: Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?

Yang asked her. Blake smacked Yang's head for asking that question.

*SMACK*

Yang: O-Oh, I'm Yang.

Kurt: hello, my name is Kurt.

 **Momotaros: Crazy woman I tell ya.**

*SMACK*

 **Momotaros: ouch!... names Momotaros!**

 **Urataros: I'm Urataros** *gentleman bow*

 **Kintaros: zzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz**

*SMACK*

 **Kintaros: KINTAROS!**

Penny: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Kurt: You already said that…

Penny pauses again.

Penny: So I did.

 **Momotaros: …..ya dumb or what?**

Weiss: Well sorry for running into you.

As the Eight of them turned around to walk away.

Ruby: Take care, friend!

Ruby said to her before she turned around. Penny's eyes widen.

They wondered a few feet before Yang spoke up.

Yang: She was...weird.

 **Urataros: so weird..**

Weiss: Now, where did that Faunus rif-raf run off to?

They all stopped to see Penny appear appeared out of nowhere.

Penny: What did you call me?

She ask sounding angry, Weiss was repeatedly looking back and forth as to see how the heck she did that. Hell even kurt was wondering how she got here that quick. Momotaros runs back where they left her to make sure that it wasn't an illusion he's seeing, Kintaros was rubbing his eyes, and making sure he wasn't dreaming. And Urataros was…. Well she thought that penny was cute.

Yang: Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me.

But Penny had another reason as to why she asked them that.

Penny: No, not you

She approached Ruby.

Penny: you.

Ruby: Me? I-uh, I dunno, I-what I, um, uhh-

Kurt: what did you do ruby?

Ruby: I don't know!

She yell whispered.

Penny: You called me friend, am I really your friend?

Ruby: uummmm…

Ruby looked over at her team as Yang, Blake and Weiss shook their heads, saying 'no'. She look over kurt, urataros and kintaros who shrugged, momotaros came back at them panting.

 **Momotaros: sh-she's not there! Haah.. haah… what I missed?**

Ruby: Yeah, sure why not?

The Little reaper answered with a half-smile. The other three were looking at her as if she made a horrible decision. Momotaros gave a confused look.

 **Momotaros: seriously, what I miss?**

Urataros whispers to him. The Red Ogre widen his eyes and gave ruby a pity look.

Penny: Sensational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys! Like him!

Penny pointed at Kurt who blushes. Yang narrowed her eyes and Ruby groaned, as she turns to her partner.

Ruby: Oh.. is this what it was like when you met me?

Weiss: No - she seems far more coordinated.

 **Kintaros: much worse?**

Weiss nodded. Kurt look at yang.

Kurt: did she just called me cute?

Yang: …what? You like her now?

Kurt was taken back at her sudden change of attitude. Urataros giggled.

 **Urataros: hehehe someone is jealous- GAGGH!**

Yang steps on the blue imagin. Crushing him.

Blake: So... what are you doing in Vale?

Penny: I'm here to fight in the tournament!

Weiss: Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?

Penny: I'm combat ready! *she saluted*

Kurt Cooed at her cute gestures. Penny noticed this.

Kurt: that was adorable~

 **Kintaros: indeed~**

Penny: I'm combat ready!

she saluted again, but this time it was a bit cute.

Kurt: awwwww~ that was soo cute—AAARRHHH! My cheek! My cheek! My cheek!

Yang pinched our MC left cheek, tears were already forming in his eyes and yang stares at him with red eyes.

Weiss: Forgive me, but you hardly look the part.

Blake: Says the girl wearing a dress.

The heiress crossed her arms.

Weiss: It's a combat skirt!

Ruby speeds over to Weiss' side.

Ruby: Yeah!

Weiss holds out her hand and Ruby low-fives it. Momotaros just stared at the two angrily.

 **Momotaros: that's mine and the brat's signature! What the fuck ya girl's?!**

Weiss then realized something.

Weiss: Wait a minute!

She walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders.

Weiss: If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?

Penny: The who...?

Penny ask in confusion. Weiss holding up a poor drawing of the 'criminal-in-question'.

Weiss: The filthy Faunus from the boat!

Blake: Why do you keep saying that?!

Urataros got gleams in his eyes, about to witness another cat fight. Kintaros bonk his head, and disappointment were in his eyes. Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake.

Blake walks over to Weiss, angry.

Blake: Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!

Weiss: Oh, I'm sorry.

The heiress releases Penny.

Weiss: Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?

 **Momotaros: wow….. That was a good one** *he nodded*

Blake: Stop it!

Weiss: Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!

Blake clenched her fists and growls.

Blake: You ignorant little brat!

Weiss looks offended by her words then Blake walks away as she follows her.

Weiss: How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!

Blake: You are a judgmental little girl!

Weiss: What in the world makes you say that?!

Blake: the mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!

Ruby, yang, Kurt and the taros watches the two arguing. The sisters became worried, Kurt place a hand on yang shoulders.

Kurt: it's best if you guys head back to beacon.

Yang: yeah, I think your right.

Ruby: what about you guys?

 **Momotaros: me and Kurt still gonna search for the brat. We'll return once we fetch him.**

Kurt look at his other two Chibi.

Kurt: escort them will you guys.

The Yellow and Blue Imagin nodded.

 **Urataros: don't worry, you can count on us!**

 **Kintaros: hhmm!**

Weiss: So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!

Blake: That's not what I meant, and you know it!

Yang: we should go, later kurtie!

Ruby: Bye kurt!

Kurt and Momotaros wave at them departing. Our hero was worried about his friends, while momotaros knows why Blake acted like that. From Ooblecks history Class, the faunus were being discriminated on remnant. Racism was the word he was looking for. Shaking his head, he focused on finding Ryuutaros.

 **Momotaros: C'mon Kurt! We should go.**

Kurt: right.

Penny: so, where are we going?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Momotaros: THE FUCK?! YOUR STILL HERE?!**

* * *

 **RWBY ROOM**

The argument continued on their dorm room, Urataros and Kintaros were listening to Weiss and Blake argue. They felt really awkward and wanted to leave but the heated arguments stop their movement.

 **Urataros: kin-chan…. I really wanna go now… this feel so awkward.**

 **Kintaros: me too, but I am too afraid to move…**

Weiss: I don't understand why this is causing such a problem.

Weiss said to Blake, who was sitting in her bed across hers.

Blake: That is the problem.

Weiss: You realize you are defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil.

Blake: There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin,-

K **intaros: who have changed.**

He muttered.

Blake: people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!

Weiss: People like me?!

Blake: You're discriminatory!

Blake shouted at the heiress to the face.

Weiss: I'm a victim!

The room gotten quiet. As Weiss shouted back.

 **Urataros: ok…. I think I'll take my leave.**

Before he could go, Kintaros grab his back and force him to sit. Clearly doesn't want to be the only Imagin alone inside the room.

Weiss: You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed...

All of them was shocked.

Weiss: My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood…

She bangs her fist on the desk, Blake's eyes soften from this. Ruby goes over to Weiss to comfort her.

Ruby: Weiss, I…

Weiss: NO!

She turns away and walks back over to Blake.

Weiss: You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!

Blake: Well maybe were just tired of being pushed around!

She screamed, Silence drops down once again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks at each of them.

Blake: I-I...

She turned for the door and sprinted out as fast as she could.

Ruby: Blake, wait! Come back!

Ruby runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks at the floor. Kintaros runs after Blake too, Urataros stares at the heiress.

Weiss: what?

 **Urataros: oh you know, it's time for another Urataros lecture Show! with your host, Me!**

Weiss: huh?

 **Urataros: First Question! How long has she been on your team, snow angel?**

Weiss: umm..

Yang: after the initiation…

 **Urataros: Correct! You said that the White Fang has always come after your family and members of your father's company right? So, Next question, how many chances did Blake had to kill you?**

Weiss: many…

 **Urataros: how many times did she had to help you?**

Weiss: a little, mostly on helping me to make sure ruby does her homework…

 **Urataros: how many times you all slept in the same room together?**

Weiss: every night…

Weiss lowered her head, she really doesn't want to be scolded again, especially by the Blue Imagin. But every word she heard coming from his mouth was truth even if they're questions. A single tear falls from her eyes.

 **Urataros: Last Question! Are you dead?**

Weiss: n-no…

Urataros didn't say anything else, he proceed to walk outside without looking back. Yang got up to her chair and rub the heiress back for comfort.

 **Urataros:** *sigh* **I'm making a girl cry… tsk tsk tsk, bad Urataros….**

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping. She then started to stare at the Beowolf under the man and woman. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her arms up to her bow and pulled the string to release the bow from her hair, revealing her cat ears. She started to cry uncontrollably.

Blake: yancy…..

She kneeled down, and hug herself while crying. Grabbing her necklace.

Blake: yancy…. I need you…

She cries again, remembering his human best friend.

Blake: I wish you were here…. I really want you here….

She looked back at the statue when she heard a voice.

 **Ryuutaros: Blake-neechan?**

She saw Ryuutaros and the monkey faunus who was now hand-cuffed. Wiping her tears away, he look closely at the purple imagin who got a leash attach to the neck of Sun.

Sun: I knew you would look better without the bow…. And please help me.

She look at ryuutaros who beamed her a smile.

* * *

 **Monday Morning.**

It was the end of the weekend, and no one had heard or seen Blake since that night as well as kurt, Momotaros and Ryuutaros. RWBY with Kintaros and Urataros kept going down to Vale to look for them.

Ruby: She's been gone all weekend…

 **Kintaros: not to mention the others.**

Walking through the streets. Urataros and Weiss, were walking beside each other yet none of them talk. Weiss glanced at the blue imagin but he look away, the heiress frowned a bit.

Weiss: Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself.

Yang: Weiss, come on she's one of our teammate.

Weiss: Is she? We all heard what she said.

Urataros shook his head. As Kintaros watches.

Yang: Maybe she is, maybe she isn't, either way she's missing, and we need to find her.

 **Urataros: um, Kurt and two of my brothers are missing too you know.**

Weiss: A member of the White Fang, right underneath our noses.

Ruby look sad. He felt someone tug her skirt.

 **Kintaros: we'll find them.**

Ruby smiled, as they continue their search.

* * *

 **-CAFÉ' VALE-**

Blake took a sip of her tea as she was sitting across from the Faunus boy who is named Sun Wukong. Ryuutaros was sitting in her lap, the purple imagin was drinking a purple coffee.

Blake: So, you want to know more about me...

Sun: Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks.

Blake glared at him, so was ryuutaros who was now holding a dog leash.

 **Ryuutaros: you want me to strangle him, blake-neechan?**

Sun gulp, remembering last two days when he escaped the police and sailor. He manage to get away with everything when he arrive here, but a purple dragon manage to catch him and beat him to his game. Not only that, he was leashed. Yes leash, like a dog. He never felt so beaten. And heck he didn't even know if this was a Grimm or not. And the girl he likes was on his side too, not to mention sitting on the beautiful faunus girl lap.

Blake: Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?

Sun: Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them.

 **Ryuutaros: what's a White fang?**

Sun: a Faunus terrorist organization in Remnant.

 **Ryuutaros: then they are evil!**

Sun: yeah! A bunch of Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me!

As he started to drink his tea.

Blake: I was once a member of the White Fang.

Sun choke on his drink. Ryuutaros widen his eyes and look at her. Blake caress his cheeks smiling. This calm the Purple Chibi.

Sun: Wait a minute! You were a member of the White Fang?!

Blake: That's right. I was a member for most of my life actually, you could almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different. In the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course despite being promised equality the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings and so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference but I was just a youthful optimist then, five years ago our leader stepped down and a new one took his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor and the worst part was it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear.

She felt someone rubbing her head. She saw Ryuutaros stroking it smiling. She smiled back.

Blake: So I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view all with the help of a little black bow.

She then began to wiggle her hidden cat ears.

 **Ryuutaros:** _ **'Kawaiii~~~'**_

Sun: So… have you told your friends any of this?

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

Sun: I guess that is a no?

Blake: I am already having troubles as it is knowing of the higher grade that aren't Faunus.

Sun: Higher grade than the leader itself? What do you mean by that?

Blake: I believe-

 **Momotaros: THERE YOU ARE, YA MOTHERFUCKING BRAT!**

They look outside to see Momotaros angrily pointing at Ryuutaros, Kurt was beside him who in his look was about to go to the afterlife.

Kurt: R.. ryuu.. ryuutaros… where have you been..?

 **Ryuutaros: oh uh….**

 **Momotaros: C'MERE AND LET ME SLAP YA! WE HAVENT EATEN FOR TWO DAYS YA BITCH!**

Kurt: food!... uughhh…

Kurt drops to the ground. And so Blake rush outside with ryuutaros to help him. Momotaros suddenly tackles the purpe Imagin and began slapping him. While Blake tends to Kurt who's soul was about to leave the body. Sun paled at his sit, looking at not one but two colored grimms.

Sun: why does the world hate's me…..

In another part of Vale, RWBY and the two taros kept looking for their lost teammates.

Ruby: Blaaaake!

Yang: Blaaaake!

 **Kintaros: Lady Blake!**

 **Urataros: here kitty~ kitty~ kitty~ kitty~**

Kintaros deadpanned look at him.

 **Urataros: sorry…**

Ruby: Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?

Weiss: Blake!

Ruby: Weiiiiss, you're not helping!

Ruby said looking angry at her partner.

Weiss: Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police.

Ruby: uuggh.. Weiss..

Ruby crossed her arms. Kintaros shook his head in disapproval.

Weiss: It was just an idea!

 **Urataros: and a bad one if I may add.**

Yang: Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions.

Weiss: I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!

Penny: And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!

Startled by that last sentence, the Gang turned around and screamed femininely.

 **Urataros: What? Where? How?!**

 **Kintaros: I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!**

Ruby: Penny! Where did you come from!?

The Ginger Ignoring the Reapers question.

Penny: Hey guys! What are you up to?

Yang: We're looking for our friend Blake.

Penny: Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!

Ruby: Wait, how did you know that?

Penny: Uhh.. The cat ears?

Yang: What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh...

The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind. Penny watch it smiling, then return her attention back at them.

 **Urataros: well, she does eat tuna a lot.**

 **Kintaros: Don't forget she likes to lay under the sun.**

Yang: she mostly inside a huge box…

Ruby: and she keep stealing Weiss yarn…

Weiss: that was her?! I thought it was you who keep stealing it?!

Ruby: me?! What would I do with your yarn?!

Weiss: oh, I don't know? Maybe using it on one of your stupid ideas!

Ruby: my ideas are not stupid, right guys?

Yang: eeehhh…

 **Urataros:** *whistling*

 **Kintaros: ….only Ryuuta would agree with you little Ruby.**

Ruby: GUYS!

Before a brawl break loose, Penny ask them a question.

Penny: So, where is she?

Ruby: We don't know… She's been missing since Friday. Along with Kurt and Momotaros… and ryuuta..

Penny tilted her head.

Penny: who is Ryuuta?

Ruby: one of Kurt's partner…

The ginger eyes steeled, she clench her fist.

Penny: That's terrible! Don't you worry Ruby my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate and Friends!

Ruby: Uh, that's really nice of you Penny but we're okay! Really! Right guys?

She then starts to look at her team and Friend who had left her behind with Penny. As the two stood there another tumbleweed pasted them.

Penny: It sure is windy today!

Ruby: those… traitors! They ditch me!

Penny: Fear not Ruby! I won't ditch you!

Ruby: thanks…

The two walks along the street. Meanwhile Sun, kurt, Blake and two of the Taros were walking from walking down an alley. The Red Chibi was holding the Little Dragons hand so he won't escape them again.

Sun: So, what's the plan now?

He asked as he had his hands behind his head.

Blake: I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before.

Sun widen his eyes.

Sun: What if they did?

He lowered his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continues his theory.

Sun: I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?

Kurt and Momotaros look at each other. For some reason, the monkey faunus had other plans besides finding out the terrorist group.

 **Ryuutaros: I sense that sunny monkey just wanted to go there so he could flirt with Blake-neechan!**

Ryuutaros whispered to Momotaros. The Red Ogre nodded, he was thinking the same thing.

Kurt: do you know where it is, Blake?

Blake: Sorry, I've no idea where that would be.

Sun: Well, while I was on the ship. I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas.

Kurt narrowed his eyes on the monkey boy.

Kurt: _'this is very suspicious'_

Blake: How huge?

Sun: Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter.

Blake: You're sure?

She questioned. He nodded but what they didn't know was that the Chameleon Imagin who was invisible heard it. Smirking his gaze look at Kurt and the taros.

 **Chameleon Imagin: fufufufufufufu I better tell the crust imagin.**

* * *

 **YANG, WEISS, URATAROS & KINTAROS**

As they were coming out of a Surplus shop, Yang thanks the owner.

Weiss: This is hopeless.

The Brawler looked at Weiss and asked.

Yang: You really don't care if we find her, do you?

Weiss: Don't be stupid; of course I do!

Weiss answered.

Weiss: 'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang!

Before she could continue, Urataros kick her leg.

Weiss: Ouch! What are you-

Weiss froze from her spot. Urataros was giving her a deadly glare.

 **Urataros: Not all of them are evil!**

As he was talking, Yang and Kintaros were surprised by the Blue Imagin's outburst. He never yelled at his friends, especially at girls, mostly on Weiss.

 **Urataros: Not all of them are bad! I told you that many times for the last two days! Yet you're ego doesn't want to let go of hating their kind!**

Weiss just stood there silently.

 **Urataros: And what if the White Fang were a human group huh? Would you hate all humans?!**

Still silent.

 **Urataros: The Faunus already have a bad life, and you humans just make it worse. Just like Faunus, humans make mistakes as well!**

Weiss bangs was covering her eyes, while Urataros was breathing hard.

Silence fills their atmosphere.

Yang: Maybe we should split up…. we could cover more ground.

 **Kintaros: Agreed…sounds like a plan.**

The two left, leaving Weiss and Urataros alone. Back with Ruby, after a few minutes of walking in silence, Penny decided to speak up.

Penny: So, Blake is your friend?

Ruby: *sigh* Yes Penny.

Penny: But you're mad at her?

Ruby: yes- well I'm not, Weiss is.

Penny: Is she friends with Blake?

Ruby: That's kinda up in the air right now...

Ruby replied to Penny.

Penny: But why?

Penny asked like an innocent girl.

Ruby: Weiss doesn't like Faunus, Blake might not be who we thought she was.

Penny gasped.

Penny: Is she a man?

The ginger girl truly is a strange one.

Ruby: No, no Penny she's n-...

She sighs before looking at Penny again.

Ruby: I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off.

Ruby completed her statement with a mental sigh. Penny looked at Ruby.

Penny: I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things.

Ruby looks down sadly.

Ruby: Me too...

?:Penny!

The two look up who called the ginger. Penny smiled knowing who it was. Yancy Ironwood her brother. The Teen was not wearing his atlas uniform but a different clothing. A Green shirt with a crosshair logo, a black leather jacket covering the shirt open. A Dark brown Pants and Red Boots. He walks to his sister with his hand on his pockets.

Yancy: I told you to not go anywhere without me, remember?

Penny ignored what he said and drag Ruby to him.

Penny: Big Brother! I would like you to meet my friend! Her name is ruby!

The reaper shyly wave.

Ruby: h-hello, I'm ruby..

Yancy smiled and offered a handshake. Which the little reaper comply.

Yancy: hello, I'm Yancy. I'm sorry if she is bothering you.

Ruby: N-NO! She isn't, actually she's helping me finding my teammate. Since my other teammates went to search on other place.

Yancy noticed when ruby mentioned the word other teammates her voice was filled with hatred.

Yancy: your teammate is missing huh…

Penny grab his hand. Looking at him.

Penny: Let us help her, big brother…

Yancy look at her sister. Smiling, he pat her head.

Yancy: I would love to help.

Penny: Sensational! Oh, where is Deneb?

Ruby: Deneb?

Yancy: back at the hotel, making more candies.

Penny: Fantastic!

The new trio walks on the streets.

Yancy: tell me ruby, what's your friend name again?

Ruby: oh! It's blake!

The Atlas student look at her.

Yancy: Blake huh?

Ruby: Yup, Blake Belladonna.

Yancy stopped walking. Ruby and Penny bump his back as they "Eeep". He turns round and immediately look at the huntress in training. Ruby slowly back away.

Yancy: Belladonna?

Ruby: umm… yeah..

Yancy: is she….

Penny: black haired faunus, Big brother. A Cat faunus!

Yancy: was she wearing a necklace?

Ruby: OH! A half-heart necklace! She always wear that.

Yancy stiffened, the girl's notice his eyes were in tears. Penny became worried, while ruby was dumbfounded. Don't know what was happening.

Penny: Big Brother, are you okay? You are in tears.

Ruby: do you know Blake?

Yancy wipe away his tears. He smiled at them.

Yancy: I do, now let's go find her.

The Girls nodded. And continue their search. Back with Weiss and Urataros, both were looking at the sea. Weiss was in tears, hurt and the blue imagin was sweating. He didn't mean to make the heiress cry, he just wanted to her to see her mistakes.

 **Urataros: Snow ange-**

*SLAP*

 **Urataros: ok, I d-deserved that-**

*SLAP*

 **Urataros: t-that too-**

She was about to slap him again but the blue Imagin was in a defensive position.

 **Urataros: enough already! My face is red as it is!**

Weiss: those slaps were for making me cry!

Urataros looks away. Then Weiss suddenly hugs him.

Weiss: what should I do urataros?... sniff…

 **Urataros:…**

Weiss: Blake is my friend… but the faunus… my family…. The war…

 **Urataros: I think you already know the answer my lady…**

Weiss looks down at him who was smiling at her. He brush away her tears.

 **Urataros: forgive the race, forget about the past.**

Weiss let him go from her hug as the Blue Imagin stands up on the bench.

 **Urataros: Blake regret joining that group, that's why she left. She wanted a new life, one on where she can redeems on her mistake. That is why she went to beacon.**

Weiss listen to every word he said. As day turned to night, the rider group with Sun and Blake worked their way on top of a Hanger because they were investigating a shipment of Schnee Dust that came in from the ships. Blake suggested if the White Fang were stealing a ton of dust, the shipment would probably be the next target.

Sun: Did I miss anything?

Sun returned with a handful of apples.

Blake: Not really, they've offloaded all the crates from the boat now they're just sitting there.

 **Momotaros: a bunch of lazy asses.**

 **Ryuutaros: hahahahaha look at that one, he's holding his sword wrong~**

A white fang member was getting sleepy, the tip of his sword was near his forehead. The two taros quietly laugh. They continued to watch them as Sun turned to Blake.

Sun: Cool. I stole you some food.

He said as he offered her an apple. Kurt and Blake stared at him.

Kurt: you sure you're not a member of the white fang?

Blake: Do you always break the law without a second thought?

Both asked without Blake accepting it.

Sun: Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?

Sun fired at Blake, but was taken back after she shot her 'Blake's annoyed' stare and also a Sword was pointed at his neck, while a gun pointed at his head.

Sun: gulp* too soon?

Kurt: very..

 **Ryuutaros: stealing is wrong! That is what pyrrha-neechan always told me!**

 **Momotaros: I'm hungry. Give me an apple.**

A dropship of some kind flew over their heads. It had its searchlights on the dust containers and flew over them until it landed softly on the open ground. The door opened and Blake groaned.

Blake: Oh no...

She watched as a soldier with an emblem she remembered appeared out of the ship.

Kurt: i-is that them, Blake?

Blake: Yes...it's them.

Blake said as they continued to watch as more soldiers came out of the ship.

White Fang member: All right, grab the tow cables.

Sun: You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?

Blake Watches as her old faction readied to steal a dust container.

Blake: No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right-

?: Hey! What's the hold up?!

Blake jolted as she heard a voice shout at all the soldiers.

?: We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace.

A man in a white trench coat with black bowler hat, who was holding a cane, stepped out of the ship. He rushed the soldiers for not being fast enough. Kurt and Momotaros eyes widen looking at the one in control.

Kurt: that's roman torchwick…

Momotaros growled seeing the thief's face.

 **Momotaros: oohhh it appears my Christmas gift came early today…**

 **Ryuutaros: huh? But it's October.**

 **Momotaros: not that ya Brat!**

Blake: This isn't right… the White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that.

Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud. Sun and Kurt was surprised at that.

Sun: Hey what're you doing?!

Kurt: Blake!

Both men tried to warn her, but she already jumped off the hanger to down below to get a better look. She turned a few corners and saw the man in the suit.

Roman: No you idiot, this isn't a leash.

The thief said to one of the soldiers holding a rope. Blake quickly slid behind the man and put her blade to his throat.

Roman: What the? Son-of-a-b-

Blake: Nobody move!

Blake demanded at the soldiers, who turned with their weapons drawn and aimed at her. Kurt jumps down at the grates as well. Along with Momotaros and Ryuutaros. The trio hide behind one of the containers.

Kurt: this is not good…

Kurt strap his Den-O belt. Ryuutaros summons his gun and Momotaros his sword.

Roman: Woah-hoh! Take it easy there, little lady.

 **Momotaros: OI KITTY! Make sure ya don't slice him to death alright!**

The Red Ogre yells. Roman saw the trio and glared at them.

Roman: well, if isn't you two hooligans again

 **Momotaros: wazzup Orange basterd?**

Other White fang soldiers pointed their guns at them. Kurt facepalmed, and Ryuutaros was laughing at the Red Chibi's mistake. Blake looked back from soldier to soldier before taking off her bow.

Blake: Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!

She watched as some of them looked at her, then each other, then slowly lowered their weapons a little.

Roman: Heh, kid. Didn't you get the memo?

The thief said with a grin.

 **Ryuutaros: she didn't received any memo, Baka! Hahahaha**

The White fang members who were pointing them steady their aim. Kurt covers Ryuutaros mouth.

Kurt: shut up, ryuuta. Please shut up.

Blake: What're you talking about?

Roman: Eh, the White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together.

Blake pressed her blade on his throat even more.

Blake: Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation.

Roman: I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation.

Momotaros senses something as he tackles Kurt and his brother on the ground. A whip slashes near them. Cutting the grates where they were hiding.

Blake: Kurt!

Roman grinned and pulled a trigger on his cane, shooting the ground. Sending Blake away from him in an explosion.

Another dropship flew in from overhead, blowing wind at them. Momotaros jumps inside Kurt, and stood up. He got his Rider Pass ready. A laugh was heard behind them, turning around they saw the no one. Out of nowhere something attack M-Kurt. He was thrown away from the purple dragon.

 **Ryuutaros: KURTY!**

He was about to go but something jumps out of the water and landed in front of him.

 **Crust Imagin: so we meet traitor!**

 **Ryuutaros: …..poop basket.**

* * *

An explosion was heard in the distance and Ruby saw smoke coming from the docks.

Ruby: Oh no!

The Ginger and her brother saw it too. Yancy grab something behind his back, it was a belt. Strapping it around his waist.

Yancy: Let's move.

They nodded as the three of us ran to the source of the smoke.

* * *

Blake shook her head as she regained herself just in time to notice roman fired three shots at her. She quickly got up and rolled over to the side to avoid the fire. He continued his assault as she used her semblance to dodge a close shot. She saw some crates and she ran behind then for cover. Back with M-kurt.

M-Kurt: **gaah! Shit! Where is the basterd?!**

 _Kurt: let's transform first!_

Nodding he Press the red button on his belt.

M-Kurt: **Henshin!**

Swiping.

 **SWORD FORM**

Den-O SF **: Ore Sanjou!**

After Transforming, he quickly arrange his weapon and did a battle stance. He looks around searching for his opponent. All he heard were laughter. And this makes him pissed and annoyed at the same time, he readied himself in case for the unseen attack to happen.

 **Chameleon Imagin: fufufufufufufufufu…**

Sensing an attack, the rider manage to dodge it but didn't expect another one. A repeated whip attack hits him which he was launch back on the ground. His foot was grab by its whip and pulls him directing towards the crates hitting some of them. Then grab his right hand and pulls him towards the Cargo containers.

The Enemy Imagin became visible and ran towards our fallen rider, kicking him in the stomach. Then went invisible again. Den-O slash in front of him but didn't hit anything, sparks flow behind our rider and he tries to counter but doesn't hit any.

Den-O SF: **BASTARD! Show yourself!**

 **Chameleon Imagin: fufufufufu it's so fun watching you so defenseless**

Den-O SF **: it's gonna be fun if ya show yourself! Ya JERK!**

The enemy cuts down the cargo above the rider. Falling, Den-O SF saw this as he jumps out of its way. Then the whip grab his neck at it was use to thrown him in some explosives. The chameleon lite one as it explodes along the red theme rider.

Den-O SF: **GGHHAAHH!**

He crash landed inside the warehouse. He weakly stood. The enemy attacks again and hits his crest plate. The rider was launch back hitting at some buckets of paints. Den-O SF was frustrated, he can't see the enemy and don't know where he will attack next. He felt another attack from his back, grabbing a bucket he throws it at random direction.

The thrown bucket opens in the air as white paint was spread hitting everything, as well as the enemy. The chameleon Imagin panic as he tries to wipe away the paint on his body. Den-O Sf blink many times. He can see the bastard imagin. Grinning under his helmet. He dashes towards it and did a downward slash, finally hitting it.

 **Chameleon Imagin: GGAAGGHH!**

Den-O SF: **ikuze, ikuze, ikuze, ikuze.**

The Red theme rider dashes towards the chameleon. The enemy uses his whip to attack but den-o sf manage to cut it. The imagin ran towards the swordsman as he tries to attack but it was countered by slashes. The chameleon imagin uses his forearm to hit the rider in the face but he duck and slashes him upward then downward, he then kick the enemy in the chest hard as the chameleon was launch back. Staggering to stand up. Den-O SF swipe his pass.

 **FULL CHARGE**

Den-O SF: **Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 3!**

He slashes the chameleon to the side as it hits, as the blade followed the course. It launch up then he slashes the blade downward, killing the enemy.

 **Chameleon Imagin: NNOOO!**

*BOOM*

The blade return to the holder and the red theme rider run out of the warehouse to help his friends. Meanwhile Roman was looking for Blake.

Roman: Here kitty kitty kitty...

Roman said until a banana peel fell onto his hat. He groaned as he threw it off but he heard someone jump and looked up.

Sun had leaped from above and landed right on roman's face, forcing him down to the ground. Sun flipped a few times and stood up.

Sun: Leave her alone.

More White Fang soldiers jumped out of a dropship above Sun, surrounding him.

Roman: You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?

Sun readied himself for a fight, and swiftly moved with attacked as each soldier attacked him. Denying anyone that gets close to him with a punch or kick, he pulled out a foldable staff, using it to his disposal against the soldiers. He took care of each soldier and once he sweep-kicked one and did a backflip over him, then stepping on him, which sent him flying over to the thief's direction.

Roman seemed to be a bit angry as he shot at Sun with his cane. Sun blocked it as he twirled his staff quickly. Blake jumped in after the block.

Blake: He's mine!

She leaped in with a few strikes, then continued her assault with a strike after using her semblance to quickly transverse in the fight. However, she used to a few too many times and roman blocked her last attack and used it to his advantage, this time, counter-attacking her until she failed to use her semblance. Once he screwed her timing up, he hit her with his cane about five times before Sun cut in.

Sun's staff broke into 4 gun-chucks, which he failed around firing each one very quickly. Roman had a hard time dealing with Sun's constant fire from his attacks but whenever he screwed up, Blake cut in and gave him a good hit, sending him back a few feet. Once Roman stood up, he noticed Sun and Blake were under a dust crate that was hanging only by one cord, so he capitalized on it, and fired at it. His shot caused the cord to break and the crate fell, forcing to split Sun and Blake apart. Blake escape was swift, however Sun's was a bit sloppy and he ended up dodging and rolling right in front of the thief's cane. Sun stared down the barrel and saw roman grin.

 **Ryuutaros: AAAHHHH!**

The Ryuutaros sent flying towards roman hitting him in the face, making him miss a shot to sun. Ryuutaros noticed who it was, then he started smacking his gun on the thief's head. Since roman can't see anything, he was walking around while yelling for help.

Roman Grabs Ryuutaros and throws him to sun who was still on the floor. He pointed his crane at the two again. Then The Crust Imagin bulldoze his way searching for the purple chibi.

 **Crust Imagin: You!**

 **Ryuutaros: oh dear….**

Sun: what kind of Grimm is that?!

The Imagin looks at the thief. Pointing at the purple chibi, implying that it is his target. Roman smirk as he pointed his crane at sun only.

Ruby: HEY!

Ruby walked forward and twirled Crescent Rose until it stabbed the roof, looking pretty serious. Penny showed up too.

Roman: Oh hello red 1, isn't it past your bedtime? And who's your friend?

Penny: Ruby, are these people your friends?

Ruby: Penny get back!

With her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Reaper back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away.

Ruby: AAAAAH!

Penny: Ruby!

Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

Ruby: Penny, wait stop!

Ruby tried to get her to stop, but it was too late.

Penny: Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready!

Her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back.

Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

 **Ryuutaros: that is so cool…**

Sun: yeah…..

Ruby watch and gawk at the firepower penny was wielding. Yancy place a hand on her shoulder.

Yancy: that's my sister.

The Crust imagin grab a container and throws it at penny. The ginger saw it and uses her blades to cut it in half. Blake appeared and started to fire at the evil imagin, but the bullets were not effective. She didn't notice the crust imagin come running at her. The enemy used his sharp weapon to cut her down. Blake manage to defend herself with her weapon but she was kick in the stomach. The crust imagin grab her hair and throw her at another container.

Sun: Blake!

Ruby saw this also.

Ruby: NO!

After smashing to the container and landed hard on the ground. Blake watch as the crust imagin walks towards her. Ryuutaros appeared in front of it and shoots him but was punch in the face landing near Blake. The cat faunus crawls to the purple chibi and hugs the little dragon for protection. She clench at her necklace and look at the imagin. Who raises its claw to attack. She closes her eyes.

Blake: yancy….

Yancy: this kinda feels like the first time we met, right blake?

Blake eyes widen hearing the voice. She look up as a teen kicks the imagin on the head and landed between them. Blake look at the boy's back. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Yancy stood facing the Crust imagin.

 **Crust imagin: human scum…. You think you can kill me?!**

He quickly took out a Card from its belt Card Holder.

Yancy: would you like to find out?

Den-O SF appears and was about to help but halted. Seeing the new person, but their eyes widen seeing the belt he was wearing.

 _Kurt: wait… is that the?_

Crust imagin laugh at him. But yancy ignored it and look over his shoulder at Blake and smiled at her.

Yancy: please wait while I lecture this Imagin. I will tend with your injuries later.

Blakes smile widen, she now sure know that the man in front of her was indeed his longtime best friend and the first person who accepted her as a faunus. Yancy pulls the slide-like mechanism on the top of the belt, causing it to play a calm, whistle-like tune.

Yancy: Henshin

Sliding the card inside the belt.

 **ALTAIR FORM**

Small, green, energy-like train tracks were released from the Belt, which covered Yancy's body entirely to form a black suit, that had some green on the sleeves, with grey gauntlets and grieves along with green armor strapped to his upper arms. Two green lights began circling vertically around him, summoning green and gold along with some silver pieces that placed themselves onto his blank chest, to form armor that slightly resembled his jacket. Except his jacket's zipper didn't look like a gold converged train track. The two lights then slammed into his black helmets, which had two gold train tracks similar to his chest armor.

The lights landed onto the train tracks, solidifying into two mechanical bull heads that 'mooed' as they moved along the tracks like an actual train. When they reached where his eyes should be, they began converting from mechanical bull heads into green compound symbols that resembled bull heads. The armored Yancy's new compound eyes flashed to signal that his transformation was complete.

Calmly, he took out the mysterious triangular device on the right side of his belt and installed it into the other triangular device on his left side. Drawing the combined pieces out, the devices resembled a small toy-like sword which was not anymore since the blade of sword grew about three times its original size.

Ruby eyes Gleamed and smiled widely. Meanwhile Sun and torchwick jaws dropped. Den-O SF and Ryuutaros was shocked to see him.

 _Kurt: you got to be kidding me!_

Den-O SF: **that's… that's…**

 **Ryuutaros: KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS?!**

The Crust Imagin slowly back away.

 **Crust Imagin: impossible… you are ZERONOS!**

Roman: Atlas Strongest warrior… is HERE AT VALE?!

Zeronos started, pointing at his opponent with two fingers.

Zeronos AF: Let me say this for starters. I am fai-r-ly strong!

The Green Themed Rider and the Imagin charged at each other. As the two clashed, Zeronos noticed that some of the white fang members were beaten badly, injured and unconscious. He Punches the Imagin right in the face, as he pushed a button on top of his belt buckle.

Zeronos AF: forgive me but I had to end this quickly.

 **FULL CHARGE**

Green energy began to be released from the Zeronos Belt, only to be absorbed by the Zeronos Card inserted in it. When it finished absorbing the energy, Zeronos took out the Zeronos Card before inserting it into the slot on the handle of the ZeroGasher.

Zeronos AF: SPLENDID END.

Zeronos calmly said the name of his attack before letting out a wide slash, despite the fact that the Crust Imagin was too far away. However, it didn't seem to matter as the ZeroGasher released a wide green energy 'A' that tore through the Imagin, destroying it in a splendid explosion.

 **Crust Imagin: AAAAHHH!**

*BOOM*

Zeronos walks towards Blake but his scroll beep, looking at his communication device, it was a message from his father. Frowning under his helmet, his father wanted to meet him with Penny. Roman without anyone watching, runs toward the some remaining Bullheads But Den-O SF block his path.

Den-O SF: **oh, hey Orange Basterd! Ya going somewhere?**

Roman: well you know, I have this dance class schedule today and I'm running kinda late.

The swordsman pointed his blade at the thief.

Den-O SF: **yeah, I don't think so buddy**.

A couple of Bulkheads came and started firing at the Red Themed Rider. Using his sword, he was cutting down every bullets. Roman use this as an opportunity and ran. Penny launches two of her swords to a building behind her making her fly back. She then made all of them into a circle position, as a green glowing sphere appeared. She then pointed it at the Bullheads and fired, cutting the ships in half, and making them fall into the ocean. One of the remaining Bullheads tried to leave with a container, but it was interrupted as Penny launched a couple of swords, and started to pull it. Penny pulled with all her might on the string, making the Bullhead fall into a pile of containers. Den-O SF swipe his pass on the belt once again.

 **FULL CHARGE**

Den-O SF: **Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza! Part 5!**

Den-O SF uses his finisher to cut down two of the bulkheads at the same time and a downward slash on one ship that is on the ground. Roman made it to the last ship.

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder...

Then he escaped from the scene. Much to the frustration of a red imagin.

Den-O SF: **not again… GOD DAMN IT!**

* * *

After a while, a handful of police cars and Ambulance vehicles were at the docks. Ruby, Blake, Sun, Kurt, Momotaros and Ryuutaros were all sitting on boxes in silence. Yancy and Penny suddenly disappeared after the fight. Weiss, Urataros, Kintaros and Yang appear on the scene.

Ruby and Ryuutaros got up and ran towards Weiss.

Ruby: Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute.

 **Ryuutaros: yeah Weiss-neechan and Blake-neechan told me that she's not with the white tooth anymore, she change her ways from doing bad to good because she said that I was wrong and her kitty ears are so Kawaiiii~~~**

Weiss walked past the two, ignoring their entire rant of explanation. She approached Blake and stood there for a moment.

Blake: Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, back what I was with-

Blake tried to explain.

Weiss: Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, in those twelve hours I have to hear Urataros scolding me.

 **Urataros: that's right.**

Weiss: and in those twelve hours, I've decided...

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds. The heiress look at the blue imagin who nodded at her.

Weiss: I don't care.

Blake: You don't care?

Weiss: You said you're not one of them anymore, right?

Blake: No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-

Blake was cut off quickly.

Weiss: Ahpupupup, I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, and not some...someone else.

Weiss said as Blake looked at Sun, kurt and her team. Blake wiped a tear out of her eye.

Blake: Of course.

Weiss smiled at Blake after hearing the response.

Ruby: Yeah! Team RWBY's back together!

 **Ryuutaros: Yeah! My neechans are friends again!**

Ruby and Ryuutaros chanted happily as everyone gathered around closely.

Weiss: I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you.

She pointed at the monkey Faunus and he laughed nervously. Ruby looked around searching for someone.

Ruby: Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny and Yancy?

Blake eyes widen as she search as for him as well. Except her best friend was nowhere to be seen. But instead of being sad about it, she clench on her necklace and smiled. She knows that yancy will return and find here. Kurt then suddenly spoke.

Kurt: hey, Momotaros…

 **Momotaros: what?**

Kurt: after 3 is 4, so why did you say 5 after 3?

Ruby: yeah I heard that to!

Momotaros shook his head in disappointment.

 **Momotaros: I know that! it's because that hissatsu attack was so great, it skipped a number!**

Everyone stared at the Red Chibi deadpanned.

 **Momotaros: what are ya all staring at huh? Don't look down on me, Ya bastards!**

All of them giggled at him, while the boys laughed.

 **Momotaros: One! Two! Three! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!**

Then everyone burst in laughter, most especially the three taros.

What they didn't see was Penny and Yancy was inside a white limo watching them. Penny look sad, clearly wanted to join her friend, while yancy look at Blake smiling, happy seeing her smile. He place his hand on his sister's head.

Yancy: don't worry Penny, you'll meet ruby again

The Girl smiled at him. Yancy smiled back and look at the other person inside the Limo whose eyes were glued at the taros. Deneb was close to the window. watching the four.

Yancy: you'll meet them too, Deneb.

Deneb look at his Master.

 **Deneb: yancy…**

Yancy: yes?

 **Deneb: I forgot to offer them some candies..**

A silent atmosphere came, Yancy rub his forehead. His little partner was so innocent and yet stupid at the same time but he likes it that way. Penny pet's the Green Chibi's head.

Penny: I would like some candy, Deneb!

His eyes gleamed and proceed to offer her some of his candies. Yancy watch them, he look outside the window and stared at kurt this time. He smirk.

Yancy: so, that's my teammate huh?...

* * *

In another location, Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

?: How very disappointing, Roman.

Roman suddenly turns around when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance.

Roman: Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon...

?: We were expecting... more from you.

Her eyes Glowed in the dark. Roman laughs a little before getting serious.

Roman: Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang.

The woman chuckles darkly.

?: And you will continue to do so.

She summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness, revealing a has ashen-black hair and bright (nearly glowing) amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. This is Cinder Fall.

With her were two companions. Roman lit a cigar and pointed at his boss.

Roman: did you know that the Atlas Strongest warrior is here?

Cinder eyes glowed again. She smiled

Cinder: I know…. And I also know that a red themed warrior stopped you again.

Roman: yup, and those two just killed two of HIS Imagins.

Cinder chuckled darkly.

Cinder: fear not, HE already send someone to protect you from those two riders.

Roman: what? HE send 3 Imagins this time?

 **?: Nah, just one.**

Roman quickly look at the entrance as a silhouette was leaning in it. Black body armor that had red markings on it. On his waist was a belt with a metal peach on it. His shoulder pads had much pointier spikes on them and his face looked like that of an oni with silver teeth, red eyes, and long black horns on the side of his head.

Cinder: Roman meet one of HIS Imagin Generals.

Roman: Generals?... you mean-

 **?: one of the strongest Imagins in his King arsenal.**

Roman was surprised, to think that HE would send one of his 7 Personal Generals. Those 7 where a huge part on the war against the humans & Faunus. But the said war was kept secret by the Head masters and the Council, so no people will get to negativity. The thief smirked and walk toward the general to offer a handshake.

Roman: Hey there! my name is roman torchwick, it's a pleasure working with you.

The Imagin accepted his handshake.

 **?: the Pleasure is all mine, Roman.**

Roman: and your name is?

The Imagin Grin widely.

 **?: please,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **call me** **NEGATAROS.**

* * *

 **UNKNOWN FOREST**

It was a peaceful night, as the stars where shining in the night sky. A small white figure was watching the stars sitting on a long mechanical train roof. The figure was sipping on a glass of wine, he smells the air around him.

 **?: wonderful…..**

He took out a photo of a young boy with 5 Plush toys and his Mother and Father.

 **?: I wonder if Kurt and the Retainers are searching for me?**

Out if Nowhere a Huge Alpha Beowolves dashes at him from the bushes. The figure put the Glass and Photo down as he jumps off the roof. He casually walks towards the enemy with his hands behind him. As the Alpha was getting closer and closer, he put his right palm open. The Beowolve jumps at him.

 **?: Kneel before me!**

The Alpha suddenly shrunk into a small figure, the same size as a Teapot. The Grimm look around, wondering why everything was so Big. Then a foot crush him. The small figure return to his sit and slowly rub the abandoned transport.

 **?: a war is coming. And Kurt will need everything and Everyone to help him win.**

The white figure look up to the stars once again.

 **?: Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros and me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sieg, he will need all five of us his Imagin**.

The White Chibi gently tap the roof of a White and Red Bullet train.

 **Sieg: and the DenLiner.**

* * *

 **Season 1 is done and next up is Season Two!**

 **so Kai send one of his strongest Imagin, Negataros to help roman & Cinder with their Plans. and the Much awaited appearances of the white Imagin Sieg and the DenLiner finally had come. but they will be shown in the later chapters after the Academy ball Episode.**

 **I know that Zeronos fight was sure short, well the reason was because he was worried at the injured faunus around the docks. since his friend is a faunus of course he is worried at them.**

 **the next 3 or 5 chapters will not be based of season 2, their more like Omake or special chapters, humor chapters if you will ask me. so bare with me guys.**

 **and remember STAY VIGILANT**


	12. Chapter 12 Shorts 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

'Henshin' Normal Thought

 **"Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'Henshin'** Imagins/Den-O Thought

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: remnants CLIMAX**

~SHORTS~

* * *

 **Weapons**

In the Combat hall, the four taros were sitting at some chairs and desk. And with them were the RWBY weapons. The Red Ogre was leaning on his chair as he look at Urataros quietly not in a good mood.

 **Momotaros: remind me again why where here and why do we have to drag the gals weapons with us?**

 **Kintaros: you disturbed my nap. I will have my revenge turtle.**

The Yellow Imagin said, clearly pissed too that he was woken up by the Blue Turtle.

 **Urataros: easy fellas, Kurt-chan message me to bring the girls weapons because they forgot to bring it with them.**

Momotaros rub hit temple in irritation. How on earth did they forgot to bring their weapons? Clearly today is Glynda's class, of course you should bring your weapon. she's the professor of combat class. Kintaros noticed that ryuutaros was quiet, he look over him and saw the purple chibi playing with Crescent rose. The others saw it too.

 **Momotaros: what are ya doing, brat?**

Ryuutaros look at him smiling.

 **Ryuutaros: you blind Momo, I'm using ruby-chan's scythy~**

The red Chibi look at kintaros.

 **Momotaros: did he called me blind?**

 **Kintaros: hhmm** *he nodded*

The Red Ogre was about to attack the Purple Dragon, good thing Kintaros anticipated him and put Momotaros into a Wall of Jericho Submission to calm him down. Momotaros was screaming in pain, he may have heard some of his bones being crushed.

 **Urataros: we can see that your using it, but… why?**

The purple dragon spins the scythe around and place it on his shoulder.

 **Ryuutaros: it's because…. I'm Ruby-chan!~**

The Purple Chibi shouted all over the hall with pride. The three just stared at him and sweatdropped. Kintaros let's go of the Red Chibi.

 **Ryuutaros: you guys don't get it do you?**

They shook their heads at the same time, clearly doesn't get it at all. The only two persons who would probably get it will be just Ruby and Nora.

 **Ryuutaros: I'm role playing, sillies!~**

 **Momotaros: w-why?**

 **Ryuutaros: Brothers! This might the only time that we get to hold their weapons! And y'know ruby-chan, she doesn't like someone touching hers.**

 **Urataros: hehe, do you even know that what you said was kinda pervy?**

 **Ryuutaros: huh? What, I just said I'm holding ruby-chan's private precious.**

Urataros giggled, clearly the purple chibi had no clue of what he sounded. Momotaros smack the Blue Turtle's head.

 **Momotaros: don't rub yer pervertedness on the brat, turtle!**

 **Urataros: sorry senpai…**

 **Ryuutaros: so wacha say guys?~ wanna play with me?**

The Red and Blue chibi was about to say 'no' until they heard a reloading sound, they saw Kintaros putting Ember Celica in his arms then started punching the air and did a shoryuken.

 **Kintaros: My strength had made you cry! HAH!**

The two sweatdropped while Ryuutaros got stars in his eyes, seeing the yellow imagin doing some punches at etc.

 **Ryuutaros: OOHH~ see, even kuma-chan wanted to play~**

Momotaros facepalmed. This was so childish, he removed his hand and grab Blake's Gambol Shroud. He march towards the two idiots and said.

 **Momotaros: do I need to wear a bow?**

 **Urataros: SENPAI?!**

 **Ryuutaros: hhmm! Don't worry Momo, got you covered~.**

Ryuutoras run back at the decks and grab a black bow. He gives it to him, which he wears immediately. Urataros jaw hanged open, can't believe that even his superior is into this. He look at Weiss Myrtenaster, it was leaning on the wall. He shrugged and went to grab it.

 **Urataros:** *sigh* **might as well….**

(3 Minutes later)

The Four taros were standing on the combat stage, each wielding a weapon. Ryuutaros was wielding Crescent rose. Urataros had Myrtenaster in his hand. While Momotaros was whirling Gambol Shroud around his hands and a black bow on his head. Lastly Kintaros crossed armed and stares at the tree with Ember Celica ready. and so their little role playing begins.

 **Urataros: Ruby rose, I have tolerated your foolishness for too long!**

 **Ryuutaros: the foolishness~ you tolerated complies too…. Um… the foolishness… Yang help me!**

 **Kintaros: my big sister sense is tingling, what is wrong ruby?**

 **Ryuutaros: Weiss is being mean to me~~**

 **Kintaros: how dare you… ehh.. Ice… what is Lady Weiss nickname?**

 **Momotaros: ice queen.**

Kintaros nodded in thanks.

 **Kintaros: yes, how dare you ice queen!**

 **Urataros: Quiet you brute!**

 **Momotaros: enough talking! Let's fight already!**

And so the 4 taros dashes towards each other, clashing the weapons. And the outcome was expected, it was a fucking mess. Ryuutaros wanted to transform Crescent rose into its gun form but instead it transform back into its scythe form which suddenly stabs the ground, Ryuutaros tried to pulling it out which he succeeded but he spins uncontrollably, then he let go of Crescent rose hitting on the sprinting Kintaros straight in the face. The Yellow Imagin fired some of Ember Celica shotgun while staggering backwards, the bullets hits ryuutaros as he was launch back to the wall by force shattering it in the process. Momotaros meanwhile was strangled in Gambol Shroud Ribbon, which makes him look like a mummy, trying to escape, he unknowingly kick the weapon behind his back, kintaros walking backwards and trying to remove the scythe in his face steps on Gambol Shroud, comically falling to the floor head first. the scythe flew out of his face and in the air, it drops straight in the butt of Momotaros stabbing it. Screaming at the top of his lung, he stood-up started to hop around trying to find a way to get the blade out of his butt. While Uratarso was covered in ICE, he accidentally presses a button of the weapon which backfired at him, freezing him in the process just minutes before the fight.

A minutes later, the students with Glynda arrive and saw the taros in their current state. Momotaros was laying on the floor face first still strangled, and the Scythe was still stab in his ass. Ryuutaros is still plastered on the wall with his eyes spinning. Urataros currently still frozen. Lastly Kinataros was out cold laying on the ground with "X" in his eyes.

RWBY was shocked, why where their weapons on those states?.

Weiss: w-what happen?!

Yang: are those our weapons?!

Ruby: GASP* Crescent rose! NO!

Blake: why is my Gambol Shroud on the floor?

Glynda: Team RWBY please check if your weapons are okay.

RWBY nodded and rush down to retrieve them. Kurt meanwhile look at his friend and the Professor.

Kurt: YOU DO SEE THAT MY TAROS ARE ON THE FLOOR AND HURT RIGHT?!

* * *

 **End.**


	13. Chapter 13 Shorts 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

'Henshin' Normal Thought

 **"Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'Henshin'** Imagins/Den-O Thought

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: remnants CLIMAX**

~SHORTS~

* * *

 **PUN**

Inside the Cafeteria. A battle was happening. No, it's not a food fight, wait until season two of this story start and it's not a battle with weapons, nor the Death battle that's popular in YouTube. This one is kind of similar to a rap battle. Yes readers, it is a battle.

.

.

.

A Pun Battle

Nora: Alright, listen up!

Nora yells with a Elvis mic in her hands. The arrangement of the place was Nora who's the referee/Host of the event in the center. while the members of the team CRDL aka BEAR SQUAD was in each corners of the cafeteria, making them look like the bouncers of a bar. There's a table behind Nora with four people sitting. the referee/Host was inside a 4 sided Boxing Ring.

Nora: Students of Beacon Academy! Welcome to the first ever PUN BATTLE!

The Crowd goes wild as Nora bumping them up, Pyrrha and Weiss were holding a Banner with Ryuutaros name on it, the banner have some pictures of poorly drawn purple dragons. Blake was eating some fish & chips clearly enjoying herself, while Jaune, Ruby, Velvet and Ren cheered at the Sideline with them.

Nora: OKAY! Let's meet the People while battle each other to the death!

Jaune: wait? Did she say D-Death?!

Ren: she's just exaggerating Jaune.

As the Human and Faunus were cheering and yelling. Nora introduces the people who will be judging the fight.

Nora: But first, let's meet the judges! The first judge is the leader of the second One-Man-in-a-half Team in Beacon and known as Kamen Rider Den-O! Let's give it up for Kurt Thomas!

Kurt: …is this really happening?

He asked his fellow judges. Who, nodded back in response.

Nora: next judge is a Pun Master herself! RWBY very own Brawler and Kurt's future Girlfriend!

Kurt: EEHH?! *blushing*

Nora: Ladies and Gentlemen! Yang Xiao Long!

Yang: Remember! When using a pun, use it _**weiss**_ ly

The Crowd Cheered as Yang did her famous pun. The Heiress rub her eyebrows because of the Blond bombshell, irritated that her name was used, Pyrrha just pat his back in comfort. While her friends awkwardly laugh.

Nora: the Next judge is known for his Boring stories and collection of Grimm heads trophies! Here is Professor Peter Port!

Port: hohohohohohohohoho! Let us see the adrenaline of the Pun fighters!

Nora: Last but not the least! He is what the students call the coffee frenzy of beacon! Known to be very fast! Please welcome, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck!

Oobleck: *sips in his coffee* happy to be here.

The lights in the cafeteria went out. A couple of disco lights were open, then the music from UFC started to play in the background. Kurt sweat dropped at the amazing opening, how or who on earth sponsored this event? was this even a school event? While everyone was busy, Ozpin was drinking in his coffee mug, smirking and watching from the outside through the window.

Ozpin: worth every lien.

As he sips and watches. the a feminine hand grab his shoulders, looking back he saw Glynda in a very angry expression.

Glynda: could we talk?...in private.

Ozpin sip his coffee once again like it was his last.

(BGM: GLORIOUS by CFO$)

Smokes appears on the entrance of the cafeteria. A Small size limousine entered. Opening the limo door, Ryuutaros & Urataros came out with both wearing white bath throbs with gold linings and Black Sunglasses. Our MC jaw dropped looking at the two of them, they were like some two millionaires who wanted to battle like in wrestling. Heck, he remembers Alberto del Rio and JBL in them. He check on yang who had her hands on her mouth laughing.

Pyrrha and Weiss were cheering at the two. Ruby and Jaune where looking away and hugs their stomachs from laughing hard. Velvet was taking pictures while Ren and Blake was just enjoying watching the two.

Nora: the Following Battle is scheduled for three rounds. Coming on their way to the ring, the team of Ryuutaros and Urataros! Team Dragon Gentleman's!

The two walks in the steeled ramp. Pretty sure Kurt didn't noticed that ramp they're walking on. They're ignoring the hands who wanted to high five them. Coming in the center, they took off they're robs and sunglasses. Both raises their hands in a randy Orton style.

Meanwhile outside of the cafeteria. Their opponents were watching them.

 **Momotaros: ….we are really gonna do this shit?!**

 **Kintaros: tell me peach, how did we get drag into this?**

 **Momotaros: I-I don't know bear…**

 **Kintaros: this is a waste of time.**

 **Momotaros: exactly….**

The door open revealing cardin.

Cardin: Master, you're up next.

Kintaros nodded at him, he place a hand on Momotaros shoulder.

 **Kintaros: let's just be done with this.**

 **Momotaros: yeah…. Let's go, bear.**

The Crowd anticipated the next team. The Rabbit faunus got her Camera ready and the BEAR SQUAD were holding flags with Kintaros name on it. Ruby and Blake had their headbands with Momotaros name on them. Once again everything went dark as Green lights and spot light were filled inside the room. For some reasons the crowd have Green Glow sticks.

(BGM: Are you ready? by Rage against the Machine)

The entrance smokes again except it was green. The anticipation was nerd racking, Kurt and yang lean just to take a look.

' _BREAK IT DOWN'_

The lights flashes around in green. The fog machine blows upward and Momotaros who was wearing a cowboy hat ran around the ramp in a HBK style. Kintaros was walking slowly with a cap like Triple H. This makes the crowd goes wild. Heck even Kurt and Yang were clapping at the cool entrance, Ruby cheers and Velvet's taking pictures in each movement Momotaros makes.

Nora: and their opponents! The Team of Momotaros and Kintaros! Team Degeneration TAROS!

As the two entered the ring. Kintaros grabs Nora's mic and gave it to momotaros.

 **Momotaros: before we begin. We will only use the words Ass, Damn, Hell and Bitch. We will NEVER however use the words shit, fuck, goddamn, Monty, faggot or any other racial or sexual slurs. Now then as it pertains to you guys we promise there will be less...DICK references.**

Yang laughed a bit, so was Jaune.

 **Kintaros: AH… SHIT!**

 **Momotaros: Watch your fuckin' mouth!**

 **Kintaros: Oh jeez, fuck me...**

 **Momotaros: Montydammit... fuck. Anyway, there will be less... penis references.**

The Crowed laugh. Weiss face was red hearing them. Pyrrha covered ruby's ears, and Urataros covered The Purple chibi's too.

 **Momotaros: Are you ready? I said, are you ready!?**

Beacon Students were stumping the floor.

 **Momotaros: Then, for the thousands attending, for the zero people watching at home, let's get ready to suck it!**

The crowd intensifies as Momotaros and Kintaros did the DX Suck it gesture. Team Dragon Gentlemen went in the right confronted them. Nora had to break them up.

Ren: this is a Pun Battle right?

Nora: Alright! Break it up! Break it up! Ehem… allow me to explain the rules.

The Hammer girl takes out a paper and read it.

Nora: here are the rules! I will say a sentence or topic and then you guys will come up with a pun sentence. The person who hasn't pun in 5 seconds or didn't reply with a pun loses the round. Get it? The Dragon Gentlemen will be first.

They nodded. Nora grabs a paper and read it.

Nora: Topic: This Middle East travel guide is awful. And starts!

*Ding*

 **Urataros:** **Oman** **I just came up with another Middle East pun.**

 **Momotaros:** **Yemen** **keep them coming.**

 **Ryuutaros:Don't keep us** **Kuwait** **ing~**

 **Kintaros: You** **Mecca** **me Laugh.**

 **Urataros:** **Iraq** **ing my brain but I don't think I have anymore**

 **Momotaros: Would you say you're between** **Iraq** **in a hard place?**

 **Ryuutaros:** **Syria** **sly, I'm between Iraq and Turkey.~**

 **Kintaros: For** **Shah**

 **Urataros: You** **Saudi** **s pun train coming, didn't you?**

 **Momotaros: yeah, but I gotta say the** **Shiite** **really hit the fan with this one.**

 **Ryuutaros: Wow, will you guys** **United Arab Emirates** **up please.~**

 **Kintaros: uumm… ahh**

*EEEEERRRRR*

Nora: Alright! Team Degeneration Taros didn't pun in 5 seconds! the Winner of the First round is Team Dragon Gentlemen!

As Ryuutaros and Urataros cheered. Momotaros shook his head while Kintaros looks away in shame, Pyrrha and Weiss cheers as well. Yang was laughing hard as she was slamming the desk, Port and Oobleck nodded impress at the first round.

Ruby: Bah GAWD! Those puns connected! They're winning! they're going to get ready for round 2 with a momentum! No wait! What's this?! It's Momotaros! The Red Ogre Smack Kintaros head!

Jaune: Those guys are two fries short of a Happy Meal.

Kurt was looking at the two leaders who were sitting on a table with headsets on. The table was decorative in like a commentator's table, Ren was filming them with a video scroll and Blake meanwhile was holding a bell.

He sweat dropped. This was turning into a wrestling rather than a simple Pun fight.

Nora: Alright! Now for round 2! Topic: Accepted to Beacon College Nursing Program! Start!

Blake slams the bell.

*DING*

 **Momotaros: I had this joke, but it was a** **long shot**

 **Ryuutaros: I hate to** **needle** **, but what do you mean by that?~**

 **Kintaros: It will come, just be** **Patient** **.**

 **Urataros: Oh god, your humor always leaves me** **stiches** **.**

 **Momotaros: Just take a chill** **pilll** **.**

 **Ryuutaros: Yeah, I call** **the shots** **around here.~**

 **Kintaros: I'm surprised we came up with those without missing** **abeat** **…**

 **Urataros: Obviously just** **stroke** **of good luck.**

 **Momotaros: Sounds mad at us. Feels like there's some bad** **blood** **here…**

 **Ryuutaros: woah?! Really?**

*EERRR*

Nora: no pun was said! Winner of the second round is Degeneration Taros!

Momotaros and Kintaros High fived each other. Ryuutaros was begging Nora to reverse was she said as Urataros was helping too. back with the Commentators.

Ruby: GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! LOOK AT THE CARNAGE PUN! BAH GAWD, I need an Exercise after this.

Jaune: You know Ruby, obviously the only exercise you get is stretching the truth or jumping to conclusions.

Ruby: shut up Jaune! If you talk to me like that I won't help you with Weiss.

Jaune: please. Weiss, she wants me. I can read her like a book, but I prefer the Braille edition.

Kurt facepalmed hearing them. Yang was slapping kurt's arm while laughing at the puns of the competitors. While the two professors were enjoying the fight.

Nora: Alright Last Round! Makes as many puns as possible in 3 minutes! Topic: RWBY! Start!

Yang: oohhhh~ I wanna hear this.

Weiss: wait, what's the topic?

Ruby: SWEET BABY MONTY! It's us!

Blake rings the Bell.

*DING*

 **Momotaros:** **Schnee** **what I did there?**

 **Urataros: Don't worry, they'll never** **Schnee** **me coming.**

 **Kintaros: Would you like some** **Weiss** **ed coffee?**

 **Ryuutaros: My favorite dessert is** **Weiss** **cream~.**

 **Momotaros: No** **Schnee** **d to be rude.**

 **Urataros: Choose your next words** **Weiss** **ly.**

 **Kintaros: Cover your mouth when you** **Schnee** **ze.**

 **Ryuutaros: I used to be a huntress like you, then I took an arrow to the** **Schnee** **.**

 **Momotaros: Hold up a** **Schnee** **cond.**

Weiss: now hold on! Why is it only my name being used?!

Weiss stood and yelled. Pyrrha slowly move away from the angry heiress. But she was ignored as the battle continues.

 **Urataros: Stuck in a boat on the ocean?** **Ruby** **rows.**

 **Kintaros: that was pretty** **schnee** **ky**

 **Ryuutaros: are you** **schnee** **ting me?**

 **Momotaros: let me tell you a** **schnee** **cret**

 **Urataros: We are the knights who say** **schnee** **\- Monty python for the win.**

Nora look at the judges if that pun was allowed, kurt nodded along with Oobleck and port, yang was hugging kurt;s arm laughing and acthing out of breath. Nora gave a thumbs up signaling it was okay.

 **Kintaros:** **Weiss** **berg lettuce makes good salad**

Weiss: use other people's name, please!

Yang: hahahahahha! Use mine!

 **Ryuutaros: looks like someone is** **yang** **ry**

 **Momotaros: if you're in trouble, just** **yang** **in there**

 **Urataros: don't leave me** **yang** **in**

 **Kintaros: I'm feeling a bit** **yang** **-xious**

 **Ryuutaros: After discovering her copy of Ninja's of love I had the perfect** **Blake** **mail~**

*EEEERRRRR*

Nora: Times up! Let see what the judges decides?

The four judges huddle, talking on who will win. Pyrrha and Weiss were still holding Urataros banner, the BEAR SQUAD was waving their flags. Meanwhile Velvet's taking pictures of Momotaros who were posing along with the other Taros.

Kurt stood and walks in the center of the ring. The Audiences were quiet wanting to here who won the battle, the commentators were leaning on their table, yang stood beside kurt as Ren was filming.

Kurt: I and my fellow judges have decided that the winners of this match is!

Yang plays the drum rolls tune on her scroll.

Kurt: and they are! -

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Ruby: DOES THE AUTHOR HAVE NO CONSCIENCE, DOES HE HAVE NO HEART, DO YOU HAVE NO SOUL? YA SON OF A BITCH, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!

Yang: ok rubes, that's enough. Chapters over.

Ruby: oohhh, hehehe sorry.


	14. Chapter 14 Shorts 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

'Henshin' Normal Thought

 **"Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'Henshin'** Imagins/Den-O Thought

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: remnants CLIMAX**

~SHORTS~

* * *

 **Pancake**

Ryuutaros skips down the hall of the dorm rooms. He passes by Team RWBY's room and JNPR's room, the door of JNPR was hanging openly, slightly while an air of something baking was coming from within. After a millisecond where his nose smells the scent of something good, The Purple Dragon stops dead on his tracks and quickly back peddles to Team JNPR's door and opens it enough to look inside, his eyes scanning the room.

He hears a ping, drawing his eyes to seeing Ren, his back to him, standing before an oven as he pulls out a pan with 8 freshly Layer Pancakes lying on it. Ryuutaros pulls his head back outside as he was giggling in a giddy fashion while his fingers wiggle manically.

Ren places the pancakes on a plate. He leans in and takes a sniff at his endeavor, smiling proudly at how good they both smell and look.

Ren: we'll better get the syrup before Nora eats it.

Ren leaves the pancakes defenseless, when the coast is clear, Ryuutaros tip toe to the kitchen slowly as he reach the table, climbing it. He dusted himself and before his eyes was a wonder of sweets and joy. He slowly reach the pancake until a hand grabs it. Seconds before the Purple dragon entered, Ren saw him.

Ren: what are you doing?

 **Ryuutaros: aahh.. pancakes?**

Ren: sorry ryuuta, but these are for my team-

*BBUURRPP*

A burp sound was heard, they check the 8 layers pancakes and it was gone. The Wonderful Pancakes was gone. No more, the eyes of both men widen. Both look at the cause of it, Nora Valkyrie.

Nora: thanks for the Pancakes ren!

She skip outside leaving the two behind. Ren and Ryuutaros were speechless, the boy let's go of the Purple chibi and went to his room grabbing his dual weapons. Ryuutaros walks to their door and waited for him, when he return both nodded at each other as they hunt down the Girl.

* * *

 **Cheater**

Kurt and Yang where walking along the school hallway.

Yang: so, wacha wanna do today kurtie?

Kurt: I was thinking of eating ice crea-

Girl: YOU!

They both look behind to see an angry girl, kurt raises an eyebrown when she march towards him. Stopping in front of kurt then slaps him hard.

Girl: Cheater!

This leaves the two speechless.

Kurt: what just happe-

*SLAP*

Another girl who came out of nowhere slaps him. Leaving kurt with both red cheeks. As he was about to question what was happening in reality, another girl with a bunch of girls gang up on him. Slapping, kicking and punching our poor MC.

Meanwhile yang watches from the sideline, her eyes were red as he sees Kurt getting pummeled by a bunch of Bitches. Cracking her fist, she marches towards them and save her man.

Minutes after the brawl. The two came back to the rider's room where they are greeted by Urataros, who was in his bed reading.

 **Urataros: …..what happen to you Kurt-chan?**

Yang: a bunch of degenerates started slapping him, but I took care of them

Kurt: can't believe I got kick by some chicks…

 **Urataros: why did they slap you?**

Kurt: I don't know?! They just started calling me cheater or womanizer!

Yang: yeah! Kurty would never do that! He got me!

Kurt: yeah!... well yeah.. *Blushing*

Urataros dropped his book as he stared at the lovebirds? He sweat a bit. He knew why the girls slaps kurt. He must be very quiet about it, which is until a certain someone in the bathroom told them.

 **Kintaros: That's probably the turtles fault! Since every night he possess kurt-dono for his Girl hunt.**

The yellow imagin yells from the bathroom. Yang and Kurt look at the bathroom door then shifted to the blue Imagin who's about to escape by window, Urataros sweats hard as he nervously smile.

 **Urataros: I can explain…. I was using kurt-chan's body as a tutor for the girls? Hehehehe**

Still staring at him, they're expression was unreadable but their eyes were full of bloodlust. At that day a load scream was heard from all over the Academy. R.I.P Urataros.

* * *

 **Photoshoot**

Ruby and Weiss were heading back from the library. The heiress help the Leader at her homework's, she was scolding Ruby for doing her homework late, as the little reaper cover her ears with her hands. They noticed Momotaros running towards them.

 **Momotaros: LITTLE RED! ICE QUEEN! HELP ME!**

Ruby: Momotaros?

Weiss: why is he running?

The red chibi jumps and hides under the girl's skirts. The two cutely screams as Ruby kick him out of her skirt and Weiss was doing her best to push him out of her's.

Weiss: wha-What are you doing Pervert!

 **Momotaros: Please! Ya gotta save me!**

Momotaros was hugging Weiss leg certainly not letting go. Ruby wondered why the Red Ogre was so scared. Her question was answered when velvet came to the scene, smiling and holding a very cute chibi size Maid Clothing.

Velvet: Momo~ come on, please wear this.

 **Momotaros: NO WAY IN HELL!**

Weiss: L-Let go of my leg already!

Ruby: umm.. Velvet? Why are you carrying that?

Velvet: oh this? Well, I ask Momo to help me with my photoshoot, as my model.

The Bunny faunus explain to them that she wanted to shoot some small size clothing's. What better model was Momotaros, she already asked his brothers but Ryuutaros was busy with Ren hunting down Nora. Urataros was being punched by yang in the Riders room. And Kintaros was still in the Bathroom.

She asked Momo for help and he quickly replied yes.

Ruby: can I see some of the pictures you have?

Velvet: sure!

And so she showed her all the shoots she taken. Ruby and Weiss 'Aaaawwww' at them. One was Momotaros wearing a Pirate captain costume, one was he wears a bunny suit with a fake Carrot, and the next ones were wearing a small size Den-O Sword Form while doing his stance. There are some pictures of him wearing Police cloths, Ozpin cloths, Firefighter, etc.

While the girls were busy, Momotaros slowly tip toe away from them. But two hands grab him, Weiss and Ruby where smiling and they're eyes filled with stars.

Ruby: Let's go momotaros, the photoshoot isn't finish yet~

Weiss: can I recommend some girly cloths?~

Velvet: the more Clothing, the fun it will be!~

Momotaros paled. Now he got three girls to run away with. So at the top of his longs.

 **Momotaros: SOMEBODY SAVE ME!**

* * *

 **End**


	15. Chapter 15 Special

**Before we begin, i should tell you that even if its a special chapter, it is also part of the story.**

 **that's all. had fun reading guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

'Henshin' Normal Thought

 **"Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 **'Henshin'** Imagins/Den-O Thought

* * *

It was Sunday in vale. As the town were still preparing for the Vtal festival, a young man was walking among the streets. With a gloomy expression on his face, Kurt wanted to go to vale for Ice Cream. He was graving for one yesterday, yet why is he in a gloomy mood? Simple.

None of his taros nor his friends came with him. He was all alone for the day, nothing but his scroll, lien, rider belt and himself.

Kurt: hhaahh…. Why did none of them came with me?...

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Kurt open his dorm room. Entering he saw his taros each one on their desk, doing something._

 _Kurt: hey guys! Wanna hang out with me in vale? I heard there is a new Ice Cream shop open near Tukson's Book trade._

 _None of the taros looks at him, still busy at what they're doing._

 _ **Ryuutaros: Sorry Kurty! I'm busy today, got to finish my pyrrha-neechan plushy! And showed it to her~**_

 _ **Momotaros: yeah me too. I'm helping velvet with her camera, some of her camera lens are broken. Damn it am I doing it right?**_

 _ **Kintaros: zzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZzz…**_

 _ **Urataros: Sorry Kurt-chan, I'm making some training plans for you for the upcoming tournament. so i'll pass.**_

 _Kurt look at the four, they were really busy… maybe 3 of them, since the yellow one was sleeping. Scratching his head he gently closed the door, not wanting to further disturb the taros and he went to JNPR's room. Upon arriving, he witness what seems to be a cage, inside it was Nora with a face was like a hungry lion who haven't eaten for days. He check at the side to see Jaune and pyrrha with their weapons ready and behind them was Ren with a handful of pancakes on a plate._

 _Kurt: jaune….. What's going on?_

 _Jaune: oh- hey Kurt! This is a training exercise for the team!_

 _Kurt: a what?…._

 _Ren: were training Nora to overcome her Pancake obsession._

 _Nora:_ _ **GIVE ME THOSE PANCAKES!**_

 _Kurt slightly took a step back, she was like possess by the Pancake spirits, Pyrrha wave a goodbye at him as our Rider close their door. He heard the cage rip open and Jaune's feminine scream came after._

 _Kurt:… better check Yang's then._

 _Arriving at RWBY's room. The door burst open and Yang tackle's Kurt, he was dumbfounded at what was happening. Then he look at the Blond bombshell whose face was in tears._

 _Yang: Kurtie! Save me!_

 _Kurt: what's going on?..._

 _Blake: hey kurt._

 _Blake came and grab her partner's collar, pulling her back to the room. Curious at what is going on, he check their dorm. He saw Weiss yelling at ruby on her desk, the little reaper was crying while writing on her notebook, she was wearing a headband with "i am a Deuce" written on it. He look over at the other two, Yang was holding on the door as Blake was pulling her. He sweat dropped._

 _Weiss: ok! Next is to answer this question! And this one! This answer is wrong!_

 _Ruby: Waaahh! Weiss, please! No more!_

 _Weiss: this your punishment for failing at Ooblecks test!_

 _While the cat faunus still pulling her partner._

 _Blake: come on yang! You have to finish your homework!_

 _Yang: Can I do it later?!_

 _Blake: NO!_

 _Yang: Kurtie! Help!_

 _Ruby: Save me kurt!_

 _Weiss: this Formula is wrong!_

 _The Rider stared at them. He slowly back away, ignoring the call of help from yang and Ruby and went to the bulkheads headed to vale._

 **-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

Kurt: oh yeah…. Now I remember…

Bum that he is the only one going. He clenched his fist and look up to the sky, he is going make this day the best with everything he got, a double scoop ice cream no make it triple would make him feel better. Shaking his thought, he is going to get a quadruple Banana Split Ice cream instead! Imagining the sweet on his mind, his saliva drop like a water fall with stars in his eyes.

So he ran towards the ice cream shop. He didn't notice a girl behind him, she has a theme after Neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. She also Wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. She looks at the back our rider, smirking. She followed him for a free ice cream.

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: remnants CLIMAX**

Special: I just wanted Ice Cream

* * *

As Kurt arrive at the shop. He gazed at the ice cream samples on the window, Sundaes, Ice cream cakes and other sweet ice cold treats. But what catches his eyes was the quadruple Banana Split, a stacks of different ice creams cover in chocolate and caramel with the side of bananas. Wiping the saliva from his mouth, he checks if he still have lien on his wallet.

Kurt: alright, got some perfect amount of liens. Time for some ice cream~

*poke*

Kurt blinked and look at his side to see a pinky and brown haired girl. The girl was the same height as ruby, and quite frankly she's kinda cute too.

The girl just stared at our riders eyes.

Kurt: umm… can I help you?

…..

Kurt: do you need anything?

…..

Kurt: …. _'God it's like penny again'_

The girl keep on staring him, scratching the back of his neck, he doesn't really know what was going on.

Kurt: do you have a name?

The Girl blinked, she grab a paper and pen on his back, she wrote something on it and showed it to him.

 **{Neopolitan :3**

Kurt: neo?... wait, is that your name?

Neo nodded at him. Kurt must have figured that the girl was deaf or unable to talk since she didn't spoke, crossing his arm and did a kintaros imitation.

Kurt: ok, d-do you want something from me?

She wrote at her paper again.

 **{Ice Cream :D**

Kurt: ice cream? You want.. ice cream?

The colored girl nodded at him then gave a sinister smirk. She plan on scaring the shit out of the young rider, she always uses her sinister smirk at people to scare and Obeyed her every command, heck it works with Roman and some white fang members. She looks at the frightened rider face, the look was everything she needed, it was working.

Kurt: oh my God…. You poor girl!

Neo blinks, did he say poor girl? Kurt suddenly pat her head much to her surprise.

Kurt: you must be graving for ice cream too huh?

The Ice cream themed girl blink again.

Kurt: don't you worry! I happen to have some liens for two, Quadruple Banana Split Ice cream!

This was not supposed to happen. As the two were now inside the Ice Cream shop, Kurt was at the opposite side of the chair smiling, clearly excited for the treat while Neo was sitting across him and gave him an observing look. Usually her petite size was never a problem for her when threatening someone. But this man in front of her did, she wrote something.

 **{Did you see me smile? ':(**

Kurt: hhmm? Smile? Of course I did! That was very cute.

Cute?! Her smirks and smile aren't cute! She gave her a deadly glare, the people who were besides them was scared and frightened but for our Hero.

Kurt: hey now! Don't give me that cute look neo, are you mad because you didn't like the ice cream I ordered for you?

Neo jaw slightly open, does everything she gestured was cute to him? The girl can't believe it. So if threatening him was not working, then do the opposite. She look at him straight in the eye and gave him a wink. Kurt suddenly blushes and look away, clearly surprised at the sudden gesture. Neo notice it. a sly smirk was on her face.

Neo _: 'cutie….'_

She changed her sit and went beside him.

Kurt: eerr…

Neo wrap her arms around his. Kurt nervously stares at the cute little ice cream girl.

Kurt: n-neo what are you doing?

She writes on her paper.

 **{I like you, you are a good person ;)**

Kurt: thanks, but.. um.. Can you let me go?

Neo shook her head not complying in his request as she place her hand on his chest. She leans closer to him, until her lips is inches away from Kurt. Our MC was having trouble on the girl, a minute ago she was giving some cutesy gestures even if for some reason it was supposed to be threatening. Right now she flirting with him! And his first kiss is about to be stolen.

Waiter: here you go lovebirds! Two Quadruple Banana Split Ice cream~ Enjoy!

As the waiter leave, the duo just stared at what in their eyes was heaven send, two 8 layers of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry etc. covered in Mable and caramel syrup with two sets of bananas at the side. Completely forgot at what they were about to do, both quickly devoured the two mountain of threats and sweets.

After finishing the ice cream. The duo leaned back at their sits, happy.

Kurt: that was the best…

Neo nodded at him, agreeing. She wrote at her paper again.

 **{Thanks for the threat! I never got your name? XD**

Kurt: oh yeah, my name is Kurt by the way.

 **{Kurt huh? What a cute name. ;D**

Kurt: not as cute as Neo.

 **{Oohh, so you think my name is cute~ (0/0)**

Kurt: ye-yeah.. well, umm…

Suddenly neo sits on his lap and wrap her arms around Kurt's neck as her face was closed to him. Still smirking suddenly she kiss his nose, Neo moves her face away from his, a fully red face Kurt greeted her. Neo stare at him then giggled. She wrote on her paper again.

 **{So innocent! XD**

Kurt: please don't do that!

Neo jumps out of his lap and grab his arms as she drag him out of the shop but pay first on the counter before leaving. Right now they're at the park. The ice cream themed girl was just skipping towards the fountain as Kurt followed her, smiling.

Kurt: what a strange girl...

She suddenly appeared in front of him, smiling.

Kurt: eerr….

Neo pointed at a bench nearby. Clearly she wanted to sit there along with him. The two went and sit there in a quiet and peaceful atmosphere. The rider look at the sky as clouds shape of animals were playing, he smiled as he enjoys sitting there and doing nothing, neo look at him then stared at what he was looking at, she saw the animal clouds. She giggled with no sound and leaned on his shoulder, as she enjoyed it too.

She never had the chance to enjoy the outside since she was always being called by roman on missions, ordering the white fangs on stealing dust, watches them killing some schnee officials and frankly she doesn't care at all. But it does disturbed her. And now they have some Imagins to help them which disturbed her even more. She look at Kurt whose face was in peace. He was an interesting one.

As the two enjoys their moments, a group of men in suits came by passes them. Kurt and neo observe the men as one of them carries what seems to be a steeled briefcase, but what notable on the briefcase was a logo of the white fang. Neo narrowed her eyes and Kurt gazed at the logo, clearly he doesn't have a clue about it.

As the men in suit went inside a van. That's were hit Kurt as he finally remembers the men's clothing.

Kurt: shit! Those are junior's men!

Neo gave him a question look.

Kurt: ooh! Umm.. They are bad guys I ran to them a couple of months ago.

She nodded. Kurt was in a thinking position.

Kurt: they are bad people, so whatever was inside the case must be not good… crap I better call the others!

Then he remembered that all of them were busy.

Kurt: Crap basket! What am I gonna do?..

He felt someone grabs his shirt, he look and sees neo smirking with a piece of paper on her hand.

 **{You want to catch them? :D**

Kurt: yeah but, i-I'm not a very good fighter..

 **{Don't worry, we'll just observe them. Not fight them. :'D**

Kurt nodded. He could do that, just observe what the men in suits are doing. And so the newly formed duo followed Junior's men.

* * *

 **DEN-O ROOM**

The taros suddenly perks their head and look at the window.

 **Momotaros: ok, is it me or I feel like Kurt is in trouble?**

 **Ryuutaros: yeah! Me too!~**

 **Kintaros: ZZZZzzzzZZZzzzz…**

 **Urataros: but why do I feel like he's somehow safe with some one?**

A moment they thought the same thing and shrugged, as they continued what they were doing.

* * *

 **KURT & NEO**

The Duo followed them at an abandoned warehouse. Kurt sweatdropped, this was the same warehouse as their fight with Roman Torchwick and those two Evil Imagins. Kurt checked if neo was okay but the girl eyes were plashing white and gray and her eyebrows were frowning.

Kurt: neo…. Are you okay?

Neo eyes returns to pink as she look at our rider. Giving him a thumbs up while smiling. Kurt nodded and wears his rider belt. The girl look at the belt questionably.

Kurt: henshin!

Swiping the pass on the belt. He transform into his Flat form. Surprising the ice cream themed girl. She quickly grab her paper.

 **{What is that?! (O_O)**

Den-O FF: oh this is my armor, sorry for not telling you…

 **{That scare the Sh**! Out of me (-_-)**

Den-O FF: s-sorry

They went inside using the windows, after they got in, the two hide behind some Grates and watches the men in suit. They were gathered on a table and the briefcase was in the middle of it. A seconds later the door opens, revealing two individual, one of them was wearing a white suit and hat. Kurt thought it was roman at first but he leans closer, this man was much… not like him, his face were paler, his eyes were light blue and his hair and eyebrows were gray, He's like a dead person. His companion was different, he was huge and covered itself with a full black-hood jacket.

?:soo…. Is this the item?

Suited man: Yes, and you are Mr. Anderson?

Anderson: indeed.

Suited man: and the one beside you is?

Anderson: I call him G. he's my bodyguard.

 **G:….**

Suited Man: Alright, err.. Want to see what's inside the case?

Mr. Anderson nodded as they followed the man in suit. Neo and Kurt silently stealth their way to the other crates to hear them much closer. G halt his walk and look at the Grates quickly, Kurt grab neo as he cover her much for silent, the ice cream themed girl meanwhile had a deadpanned look at the rider, Clearly he must have forgotten that she can't talk, so why must he cover her mouth.

Anderson: G, is something wrong?

 **G: ….nothing.**

Mr. Anderson nodded, as they went to the table. Some of the men in suits open it, the white paled man check what is inside, smiling, he nodded at the men who nodded back at him, closing the briefcase.

Suited man: is this what you needed?

Anderson: indeed, it's the item that me and my partner needed.

Meanwhile Kurt and Neo, watches them closely.

Den-O FF: did you see what was inside neo?

Neo shook her head, but her eyes were narrowed.

Den-O FF: Maybe we should get a bit closer?

The girl nodded, as they were about to move the crates that was used for hiding was lifted. Looking at the one who lifted it, it was G. using two of his arms lifted 2 stacks of grates, Kurt notice his sinister smile but the skin was not human. Neo noticed it too, she taught that the man was a faunus but she doest feel any aura on him.

 **G: it appears that we have two rats.**

Anderson: so it seems.

The Men's in suit grab their weapons and pointed at the two teens. Anderson meanwhile gave a bag full of lien to one of the suited man. Thanking him as he grab the briefcase.

Anderson: pleasure doing business with you. Tell Junior I said hi.

Suited man: y-yes Mr. Anderson!

Anderson: *he nodded* G.

 **G: yeah?**

Anderson: kill them.

G smirks as he look at the two.

 **G: With pleasure!**

The Hooded man throws the grates at them, Neo tackles Kurt at the side evading it. As they quickly stand Neo saw Anderson casually walking away, she was about to chase him but the suited men surrounded the two. A hand grab her shoulder and neo look.

Den-O FF: go get him, I-I'll handle these guys!

Neo gave him a worried look. But Kurt smiled under his helmet.

Den-O FF: don't worry! I will be fine!

The girl hesitantly nodded and ran towards the paled man, evading some of the suited men. All alone Kurt in a battle stance, shaking nervously as he watches G and the suited men cornered him, taking a deep breath. A red aura surrounded him.

 **G: heh… do you actually think that you can take us all?**

Den-O FF: you'll never know, want to find out?

Two of them attack him, Kurt steady himself just like Cardin's fight's waiting patiently, a punch was headed towards him. He diverted the punch and counter him with one. And to his surprised the man was launch far as he hits the wall crashing to it. Before he could awed at what he did, the men gang-up on him.

Back with Anderson, he was walking towards his car and neo block his path. She was smirking and her umbrella places on her shoulder.

Anderson: Little Girl, please move out of my way.

Neo giggled, shaking her head. She pointed her umbrella at him.

Anderson: very well.

He suddenly appeared right in front of her, surprising the girl as he Grab his gun behind his back and quickly shoots the neo close in the head. Neo didn't had time as she was shot on her forehead killing her. Anderson watches as neo body falls, with her eyes lifeless. The pale man smirk.

Anderson: shame, you're kind of cute. Actually, you're my type.

He leans a bit closer at the dead girl.

Anderson: you may not hear me anymore but. My semblance is it can distort someone's vision, that's the reason why my skin is paled. Your eyes may thought that I'm far away but in reality I was walking towards you.

Anderson stares at her body, until his eyes laid on neo's breast. Smirking pervertedly.

Anderson: it will be a bigger shame if I don't see what is under your bra…

He was about to touch her, then neo's body shattered like a glass. Shocking Anderson as he slowly back away. Then something pierced through his chest. It was a blade, he look behind him and to his surprised it was neo smiling evilly. Blood was dripping on his mouth wanting to speak but the smile the girl was giving made him unable to talk. Neo had a paper ready.

 **{Sorry :P I don't like grown men courting me especially paler than me! And for the record, I already have someone I like~ (0/0)**

The scared look on Anderson face just made neo smiles even wider. And so she upward the blade that is pierced at the man, slashing from his chest to his head, killing him completely. She cleaned his blade using Anderson's clothing, she sheathed it back at her umbrella and walks towards the briefcase.

She opens it. Neo blinked a couple of times, she was not expecting what was inside of it. Closing the briefcase, she was about to walk away.

Den-O FF: GAAAGGGHHH!

Turning her attention on the cry, she quickly look back at the warehouse, Neo dashing fast towards it with the briefcase in hand. Worried came of the ice cream girl face.

Neo: _'KURT!'_

Back with Kurt. This must be one of his fighting highlights, why? That is because he manage to beat all of the suited men on his own and it was all thanks to the red aura that was covering all over his body. But still he taken damage by the numbers, the worst part was G, he has not yet fought him. After defeating the grunts, the hooded man wasted no time and started beating up our Rider. Kicking him straight in the head, grab his leg and started pummeling him like a Rag doll on the ground.

Kurt tried to retaliate but the Man was much stronger. One last smash on the ground, the rider reverted back to his civilian form. Bruises and blood was on his body, Neo arrive and saw his state. Her eyes suddenly change to red and Orange in anger, she charges at G, throws the briefcase at him for distraction. G grabs the case and neo tries to stab the man in the back but she received a backhand attack. Good thing Neo duck and rolled towards the fallen rider, G tried to punch her and their bodies shattered confusing him. He look behind and saw Neo hugging an injured Kurt, she was glaring at G.

 **G: what strange power….**

Neo didn't reply as she tighten her hug on the rider who is barely conscious.

Kurt: n-neo…. You have… to get out of.. Here…

Neo look at him in disbelief.

Kurt: h-he's too.. Strong.. for you.. you have to escape… I'll cover for you..

Neo eyes widen. What is this man saying? Is he saying to leave him here while she escape? Why would he do that, why would he risk his life for her? They just met at the Ice cream shop, heck! She just stalks him for a free ice cream. She even threaten him but he thought it was cute. Her eyes flashes in light pink, softening her gaze. Nobody ever did this for her, roman once but it was because she wanted her to be his partner in crime, so why would this man be this kind to her. Kurt weakly pats her head smiling.

Kurt: I'll manage… you have to… escape…

Neo narrowed her eyes at his as she bunks Kurt head.

Kurt: OUCH! NEO-

 **{IDIOT! LIKE I'LL LET YOU DIE HERE! :(**

Kurt: neo…

 **{YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON WHO ACTUALLY WANT TO RISK HIS LIFE FOR ME :'( I can't have you dying!**

Kurt: …..

They heard a laughed. G was holding his stomach laughing.

 **G: hahahahahaha! Oh this is too much!**

Neo glared at the man intensely as she tighten her hug of Kurt for protection and his weapon ready. While the rider was blushing since his face was now feeling the ice cream themed girl's soft breasts. G crouch down and open the briefcase that was near him, grabbing what was inside. He showed it to the two. Is was a blue orb that resembles an eye with the number '04' on it.

Neo look at the item curiously.

Kurt: what… is that?...

 **G: this? This is an Eyecon…**

Kurt: eyecon?...

 **G: 15 heroic spirits based on their respective historical figures were chosen to be sealed in each type of Eyecons known as Ghost Eyecons.**

They were surprised at what he said.

Kurt: Heroic spirits are sealed inside those things?...

 **G: that's right….**

Suddenly G's clothing torn itself apart as revealing his true appearance. His eyes were blue and the body was entirely black like solid darkness, its hands and feet were covered in silver gloves and boots, and the most mundane part its outfit. Around his waist was a belt with red-iris eye in the center which they couldn't be sure if it was an accessory or not.

Kurt: an Imagin?!...

 **G: Imagin? Please, do not compare me to those weaklings!**

Neo brought a paper out.

 **{Then what are you? (O_o)**

 **G: I am a GAMMA!**

Kurt: Gam..ma?

 **Gamma: that is right! We are an evil race of extra-dimensional creatures who were transported to worlds through an eye-like gate, seeking to obtain the Eyecons.**

The Gamma holds the Eyecon closely.

 **Gamma: and now that I have Newton's Eyecon! I will be unstoppable!**

As the Gamma laugh, Kurt tried to stand but Neo refuses him to, but then they notice that the eyecon was floating away from the gamma. Blinking, the Eyecon was getting away from the evil creature. The gamma finally notice that the item was not in his hands anymore.

 **Gamma: what?!**

The Gamma saw the Floating Eyecon.

Kurt: is the eyeball floating on its own?...

Neo nodded while staring at the flying eye.

?: damn it, they noticed me..

They were startled when somebody spoke. Looking around, they saw no one inside the warehouse except the three.

 **Gamma: SHOW YOURSELF!**

Suddenly someone appeared in front of Kurt who screams femininely and neo with her eyes widen and jaw open. In front of the two was a boy who looks like 18 years old. He got a brush-up Brown hair with light brown eyes, his height is around 6'3' and he was wearing a Orange jacket, Black pants and White KD 4 shoes.

 **Gamma: Who are you?!**

?: my name is Izaki Hyoudo!

Kurt: izaki.. hyoudo?

The teen named Izaki glared at the Gamma. Then he suddenly turn and look towards Kurt and grabbing his shoulders, the brush-up boy was hyperventilating. His eyes was about to cry, kurt sweatdropped.

Izaki: you gotta help me bro!

Kurt: ehh?

Izaki: I'M SCARED OF SUPERNATURAL THINGS!

Kurt: ehh?

.

.

.

.

.

Kurt: EEEHH?!

Izaki suddenly hugs Kurt, crying. While our rider was trying to push the Japanese boy off of him, Neo for some reason became overprotective at the Rider as she helps pulling the new comer off of Kurt too. Meanwhile the Gamma was just watching the trio, he had sweats oh his head. Suddenly an orange smoke appeared beside them, a one-eyed orange Ghost with a mouth and was wearing a white cape appeared. Izaki saw him and started to cry again.

Izaki: YURUSEN!

 **Yurusen: seriously Izaki-chan, you really have to overcome that fear of yours. How will you collect all 15 heroic Eyecons if you are a Scaredy-cat~**

Kurt fainted seeing the little ghost, he almost falls on the ground if it wasn't for neo who catches him. She slaps kurt on the cheek to snap him out or wake him up. Yurusen went to him as soon as he woken up. Blinking, the orange ghost was near his face.

 **Yurusen: Boo!**

Kurt: GGYYAAAHHH!

Kurt suddenly hugs the ice creamed girl, yurusen laugh at him while Neo had a blush on her face smirking on the MC's Chest, she secretly hugs him back. Izaki came and smacks the tiny ghost head.

Izaki: Don't scare him you idiot!

 **Yurusen: what? It was funny! Did you see the look on his face? Hahahaha**

Izaki: Yurusen!

 **Gamma: HEY!**

They turn their eyes to him.

 **Gamma: give me the Eyecon or I will kill you all!**

 **Yurusen: feisty isn't he?**

Izaki: gulp*

 **Yurusen: now is the time to transform, izaki-chan.**

Kurt was on Guard as neo came in front of him, with her weapon's ready. Izaki was sweating hard looking at his opponent, he looks behind him. Kurt was really weakened as he barely stands, he readied his belt again, widening the Japanese boy eyes.

Izaki: is that a… Rider belt?!

Kurt: wait… you know this?

 **Yurusen: fufufufufu let's just say that, you two are the same.**

Neo had her eyebrow raise and look at Izaki. He then took out some odd device from his Hoodie, It was a very odd device, it looked like a white tombstone with a lever attached to it. Izaki then placed it on his waist as straps formed out to make this device now a belt.

Kurt: a Rider Belt?

Izaki then folded the front part down a bit as he then pulled out an odd looking orb that resembled an eye.

 **Gamma: Another Eyecon?!**

He then clicked on the button on the side, the center of the orb then changed from an iris to that of a 'G' as he then placed it in the belt and closed it.

 **EYE!**

A phrase then shouted out of the belt, surprising them.

 **BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA! BATCHIRIMINA!**

A hoodie then flew out of the belt. It was black with some orange highlights on the rims of the hoodie with two ghost fierce orange eyes piercing at them. Kurt, Neo and even The Gamma who was watching from his device got a ghostly chill from it.

Kurt: W-What is that thing?!

Izaki: that? That is the Ore Damashii and part of my soul.

Kurt: Wait?! Part of your what?!

Neo had a paper ready.

 **{Seriously?! (O_O)**

Izaki then place his hand in front of his face, as he closed his eyes for a second before opening them and glaring at the Gamma.

Izaki: Henshin!

He then grabbed the lever as he pushed it in, the center of the belt then opened up like an eye as it showed the symbol for Ore.

 **KAIGAN!**

 **ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST!**

 **GO-GO-GO-GO!**

The Ore hoodie then flew around Izaki as what looked like armor formed around him, before Ore literally placed itself onto him. Once that was done, the armor was then fully formed. It was mostly black armor with some neon orange lights all over his body, with a white eye in the center of the chest. He also wore a hoodie as his face was glowing bright orange with two black compound eyes and a large horn in the center of his forehead. He lowered the hoodie as he then got in a fighting stance.

Ghost (ORE): Call me Kamen Rider GHOST!

The Gamma flinched at this form. Neo and Kurt awed at his transformation, yurusen look at the ghost themed rider with pride.

Kurt: you're a Kamen Rider too?!

Ghost (ORE): uh yeah, you also?

Kurt: yeah… my name is kurt Thomas and I'm Kamen Rider Den-O..

Ghost went up to him and shake his hand, he reintroduced himself as Kurt introduces back at him. Neo went beside Kurt as Yurusen to Ghost. The Gamma slowly back-away, frowning this was not going to be easy. He grab a liquid in a small container, drinking it.

 **Gamma: AAAGGGHHH!**

The Group quickly look at the enemy, the Gamma grew enormously, the same size of an Atlas Mech. Destroying the Warehouse roof, Kurt & Neo ran outside with the girl assisting our MC while Ghost and Yurusen phase through the wall.

Kurt: W-What happen to him?!

Ghost (ORE): he's Huge!

 **Gamma: HAHAHAHAHA NOW GIVE ME THE EYECON!**

 **Yurusen:** *sigh* **what a boring opponent.**

 **Gamma: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

Ghost flies with orange flames surrounding his body straight to the huge Gamma and punch it to the face. The Gamma falls to the ground emitting an earthquake. He sit up and tried to attack the Ghost Rider ( **A/N: see what I did there? Ghost rider huhuheahea** ) but he dodges all of it. As the Gamma stands, Ghost kicks his legs making him fall again.

Ghost (ORE): damn it!

 **Yurusen: Make him fall permanently, Izaki-Chan!**

Ghost (ORE): I'm trying!

Neo watches the fight not noticing Kurt trying to assemble the DenGasher into its Gun form, He weakly walks to the side and aimed his weapon, he was having trouble aiming his gun until neo assisted him, he nodded at her in thanks as he steadied the weapon and fired it at the Gamma. The shoot hit its back, as the huge enemy kneels in pain as he wont stand anymore.

Kurt: He's weakened!

Ghost saw the opportunity and landed. He grabbed the lever then pulled it out as a low and slow tune is played. The Eye symbol on his chest glowed as an energy version of it appeared behind Izaki into some sort of seal. Izaki then got in a short pose that seemed to look like a monk channeling his Aura. The energy from the eye then started to pour into Izaki's right shin and foot as it glowed with a bright orange glow.

Ghost (ORE): My Life Burns Bright!

He yelled out as he then grabbed the lever again and pushed it in. The eye on the belt closed and opened up to reveal a foot now as the energy eye behind Izaki dissipated.

 **DAI-KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA-DRIVE!**

Ghost jumped up high as he flew at the Huge Gamma with a flying side kick, once he did, he let out a loud battle cry as the kick connected against it, killing the Gamma.

 **Gamma: AAAGGGHHH!**

*BOOM*

Izaki landed safely in front of kurt and Neo, he grabbed his belt and opened it up while removing the Eyecon. He then changed back to normal and into his regular clothing.

 **OYASUMI**

It was the last thing the belt shouted out as it disappeared from his waist. Izaki sigh as he place his hands on his hips. He check if the gamma is dead then turned back at the two, Kurt look at him and smiled while neo had her jaw opened.

Izaki: thanks for that Kurt.

Kurt: hey, as a fellow rider. We should help each other up.

Izaki nodded and Yurusen appeared beside them holding the newton eyecon. Startling the three.

Kurt: Don't do that!

Izaki: YURUSEN!

Neo quickly writes on her paper.

 **{ Kyyaahh! (O_o)**

 **Yurusen: Let's go back, Izaki-chan! We still have Eyecons to collect!**

the japanese boy nodded, he walk towards Neo and kurt as the Japanese boy offers a hand on Kurt. Kurt look at the hand and accepted it, smiling.

Izaki: until we meet again.

Kurt: yeah, and who knows? Maybe the next time we meet, we'll be fighting side by side together?

Izaki: ...we'll I do hope we meet again… except fighting some Bad guys.

Kurt: y-yeah…

Yurusen opens an orange portal, it had Ghost signature symbol on it. It was like a Japanese sliding door, with cherry blossoms designs on it. The Orange Ghost was first to fly inside followed by izaki who turned to kurt and Neo. He wave at them then entered the portal, Kurt and Neo wave back as the portal door closes, then it slightly open and Izaki's head pop out.

Izaki: By the way! If ever you come to my world, give a call Den-O!

Kurt smiled.

Kurt: You got it, ghost! _'even if i don't have your number...'_

With that the portal completely closes and disappeared. Kurt stared at the place where Izaki and Yurusen stand. To think that there were other riders from other world, probably protecting them against evil. He already had thought of following them to their world since its earth, the same place where he was born, reuniting with his uncle and all. But Remnant is in Danger because of the Imagins, not to mention leaving his new found friends, Family, his Taros and Yang… He blushes just thinking about the very first friend he meet here.

They heard some police sirens as they make their escaped, clearly doesn't want to be there. After a couple of minutes of running and walking, the two are back at the docks. It was already getting late, Kurt check if there are still some available Bulkheads to Beacon, luckily there are. Kurt look at his new friend and companion.

Kurt: we'll Neo, thanks for the company and saving me today.

The girl nodded at him, smirking. Kurt pat her head.

Kurt: but I gotta go back at the dorm. My partners and friends might be worried about me.

This makes neo soften he gaze as she looks at the ground.

Kurt: hey, don't be sad! I'm just at Beacon academy it's a one way trip from there to here. So we'll still see each other.

Neo wasn't looking at him. She was surprise when he hugs her, Kurt gently rub her back while the ice creamed girl face was buried to his chest blushing. Neo hugs him back, enjoying his warmth. But she pouted when Kurt let's go of her.

Kurt: I'll see you on Sunday for our ice cream dates, okay?

Neo hesitantly nodded at him. Kurt gave her one last smile before he went to the bulkhead. The girl watches him leave as the bulkheads levitated and flies away, she was sad, this was the very first time she felt so sad seeing the only person who was not afraid of her leave. Then her scroll vibrated. Opening it the face or roman appeared.

Roman: [neo! Where are you? i kind of need to borrow your skills again]

Neo blankly stares at him, then look back at the flying bulkhead.

Roman: [Neo? Do hear me? I want you here now]

Neo ignored him, then she suddenly thought of something. A sweet yet very sly grin was plastered on her face, which confuses roman a bit. She brought out her paper and pen and wrote something. The thief was getting inpatient.

Roman: [Neo! What are you doing and get back at the hideout]

After Writing on the paper, she smiled at the thief then proceed to show him what she wrote.

 **{I Quit! :p**

Roman eyes bulge at the message.

Roman: [q-quit? wait! What do you mean you quit?!]

The ice creamed girl stick her tongue out and 'Bleeh!' at the thief. Then she closes her scroll, with her might she toss it to the ocean. Neo stood with her head held up high and chest puffed out with pride, in her mind it's time to switch sides, and so she went in a bulkhead and sits there happily.

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY**

it was Monday morning as Kurt woke up. It was sure a rough day yesterday, first he was just getting some sweet baby Monty ice cream, then he meet an ice cream lover and cute girl who later started flirting with him, after that they followed some hooligans who were up to no good. Then they fought them all even if they have a much powerful ally who was called Gamma. Then meeting a rider who calls himself Kamen Rider Ghost and the fact defeating the Gamma easily.

Kurt: *yawn* well time for class.

He tried to get up but he can't. Blinking, for some reasons he felt some weight on his left side, the reason why he can't stand, looking at it, all he saw was his Blanket, hugging pillow, a girl with pink-brown hair who was hugging him…. wait what?

Kurt: NEO?!

His eyes widen staring at his newly found friend, she was wearing one of his white shirt revealing her smooth legs and pink panty. The other four taros suddenly got up, the Red and Blue Chibi summoned their weapons quickly, Ryuutaros with his Pyrrha Plush toy slowly gets up. And Kintaros sleepily summon his.

 **Momotaros: WHA? Enemy?! Enemies here?!**

 **Urataros: FORGIVE ME GIRLS! I WAS NOT CHEATING WITH ANY OF YOU!**

 **Kintaros: zzZZZzzzzz.. sleepy..**

 **Ryuutaros:** *yawn* **why so loud in the-**

The taros look at kurt's bed just to see him and an unknown girl hugging him like some sort of toy.

 **Ryuutaros: morning?**

 **Momotaros: errr… who the fuck is she?**

 **Kintaros: Turtle, did you brought a girl last night?**

 **Urataros: of course not! I didn't possess kurt-chan last night! But, she is a cutie… nice job kurt-chan!**

Urataros giving a thumbs-up to him.

Kurt: guys! You misunderstood-

Suddenly the rider's door opens revealing Team RWBY and JNPR. Yang had a huge smile on her face while Weiss and Blake were scolding Ruby for some reason, Jaune was bandage up and Pyrrha assisting him with Nora and Ren following behind them. Kurt head was sweating hard.

Yang: Kurtie! Guess what, we got no class today..…

Yang eyes bulge looking at Kurt with a cute girl hugging him. Ruby saw her sister staring at something, she followed her gaze as she too eyes widen, the rest followed with the same reaction except for Nora who got a mischievous smile. Neo suddenly woke up, stretching her arms and cutely yawn with no sounds, rubbing her eyes she examine the people inside the room. Then the Ice cream girl ignored them as she went back to hug Kurt again planning to sleep more, her head snuggles on our rider's neck, as she smiled and closes her eyes. The blond brawler eyes suddenly became red and pointed at the sleeping Neo.

Yang: WHO IS SHE?!

Kurt: h-her name is N-Neo… i meet her y-yesterday at the ice c-cream shop...

Neo slightly open her eyes clearly annoyed on who just yelled, so she turns and glares at yang. While the brawler glared back at her. Tension rises inside the room as everyone wanted to leave, Kintaros and Momotaros slowly walk towards Ruby and Ryuutaros runs towards Weiss jumping in her arms. Urataros meanwhile had his scroll open and filming the cat fight with glints in his eyes.

Kurt look at his friends, calling for help. They look at the rider but each faces were saying 'you're on your own friend' except for Nora who gave him two thumbs up. As the two girls keep glaring at each other, neo playfully smirk as she snuggles more on Kurt's chest then grabbing the blanket to cover themselves. Yang mouth open and felt offended, a vein pop on her head as she undresses to her school uniform. Everyone was surprised at what she was doing, Nora and Pyrrha covers ren and jaune eyes, Weiss covers ryuuta's while Kintaros and Momotaros looks away. The blue chibi was filming it smiling, except for ruby who grabs his scroll and hide it on her skirt. Much to the dismay of the pervert.

Yang who was just in her Underwear walks towards Kurt's bed, taking the blanket off. The rider's face went full red when he saw her as Yang went to his right side of the bed and snuggling, she look at the Ice cream girl with a victorious smirk on her face which Neo didn't falter as she also smirk back at the blond. while our rider was having trouble and wanted to leave also. This was not going to be a great day for Kurt.

Kurt: why?!

.

.

.

 **Urataros: kurt-chan... you don't know how lucky you are...**

* * *

 **and done.**

 **well that's the last of the special and Omakes chapters.**

 **So next Chapter will begin with Season 2.**

 **excited? i know i am, so let us recap what happen this chapter. first off, Neo left roman with the side of Evil and joined Kurt's side of the Good. i'm planning of making her join his team along with the taros, Yancy and Deneb will join the team too anyway, making it no longer a One-Man team of Beacon.**

 **the Fun part is that yang got a rival for Kurt. making it much fun and funnier(?), each fighting for our MC's attention.**

 **not only that, it appears someone or a rider debut on this chapter and fought a Gamma.**

 **anyway thanks for Reviewing, Following, hitting the favorite button guys!** **really appreciate it,** **it warms my heart!**

 **See you guys next chapter! STAY VIGILANT!**

* * *

 **KUOH TOWN.**

A Portal open. Izaki and Yurusen went out of it.

Izaki: well.. to think that there is another rider out there.

 **Yurusen: fufufufufu indeed, I wonder how many riders are in this universe.**

Izaki: I don't know, but I'll be cool to go back and get a chat with Den-O.

 **Yurusen: yeah, but you better complete those eyecons first, remember Izaki-chan. You don't have a year left.**

Izaki sigh and started to walk home. Yurusen followed him.

 **Yurusen: fufufufu...**

Izaki: what's so funny?

 **Yurusen: nothing, it's just that you, from a supernatural scaredy-cat, died while saving your little brother from harm. To becoming a Kamen rider, collecting Ghost Eyecons just to live and protecting your love ones at the same time. you are excited about it for some reasons aren't you?**

Izaki laughed. While his hands on the back of his head walking.

Izaki: yeah, we'll if you live in a world were Devils, angels, fallen angels etc. it is bound to be very exciting for me that is…

 **Yurusen: not to mention preventing your little brother to be a harem king and his uncontrolled Pervertedness fufufu**

The boy had a Huge Sweatdrop.

Izaki: yeah…

 **Yurusen: and yet, you didn't noticed that it was you whose making the harem for yourself.. fufufufu..**

Yurusen muttered to itself, Izaki look at him questionably. He clearly didn't heard what the orange ghost said, probably not that important for him anyway. This is sure a long day for both riders of different worlds.

* * *

Coming Soon.

 **KAMEN RIDER GHOST: DxD Damashii**


	16. Chapter 16

**It is i BlueBearHero21, and so Bad News is that RWBY chibi is over but the Good News is that Volume 4 will be next week or the following week. get those fangasm ready people.**

 **and while you wait, why don't we go to chapter 16.**

 **enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

 _'Henshin'_ Normal Thought

 **"Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 _ **'Henshin'**_ Imagins/Den-O Thought

* * *

In the city of Vale, A ship flies through the skies over Vale as the civilians were doing their usual routines. an old shopkeeper or so we called Baldie, The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" is hanging a sign declaring its re-opening after the robbery/attack that happened back then. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. As he looked up, he noticed someone standing before him, a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes? Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and a cropped olive-colored undershirt, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. This was intended to be accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth. She also wore a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist. This is Emerald Sustrai.

Emerald: Excuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here.

Helping the store owner to stand. As Baldie got up, she showed him a paper and asked for Direction.

Emerald: Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?

He nods in agreement. As the girl walks away, she passes a boy around a corner. A well-built young man with gray eyes and gray hair. Partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. This Man was Mercury Black.

Mercury: I knew you were lost

He said grinning. Emerald turned back around at him and showed the boy a wallet.

Emerald: Mercury, I will literally pay you to shut up.

Mercury looked at the wallet.

Mercury: That's not your money.

Emerald: But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence.

Mercury: Mmmmm... No deal.

Mercury answered as Emerald looked at him angrily before walking away. She grabs the Lien, and tossed the wallet on the ground. As they walked away Mercury spoke.

Mercury: Whatever, I know you want me.

Emerald: Fuck you.

Mercury: ooohhh.. Do you kiss Cinder with that mouth?

Emerald rub her forehead in irritation, as Mercury laugh. they walked through the city for a minute now.

Mercury: So, how much farther?

Emerald: A few blocks.

Mercury: Ugh... this place is so dull.

Emerald: Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture...

Mercury: And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket with.

Emerald: That's every city.

She stated, while stopping. Mercury turned to the girl saying.

Mercury: Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!

Emerald glares at him again, and continues walking.

Mercury: Ugh... you're no fun today.

The two of them walked through the streets toward their destination, bickering back and forth between each other. As they reached the store with the words 'Tukson's book trade' written on it. The two entered the store. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while the young woman approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

?: Be right there!

Emerald looks back at Mercury. The shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter. He wore a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath this, he wore a white undershirt. His hair was cleanly cut, and he had noticeable sideburns, along with hairy, muscular arms. He came through the back doors saying.

Tukson: Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!

He set the stack of books down.

Tukson: How may I...

He gasps as he recognized the boy and girl.

Tukson: How may I help you?

Although the book is open, Mercury is looking at Tukson.

Mercury: Just browsing.

He said, then shutting the book.

Emerald: Actually, I was wondering do you have any copies of 'The Thief and The Butcher?'

Tukson: Yes… we do.

Emerald: That's great!

The two just stared at each other.

Tukson: Would you... like a copy?

Emerald: No, just wondering.

She replied as Mercury closes another book.

Emerald: Oh! Oh! What about 'Violet's Garden'? in paperback?

Mercury: He's got it, Hardback too.

Emerald: Ooh, options are nice.

Mercury: Eh, no pictures

Mercury closes the book, he asked the store owner.

Mercury: Hey! Do you have any comics?

Mercury went there and started reading.

Tukson: Near the front.

Emerald: Oh no, wait! What…about… 'Third Crusade?'

This made Tukson hesitate, visibly unnerved. Mercury and Emerald were eyeing him carefully.

Tukson: Um…I…don't believe we carry that one.

Mercury Closed a book but it was much louder and it makes tukson feel more nervous.

Mercury: Oh.

Emerald: What was this place called again?

Tukson: Tukson's Book Trade.

Emerald: and you're Tukson?

The shop owner nodded.

Tukson: that's right…

Emerald: So, then I take it you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?

Tukson really was sweating hard, even if it was air-conditioned the atmosphere inside the bookstore was getting really hot.

Tukson: Yes.

Mercury: And what was it again?

Tukson: Tukson's Book Trade, home to every b-book under the sun.

Emerald: Except Third Crusade.

Tukson: it's just a catchphrase…

The Shop Owner muttered.

Mercury: It's false advertising!

Emerald: You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson.

The girl with green hair said as Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken.

Emerald: I heard that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo.

Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens.

Emerald: Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that.

As Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson.

Emerald: And neither are we...

The shop owner didn't move an inch on his counter. Clenching his fist.

Emerald: You know who we are, don't you?

Tukson: Yes

Tukson replied.

Emerald: And you know why we're here?

Tukson: Yes.

Emerald: So, are you going to fight back?

After a few moments of silence, Tukson eyes glowed and shouted, He then produces claws from his fingers and was about to jumps at Emerald. that is until-

*STAB*

Tukson: ggaggh!

A blade Stabs him from behind. He didn't felt the person went behind his back. Emerald had and annoyed look on her face as Mercury whistled as they recognized the being.

Emerald: what are you doing here?

 **Negataros: what? Im just making sure ya guys don't crew up.**

Mercury: we were about to kill him, Y'know.

 **Negataros: yeah? Well, yer slow little brats…**

Negataros showed himself behind the near dead book owner. The Black Imagin dug his blade even more on the faunus as tukson cough more blood until he dies. Emerald looks away and felt disgusted at the style of killing while mercury watches.

Mercury: man that is sick…

Negataros pulled his sword out of the faunus body, as it drops on the floor. The Imagin watches the eyes as it became lifeless. Smirking he put the blade away.

Emerald: do you really have to do that?

 **Negataros: I'm just making sure that he is dead. Right?**

He turn to Mercury who approved. Emerald rubs her eyebrows again. After exiting the shop. Emerald, A Fully cloth Negataros and mercury walks away for the area. While walking the green haired girl noticed Mercury ready a Comic book.

Emerald: What's with that?

 **Negataros: he likes the pictures, remember?**

Mercury approves again. As the trio went towards there next destination.

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 16: The Best day ever? Probably a disastrous day ever

* * *

 **CLOCK TOWER.**

Kurt: wonder what Headmaster Ozpin wants with me?

Our MC was currently inside the clock tower's elevator. He was called by Ozpin to come by his Office, Glynda Goodwitch have taken Neo to the headmaster office first for her enrollment, she may be late but that didn't stop the Coffee loving man from enrolling a price fighter like Neo. The Elevator stop at the highest floor of the tower, opening the door he was greeted by the Headmaster who was sitting on his chair, beside him was Glynda and in front of Ozpin's table was Neo who was now already dressed in Beacon Academy girl Uniform. A red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar. She turns to the elevator and saw him, smiling, the ice cream themed girl dashes towards the rider, Kurt stop his walk as he sigh and welcomes the girl in his arms.

Neo hugs him and smirk, she lets go then spins to show him the uniform. Kurt nodded and pat her head, she wrote something on the paper.

 **{Well? How do I look? ;D**

Kurt: looks great on you, neo

Giving her a thumbs up. Ozpin called him.

Ozpin: Mr. Thomas, good that you're here.

Kurt walk towards the Headmaster with neo following him. He bow at Glynda who dismisses his politeness, after all Kurt is her favorite student in beacon because of his almost perfect grades that only rivals Pyrrha and Weiss, it's also the fact that Kintaros was always with him.

Ozpin: now I believe you do not know why I called you here?

Kurt: Headmaster, if it's about my Taros, I can explain! I know Momotaros is a huge Fighting nerd who tends to challenge anyone in his way, but he wasn't the one who beat up some of the VIP's from other school because they bad mouthed me and velvet the other day! If it's about Urataros, I can tell you that he wasn't peeping of the girl's bathroom or stealing some of their underwear's because that would be out of his Casanova rules! If it's Kintaros, I can tell you that he was not the one who ate all the pancakes in the cafeteria!

Glynda: its true Ozpin, I was with kintaros the whole day.

Kurt: and if it is about ryuuta, please! He didn't mean to make all the students dance through his music! He's a very good boy! He wouldn't harm anyone most specially all of his nee-chans, right Neo?

Neo positively nodded, she likes the taros they're funny and cool. Ozpin sips on his mug, then chuckled.

Ozpin: it's not about that Mr. Thomas.

Kurt: ooh? Err… thank goodness then, but why did you call me?

Ozpin: I am here to inform you that after enrolling Ms. Neopolitan here, we can't have her assign to other teams since all of them are complete.

Kurt look at Neo who just shrugged.

Ozpin: which is why, I am putting her in team DENO, as making her the second member and abolishing the idea of the One-Man team.

Kurt smiled at the news. He again look at the ice cream girl.

Kurt: you heard that neo! Were teammates now, welcome to team DENO!

Neo Smiled happily as she hugs his right arm, our rider sheepishly smiles, he felt someone staring at him and look just to see ozpin smirking at the rider. He sweatdrop, as the two were about to leave.

Ozpin: Mr. Thomas, I was not done talking yet.

Kurt: huh?

Ozpin: Neopolitan isn't the only one who's joining your team.

Kurt and Neo look at each other, then look at the headmaster who just sips on his mug. Then the elevator opens, revealing a man and a little green companion. Yancy Ironwood the one know by in the nickname of Atlas Strongest soldier and this world Kamen Rider Zeronos, with him was his trusted Butler/Partner Deneb, the imagin resembles a man in a black cloak with green, big bulky hands with gun barrels for fingers and a yellow crane like mask on his face. except in a chibi height, the same with his taros.

Yancy: Headmaster Ozpin, thank you for accepting us here.

 **Deneb: Greetings, headmaster Ozpin!** *he bowed*

Yancy and Deneb exited the elevator, the secondary rider was now wearing the Beacon's Academy Male uniform.

Ozpin: Mr. Thomas, may I present your other team members. He is known as the Atlas Strongest soldier and a transfer student, Yancy Ironwood and his partner-

Kurt: DENEB?!

Everyone was startled when Kurt screams the small green chibi's name. Yancy blinks at him as Deneb had his candies ready, surprised that he knows him. Neo and Glynda raises an eyebrow and stared at the Rider.

Kurt: eehh.. Umm.. Sorry.

Ozpin chuckled.

Ozpin: it is alright, kurt.

Yancy and Dened walks towards Kurt and Neo, offering a handshake.

Yancy: hi! I'm Yancy Ironwood, please to meet you. And I will do my best to support you as a member of the team.

Kurt nervously accepted his hand.

Kurt: h-hello, my name is Kurt Thomas and welcome to the team… I guess?

 **Deneb: Hello Mr. Thomas, do you want some of my candies.**

Kurt: oh! Um.. sure?

Kurt hesitantly grab one as he examine it. He felt someone tug his uniform to see Neo giving him a look. He gave her the candy which she happily takes. Then yancy introduce himself to the ice cream girl, which she happily shook.

Yancy: tell me, what is your name mam?

Neo wrote on her paper.

 **{Neopolitan, Buddy :))**

The secondary rider gave a curious look at her, he noticed Kurt gesturing, making an X mark using his fingers in front of his mouth. Yancy gets it.

Yancy: _'she can't speak, I see'_

 **Deneb: Hello Neopolitan, do you want some of-**

Neo quickly grabs all the candies and devoured some of them. The two rider's sweatdropped. While Deneb and a huge sweatdropped on his head.

 **Deneb: my candies…**

Yancy: she sure likes sweets…

Kurt: she's an Ice cream lover… so that's understandable…

Yancy: tell me Leader-

Kurt put a hand on his face to make him stop.

Kurt: just kurt, I'm not use calling me captain or leader..

Yancy nodded and smiled at his down to earth attitude.

Yancy: tell me Kurt, do you have a belt like mine to transform with?

Kurt: yup, but mine is a white one called the Den-O driver. Yours on the other hand is called the Zeronos Driver, which makes you Kamen Rider Zeronos.

Yancy: so that is what I am called; Zeronos… wait what's Kamen?

Kurt: it means 'Masked'.

Yancy hummed and understood. He was liking the new information he is hearing about his armor and the belt. Deneb watches Neo devoured all of his candy, then look at kurt.

 **Deneb: Mister kurt, can I meet your Imagins?**

Kurt smiled at him.

Kurt: sure! I'm positive that they will be happy to see you.

Deneb got Gleams on his eyes, meeting a fellow Imagins on the good side is kind of exciting for him. Ozpin called their attention.

Ozpin: Mr. Ironwood and Neopolitan, even if you are now part of his team. I think it is wise to test your battling abilities. Would you say?

The secondary Rider and Neo look at the headmaster.

Ozpin: you will be at the combat hall fighting Grimm's, now then… let us be off.

Both Nodded and look at their team leader, Kurt was startled he saw the two smiling at him. Ozpins stand on his chair and walk towards the elevator.

Ozpin: I am thrilled to know the Atlas Strongest soldier capability and a former Bad guy too.

Kurt: former bad guy?

The rider look at Neo, she just cutely stick her tongue out and winks at him. Yancy and Deneb look at her then kurt repeatedly.

Yancy: are you two on a relationship?

 **Deneb: ooh, so you two are a couple?**

Kurt: EEEHH?! *Blushing*

Neo meanwhile cup her hands on her cheeks, acting embarrassed. Kurt tried to explain to yancy and Deneb that he and neo was not in a relationship as the secondary rider smirks at him, clearly enjoying what he was seeing and the Green chibi listens to him carefully. Suddenly the elevator door opens revealing ryuutaros.

 **Ryuutaros: THERE'S A FOOD FIGHT HAPPENING IN THE CAFETERIA!**

Yancy stared at the purple dragon, Neo had a smile on her face when she heard 'Food fight', while Kurt and Glynda rubs their forehead in stressed. Ozpin didn't look at the Chibi as he was focus on drinking on his mug. That's when ryuutaros saw Deneb.

 **Deneb: Hello fellow Imagin!**

 **Ryuutaros: AHHH! Tubby-Chan!**

Everyone stared at him. While Ryuutaros pointing at the Green Butler.

 **Deneb: T-Tubby?!**

* * *

 **CAFETERIA**

An hour ago. Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the four taros were in the cafeteria eating lunch as Blake was looking at a book she has which had sketches of yancy when he was a kid and a teen now. As she was looking it over, Yang Xiao Long her partner slid next to her.

Yang: Whatcha doin?

She asked looking at Blake's book, Blake immediately closed her notebook thinking Yang might see something...inappropriate.

Blake: Nothing, just going over notes for last semester.

A grape suddenly flies over to Yang and the said Blond brawler catches the fruit with her mouth.

Yang: Lame.

She looks over to see Team JNPR. As she chews and gives Nora a thumbs up, who threw the grape and was on another table.

 **Urataros: How is it lame?**

 **Momotaros: Studying is so boring ya know!**

Momotaros said as she was taking a nap on the other side of the table. A grape hit his head, Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at the Red Ogre with her spoon making him angry. Suddenly, Ruby arrives and slams the table with a huge binder. Written on the cover is "Best Day Ever Activities". Below the title is an excellently drawn faces of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Ruby cleared her throat before gesturing to them.

Ruby: Sisters! Friends! Taros!... Weiss…

Weiss: HEY!

Ruby: Four scores and seven minutes ago, I had a dream...

Ruby proclaimed happily.

Yang: This ought to be good.

Yang whispered before she catches another Grape in her mouth.

Ruby: A dream that one day the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone's ever had, ever!

Urataros looks at the thick Binder. He pointed at it.

 **Urataros: is that Kurt-chan's Binder?**

Ruby: really? Ryuuta said that no one owns it?

The Three taros looks at the Purple chibi, who was sitting on Pyrrha's lap.

 **Ryuutaros: I am not a crook.**

The Small dragon was making peace signs with both hands.

Blake: What are you talking about?

Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!

She answered, pointing at her.

Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang.

Yang said at an attempt to joke. Only for them to shake their heads from her pun, except for the taros who laughs. An apple hit Yang's face along with a loud boo from Nora.

Ruby: Look guys it's been a good week and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament coming soon, our second semester is going to be great. But, classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.

Ruby said motioning toward the oversized book.

 **Momotaros: whatever is written inside that, I pity Scary woman and her teammates.**

 **Kintaros: Hhmm** *he nodded*

The two taros looked at the book, god knows how many events Ruby has in store for her teammates.

Weiss: I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in stored.

Weiss said as Yang got up and threw an apple back at Nora only to hit Ryuutaros. Blake sighed and turned toward Weiss.

Blake: I don't know, I think I might sit this one out.

Weiss: Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team.

The heiress said before standing up.

Weiss: I for one think that-

Weiss was abruptly cut off by the pie smacking her face. Wondering who threw the pie, they looked at Nora who was pointing at Ryuutaros who was doing the same as he pointed Nora, blaming each other.

The other three taros knows what was about to happen. They sigh in sync and said.

 **Taros: food fight…..**

Meanwhile outside of the cafeteria, Sun Wukong was walking with a young man his age. He is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark blue eyes and messy light blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back, aka, an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle. His name was Neptune Vasilias.

Neptune: Man that's harsh.

Sun: I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super-fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome.

Neptune: Nice.

Sun: Right?, then this new type of Grimm came out of nowhere and attack her, I was about to save her but this guy in green armor came and rescued her instead, which makes me kinda bum because I wanted to save her.

Neptune: looks like your spot been stolen.

Sun: tell me about it… and the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?

Neptune: Got it.

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

Sun: And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret' I'm talking secret secret.

Neptune: Whoa, chill out man, okay? I got it.

Sun: You better…. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys.

Neptune: None Taken.

He waved off. The two were unaware as they pass by the cafeteria windows which were splattered with food. At one point Jaune followed by Momotaros are splattered into the window. The two soon got close to the entrance of the cafeteria.

Sun: They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?

Neptune: Dude.

Neptune crossed his arms while his teeth seem to gleam.

Sun: Good point.

Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming. Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried as they saw that a food fight was occurring.

Nora: Ahahahaha I'm queen of the castle!~ I'm queen of the castle!~

She along with the rest of team JNPR, are on a fort made up of stacked up tables. Meanwhile the taros were hiding in a wall made of tables.

 **Momotaros: QUEEN MY ASS! YER A CRAZY WOMAN! MUCH CRAZIER THAN YANG!**

 **Urataros: oh dear.. Look at those wasted food..**

Ryuutaros got up with his hand on his hips.

 **Ryuutaros: I'm gonna tell Glynda-neechan!**

 **Momotaros: Nice thinking brat! Go fetch her!**

 **Kintaros: hhmm** *he nooded*

The Purple chibi saluted at his brothers and runs out of the cafeteria by dashing through the windows. Shattering it. Ruby, along with her team, are on the opposite side of the cafeteria. The little reaper pointed at the opposing team in this food fight.

Ruby: Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!

She said as she crushes a milk carton in her hand.

Ruby: It will be delicious!

Team RWBY all raise their fist in the air.

WBY: YEAH!

The taros sweatdropped watching them.

 **Kintaros: this is a very strange food fight…**

 **Urataros: you're telling me..**

 **Momotaros: it's like that stupid Pun Battle again…**

Nora, as she jumps down, yelled.

Nora: Off with their heads!

 **Momotaros: that's a bit extreme don't you think, Pancake woman?!**

Nora threw some watermelons. Jaune jumped forward and threw a watermelon too. Ren did the same and so did Pyrrha.

 **Kintaros: do not waste those watermelons!**

Ruby: Yang! Turkey!

Yang then picks up two turkeys from the ground and uses them like gloves to punch through the barrage of watermelons; upon completion, Blake Belladonna then leaps in front of Yang and picks up two baguettes.

 **Momotaros: Drop those Turkeys down, Scary Woman!**

 **Urataros: Oh no! Not the Baguettes!**

Yang then throws her turkeys at Pyrrha Nikos, who dodges out of the way and grabs a single baguette, leaving Jaune Arc to take the blows.

Pyrrha and Blake duel in a one-on-one fight. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocks her back. Then the champion throws a baguette at Yang, knocking her down as well. Ruby uses a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray; Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray.

 **Momotaros: Don't skate using trays, Little Red!**

 **Kintaros: indeed!**

Ren and Nora then charge at Ruby, but Weiss intercepts them and uses ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash with a group tables which are launched because of the impact.

 **Urataros: Not the Ketchup!**

Nora jumps through these tables to grab a metal pole and attach a watermelon to it. She attacks Weiss but hits Ruby instead, who manages to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact knocks her down. Weiss grabs a swordfish and engages Nora in a one-on-one, but ends up being defeated after Nora throws her against a pillar, knocking her down, and causing the pillar to break.

 **Urataros: The Swordfish?! Anything but that!**

 **Kintaraos: hhmm!**

Before the pieces crush Weiss, Ruby jumps in and saves her partner but shouts "NOOOOOO!" rather dramatically at her partner's apparent demise.

 **Momotaros: She's still alive, Damn it!**

Yang grabs two more turkeys and duels Ren, who wields a pair of leeks. Ren is overwhelmed by Yang's reflexes and takes a lot of hits before being sent a few meters into the air by an uppercut. He recovers from the strikes and throws his leeks at Yang, but she manages to dodge them and proceeds to finish Ren by jumping high enough to punch him toward the floor, knocking him out. Nora intervenes immediately afterwards and sends Yang flying through the roof with her hammer but destroys the weapon in the process.

 **Momotaros: yer destroying the damn cafeteria!**

 **Urataros: So many wasted foods!**

 **Kintaros: guys…**

 **Momotaros: what ya want bear?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kintaros: since when did we became straight men(** tsukkomi **)** **?**

Momotaros and Urataros stared at the Yellow Chibi. They too finally questioned themselves.

Blake gets back up to dodge the debris of the roof and grabs a link of sausages. She whips it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines. These leak some soda cans that Nora throws at Blake, who manages to dodge them all. Pyrrha then uses her Semblance of polarity on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, barraging her with soda.

Ruby, the last remaining member of RWBY, then uses her Semblance of speed to dash through the food court, causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed. She spins like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that come backs at JNPR, knocking all four members out into the air incapacitating team JNPR. What resulted could only be described as somebody mixing together every single color into one massive multi-colored splotch on the cracked wall. The bodies of JNPR slid down to the ground, revealing four vaguely human-shaped areas that remained untouched by the wave of food, making team RWBY the victors.

Sun was near the door and still cleaned, awed at what he witness, except when he then turned to Neptune, who was drenched with soda and not pleased. The doors open behind them, a very angry Glynda Goodwitch entered. She was being followed by Ryuutaros, Kurt, Neo, Yancy and Deneb.

Yancy: *whistled* what happen here?

 **Deneb: what wasted foods.**

The Green Chibi started cleaning around. Goodwitch marched angrily, with a wave of her riding crop she quickly restored the room to some semblance of order, dismantling the hodgepodge construction of Nora's "castle" to the standard rows of table. The food mess, however, remained untouched.

Glynda: Children! Please, do not play with your food.

She ordered just for Nora to burp,

Ozpin: Let it go.

The Headmaster said as he approached and put a hand on Goodwitch's shoulder from behind.

Glynda: They're supposed to be the defenders of the world.

Goodwitch said in response.

Ozpin: and they will be but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever.

He started to exit the cafeteria, Kurt was looking around in disbelief. Neo poke his arms with a paper ready.

{ **Arms up, Boss. (-_-)**

Kurt: what?

He did as instructed and just in time and by surprise, Yang landed in the rider's arms. Yang blinked and look at Kurt who was also surprised. She smiled and wrap her arms around his neck.

Yang: my hero~

Suddenly Neo grab her collar and throws her on the ground hard, she had an annoyed look on her face. Yang quickly stood and glared down on neo, while the girl didn't back away and glared back at her. Kurt meanwhile sweats having trouble, breaking the two up.

Blake watches them from her chair with a deadpanned expression, seeing her partner like that was ridiculous. Sighing, she lazily look to their side, her eyes widen when she saw a familiar person she very much knew since childhood. Her heart keep beating fast as times slow down for her, her best friend Yancy, the very first person that accepted her for who she is, Was just standing there, Blake clenches her necklace as Tears were beginning to drop on her yellow eyes. She keep on staring at the man/Bestfriend who was also watching the trio in amazement. She slowly stood on the chair, then couldn't take it anymore as she ran to him.

Blake: YANCY!

Her Friends were shocked that the cat faunus shouted. Kurt, yang and Neo they completely forgotten about the intense glaring they're having as they turn their attention to her too. Yancy look at who called him and to his surprised he saw Blake running towards him, the cat faunus was smiling except she was holding back the tears. He smiled emotionally at his bestfriend with open arms, she welcomes the cat faunus who jumps and hugs him tenderly. She tighten her hug around his neck as she buried her face on his neck. The same gestured was repeated by the secondary rider, Blake let her tears fall as she enjoyed his warmth.

Blake: yancy…. Sniff…

Yancy: Blake….

Their friends were happy that the two reunite, most especially her teammates Ruby, yang and Weiss. While Kurt was glad that they are happy seeing each other and the fact that it also stop Yang and Neo from killing each other with just their glaring's. Neo secretly look at the distracted and smiling yang, the Ice cream girl stealthily move to Kurt's back and hugs him. Kurt gasp and yang heard the rider, she look and saw what neo was doing as her eyes flared-up again, so the blond brawler quickly hugs our rider in front sandwiching Kurt. The rider blushes and sweat dropped.

Kurt: why is it me?...

Neptune cleans himself and watches the Bestfriends in curiosity. While sun had his eye bulge and jaw drop on the floor. Seeing the girl he likes in the arms of some new guy.

Sun: _'WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!'_

The Yellow, Red and Blue Chibi taros goes out of their hiding and check if everything was okay. Ryuutaros greeted them.

 **Ryuutaros: heya Brothers!~**

 **Momotaros: good job, brat. Ya manage to stop the fight of foods.**

 **Urataros: who's that guy?**

The Blue Imagin pointed at yancy. Momotaros recognize him.

 **Momotaros: whoa… isn't that zeronos?**

Kintaros and Urataros eyes widen and look at Momotaros in disbelief. The Red Chibi Shrugged and Ryuutaros nodded.

 **Urataros: but what is he doing here? And why is he hugging Blake-chan?**

 **Ryuutaros: if I remember corretcly, that is Blake-neechan's childhood Bestie!~**

 **Kintaros: hhmm. I see…**

 **Momotaros: ya sure their just best friends? Because I sense some more than friends in their aura's.**

 **Urataros: yeah, me too..**

 **Ryuutaros: look at Sunny Monkey face!~ hahahaha! He's jealous~ hahahaha!**

 **Momotaros: Che! Serves him right, all he did in the last few days here was just trying to flirt with kitty cat.**

 **Deneb: I see, I better inform yancy later.**

 **Momotaros: yeah, ya should.**

 **Deneb: thank you for the information, Imagin in red.**

 **Momotaros: no problem, buddy.**

As the chibis looks at everyone, a tumbleweed passes by them. Each of the taros eyes widen except Ryuutaros.

 **Taros: EEEEEHHHHHH?!**

They quickly look at Deneb as the Green Butler bowed at his fellow Imagins.

 **Deneb: Greetings my comrade-in-arms! Would you like some candies?**

 **Ryuutaros: I do! I do!**

The purple chibi devoured some of the candies as Deneb watches him. The three just stared and dumbfounded at the Green Chibi.

 **Taros: EEEEHHHH?!**

* * *

 **UNKNOWN WAREHOUSE**

Night has occurred as the White Fang were moving crates within an old warehouse. Negataros, Emerald and Mercury arrived at their hideout, which was full of White Fang members and Dust containers.

Roman: Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!

Roman said as he approaches the three from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.

 **Negataros: I'll give ya 5 seconds to let go of your hand or I'll cut em' both, Roman.**

Torchwick let them both go and approached his desk.

Emerald: Spare us the thought of you procreating.

Roman: That was a joke and this...

He held up a piece of paper.

Roman: Just might tell me where you've two have been all day.

Emerald: Wait, what?

Emerald checked her pockets to find her paper missing.

Roman: I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention maybe you'll learn something.

Torchwick taunted before looking at the paper.

Roman: Why do you have this address? And Why are you with them, Nega?

 **Negataros: ehh, kinda bored here. So I followed them.**

Roman: and why didn't you tell me?

 **Negataros: who are ya, my mother?**

Mercury quietly laugh. Roman focus on emerald again.

Roman: so? Will you tell me where the two of you went?

Emerald: Wouldn't you like to know?

She stated avoiding the question.

Roman: Yeah I would, now where have you been all day?

The thief questioned emerald only for Mercury to suddenly cut in.

Mercury: Cleaning up your problem. One of them at least.

Torchwick growled, glaring at Mercury and Emerald threateningly.

Roman: I had that under control.

Mercury: Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise.

 **Negataros: heh! He got ya there Roman. Hahaha**

Mercury then bump fist with the black Imagin. Torchwick pointing at Mercury.

Roman: Listen you little punk, if it were up to me I would take you and your little street rat friend here and I would...

Cinder: Do what Roman?

Roman looked up to see Cinder with her fiery eyes, Negataros narrowed his eyes at her. The Black imagin don't know why his king trusted the bitch, he thought that cinder might have seduces his majesty to get whatever she wants, if that was the case he and the other Generals will storm their way to kill her.

Emerald: Cinder!

Emerald shouted excitedly. She and Mercury looking at the woman with admiration and respect however. The thief laughed nervously.

Roman: I'd, uh… not kill them?

Cinder: I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate anyone who would be running away.

Cinder stated as she walked towards Roman.

Roman: I was going to but...

Mercury: He was going to escape to Vacuo, Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat.

Emerald bragged.

Mercury: I think he was some sort of cat, actually…

Emerald: What? Like a puma?

Mercury: Yeah, there ya go.

Cinder: Quiet.

She ordered.

Cinder: Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?

As she spoke.

Emerald: I, we just thought...

Emerald began to say only for Cinder to continue.

Cinder: Don't think, obey.

Cinder said calmly, as Roman used his fingers to mimic having a slit throat. Negataros decided to cut in and place himself between the two.

 **Negataros: Hold yer horses Firefly, they didn't touch the guy alright? I did.**

Cinder: you?

 **Negataraos: yep! Pierced my blade straight to his heart! Ghahahahaha!**

Cinder eyes narrowed.

Cinder: don't do it again, imagin. Remember your position while you are on my watch, I do not want to jeopardize our plans…

 **Negataros: ohh don't worry about me, babe. I won't be a problem to your schemes.**

He walkout but look at her again.

 **Negataros: and for the record, I'm here to protect ya human scums from the Kamen riders. And not to be yer slave,… ya got me, bitch?**

With that he vanishes in the shadows, Cinders arms flares a little. Clearly didn't like to be called bitch by the Imagin. She turns her attention back at the two, Roman and Mercury flinch when they saw her angry expression.

Cinder: like I said… this will not happen again.

Emerald: Yes ma'am, it won't happen again

Emerald answered, lowering her gaze.

Cinder: And Roman, why wasn't the job done sooner?

The Thief simply motioned around him showing off the boxes full of Dust.

Roman: Sorry if I've been a little busy stealing every speck of dust in the Kingdom. Look around, I've got this town running scared. Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more Dust, crystals, vials, and rounds then we know what to do with.

He then turn to cinder, He growled in anger with the uncertainty.

Roman: Speaking of which, if you wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand Master plan. It might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother.

Cinder: Oh Roman, have a little faith. You'll know what you need, when you need to know.

The woman in red said in an alluring tone as she cupped Torchwick's chin in her hand locking eyes with him.

Cinder: Besides we're done with Dust.

Roman: Ooookay, then what now?

The thief asked as Cinder turned and walked away.

Cinder: We're moving, have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight.

She turned and started to leave.

Roman: Coordinates?

Cinder: We are proceeding to phase two.

Roman _: 'we have a phase two?'_

Cinder, Emerald, Mercury walked away with her looking at Roman. As the three were currently walking out of the warehouse, Roman pulled out a cigar and searched through his pockets for his lighter but he couldn't find it, He then looked up to see Emerald with his lighter and sticking her tongue out. She then closed it and walked away.

* * *

 **Ryuutaros: There's a point where it tips~ there's a point where it breaks~ there's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take, anymore. There's a line that we'll cross-**

 **Momotaros: What are ya doing?**

 **Ryuutaros: duh! I'm singing our opening song!~**

 **Momotaros: since when did we have a opening theme?**

 **Ryuutaros: um… right now?~**

 **Kintaros: I suggest that… we don't do a opening for our fanfic.**

 **Urataros: Agreed.**

 **Deneb: I am just beginning to enter season two, I don't want the fanfic to cancel…**

 **Ryuutaros: sooooooooooo no opening theme?~**

 **Kintaros: hhmm *shook his head***

 **Urataros: sorry, no.**

 **Deneb: absolutely not.**

 **Momotaros: fuck no!**

 **Ryuutaros: ok so no opening! I'm cool~**

 **Momotaros: with that gone, Readers!**

 **Taros & Deneb: WELCOME TO KAMEN RIDER: remnants CLIMAX Season 2!**

 **Remember STAY VIGILANT.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya Guys Been a year huh? or months? we'll sorry for taking so long, i have some issues to attend to... mostling Writers block or just got lazy.**

 **Anyway, here's a new Chapter! please enjoy and please dont kill me for being soooooooooooooooooo late on the Update.**

 **and Also, Hey RWBY CHIBI 2, funny with some added characters! laugh at it hahahhaha**

 **ok really please enjoy :D.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Everything belongs to their respected owners. Well except for my OC's of course.**

"Henshin" Normal Speech

 _'Henshin'_ Normal Thought

 **"Henshin"** Imagins/Den-O Speech

 _ **'Henshin'**_ Imagins/Den-O Thought

* * *

A large and ominous airship descended upon a landing pad. Two Bullheads flew over the main causeway and ant-like masses of people and faunus swarmed on the paths around Beacon. At the peak of the highest tower, vailed in clouds, clockwork mechanisms function ceaselessly over the headmaster's office. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stood facing out the window of his office, watching the site.

Glynda: Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels.

She commented, not sounding happy.

Ozpin: Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man… But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore.

The headmaster said as he overlooked three more Bullheads flew in, a sound of beeping alerted Ozpin that someone wanted to enter his office.

Ozpin: Come in.

Coming through the door was a well-dressed and clean man, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand. His hair is black, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows are a single, black color. He has what appears to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. This is General James Ironwood.

James: Ozpin!

Ozpin: Hello, General.

James: Please, drop the formalities.

The two men approached and shook hands as Goodwitch also approached.

James: it's been too long, And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met.

Glynda: Oh, James.

Glynda said almost sarcastically. She gave a personable wave and then dropped all pleasantries.

Glynda: I'll be outside.

James: Well she hasn't changed a bit.

Ozpin turned to his desk.

Ozpin: So, what in the world has brought you all the way down here from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival.

Pouring James a mug of coffee. He turned and offered the cup to Ironwood.

James: Well you know how much I love Vale this time of the year.

He said as Ozpin hands him a mug and the general accepts it.

James: Besides, I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up.

Ozpin: I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends. However, the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned.

True to Ozpin's words, some jets flew on by as Ozpin pours himself a mug of coffee for himself.

James: Well, concern is what brought them here.

Ozpin: I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-

James: Oz.

He interrupted Ozpin.

James: You and I both know why I brought those men and my Adopted Son here.

Ozpin takes a sip and sighs.

Ozpin: We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression.

James: But if what Qrow said is true...

Ozpin: If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it carefully.

He said gesturing with his index finger for emphasis.

Ozpin: It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace, so I suggest that you don't scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent.

James: I'm just being cautious, especially hearing from Yancy that 2 Imagins were found at the docks.

Ozpin: 3.

The general look at Ozpin.

James: 3?

Ozpin: during Beacon's Academy initiation, an Imagin with a Bat like traits almost killed some of my examinees.

The Generals eyes widen, hearing the news.

Ozpin: HE was there James, I felt his cold dark presence…

James: Kai…

He growled just saying the Imagin king's name. He despised that man so much, just like Glynda and everyone who knows the dreadful king, all of them hated kai.

Ozpin: Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen's and Huntresses we can.

James: if the enemies are Grimms, probably. But can the students handle an Imagin? The only people I know who can kill those are Yancy, Deneb, Qrow and that missing silver-eyed rider friend of yours.

Ozpin: *sips* Matthew Devance is a friend not just to me but Qrow, Tai, Raven, Glynda and yours too, james.

James muttered something that the headmaster won't hear, Ozpin chuckled a bit.

Ozpin: Most especially Summer Rose, despite her being in a team and Matthew being the first one-man team in beacon, those two were inseparable during their time here…..

Ozpin said in a sad tone, the General frown a bit hearing the deceased huntress name. A quiet and silent atmosphere came inside the headmaster's room for the two of them, until Ozpin decided to lighten it up.

Ozpin: and one more thing James.

James: hhmm?

Ozpin: I happen to have a rider of my own.

He pressed a button from his table, it was showing a bunch of videos of Kurt and the Taros, fighting some Imagin's and Grimms, it also showed the 4 forms of den-O, Sword, Rod, Axe and Gun. James gawked while watching.

James: HE GOT FOUR IMAGINS?!

Ozpin look smugly at the general. Then thought of something.

Ozpin: ' _hhmm… what is it that Momotaros always say when he beaten someone who have never beaten before? Ah yes, I remember now'_ Ehem…

.

.

.

Ozpin: In your face Bitch.

Ozpin then smirked.

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER DEN-O: remnants CLIMAX**

Chapter 17: Bestfriend.

* * *

 **BEACON LIBRARY**

In the library, in one table Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Neo were playing a board game called 'Remnant: The Game' while JNPR were reading. Ruby was planning a strategy, Weiss was confused of what to do or what was going on, Neo was bored to death and Yang looking at her sister smiling. Waiting for the little reaper to make her move.

Ruby: ' _Hmmmmm... All right!'_

Ruby exclaimed, pointing at Yang.

Ruby: Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!

Yang: Bring it on!

Yang exclaimed, thrusting her elbow down as she balled her fist.

Ruby: I deploy the Elisian Air Fleet!

Little Red yelled, slapping her card down on the table. Yang feigned a look of shock.

Ruby: Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursa and attack your walls directly!

He exclaimed, making noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she made a bird with her hands. Weiss look at ruby for a second then diverted to Neo, who was looking at the little reaper too.

Weiss: do we need to do a sound effect before attacking?

Neo write something and showed a paper to her.

 **{If you wanted to, Ice Queen. (-_-*)/**

Yang: You fiend!

She feigning indignance as she pointed at Ruby.

Ruby: And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn.

Ruby said, ducking her head at one end of the table as she spoke, peaking her head up after finishing her statement. Yang laughed arrogantly, surprising Ruby.

Yang: Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!

The Blond Brawler exclaimed, raising a card, causing Ruby to be visually disturbed.

Yang: Giant Nevermore!

She exclaimed, slamming the card in her hand down on the table.

Yang: If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!

On the table, a little Nevermore was scene flying over a field of swords impaled in the ground.

Ruby: But if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!

The Little Reaper stated, pointing at Yang. Back on the table, the Nevermore could be seen turning back toward Yang.

Yang: That's just a chance I'm willing to take.

The two sisters were glaring at each other. Meanwhile with Team JNPR, Ren and Pyrrha were studying, Jaune was reading his comic and Nora was drooling and talking in her sleep. Yang was heard shouting triumphantly.

Yang: Muahahahahaha!

Ruby: Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!

Yang: Eh, most of them were androids.

Ruby: Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged.

Yang: Not until I draw my rewards! Which are doubled this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!

Causing Ruby to gag in frustration.

Yang: Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Windheld?

Yang added. Ruby gagged twice more.

Yang: I'll say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!

A Nevermore player piece was tossed over Jaune's shoulder as Pyrrha confiscated his comic book in exchange for a textbook. Pyrrha began reading the comic book as another piece bounced off of Jaune's head.

Ruby: Have you no heart?!

Ruby cried out, collapsing on the table comically crying.

Ruby: NOOOO!

Yang: Well Weiss, it's your turn.

Weiss: I have... absolutely no idea what's going on. How about you Neo?

Neo lazily showed her a paper.

 **{The same as you, I thought this will be fun, but imagine my surprise… it isn't fun at all. ``( _ )''**

The Blond Brawler suddenly slid up beside the surprised Heiress and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Yang: Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus.

Weiss: That sounds dumb.

Yang began looking through Weiss's cards.

Yang: See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!

Yang exclaimed, pulling up a card to show Weiss.

Yang: Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discard Air Fleet and put it in your hand!

Weiss: Okay.

Yang: And since Vacuo warriors have endurance against natural based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! Just you know that I will not forget this declaration of war.

Yang said as she points a finger at the heiress. Pulling away and returning to her seat.

Weiss: And that means...

Ruby: You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!

Weiss stood up as a thunder clap was heard accompanying Weiss's overjoyed psychotic laughter.

Weiss: yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your home and weep as they take your children from your very arms!

Yang: Trap Card.

She was holding a card in her hand.

Weiss: Huh?

Yang: Your armies have been destroyed.

As she shuffling the pieces on the board, Weiss's pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Weiss: I hate this game of emotions we play.

As she was slumping in her chair and tearing up. Ruby hopped into her lap.

Ruby: Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!

Weiss: Shut up! Don't touch me!

Weiss exclaimed, pulling Ruby into a hug,

Yang: Alright Neo, you're up!

Yang said with a triumphant smile, putting her arms up behind her head as she relax in her chair. The ice creamed loving girl just look at her cards which is the Vale kingdom, she really had no idea how to play this, She just drop 3 cards both Yang and ruby look at it. The sister's eyes widen at the said card.

Yang: you got to be shitting me…

Ruby: The Dragon Grimm!

Weiss stop here crying moment and ask.

Weiss: what does that card do?

Ruby: The Dragon Grimm! It is one of the first 5 Effect Grimm's ever to be released and the first card to have an alternative victory condition. All Neo have to do is to complete the 5 sets and she wins, she got the head already.

Weiss: so that means all she needs are 1 leg and 1 arm!

Ruby nodded, Yang stood from her chair and pointed at neo.

Yang: that is if she has all sets!

Neo suddenly showed a card. Yang gagged while ruby cheered.

Ruby: yeah! Vale Clock tower, it effects is choosing any opposing kingdom and that kingdom will wait for 4 turns to attack or activate a trap card!

Neo smirked at the blond brawler who was sweating and fearing at where this was going, the ice creamed girl pointed at her which means that yang can't attack or activate a trap card for 4 turns. Ruby smiled knowing that there still some hope left. then Jaune approach their table.

Jaune: Hey! Can I play?

Ruby: Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people.

Weiss: Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess.

 **{Didn't you attack your own Naval Fleet two turns ago? :))**

Neo pointed out, smirking. Causing Weiss to groan in annoyance.

Jaune: Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!

Weiss: By who? Your mother?

Jaune: A-and Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: Hello again!

The Red Head Beauty waving at the group.

Jaune: Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!

Jaune pleaded, both hands folded together.

Weiss: I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!

Jaune: Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-

Jaune started, but was stopped as Pyrrha darted over and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Pyrrha: Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect.

Jaune laughing nervously, It was a good thing that the cat faunus was not with them.

Jaune: Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle.

The Knight said with a bow as the blond leader and his teammate walked away.

Sun: Sup losers.

Sun with Neptune appearing next to Team RWBY and Neo as he held his fingers in a peace sign.

Ruby: Hey Sun!

Sun: Ruby, Yang, girl with pink hair that I haven't meet before... and Ice Queen.

Weiss: Why does everyone keep calling me that?!

 **{Isn't that your name?**

Weiss: of course not!

Sun: I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend.

Neptune: Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?

Ren: Thank you!

Throwing his arms up.

Nora: Pancakes!

Sun: Shut up. Don't be a nerd.

Neptune: Geh, geh, geh, geh! Intellectual, okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune.

Giving a wave as he introduced himself.

Weiss: So Neptune, where are you from?

Neptune: Haven and I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel.

Neptune approaches Weiss, The heiress just stared at the handsome man but when he mentioned the word 'snow angel' the image of the Blue perverted Imagin, Urataros in a thinking position came into her mind. She shook her head and focused.

Weiss: Um, I'm Weiss..

Jaune: Are you kidding me!?

Neptune: Pleasure to meet you!

Weiss: l-likewise... *Blushing*

Sun was searching for a certain faunus, he thought that Blake was with her team.

Sun: hey, where's Blake?

Yang: she's with Yancy at the Balcony.

Sun: Yancy? Who's he?

Ruby: the guy who hugged Blake in the cafeteria.

Sun: oohh…

At that time, silence came as well as the famous tumbleweed appeared yet again. Then sun eyes bulged.

Sun: WHAT?!

* * *

 **BEACON'S BALCONY**

Yancy and Blake were sitting at a Bench, talking like there's no tomorrow. Meanwhile Kurt, Deneb and the taros were hiding behind a Plant display, watching the two interacts. Curiosity was the reason why the boys were there.

Kurt: look how happy they are *smiling*

 **Kintaros: hhmm.** *He nodded*

 **Urataros: we'll, it's been so long since they saw each other.**

 **Deneb: I've never seen Yancy this happy.**

 **Urataros: why? Was he a boring person in atlas Academy?**

The Green butler shook his head.

 **Deneb: no, Yancy never attended Atlas academy.**

Kurt: what? How come?

 **Deneb: Yancy, was adopted by General James Ironwood in an orphanage about 8 years ago, that boy's parents we're killed by Grimms and Imagin's when they invade his village in Menagerie. General Ironwood took pity on him and noticed his potential when he saw yancy fighting 5 older kids while protecting a faunus girl which was Ms. Belladonna.**

 **Ryuutaros: awww~**

 **Urataros: their first meeting is like those in a romantic comedy movies.**

 **Deneb: indeed it was, there was never a day that Yancy didn't talked about her.**

Kurt: they really are good friends huh.

 **Ryuutaros: just like us, Kurty!~**

The little Dragon raise his arms in the air, smiling. Kurt patted his head in approval.

Kurt: that's right~

 **Deneb: I could remember all the story of their mini adventures with Miss Belladonna.**

Momotaros listen to the Green Chibi then look at the two childhood friends who were laughing, happy, Blake wasn't wearing her bow as she keep talking to Yancy. The Red Ogre smirked, he was glad that Blake didn't have to hide his faunus traits anymore.

Meanwhile With the two besties, Yancy talk about his time in Atlas, but only the happy part.

Yancy: Then Halloween came, once again atlas didn't bother to decorate at all, so me and Deneb had an idea of dressing up as the headless horseman, of course with him being the head and me the body while riding on my bike which was costumed as a horse, we just rode around Mantle, while I was holding an Toy Axe and Deneb sinisterly laugh scaring all students, bystanders, civilians and professors. And the result was.. Well, we got a handful of yelling from the generals, except from father and miss winter who were trying their best to hold their laugh.

Blake: *giggling* it seems to me that you and your partner are the only fun part of Atlas.

Yancy: and my sister too, though she is learning from me. Hahaha

Blake playfully slap his head.

Blake: Penny is a good girl, knowing you, she might become a bad one.

Yancy: hey! I'm a good big brother, I even made her clothes.

Blake: no wonder they're boring to look at.

Yancy: Ouch...

The secondary rider just look at her with a hurtful expression, Blake smirked at him, smooching closer and leans on his shoulder as they look at the clouds.

Blake: did you even studied there?

Yancy: nah, I was home schooled by father, he wanted to train me on his own. Miss winter help too but with the educational part mostly, you know reading and writing… math and all of that.

Blake nodded, while leaning she was fidgeting her fingers as she looks at him, her cat ears were down.

Blake: s-so… is there a girl you seeing, while you're there?

She said with a hint of jealousy. This confuses our Secondary rider.

Yancy: girl I'm seeing? Hhmm there's penny and Miss Winter… well only those two.

Blake: is this winter woman, your girlfriend?

Before Yancy could speak, he suddenly felt a very strong bloodlust nearby, he looks around, checking on who it was. Kurt and the chibi's felt it too, they thought that there must be an enemy inside the academy, that is until they noticed the cat faunus was the one emitting it. They sweatdropped while silently praying for the Yancy not to mess-up.

Blake: Yancy. I'm asking you a question.

Yancy: huh? Oh yeah, Miss Winter isn't my girlfriend, she's like a big sister to me.

Then the Bloodlust faded quickly, much to the confusion of the Secondary rider. He look at Blake whose face was in relief, the same could be said to the others watching them.

Yancy: you okay?

Blake: more than okay actually.

Yancy: ' _is it me or does Blake look much happier?_ '

Blake: hhmm? What are you looking at, yancy? *Smiling*

Yancy: nothing, so how have you been?

Blake: better, I have such good friends here. And my teammates are great, I should introduced you to them, especially my partner yang, she's extremely.. Well, she's really expressive, she's the blond in the cafeteria.

Yancy: you mean the girl who's flirting with kurt?

Blake: that's her…

Yancy: huh, are they in a rela-

Blake: No, though yang wanted to, but Kurt's a big of a coward, so it'll probably that a year for that to happen.

Yancy: hhmm, I see.

Deneb and the Taros heard what she said and look at the Main rider, Kurt was now sitting and leaning on a wall, hugging his legs and was in a gloomy mood.

Kurt: it's not that….. am I really a coward?...

The Taros turn to panic mode, seeing him like this.

 **Momotaros: Stay strong Kurt! You're not a coward!**

 **Kintaros: hhmm!** *He nodded*

 **Urataros: C'mon kurt-chan! Don't believe everything she says! You are the bravest huntsman-to-be in beacon! Heck, you're Kamen Rider Den-O! right senpai?**

 **Momotaros: yeah! What turtle said!**

 **Kintaros: hhmm!** *He nodded*

The three Chibis tries to lighten-up their Master, Deneb stared at them and ask ryuutaros who was crying for some reasons.

 **Deneb: is this normal?**

 **Ryuutaros:** Sob* Sob* **yeah…**

 **Deneb: why are you crying, ryuutaros?**

 **Ryuutaros: I realized that… Ruby-chan will never go out with me since I'm not human! Waahhh!**

 **Deneb:** _ **'did Miss. Belladonna mentioned that?!'**_

Let's go back with the two, they were now talking about Kurt's Imagin's the Taros.

Yancy: hold on, they can possess Kurt?

Blake: yep, when one of them jumps inside him, not only that Kurt voice change, but also their appearance, personality and physique too. Can Deneb do that to you?

Yancy: well there are some occasion that he can, but it is mostly from fighting if I am unable to continue. He just, jumps in and wreak havoc against the enemies for me.

Blake: I noticed that he likes to make candies.

Yancy: He really like making those and offer them to strangers, it's his hobby, it may be a bit pain in the head but I let him do what he wanted to do since everyone actually likes his candies. Sometimes when he's not making them, he just cleans my room or the house.

Blake: …you let that cute little guy, clean?

Yancy: he said that it was in his nature. No matter how many refusals I do nor father and the maids do, he would just have cleaned it.

The cat faunus just stared at him.

Yancy: oh come on, I swear! I refuse him so many times, and did I mentioned that he's a good cook?

Blake:….

Yancy: …..fine! I let him clean my room because I'm lazy enough to do it on my own.

She smiled, yancy look at her, smiling too, but then dropped, frowning.

Yancy: can I ask you a question, blake?

Blake: yes?

Yancy: why did you join the White fang?

The Cat faunus eyes widen, she suddenly looks at his eyes who was staring back at her. She tried to answer him but her mouth tried and look away from yancy.

Blake: ….

Yancy: blake…

Blake:…

Yancy: what happen to you while I was gone?

Blake bit her lips, refusing to look at her best friend. A hand gently grab her chin making her to look directly at him, yancy was a little bit close from her, she blushes immediately because of the closeness from her face to his, Kurt and the chibi imagins Blushes too because of what was happening now. Kintaros covers ryuutaros eyes, much to the confusion of the purple dragon. Deneb had his own scroll open, ready to take a picture of the two kissing.

Yancy: Blake…

Blake: Y-Yancy..

Yancy: if you don't want to tell me, it's ok, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you, no matter what… I promise.

Blake face was heating up, she heard what he said but her focus was now on his lips. So was yancy, who were also focus at the cat faunus lips.

Blake: thank you yancy…

She suddenly wrap her arms around him, as yancy's hands both hold her hips, pulling her closer to him. Kurt and the Chibi's minus Kintaros and Ryuutaros move in closer to see it clearly. Both the Cat faunus and secondary rider look at each other's eyes, closing them, they slowly lean forward to each other.

 **Deneb: oh dear me…**

 **Momotaros: this is getting really intense… and I'm liking it.**

Kurt: oh man, will I ever experienced something like that?

 **Urataros: we'll you got Yang-chan and Neo-chan fighting over you, I'm sure you'll experienced it in no time kurt-chan.**

Kurt: *Blushing* C-Cut that out, Urataros.

 **Urataros: but, I'll be in a bigger surprise if Velvet-chan kisses Senpai~ fufufufu**

 **Momotaros: S-Shut Up, Turtle!** *Blushing*

The Green Chibi shush them, as they return to watch the two. Their lips were just a hand away from each other, in Blakes mind, she really was getting nervous, never in her life that there would be someone, who will be stealing her first kiss, she isn't the romantic type of person, not like Yang and Pyrrha, heck she ignores Sun attempts to flirt with her, but if it was her childhood Best friend who going to steal it. Why not, truth be told, she already fallen for the secondary rider since they were kids. While in Yancy's head, the boy was panicking, for a guy who was calm and brave, he was in panic mode. Yes since they were little, he respected all people, faunus or not, that was the type of person he is and now he was about to kiss his best friend/Childhood crush.

Yancy: _'oh my Monty! oh my Monty! oh my Monty! oh my Monty! oh my Monty! I'm gonna kiss Blake! I'm going to kiss Blake! I'm going to kiss Blake! I'm going to kiss Blake! I'm going to kiss Blake! Oum Damn it! Snap out of it yancy! Calm down, just relax… you can do this, look at Blake, she's calm…'_

Blake: ' _oh my Monty! oh my Monty! oh my Monty! oh my Monty! oh my Monty! I'm going to kiss Yancy! I'm going to kiss Yancy! I'm going to kiss Yancy! I'm going to kiss Yancy! I'm going to kiss Yancy! BLAKE! Take it easy! It's just a kiss alright, I know you like Yancy since the time he save you… so easy little kitty, your kiss is about to be stolen by that man~ purr..'_

Now their faces were leaning. The spectators were up to their seats, anticipating the kiss.

 **Ryuutaros: Kuma-chan, what is going on?~**

 **Kintaros: something only adults do when they like each other.**

 **Ryuutaros: huggies?~**

 **Kintaros: ….yes.**

Now their faces were a bit closer.

Kurt: *gulp*

 **Momotaros: kurt, ya might learn something while watching them.**

Kurt: *Double Gulp*

Now their faces were just inches away.

 **Deneb: a picture-perfect moment.**

As Dened readied the camera on Yancy's scroll.

 **Urataros: oh my~**

This time their nose touches, Yancy could smell the amazing perfume that is coming from Blake, while she leaned her forehead at yancy. Time slows down for them, both open their eyes as they stared at each other. Then slowly their lips lean forw-

Sun: BLAKE!

Motherfucker! I-I mean, the two froze at their spot, Sun came running passing Kurt and the Chibi's who were all frozen still where they stood, clearly stunned that the happy moment for the two childhood buddies was crumbled easily. RWBY, JNPR, Neo and Neptune came after, Sun was panting yet manage to smile at the Cat Faunus.

Sun: hey Blake! Fancy meeting you her!

She didn't reply as her bangs were covering her eyes but a very Murderous air was emitting around her. While Yancy eyes were close, irritated a bit but was thankful that somebody stop them.

Sun: umm, I didn't interrupt anything right?

Yancy: nope, we were just talking is all.

He stood from the bench, followed by Blake glaring daggers at the Monkey Faunus. RWBY and JNPR noticed the position the two were in, they got it, except for Ruby and Nora. Yang face palmed, so was Neo and Neptune.

Yang: if only I knew, I could have stop him...

 **{Banana Brain Idiot (_)**

Neptune: I'm so sorry for that Moron…

Neptune Apologizes in behalf of his partner.

Blake: it's okay.

She said irritated.

Pyrrha: umm, Blake? Is it about time you introduce your friend to us?

Blake nodded and gestured yancy to come closer, the secondary rider complies and smiled

Blake: Everyone, this is Yancy Ironwood, my best friend from back home.

Yancy: hello *waving at them*

Ruby was first to introduced.

Ruby: Hey Yancy!

Yancy: well if it isn't ruby! How's my Sister's friend?

Yancy pat the little reapers head, while ruby likes the feeling of being patted in the head, well it is Kurt's fault since he was the one started patting her.

Ruby: Feeling pretty good! Where's Penny?

Yancy: he had to meet up with her team at the Ship for maintena- i-i mean team meeting! She's having a team meeting! Hehehe…

Ruby raised an eye brow but dismissed it. Weiss approaches this time, bowing like a ballerina.

Weiss: hello, I am Weiss schnee, pleasure to finally meet you.

Yancy: Schnee? ahh! You're miss winter little sister.

Weiss blinked.

Weiss: you know my big sister?

Yancy: yes, she was my home tutor at Mantle and very close friend of mine.

Weiss: I see, umm.. How is she by the way?

Yancy: she's fine, making sure that mantle is safe as well as all of remnants against the Grimms.

Weiss: I see she is doing well then.

Yancy: yeah, minus the fact that your father keeps calling her….

Hearing when yancy mentioned the heiress father, she frowned and looks down. This didn't go unnoticed by Urataros who was still frozen from his spot along the rest of team DEN-O and Deneb. Yancy did do, who could blame her for being in that mood now, he didn't like Mr. Jacques Schnee, the man doesn't care for his family, and all he cares about was his business, money and his reputation…. The Schnee reputation.

Yancy: might I say that your sister keeps on hanging her scroll every time your father calls her?

Weiss look at him then giggled, she composed herself.

Weiss: well, that's winter alright.

Yancy: indeed.

Both laugh, Weiss notice that Blake was staring at her but the heiress could see something dark behind her eyes, she sweats hard.

Weiss: w-well it was nice meeting you, Mr. Ironwood.

Yancy: Just call me Yancy.

Weiss: well yancy, I do hope we continue this conversation of ours, you are a good company-

Yang: Move Ice Queen!~ My turn!

The heiress smiled and was about to speak, then Yang push her at the side, making Weiss yell at her.

Weiss: YANG! You Brute!

The Blond Brawler ignored her as she looks at Yancy, better yet, she was examining him from head to toe, Yancy meanwhile raised a brow on what she was doing, Ruby facepalmed at her sister antics and neo snicker at her. Yang nodded, liking what she sees in him, then grin.

Yang: yup, you are definitely hot. No wonder Blakey always talked about her childhood sweetheart~

Yancy: childhood sweetheart?

Yang: oh yeah, every time were at the library, she always talked abou-

*SMACK*

Yang: MY NAME IS YANG! Blake that hurt!

Blake just narrowed her eyes on her.

Blake: Remember what you said to me during our initiation?

Yang: yeah?

The cat Faunus approaches her and whispered to her partner's ear.

Blake: Yancy is like my catnip. I don't like it when someone is taking my catnip.

The Blond Brawler could hear a venom through her words, this was the first time her partner threatened someone, and she just didn't think that it will be her. Yang whispered back nervously.

Yang: I'll keep that in mind.

Blake: good. And besides, you have Kurt remember?

Blake said smirking, Yang couldn't help the feeling that she also said that to her. Jaune came and introduced herself alongside his team.

Jaune: Hey, the names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls out a tongue ladies love it~

Yancy: uumm…. Hi I'm Yancy..

Weiss: ignore him, he's full of imagination.

Jaune: I-I'm not… full of imagination…

The knight muttered, only pyrrha heard him, she sigh but not in pity, just amazement.

Pyrrha: Hello, I'm Pyrrha nikos,

Yancy: Yancy Ironwood, nice to meet you.

Blake: Pyrrha here won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row.

Weiss: making it an undefeated record.

Weiss said with pride. Except for the Secondary rider, who doesn't know her.

Yancy: really? Wow, you must be very famous huh?

Jaune: You bet your love-handle she is! Pyrrha's also the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes

Yancy's eyes widen then look at the red head champion.

Yancy: Get out of here, that was you?!

Pyrrha just smiled and nodded in respond, she didn't feel sad that Yancy didn't know her as a champion but as a mascot instead, she really like that feeling, seeing her as an ordinary person.

Yang: wait, you didn't know that she's a champion?

Yancy: ….. Do I need to?

Weiss: unbelievable! I thought only Arc and Kurt or those pipsqueaks doesn't know that pyrrha's a champion!

Yancy: we'll, you might need to write my name on that list then.

Ruby: me too!

Ren: Hello, I'm Ren-

Nora: KKYYAAHH!

Nora suddenly gasped, surprising them and making Ren facepalmed himself, she pointed at Blake and Yancy's neck at the same time.

Nora: you both have a similar necklace!

They blinked at the question, then looking at each other, smiling. Neptune this time introduced himself.

Neptune: hey! The name is Neptune

Yancy: Yancy.

Both shook their hands, smiling. Sun came after smiling too.

Sun: hey! I'm sun!

Yancy: hey, im-

Sun: yancy I know! Blake told me all about you

Yancy: really?

He looks at Blake who was also surprised.

Blake: I don't recall mentioning him to you…

Sun: Oh C'mon Blake! You told all about him when we were in the docks! You know fighting the white fang, side by side, just the two of us.

Ruby: umm… Kurt, Momotaros and Ryuuta was with you guys, right?

Blake: yeah…

Blake look at the monkey faunus questionably, what was he planning, Neptune shook his head at his leader suddenly Neo showed a paper to the group.

 **{Hey, where are Kurt and the munchkins? \\( o _ o )/**

Kurt: right here….

All of them turn to Kurt, who was walking dejected alongside the chibis, minus Ryuutaros who ran towards Pyrrha, instantly hugging her as the champion hugs back. Neo ran and hugs kurt, yang came after pulling neo away from our MC.

Weiss: what happen to you guys?

All of them minus Ryuutaros and Deneb pointed at Sun, then gave him a finger, much to the confusion of the monkey faunus. The Green Chibi walk towards yancy looking away in shame.

 **Deneb: Yancy, forgive me… if only I was aware of my surroundings, you would have already kiss miss Bella-MMPPHH!**

Whatever Deneb was going to say, Yancy immediately covered his mouth with his hands. Everyone look at him, he just smiled in responds to them, Blake sighs of relief.

Ren: so.. I'm lie Ren and this Girl is Nora.

Nora: Nora Valkyrie! At your Service!

Yancy: nice to meet you two

The two males shook hands, while Nora immediately grab Deneb and raise him in the air like in a lion king style, this makes Deneb feel uncomfortable. Blake immediately grab the green butler, and held him in her arms.

Blake: Nora, Please don't.

Nora: awwwww…. Anyway! Who's the green sloth?

Denebs ears perk and jumps out of the Cat faunus arms with both of his hands on his hips.

 **Deneb: Greeting everyone! My name is Deneb, an Imagin and butler to Yancy Ironwood.**

Yancy: Deneb… partner, not Butler

 **Deneb: Ahh! I mean Partner!**

Yancy facepalmed and noticed Blake smirking at him.

Weisss: So Deneb, are you a Imagin too?

 **Deneb: Indeed Ms. Schnee, I am one of the Good kinds of Imagins like my fellow Comrades in arms.**

He pointed at the taros, who in turned just shrugged.

Pyrrha: so are all Good Imagins, small?

 **Momotaros: I wouldn't say small Spartan Woman, I mean this isn't really our height.**

This peek interest in them.

Jaune: soooo.. how tall were you?

 **Kintaros: all four of us were all 5-foot tall plus, except for young Ryuuta here.**

 **Ryuutaros: I was 5 '5 or something! ~ and still the cutest of the four! ~**

Nora: right you are my Cute Purple Sloth Friend!

The two high five each other, Momotaros and Ren just sighed.

Ruby: But will you guys return to your original height?

All Taros look away from the little Red Reaper, and their expression was saying they have given up hope, this makes the teens sweat dropped.

Ruby: I'll take that as a no…

Yang: so what, is Deneb like your cousin or brother?

The Green Butler look up to yang.

 **Deneb: no, Miss. Yang, I am neither a Cousin or Brother, in fact I am a family to them! Right everyone?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Momotaros: Fuck no, yer a pain in the Ass**

 **Urataros: I don't see you a family type… maybe acquaintances?**

 **Kintaros: Hhmm! Comrade!**

 **Ryuutaros: how about a friend?~**

The three taros approve of what Ryuutaros said. Deneb have thunderclouds above his head and was kneeling on the ground dejectedly. The rest sweatdropped at the green butler. Ruby, weiss and Pyrrha felt bad for him, Blake grab him and held the green imagin in her arms again.

 **Deneb: I'm not… family…**

The girls try to comport him.

Ruby: there there Deneb, those guys didn't mean it!

 **Momotaros: pretty sure, we did.**

Weiss: Momotaros! Shut up!

 **Urataros: hehehehe you just got scolded senpai~**

Weiss: you too, Ura!

 **Urataros: EEEHHH?!**

 **Momotaros: HAH! In yer Face Turtle!**

The Red Imagin pointed at the Blue Turtle, while Yang and Ruby look at Weiss questionably. The heiress saw this.

Weiss: what?

Yang: did you just called Urataros… Ura?

Weiss: yeah?

Ruby: why?

Weiss: oh please! you call Ryuutaros, Ryuuta and Momotaros, Momo. so why not call Urataros, Ura?

Ruby: that's because the nickname ryuuta is cute!

Yang: and Momo sounded cool!

Weiss: and Ura is not?

The sisters nodded in respond, so was the taros except Urataros.

Weiss: wha- how dare- I think the nickname Ura is cute and cool!

 **Urataros: Yeah!**

Neptune suddenly appeared beside Weiss and put his arm around her shoulder, making the heiress blush madly.

Neptune: C'mon guys, I think Ura is a cute, cool and awesome nickname? Right little guy.

Neptune smiled at Urataros, while the Blue Imagin just stared at him, his eyes focused on Neptune's arms and Weiss blushing face, for some reason this makes the Casanova pissed.

 **Urataros: Yeah….**

He said in an irritated tune, Weiss raised an eyebrow while Momotaros and Kintaros look at each other, then smirk at Urataros. This didn't go unseen by kurt.

Kurt: Whatever you guys are planning, stop it.

 **Momotaros: Yer no fun….**

 **Kintaros: Hhmm…**

Before Weiss could speak, Deneb had a bowl on candies in his arms and offered them. RWY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune just stared at the bowl while Neo and the Ryuutaros grabs some candies.

 **Deneb: I have different kinds of flavored candies! Please have some!**

Ruby: umm….

 **Deneb: there are also some Cookie flavor too!**

And With that Ruby dash and grabs all of the cookie flavored candies, much to the surprised of Yancy and Deneb, while her partner groans.

Yancy: wow…. She's fast.

Kurt: yup

 **Urataros: imagine how fast she is in bed~ hehehehe**

*SMACK*

 **Urataros: OOWWWW!**

 **Ryuutaros: PERVERTED TURTLE-CHAN!**

 **Momotaros: Nice Smack, Brat**

Momotaros said giving Ryuutaros a thumbs-up, before anything else could happen, the Academy Speaker was turned on and Glynda's voice was heard.

Glynda: _Will Neopolitan and Yancy Ironwood of Team DENO, please proceed to Emeralds forest cliff for your initiation._

All of them stared at the speaker, Blake look at Yancy who just smiled at her, Neo meanwhile grinned and dash to the said Cliff not before giving yang a smug grin, Yang pop a vein at the side of her head and chases her, The other Huntsman's and Huntress followed the two. Except for Yancy, Blake, Sun and Deneb who was still in Blakes arms.

Sun: Guess you better hurry dude! Don't wanna be late!

Sun Grabs Blake's hand and the two ran.

Blake: Wha-Sun!

Yancy and Deneb who immediately jumps out of the cat faunus arms looks at the two Faunuses, they noticed the happy smile on sun's face as he held Blake's hand.

 **Deneb: I believe that Mr. Sun has a crush on Miss. Belladona**

Yancy: I notice that too.

 **Deneb: you have a competition then Yancy.**

Yancy: looks like it.

 **Deneb: and?**

Yancy: I waited years just to find her Deneb, I've become strong just to protect her…

Dened stares at yancy.

Yancy: and what I want for her is to be happy….

Yancy closes his eyes and smiles faintly.

Yancy: which is why I believe it would be better for her to be with someone else aside from me….

 **Dened: Y-Yancy?**

Yancy: I can't give her happiness Deneb, I was trained to be a killing machine against the Grimms and Imagins, if she would stay with me, then her life will be in danger.

 **Deneb: you are giving up?**

Yancy: yeah…

Kurt: why dude? You two had the spark!

 **Momotaros: Damn right!**

 **Kintaros: Hhmm!**

 **Ryuutaros: are you and sun playing a game?~ if it is, WHY ARE YOU SURRENDERING?!**

 **Urataros: I don't like that Neptune fellow…**

Yancy looks at kurt and his Taros in surprised.

Yancy: h-how long have you been here?

Kurt: we been standing here the whole time.

Deneb and Yancy look at each other then look back at kurt and Co.

 **Momotaros: OI! Don't look at us like were some kind of Ghost ya Bastards!**

 **Ryuutaros: Yeah!**

The Red and Purple Chibi angrily pointed at Yancy and Deneb, the Secondary Rider had his hands up and chuckle awkwardly and Deneb Bowed for forgiveness.

Kurt: are you sure Yancy?

Yancy look at kurt who had a sad expression on his face.

Kurt: You said it yourself that you been searching for Blake for years and now that you found her, your saying to give up and leave her again?

Yancy: I didn't say I'll leave her, I just said that I'm giving up on her

 **Kintaros: why?**

Yancy stares at Kintaros and Kurt then all of them.

Yancy: ever since I've been adopted, I was sad that I won't see her anymore. Sometimes I just lock myself in the room and my adopted Father would comfort me, not seeing my first Faunus friend who I've save that day was the most saddest thing in my life, I know that ever since Imagins and Grimms attack my village, killed everyone I know, I've been distance to anyone in the orphanage, I didn't interact with the other kids, all I do was choirs, read books in the park, protect my fellow orphan kids from bullies outside the home…. But since I saw a little kitten faunus being Bullied….

 **Ryuutaros: little kitten faunus, kawaii~~**

Kurt: sshhh!

 **Ryuutros: sorry!**

Yancy: Everything change. again, I found something that makes me feel alive… and it was Blake

Kurt saw something in Yancy's eyes, it was happiness, he knows thing feeling, the day he entered Beacon Academy, kurt had experienced everything, to make friends, laugh with friends, activity, always being there with them when someone needed help. But most especially a family, he knows that his Uncle is worried and looking for him, but until he finds a way to go back, remnant needed him as Kamen Rider Den-O to fight the Imagins and Kai, so now that he is not alone in the battle, Kamen Rider Zeronos is with him as we'll as his trusted Taros and Deneb. This makes our MC getting Fangasm, a smile was slowly creeping on his face just thinking about it, he didn't notice the yuck look Momotaros, Urataros was giving him. right Now, as a leader, Kurt must act to help when one of them is in trouble. And that person is Yancy.

Kurt: but you already decided to give up on her, Because of the responsibility Atllas had given you?

Yancy: yes… I may put Blake in Danger because of it.

 **Deneb: But Yancy! You'll only be breaking yourself!**

Yancy: it's alright Deneb…. As long as she is Happy and safe alongside the people and faunus that I'm protecting…

 **Deneb: Yancy…..**

Yancy just patted his Green Partner behind the back while Momotaros just scratches his head in .

 **Momotaros: I think I'm gonna puke with all this drama…**

 ***SMACK***

 **Momotaros: OOOWWW! HEY!**

 **Kintaros: you are a Fool Momonga.**

Yancy approaches kurt.

Yancy: sorry kurt, but I do hope you understand I'm trying to say.

Kurt stared at yancy then closed his eyes and replied.

Kurt: yeah, I think I do.

Deneb look worriedly at Yancy as the Taros(except Momotaros who just did a puking motion) dejectedly stares at the ground. Kurt crosses his arms and opened his eyes as he pointed his Right finger at Yancy while his left hands as on his hip. Admittedly, kurt did a Famous Phoenix Wright Objection pose.

Kurt: That's why Yancy Ironwood, I challenge you to a Fight!

Yancy and the Chibis was surprised at the declaration the team leader said. Momotaros ears pick up as kurt said the word Fight.

Yancy: huh?

 **Deneb: Fight?**

 **Momotaros: ohohohoho this is getting interesting**

 **Ryuutaros: yay! yay! yay! yay!**

The Momotaros got excited at Ryuutaros was jumping up and down. Yancy Approaches kurt while the latter halt his walk and crosses his arm, staring through his soul except it makes kurt look somehow adorable, below level of Ruby's cutely pouting. If Neo or Yang were with them, they may have already fainted.

Yancy: what are you saying kurt?

Kurt: you said that you're giving up on Blake, right?

Yancy: yes, I did say tha-

Kurt: but I don't believe it!

Yancy: Huh?

Kurt: what you say is true to your brain, but what about your heart?

Yancy: my heart?

Yancy places his hand on his chest as he stares at it, Deneb meanwhile perks at what kurt was trying to accomplish.

 **Deneb: 'you have my deepest Gratitude, Mr. Kurt'**

The Taros was proudly looking at the once scaredy cat kurt, who is still a scardy cat, but somehow change into a braver version of himself even for a limited time only.

 **Momotaros: Look at ya, Kurt. Looking mature!**

 **Ryuutaros: Cool Kurty!**

Ryuutaros said with stars in his eyes, as he stared at his Master.

Kurt: I propose a challenge, you and Deneb Versus me and my Taros!

 **Momotaros: hahahahhahaha already challenging ehh? Alright, I call dibs first!**

 **Kintaros: me next!**

 **Ryuutaros: me ne- AWWW! Kuma-chan you Baka!**

The Secondary rider thought about it, but ultimately agreed to the challenge. He also wanted to test the Strenght of Den-O.

Yancy: ok, I guess a little spar doesn't hurt

Kurt: and also, to know who's the better rider at Remnant! You or me? Den-O or Zeronos.

Yancy eyes gotten serious to the "who is a better rider in remnant", Kurt Flinched a bit but composed himself quickly. Lucky for him he had his taros.

 **Momotaros: YEAH! YOU TELL HIM KURT!**

 **Urataros: if I may suggest, can we add Neptune in the battle…. I feel like I want to stab someone…**

 **Momotaros: YEAH! YOU GO TURTLE! Wait stab?!**

 **Urataros: just ignore what I said.**

Kurt: and to make this fight more interesting, how about a bet?

Deneb and Yancy stared at him.

 **Deneb: Bet?**

Kurt Nodded.

Kurt: if we win, you confess to Blake Today! no backing out, How about that?

Yancy's eyes widened, now he knows why kurt wanted to challenge him. He knows a person like yancy can never back out from a challenge because he was from Atlas and raised by a General. It would be cowardly if he back out, it will have ruined his pride, so he had no choice but to accept it.

Yancy: ,…ok, sure.

Kurt mentally yells in success, as is Deneb too. Except a certain Chibi brought out the consequences of the challenge.

 **Ryuutaros: but what if we lose?**

 **Momotaros: As if we will! Hahahahaha**

Kurt forgotten about that part.

Kurt: if we lose… uuhh… I will go… on… a… date with..

Yancy: you will go on a date with Yang.

Kurt: y-yes that!

 **Deneb: and Miss Neo too.**

Kurt: EEEHHHHH?

Yancy: that's right.

Yancy and Deneb Smiled at kurt, like yancy will be the only one who has a bad consequence if he loses. The Taros laugh at it.

 **Urataros: Goodluck kurt-Chan on the date hahahahahahahaha!~**

 **Momotaros: Hahahahahahaha, Two Dates! hahahaha**

 **Deneb: don't think that Mr. kurt will be the only one who's going to be punished once we win, you guys to will have consequences too.**

The Taros blinked.

 **Taros: EEEHHHH?!**

 **Momotaros: Now hold yer horses Bud! Like hell we will accept that-**

 **Ryuutaros: You're on Tubby! We will Melt your Bones!**

 ***SMACK***

 **Ryuutaros: OWWWIIEEE!**

 **Momotaros: Ya Stupid Brat! Why did ya accept it?!**

 **Deneb: and why do you keep saying Tubby?!**

* * *

(a minute later)

The Group sat at the Table, still in the Academy Balcony.

Kurt: let me get this one more time… if you guys lose, Yancy will confess to Blake and Deneb won't make Candies for a month?

Yancy: Yup!

 **Deneb: nnooooo…. Sniff….**

Kurt: and if we lose, I'll go on a date with Yang and Neo…

Yancy and Deneb Nodded.

Kurt: while Momotaros will be Velvet's model for her photography session..

 **Momotaros: a day with velvet? Sure! '** _ **what could possible wrong with that?**_ **'**

 _(Momotaros Imagination)_

 _Velvet: Come here Momo~ I have a bunch of costume for you to try~_

 _Velvet was holding a couple of chibi sized costumes, while giving a cutely smile except for Momotaros view it was a sinister one. Momotaros was slowly backing away at the approaching Bunny._

 _ **Momotaros: n-nnoo! Stay away from me!**_

 _Velvet: oh lookie~ a Magical Girl Costume! And it's better because it's pink~ Perfect!_

 _As Velvet hold a shimmering and stylish magical girl cloth, but what was worse is that the cloth was the one Madoka from Puella Magi Madoka Magica._

 _ **Momotaros: W-Wait!**_

 _Velvet: come here momo~_

 _Velvet advanced slowly at the Red Chibi. Who was now cornered and have nowhere to run._

 _ **Momotaros: Please no! no! velvet can we talk about this?!**_

 _Velvet Giggled._

 _ **Momotaros: NO!**_

 _Back to Reality._

 **Momotaros: GGGAAAAAHHHHHH!**

The others were surprised why Momotaros yelled and covering both his ears while on his knees, shaking like he imagined something terrifying and horrifying. They thought that Momotaros was going to be happy if he was with the bunny faunus.

Kurt: Urataros will be RWBY butler for a Week.

 **Urataros: you won't hear me complaining~**

Kurt: ahh sorry, its Nora not RWBY, Urataros will be Nora's Butler for a week

 **Urataros: WHAT?!**

Kurt: lets see, Kintaros won't be sleeping for a whole day..

 **Kintaros: zzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz… huh? What? Whole day what?**

Kurt: and Ryuuta will be acting mature for a whole week?

 **Ryuutaros: is an adult really that hard? Hahahahaha~**

 _(Ryuutaros imagination)_

 _Ryuutaros suddenly imagined himself as professor port, wearing his cloths and all, as he was discussing something in the classroom with RWBY and JNPR._

 _ **Ryuutaros: Remember Class, as going gets rough! So is Professor Ryuutaros! Why I remember when I was still a young and handsome lad with Team den-o! Momotaros told me "Brat! If ever blah blah blah**_

 _Ruby: uughhh Professor Ryuutaros is soooooo boring_

 _ **Ryuutaros: huh?**_

 _Ruby: if ever I got a boyfriend, I know it won't be him_

 _ **Ryuutaros: eh?!**_

 _Ruby: not to mentioned that dirty mustache on his face._

 _Ryuutaros hold his mouth, there it was, a mustache._

 _ **Ryuutaros: EH?!**_

 _Ruby: I would rather date a Farm boy with freckles than that stupid, boring, adult, mustachio RYUUTAROS!_

 _Ryuutaros world Grumbles down. Suddenly his surrounding changes as he was no standing inside the church alongside WBY, JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Oobleck and Team Den-O, they were clapping at the altar, yang was crying so was Weiss, Pyrrha, jaune, kurt, Kintaros and Deneb, meanwhile Blake, yancy, ren, Neo, Urataros, Momotaros and Nora just smiled. Curious he also looks at the Altar too, his eyes widen as he stares at Ruby who was now getting married with a boy who has a tanned complexion, freckles, and black hair. Ruby look at the now shock Ryuutaros as she waves at him._

 _Ruby: Bye Adult Ryuutaros!~_

 _ **Ryuutaros: Ruby-chan NOOO!**_

Back to Reality

 **Ryuutaros: nnnnoooooooo! I don't want a mustache!**

 **Momotaros: Speak for yourself! I don't wanna wear some cute Dresses, especially that Madoka Magica Costume!**

 **Kintaros: excuse me? But what is my punishment if we lose?**

Momotaros whispered to kintaros.

 **Kintaros: i… i… I WON'T YIELD! I NEED TO HIBERNATE! THE BATTLE IS ON!**

 **Momotaros: Damn Right! We'll Definitely win!**

 **Urataros: DO YOU REALISE THE HORROR OF BEING WITH NORA FOR A WEEK?! SHE TAKES SERIOUS THINGS FUN AND TAKE THINGS LITERALLY! IM NOT LIE REN THAT CAN TOLERATE HER PERSONALITY FOR OUM SAKE!**

* * *

Ren: Acchoo!

Nora: OH NO! Ren caught a cold!

Ren: Nora, I'm fine.

Nora: No, you're not! You're going to die of Cold!

Ren: Nora, no one dies of cold

Nora: Tell that to Mr. Scrappy!

Ren: who's Mr. Scrappy?

Nora: Ren! How could you! how could you forget Mr. Scrappy, after Riding him during the initiation!

Ren: are you talking about the Ursa you Rode?

Nora: Of Course, I'm talking about the Ursa! I realized now that he was not broken that time, but had a cold! And he died because of it!

Ren: Nora, Mr…. Scrappy died because you were Hammering his butt…

Nora: He died because of the cold! And now you have it! And you're going to die too!

Ren: Nora listen to me…

Nora: Don't die Ren! Don't leave me! WWAAAHHHH!

Ren: …..

* * *

Kurt: ' _crap basket what I gotten myself into?'_

Yancy: soooo….. where do we fight?

Kurt thought about it then came with a conclusion.

Kurt: how about at the Combat Hall?

Yancy: ok, let's go.

 **Urataros: but will Ms. Goodwitch allow us?**

 **Deneb: and how do we even get in?**

The Group were silent as they thought about it, Glynda will probably give them the key to the Combat Hall if Kintaros ask her, but the problem now was that if Glynda ask why they need it. suddenly the floor they where standing on opened.

Ozpin: Don't worry Gentlemen, for I have a spare key to the combat Hall

Ozpin rose from the floor, while holding a Mug of coffee and his Cane, dusting himself he then looks athe the two riders.

Ozpin: and Mr. Ironwood, don't worry about your initiation, I'll contact Professor Goodwitch that I have a change of plan with your initiation test, and it will be fighting Mr. Thomas here. Though I wish to witness this battle between two riders seat, alongside their small companions of course, my I am getting excited.

Ozpin chuckled, then he noticed the looks from the Riders and Imagins giving him.

Ozpin: is Something wrong?

 **Momotaros: how long have you been in there?**

He didn't reply to the Red Chibi as he just drank his coffee and proceed to look around the Balcony and then the clear Blue sky.

Ozpin:…..nice weather we are having huh?

 **Momotaros: Oi! Don't Ignore me ya bastard!**

* * *

 **And Done, so next chapter we will be seeing Den-O vs Zeronos, i gotta say i am getting excited but sorry it may take a little while for me to work with it, or may take forever again but fear not my fellow readers for i will make sure that i wont get lazy working with it.** **because** **i'll be working on the Kamen Rider Ghost x Highschool DxD next, then after that is Back to "the Hero with a Mouth", then back to remnants CLIMAX.**

 **DEADPOOL: Damn right!**

 **so please still continue to support my fic.**

 **Remember, STAY VIGILANT**


End file.
